New beginnings
by Viviane Ravenheart
Summary: Love is a two way road not always straight and narrow, a two-edged sword, a pagan god that needs sacrifice to prevail. Though pleasent one can never know what to expect and one can never win over it, one can only give it the chance it needs. Is Christine willing to forgive and forget, for sake of love alone? Is she willing to do the sacrifice? What kind of life waits for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**So this is my first fanfic *nervous squeack*. I hope you like it and review it. I realy would like to know what you think.**

**The info bellow is just some info about my self and this story, but if you want to skip this The story starts on Chp2.**

Just so you know english is not my native language so please if you find any writing mistakes whatsoever I would like you to tell me. PLEASE.

I confess. I desperately tried to read the actual book, but unfortunately I didn't had the chance... so some people might want to Punjab me for putting Nadir and his manservant in this and some other original Charecters. This fanfic will be based more on 25th anniversary of Phantom, the 2004 movie and somewhat on Love Never Dies, because I love the idea of them going to America and the deformity Erik has in the play for me is just awesome so check it out . Here's the link:

watch?v=NdI36IBLfHQ

and you should be able to see it clearly at 9:28 but in my version his only going to the hairline because I don't want him wearing a freaking wig nor do I want wear a wig and be blond. He is also 11 years older than Christine who is at the beginning nineteen, so he is 30 at the time this begins.

Previously I had list of people to whom I would give the Charecter's in this story to but it wasn't working. Most people just like to imagine it on their own. so go ahead and enjoy this.

**Your obedient servant**

**V.R**


	2. Chapter 2

Christine looked Erik in the eyes and swallowed her fear. The wedding dress felt so heavy and the ring Erik had given her was burning her ring finger as if it was a ring of fire branding her skin yet nothing could disturb her more than Erik's miserably insane look, his pleas screaming louder than hers ever would for the life of her betrothed.

"I gave you my mind blindly." she said falling on her knees looking for mercy from the Phantom, but then again she didn't knew exactly for whom she was asking.

Before her eyes stood a man, the man she had known as her Angel of music, later as a teacher, as a dear friend and protector and lastly as the freighting image of the Opera Ghost, shook nervously as if his own live rested on the Punjab lasso.

"You try my patience. Make your choice" the Phantom answered kneeling beside Christine so he could look in to her eyes, then he rose himself to his feet and looked away, felling as lost and torn as Christine did. He could see it reflected in her beautiful grayish blue eyes.

Christine looked to the ground, her heart pounding in her chest and in her ears. She managed to reunite all her strength and all her courage, remembering that if she let the Phantom kill Raoul, he would be killing her angel as well.

Christine raised her head and looked at the Phantom seeing nothing more than a man, her angel, whose great love had driven him to madness. He looked so miserable, so unhappy, so lost as every man that fought to ignore his own heart and yet saw it crushed by a foolish girl. That face held no horror for she saw it as a face of a broken man, half of it seemed like a skull potting just beneath the skin and the other half was like some beautiful Adonis, yet all she could really see were his pleading eyes.

"Pitiful creature of darkness." she rose to her feet still looking at the trembling man "What kind of life have you known?"

He didn't answer, just turning his face away whilst is once secure hands, or so it had seemed to Christine, quivered at the side of his body.

"God give me courage to show you you're not alone" Christine continued advancing towards him. She put her hand on his shoulder, turning him to her, cupped his face with tenderness and kissed him.

Feeling those lips so warm, so tender and so gentle made Erik stand there in shock, without reaction, his eyes welling up with tears. He didn't know what to do, but Christine did. Christine had learned with Raoul, but the sensation was as different as a glass of water was from a fine glass of wine. That kiss made her feel dizzy and warmed her in a strange yet familiar way. Her belly felt funny, twitching with excitement and the pounding in her head and in her chest wasn't getting any better. Everything felt so right and in its place… that had to be love. She had read about it, she had even dreamed about but she never had the chance to feel it. Not even in her better days she felt like that in Raoul's arms.

Realising her own true feelings, Christine backed away, her eyes tearing up as she looked in those eyes of melting amber. Her angel was crying, or at the very least failing in his fight not to cry. Christine couldn't decide if his tears were of pure joy or sadness for believing that she had only made that choice to prevent him from killing her dear vicomte. She hugged him tight like she would never let him go, then she kissed him once more, this time more passionately and tenderly than before. If it wasn't for lack of air she wouldn't part their lips giving him the chance to push her away before she could kiss him a third time.

Erik looked her in the eyes, feeling a mix of joy, for not seeing disgust in them, just immense pity mixed something more he couldn't recognise, and shame for having turned himself in that monster that had almost hurt his precious Christine. Madame Giry was right he was at the brink of madness. How did he not realise that?

Christine still had in her eyes that excruciating plea and Erik, without averting his eyes from her, took hold of a torch and burned the rope form which Raoul hang.

"Take her, forget me, forget all of this. Leave me alone, forget all you've seen." He said almost stumbling his way back to the shore. "Go now don't let them find you, take the boat. Swear to me, never to tell the secret you know of the angel in Hell. Go now! Go now! Leave me!"

Raoul speared no time in looking behind as he took care of the bizarre looking gondola as Christine stayed behind thinking what she should do or say to her mentor, the man she really loved. When she looked to her side he wasn't even there, but in his room, seating on his bed looking to a music box with a figure of a monkey clad with Persians robs playing something that looked like cymbals. It was playing one of the waltzes to which she had danced in the Mascaraed boll and the man before her eyes was rocking himself back and forward as he cried, looking more like a little boy waiting to be found by his mother than the terrifying Phantom.

Erik looked at her and got up straightening his vest and his hair. Christine approached him, uneasily, looking in his eyes and fighting not to cry. She took the ring Erik gave her from her finger and looked at it, recognizing that it was the same she had seen him use so many times, then extended her hand to him. He held her hand wanting to push it away from him, not accepting the ring back.

"Christine, I love you" he said in his perfect velvet tenor voice, taking all of Christine's will, letting her finally cry as she bended over his hand and kissing it. Then she backed away, living the room. Erik followed her up close until he got to the door. Christine stopped in the middle of the way to the boat and looked behind, looking one last time in those amber eyes, as if asking if he was going to be fine. Erik still with tears in his eyes smiled hoping to give confidence so she could go on with her life. Both knew they would never see each other again, or so they thought.

Erik picked up Christine's veil and coronet and returned to the doll, never hearing her words of love for him. On the other side Raoul did, and convinced that those words were for him, answering with the same words that he had used on the Opera's rooftop, now being burned to the ground, then he reached for her and Christine entered the boat without protesting, leaving with him.

As every single second passed by they were able to hear the mob coming closer and closer to the Phantom's lair. Christine glanced over her shoulder with her heart aching as her lips muttered silent prayers in hopes her angel would not be found. As she turned to look ahead again they heard shoot echoing through the Opera house cellars. This time Christine got herself up as she completely turn to look behind worried about her angel, something deep in her soul telling that she should return to Erik's side. He needed her.

"Raoul, we have to go back. He might be hurt" she said grabbing the paddle.

"No, don't even think about it" protested Raoul continuing to drive the gondola as if Christine's hands weren't even on the paddle. "Finally it will be the end of that monster"

"Raoul please. He needs our help" Christine pleaded looking into her betrothed's eyes

"Let the angels or the demons take it back to the hell's pit that it came from." He replied crossly.

"It? He's a man, just like you are. If you can't see that, you're no better than him." She protested, removing the necklace with which she hid their engagement ring. "Raoul, I can and I will forgive him. I owe him that much. I love him that much."

"Christine, come on. You can't be serious." He said stopping the boat and looking at her in disbelief. "You love that thing?"

"Keep the ring."

That was the last thing she said before she let the necklace fall in the boat's floor and throwing herself on the water, thankfully it was at the high of her waist if it wasn't she could as well have drowned herself with a dress so heavy as the one she was wearing. She returned to the lair using all the strength she had left in her tired and aching bones. The dress was driving her insane, hindering her movements kipping her away from the man she called angel for lack of a better name.

When she finally arrived to the lair, Meg and Madame Giry were with Erik, him on the floor in a small pool of blood, them beside him on their feet. Meg looked like she could use a drink, after all that wasn't a very pleasant sight, but Madame was thinking of a way to get the unconscious man out of the Opera house. Seeing that image broke Christine heart, but that wasn't exactly the time to start crying so she got out of the water and ran to them.

"Meg, now is not the time to be shocked." She protested kneeling right next to him ignoring to pool of blood. "God, this looks bad. We have to make pressure so he doesn't lose more blood and awake him from the shock. We three are not strong enough to drag him out and pass the traps safely."

"What are you doing here" asked Madame Giry seeing Christine rising to her feet to look desperately for a shirt. Once she found one she ripped it to shreds to make a bandage.

"Try to make amends. There's something I should never have done" Christine answered, her eyes tearing up. '_Come on Christine, get a grip' _she thought as she went down to her knees to press his wound with the improvised bandage. Erik whimpered in pain.

"I'm so, so sorry, but I need to stop the bleeding" she whispered as she caressed the perfect side of his face trying to soothe his pain. "Angel please, you have to awake up."

"Let me help you dress his wound" before Christine could even answer, the ballet teacher was already helping her. Meg was still recovering from the shock of seeing the Phantom's face, but she was just about to get grip of her senses.

"Meg, get water!" asked the madame glancing over her shoulder to her daughter and receiving no reaction she continued. "It should help to awake him up."

**XXXXXXXX**

**So people do I deserve some reviews? **

**Good? Bad? To many mistakes? **

**Tell me what you think and friday I should have another Chapter ready for you.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Christine was still looking at Erik caressing is wet hair. Although he was shivering, he felt feverish. They were losing precious time and it was driving her insane. Meanwhile Meg was looking for a bucket so she could throw water on top of the Phantom, knowing he would get mad at her if he ever realised it was her doing. Once she had water she let it fall on Erik's head till he was awake and glanced around finding Christine's eyes

"You have to be a hallucination my dear. I think I told you to leave." Erik's voice was low and weak, but he was fighting back. His eyes were gleaming with unshed tears and his lips fought back a smiled.

"You did, but I came back. I couldn't leave you. I regretted it the moment the very moment I entered that boat." Christine caressed his cheek once more and wiping a small tear that had escaped him.

"We should get going. The mob can return any moment now to end what they have started." Meg said looking at the lair's entrance.

"Meg is right. Only God knows what this people would do to you if they found that you are alive." Madame Giry said getting up. "Are you strong enough to walk by your own feet?"

Erik extended his hand to Madame Giry and with both Christine's and her help he got up. A sharp pain, like a dagger went up Erik's arm making him grit his teeth as he fought a scream to escape his lips. Christine hissed as she looked upon the explicit pain in Erik's face.

Before they left the lair, Meg was able to retrieve one of the Phantom's masks and his cloak. Like this the man's identity would be protected and his body would be way from the winter's cold night. His white shirt was stained with red blood but no one should truly be able to see it in the dark.

Madame Giry instructed her daughter to get the torch and walk ahead to light the way and to be extra careful with any possible traps on the way. It seemed like they were in an endless maze with dripping wet walls and freezing cold corridors. Every now and then Erik warned about a new trap or a new shorter path to get to his horse, Abbas, who was patiently waiting for them.

Once they found their selves at the small stable Erik had prepared for Abbas, Erik sat himself to rest a little.

"Go ahead" urged Christine looking at the two women she knew as family. "Go home. If we mix in the crowd we might get away from the guard.

"You need to hide." Meg remembered handing Erik's thing to Christine after she helped Erik on to the horse. "Do you have any ideas where to go?"

"I don't know, Meg. I really don't. All I know is that I have a wounded man with me and he needs medical attention that I won't be able of giving him if I don't get to a safe clean place with everything I might need" Christine explained closing her eyes felling she could no longer hid her tears. 'Christine you can do this, just a few moments longer' she thought to herself breathing deeply. "Angel, whatever you do, don't close your eyes"

"His name is Erik. Here's his mask" said Madame Giry handing Erik his white mask. "Go to Nadir Kahn's house." Madame Giry helped Erik to get up.

"Who?" The two girls asked at the same time.

"Nadir Khan, also known as the Persian." Madame Giry explained looking at Christine. "He's Erik's friend. He is sure to be your safe haven at least for this nigh. We will meet you there early in the morning."

"Good…good" Christine helped Erik on to the horse. "As you wish but whatever you do, try to behave naturally. If we want to do this right and without bringing attention to ourselves. The last thing we need is suspicious guards about us."

Christine hopped onto the saddle and put Erik's arms around her waist. It felt so warm, pleasant and right that she could almost believe that his arms had been made just to hold her. '_Christine Louise Daae, get a hold of yourself. This is no time for mixed feelings! A man's life, your angel's live depends on you._' She thought as she held the horse's harnesses.

"Christine, take care of him. He's like a brother to me." Madame Giry said as she led the horse to the exit. "Abbas, to Nadir's house." Then she hit the horse's arse. The horse got out from the stables knowing full well the way to the Persian's house, galloping.

The streets of Paris were a mess with police forces and the fire brigade trying their best to safe all those who could be saved. People were in panic screaming, crying and doing anything but help authorities to make things easier. It was far too easy for one to escape prying eyes and get to safety.

Christine made Abbas slow down the moment she felt Erik leaning on her, his forehead resting on her shoulder. He was burning up and the wet shirt upon his body wasn't doing any good and she could only hope that he wouldn't get pneumonia. She held Erik's hand and gave it a little and reassuring squeeze.

"Hold on, angel." She said kissing his knuckles. "We should be arriving soon."

"Rue Rivoli. The building with arches nearest to the Louvre." Erik informed in a fading voice.

"Thank you. Now don't strain yourself." Christine advised inciting the horse to go faster.

As Abbas run through the old city's streets, Christine looked around with different eyes, Erik's eyes. They were so cold and so awfully threatening and unwelcoming that was no wander that a man like him would prefer exile beneath a world of pretence and beauty like the Opera and she… '_Oh God! What have you done you stupid girl?_' Christine cursed herself as her eyes filled with tears. She had betrayed him in the worst way possible, breaking his heart and driving him out of his safe haven. She felt like she was the one who held the gun a pulled the trigger to kill her angel. The world was a cruel place and society made it even worse and she was no better than the rest of them.

As they came closer to the building, Erik gave Christine more instructions. She was to help him inside and go to the third floor, then she should knock at her left and ask for help.

"Erik, I can get you upstairs if you lean on the handrail." Christine protested. They were losing time like this.

"We are not strong enough to get there." Erik's voice was getting weaker and weaker by the second making Christine's heart twinge inside her chest.

"We are losing time." Erik laughed. In his fever his demons had got the best of him and now it was like he was the Phantom yet again with eyes and laughs void of any emotion and cold as the snow around them.

"What is it to you, _my_ Christine? You would be free of me forever." He said as the horse stopped.

Hurt and mistreated by Erik's harsh, delirious words, Christine got off of the horse and helped Erik to do the same. Once on the floor Christine placed Erik's arm carefully on her shoulders and walk in with him. The slippery floor beneath their feet mad hard for Erik to walk which forced Christine to make extra force to keep him up right.

As expected Christine had to do a good use of her lungs and of the door knock to get someone, anyone, to come down.

In the apartment Nadir was sitting on his armchair and reading the paper when heard the echoing sound of someone at the door and told Darius to see who it was. This was quite an improper hour in the night for one to be receiving visits and apparently the landlady's servant was nowhere to be found. Darius walked down the long stairwell with a quick and light step of one trained to serve, making the old floor boards beneath his feet whine and squeak at each step he took.

Out in the cold night Christine fought to keep herself warm as well as Erik who was now shivering almost unable to stand on his own two feet. They heard steps coming from the hall inside the building and soon enough Christine was faced by an olive skinned man, black hair, hazel eyes, clean shaved face and strong features. The man was clearly disturbed by the sight of blood in Erik's shirt and he wait not even a second to ask questions, just told her to hold Erik's feet and help him carry him upstairs.

As they arrived the apartment, Nadir came to the door. The sight of his friend wounded as not a strange one. Nadir knew that sometimes, during his tantrums, Erik could hurt himself, but nothing very serious. This time he had been shot and by the looks of it was serious.

"Lay Erik on the bed in the guest's room. I'll be back soon. Darius when you're done I need you to go to the pharmacy. He will need morphine." Nadir said going to the kitchen. Darius carried Erik to the guest's room and before he could leave the room Erik grabbed his arm.

"No morphine." Erik protested.

"There is no need for you to feel pain." Christine cooed trying to get to him. Erik glared at her. What did a spoiled nineteen year old girl knew about his pains? Erik wouldn't care about his physical pains. He had known them all his life, but his heart still held the sharp sting of Christine's betrayal and yet he thought better about what happened. Erik's glare slowly softened as he thought of his love for her. Darius took this to his advantage and left.

Before Erik could say anything, Nadir entered the room carrying with him a bowl, a bottle of brandy, a small knife, stitching material and fresh bandages. Christine looked at the man as he improvised what a trained eye would call a very primitive operation tool table.

"Please, mademoiselle. I need you to open Erik's shirt and make sure he stays still." Nadir said as he started to sanitise the knife by wetting it with brandy an putting fire to it.

Ignoring all propriety, Christine got up and started to undo Erik's shirt only to find a very muscular chest with some thick silvery markings that she couldn't really identify in the dim gas light. She couldn't stop staring at his chest. It was easy to guess how he had become this fit. A lot of catwalk climbing, running up and down five levels of cellars, rowing a gondola, carrying her every now and then and who knows what else should do the job. As Christine looked at him, both her and Erik started blushed uncontrollably.

"If you rise your head and let me sit behind you it should be easier for me to hold you still." Christine said looking away and fight against her embarrassment. Erik did as she said and once she was behind him he laid his head on her lap with a faint smile on his lips.

"The street is a mess. It was pure luck Erik is not unconscious right now." Nadir commented giving a look to Erik's injury. "I presume he has done some foolishness and now the guard is coming after him."

"Yes he did, starting with my kidnap and ending in burning down the opera house" Christine replied taking of the bandage, putting it aside. 'Thank God. The bleeding stopped.'

"What?" Nadir was in shock as he looked at Christine. "In Alá's name! What came over you?"

"I was driven insane, Nadir. Insane. I lost it" Erik answered groaning in pain. "Thanks Christine. After all I did, you didn't need to save my life. You are still free to go back to your boy. There is no need to remain here."

He would never realise, but those were the most hurtful words he could say to her then, but he was right. She had crushed his heart, hurt him, perhaps beyond repair, after he had given her everything he was and everything he had. Christine's heart could be broken but she had broken his first, still there was no chance she was going to give up on making amends.

Next to the bed Nadir was taking care of all the arrangements for what need to be done.

"Maybe it would be best for the mademoiselle to distract our friend." Nadir said glancing at Christine while she caressed Erik's hair trying to appease him. "This isn't the kind of man who would faint with pain."

Christine looked at the roof and then at Erik thinking of what could distract a broken man. Should she ask something random or go right to the point?

"So you do have a name. Erik is it." As much as she tried to mask her voice, the pain and the fear in it, she could still ear them, so could Erik but he wasn't going to give her chance to play nice.

"Christine cut the chase." Erik asked her closing his eyes in pain. "Why in hell are you here? I know I'm a criminal, that I disserve all the physical pain I can bare, but I' m still human and you broke my heart. Unless you want to cause me more pain, there's no reason for you to be here"

"As much as you have hurt me, I still care for you. Like it or not, I couldn't care the less." Christine replied her eyes tearing up again. "I know I was wrong to behave as I did but, damn it, I was afraid. I still am, but I love you more."

"Love, from you? Christine, I'm not a fool" He protested feeling a sharp pain on his chest. "Damn it Nadir, what the hell are you doing?"

"Forgive me my friend. The bullet appears to be small, this is going to take a while." Nadir explained looking to Erik's face.

"Christine, you are a beautiful, pure creature. You may pity me, is part of your nature." Erik said looking Christine in her eyes. She was so beautiful, she was so sad and broken as he was. He knew that soul, he knew that heart and he loved her for all she was and all she could ever become.

"I don't understand you, Erik. You think of me as an angel, as something glorious" Christine said cutting Erik's chain of thought. "I'm not. After all you did for me, after all the times you saved me from despair; I still discarded you based in something so shallow as looks."

"I've killed a man, Christine" he snapped without noticing that that was the second time she used his real name.

"More than one, I might add" commented Nadir looking up from the wound.

"The chief stagehand found my home and he would have killed me. What should I do? Lay and wait?" Erik asked looking at Nadir. "As for the gipsy, it was the same and you know it. Only Roxanne knows the pain I went through" He was so angry that would have sat on the bed if Christine had stopped him.

"Who's Roxanne" Christine asked a little confused with a hint of jealousy on her voice that made the corners of Erik's lips rose a little in a smile.

"Roxanne Giry, the ballet teacher at the Opera Populaire" Nadir explained looking again at he's work. Hearing that, Christine became paler than she already was, paler than a ghost. Now everything made sense. The notes, the way madame Giry tried to warn them about Erik's punishments. She was the one he turned to. That was why she was the one who kept finding those crazy notes.

The room got silent except for Erik's excruciating moans. Christine continued to question about what had heard, analysing every detail and wondering. She didn't know what kind of life Erik had led, but she was certain it hadn't been easy and without love.

As she was thinking, Christine heard, as if came from the bottom of a well, Erik's advice to Nadir telling him to get some tweezers to aid him to get the bullet out easily. She just got out from her trance when she heard the door pounding behind the older man.

"As I said, you're free to go. I'll be fine" Erik remembered sitting up right.

"Erik, please." Christine plead touching his back with care. "I came back for you. Only the idea of living you in that place, of leaving you now. It rips my heart apart."

"Sorry, what did you just said" he asked looking over his wounded shoulder.

"Only the idea of leaving you in that place, of leaving you now. It rips my heart apart." She repeated glancing at him a little confused.

"I meant my name." he explained. Christine smiled at him and caressed his hair finding it very dark and thin.

"Erik" she said this time tasting the word, and it felt as right as the kiss had felt and she actually liked it. Erik closed his eyes hearing every note in his angel's voice and letting her pull him so he would be laying down. That sound, that beautiful sound was the most soothing melody he would ever hear.

"Is not every day a man gets to hear that voice calling his real name." he confessed, his voice trembling with emotion.

Unfortunately Nadir came back before Christine could say or do anything after that moment so endearing. After he had the tweezers cleaned he manage to get the bullet out with ease and then started to sanitise the needle so he could stitch up the gash. Christine offered to do it, her eyes weren't tired so she could do small stiches. She was sure it wasn't going to be a very big and ugly scar.

Whilst Christine worked, Nadir studied the expression of devotion on his friends face, the loving way he looked at the woman he loved and the care she had for him. He knew all too well the feelings that had driven Erik to kidnap Christine, believing she would never love him for himself especially with his deformity. However, there she was, in the wedding dress that he had for certain forced her to use, after being kidnaped and, according with both, freed, taking care of him with the same dedication that any woman in love would have for the love of her life, as she continued distracting him with some silly talk. Yet Erik seemed to be enjoying it, joining in with enthusiasm as if that kind of triviality was part of his world. Nadir knew it wasn't so.

"Now, please, try to remain still." she requested dressing his wound. "I don't want to sew you up again."

"Thank you. I almost couldn't feel a thing." Erik commented smiling up to her while she closed his shirt covered his body with a warm blanket.

"Just make sure you rest. You lost too much blood." She remembered caressing his face and then touched the mask. "Maybe we should take this off of you. You would be more comfortable,"

Erik couldn't help but smile at her concern. He was already too drowsy to fight back. Christine knew it didn't mean he was giving her permission to take it off, so she just let the mask remain where it was. She remembered all too well his reaction the very first time she took it off.

"Mademoiselle Daae, you should rest as well" Nadir advised rising to his feet and touching her shoulder. "You are welcome to use my room and I'll tend to his wound."

"Monsieur, I don't mind being with him, tend to his needs for the night. To speak the truth, I believe it would kip me tranquil by doing so" She explained looking at the older man.

"Christine" Erik called in a weaker voice yet strong enough to make her look in to his eyes. She never had noticed before, the way his velvet voice warmed her, almost burning her soul in a strange and pleasant way. She found once again that she didn't feel the same way when Raoul called for her. With him it was just Raoul calling her as any person would.

"My angel, it would be comforting for me to know that you are having your rest." He continued extending his right hand to touch hers but taking it before he could feel the smoothness of her skin. Christine reach for his hand before he could hid it away and kissed it as she had done in his lair, this time no tears. Erik looked at her in awe. There was no disgust, no horror in her eyes, just sorrow, owing to everything that had happened, and there was something else. Something he wasn't able to recognise but glowed like the brightest star in the sky. Then he glanced at her lips, still every close to his hand, blushing lightly. He yearned to feel them again, but he wouldn't dare to still a kiss from her. Christine had to be bold and willing to kiss him first. 'I'm fooling myself but how sweet it would be' he thought with a small smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" Christine asked looking into his eyes.

"I am. It's too late and too dangerous for you to make your way back to Madame's house and Nadir said that you could use his room." Erik answered looking at Nadir. "I'm sure we can find you some suitable garments for you to sleep in. Now to sleep, and I might do the same if the pains let me."

Christine gave him a light smile asking him not to be silly and got up from the bed preparing to leave the room. Before she went, Erik kissed her knuckles and then he watched her leave being followed be Nadir.

Nadir led Christine to his room. It wasn't big, but its rich decoration reminded her of 'Hannibal', the very first opera she had sung as the leading lady. Erik had the same taste for Persian tapestries and oriental silks. Who wouldn't like to have so many beautiful and colourful things, only in one place?

"This is your room, I presume." Christine said entering the room and looking around. "And it's lovely if I may add."

"All of us have our little patriotic vices." Nadir commented entering the room and opening a drawer in cabinet taking from it a nightshirt giving it to Christine. "Mine is Persian decoration."

"But this is your room Monsieur Kahn. No woman, especially a stranger, should invade a man's privacy." Christine mentioned remembering the mask's incident.

"In my country when one is offered hospitality the host may take offence in one's refusal" Nadir said walking back to the door. "Tomorrow morning it will be safer for you to return home. He's in good hands, you don't need to worry."

"Monsieur Kahn, I'm not here for sport or because I enjoy cruelty, even less out of guilt, pity or fear." Christine protested looking at Nadir feeling almost offended. "I'm not the kind of women that is king or loving or gentle because the more people I have owing me things the much easier will become my live. I do what I must to make the world a little less crueller. Say what you want. I'm here outof love. "

Nadir was looking at the young woman in awe. Erik had spoken of her and her virtues and how he could never aspire to deserve anything of any kind that came from her, but those last months had been the worst kind of torture his friend had ever endured, driven insane for her lack of love, making him do things that would only push her even farther and Erik was right. She had no reasons to love or even pity him and her actions made no sense at all, yet there was surrender in her voice whenever she talked about Erik. She was baring her soul an only a woman in love could do that. No amount of skill could carry this sincerity, no meter how good acting skills a woman had.

Nadir knew that Christine wasn't blind to Erik's crimes. She feared him for them, she could even tell then one by one, but now Nadir doubted she would do it out of spite. She didn't know his reasons, anyone could see it in her eyes. 'May be if they give each other the time to prove themselves… Only this woman's love can bring him back to the man I met at the beginning' Nadir thought breathing deeply.

"As much as I fear the Phantom Erik can become in a blink of an eye, there is no one that makes me feel safer. Raoul tried, but not even him is able to give me safety as well as passion. I broke my engagement with Raoul and came back to my angel. Now I'm afraid of losing him therefore, I'm staying." Christine explained walking to the wall that led to the room next door. "Six months, I went through six agonizingly long and damn months away from his gaze, away from my angel. I couldn't sleep or eat, Madame Giry almost feed me as if I was a baby, forcing me to eat so I could go through rehearsals without fainting. Truth be told, I'm soulless without Erik and I was wrong to take him for certain."

"The poets have a very good name for that feeling. It's love." Nadir said still amazed. "Sleep on it and you will know that what I speak is true."

Christine thanked her host and then Nadir left her alone wishing her good night and went to Erik's room where he was already asleep.

Christine stepped close to a full body mirror and looked at herself. That wedding dress had seemed more like the clothes of someone condemned to death, but now… no she could see how beautiful it truly was. Fine couture, careful as the work of any fine and experienced tailor or seamstress. It was easy to know where he came by the measurements. The seamstresses at the opera house kept records of every member in the cast measurements for the costumes and it would be easy for any ghost such as him to get old of them. The dress itself was very simple although it was ruined in the place where her knees should be as well as her legs from being kneeled down next to Erik in the pool of blood, and from swimming in the lake. '_Pity_' she thought smiling '_This was a work of art, and a work from the heart_'.

Erik knew her so well, better than she had ever imagined it. Now thinking about it, she knew that if she had had the opportunity of choosing for herself a wedding dress and found that design in a milliner she would have chosen it, fortunately she had no longer to listen to the de Chagny women on what was proper for a future vicomtesse to wear.

She stepped away from the mirror, got out of the dress putting it carefully on a cheer, got rid of the excruciating corset, letting air finally enter a lungs, and got into the nightshirt Nadir had given her. Finally she got in bed smelling her hear and yearning for a hot bath. 'Tomorrow' she thought closing her eyes and trying relax. 'If you want to be there for Erik you have to rest'. With all the day's commotion it wasn't hard to fall asleep, after all she was tired of trying to remain rational during a turmoil of emotions.

Before Erik drift to sleep he thought about Christine and how he was wrong in treating her in such a fashion. He was so weak and had lost so much blood. If it wasn't for her and the Girys he would be dead by now, deep beneath the opera house.

Christine, that beautiful angel, his angel. Her words and her gentle gestures invaded his memory bringing with them a feeling of appeasement yet with a hint of guilt. Why would she pity him? Erik fell asleep wondering if she did really loved him as she said she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Christine had always been an early riser. Madame Giry liked to star rehearsals early in the morning and finish by sun down so she just got used to it. She got up from bed and went to the window just to find the sun was still down. It was very early, too early, even for her but she knew she was unable to sleep again so Christine just went for a tour of the house.

First she returned to Erik's room to check on the boys. They both looked fast asleep, but then again Erik´s face seemed to be twitching in pain and there was no way for them to get morphine or even a good doctor to see how he was doing. Nadir on the other side seemed to be peaceful as a sleeping baby.

She got out from the more private part of the house to find a foyer and to its left an arched door leading to the drawing room and to its right side there was another door to the dining room and on the further wall was yet another door to the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, Christine found a coal stove with an oven and a boiler were water for baths could be warmed. The thought of a warm bath raised her spirits.

"Hey. Who are you?" a strange voice asked behind her making her jump with fright. She turned back to find the same man that had help her last night. He was wearing a night shirt and a night cap.

"My name is Christine Daae. I came with Erik…" she didn't know exactly what to say. Probably this man was Monsieur Kahn servant which made Christine wonder where had he been last night.

"Christine Daae? Master Erik's student?" He asked confused.

"I'm the girl from last night" she replied smiling with relief.

"Forgive me. My name is Darius. Monsieur Kahn's servant and john of all jobs" Darius extended his hand to her and Christine shook his hand politely. "If you need anything, just ask" said Darius preparing to leave the kitchen through another door then the one she came from.

"Actually I need something now." She said looking at the stove. "Could you tell me where the coal is?"

"Don't worry. Two minutes and you'll have hot water." He promised almost guessing her thoughts. Christine was sure he knew what had happened, but she still gave him a fake confident smile, thanking him and then she got out of there before he could even perceive how really troubled she felt.

Christine returned inside and looked around finding four doors, two of them leading to the rooms, the third opened to the study. It was beautiful, with bookshelves in all walls, from the ground to the roof with a ladder traveling by them using tracks. If she got some time she would spend it there. Books and music, her Achilles' heel.

The other door was to the bath room with everything especially a large bathtub were could have the longed for hot bath to sooth her aching limbs. She looked for a clean towel in one drawer in the bathroom's closet while the tub was filled with hot water.´

At Roxanne Giry's house, Roxanne and Meg got ready for the changing portholes, the only time they could get out and go to Nadir's without being followed. They needed to see Erik and Christine, to make sure that they had got to their destination in one piece, as well as bring some essential things for his wound, and give Christine some comfort.

Meg knew Christine, they were sisters after all. She knew her heart and Christine wasn't the kind of people to leave those she cared for when they needed her the most, and she did care for the man known as the Phantom. Meg had recognised the look of determination in Christine's face and she knew that she had had more than enough time to think on what to do once she got to the Phantom's lair, so she picked up a small handbag, put in a new dress, so Christine could get out of that freakish wedding dress, a nightgown, shoes and yet some other things that she would need.

Roxanne was in the kitchen trying her best to create a health kit. She was worried by knowing nothing about Erik's injury nor if they arrived safely to the Persian's house. For all she knew Christine could have been caught or helped by the vicomte and Erik could have been arrested by Parisian guard and rotting in jail or, bleeding as he was, left for dead in some graveyard.

When she entered the kitchen, Meg noticed the older woman walking up and down twisting her hands nervously.

"Mother, please calm down" pleaded Meg holding her mother's hands. "Christine is a smart girl. She cares about the Phan… Monsieur Erik. She wouldn't get them arrested, even if she had to go to Notre Dame and back."

"Even though, sweet child, I've known Erik for many years now, I've seen him badly wounded, but never this bad." Roxanne explained looking into her daughters eyes. "And what about Christine? I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her."

"Come on, mum. Show a little bit of trust on her and let us go to that Persian's house." Meg said looking at the small bag Roxanne had prepared. Roxanne smiled lightly at her daughter confidence. Meg looked nothing with the shy and shocked girl she had seen last night. She picked up the small kit and walked to the door behind Meg who picked up the handbag before they left.

"What's with the bag" Roxanne asked glancing at her daughter's hands.

"You know Christine as well as I do. She's not coming back with us even if I beg her to so I just decided to bring her some things she may need." Meg explained shrugging her shoulders.

Roxanne just nodded feeling forced to agree with her daughter. Like daughter like father. Christine was too much alike Gustave too leave a friend in need even after that same friend had proven to be himself a deception.

Without thinking twice they got out to the streets finding them still steaming with chaos over the burned opera house. It was hard enough to get close to the Opera house and even harder to get pass by it without feeling homesick.

Christine was getting out of the bathtub when she heard someone knocking at the door. At the begging she just ignored it, thinking at it could be just a weird weight change from a foot to another or a sound from an old house. She put the towel around her body and went to the room. She was starting to dry her hair when the pounding got more urgent driving her to get back into the nightshirt and went to Erik's room to wake up Nadir.

"Monsieur Kahn, the door." She said once he was awake.

Nadir got up from the chair and went down stairs to get the door, yawning and stretching, as Christine went back to her room to get dresseed.

Roxanne continued knocking at the door without getting an answer and getting frustrated, annoyed and most of all unnerved.

"I'm going." Nadir said reaching the end of the steeps. "Why do I need a man servant for if I'm the one to do all the work?"

Nadir continued blabbering till he reached the door. When he opened it, he saw a very annoyed ballet teacher and her best student looking at him. Nadir invited them in and closed the door behind them.

"It was about time. I thought you had a servant." Roxanne commented putting the bag down on the dining room's table.

"And I do, but I seem unable to get hold of him." He answered a little sleepy.

"Have Erik and Christine arrived." Roxanne asked getting out of the dining room.

"Mademoiselle Daae is inside in the master bedroom and Erik is sleeping in the gests room." Nadir replied siting down.

Meg run to the most private parte of the house, opened the first door, finding a peaceful Erik asleep, then she tried a second door finding the bath room and then the study. Finally out of options Meg knocked at the last door.

Christine heard the door and thought it could be Nadir checking on her, but then again she still could hear a male voice downstairs. Her heart stopped in her chest with the thought that it could always be Erik seeing if she was awake, but then again he was too weak, he had lost to much blood. Then she recognised Meg's knocking code. Every ballerina had her own.

"Come in, Meg." Christine answered looking at the door.

"You're going to love me for this for the rest of your life." Meg said entering the room. Christine was about to pick up into the wedding dress. "Heavens, it looks like I came just in time."

Only then she looked around taking in the room's decoration and her chin just dropped in awe. From Persians carpets till a ottoman richly decorated with geometrical figures in different colours everything had 'Hannibal's' refinement.

"I must admit, the Persian has stile." Meg remarked amazed.

Christine picked up the dress and when she was about to get into it, Meg replaced it with the handbag.

"And this is supposed to be…"Christine observed the bag confused and then she glanced at Meg.

"See for yourself" Meg advised walking away with the wedding dress. "I going get rid of this thing. It's as good as ruined."

"Not another steep" Christine protested looking at Meg. "That dress, as freakish and as ruined as it might be, is a work of art. Be careful."

"As you will." Meg replied putting the dress away carefully on the chair.

"Thanks Meg."

With this Christine opened the bag and seeing it's interior. They stood silent for a few moments while Christine took out the dress and clean undergarments. Meg turned her back to give Christine some privacy and once she got it to that blasted corset she helped her tying it up.

Christine had put the dress down on the bed and once she saw it again she recognised it immediately. How couldn't she? Blue, with some details in grey, white and dark-blue… that was the dress she had worn the last time she went to her father's grave. She went alone in hopes that her guardian angel followed her. She wanted so much to see him to tell him who much she missed him, his voice, his presence, his adoring love. Thinking of that day, of how Erik almost died beneath Raoul's sword made her feel guilty. Erik was a different man when it came to her. He was a kind and caring man who would never hurt her willingly, but once Raoul appeared trying to be the knight in shining armour, Erik wasn't her angel anymore, but had become the terrifying Phantom.

She had been so blind, such a fool. It was no wonder Erik got mad every time Raoul was near. Jealousy was driving him insane and suspicious, only because he loved her. Christine and felt jealous when Erik about the woman she knew as being the only mother figure she ever knew, with fondness. Why wouldn't he feel the same when a handsome younger man came into picture?

Erik had given her his heart and soul the moment she first came to his lair, opening to her his world of immense beauty and singing to her Music of the night, filling her soul with fire, music and beauty. She could only give her soul in return in every song she sang. Without him she wouldn't be the same, she would be soulless.

"Christine" Meg called waking her friend from her trance. "Your crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I think I just have something in my eye" Christine explained pulling herself together and getting into the dress.

"You are a better actress than you are a liar" Meg remarked looking at Christine. "But I'll pretend I believe you

Christine knew that all too well, yet the memory of those painfully longs six months, from Il muto to the beginning of Don Juan's rehearsals, were still a gaping wound. She had been delirious, sickly, feeling empty and madame had cared for her. Now Erik was injured and it was almost the same thing. She needed him as much as she needed air, but she wasn't ready to share this with Meg. She wouldn't understand.

Once Christine got hold of her own feelings she made the bed with Meg's help and went to the kitchen. She needed to distract herself so she could not think about Erik and the infinite list of possibilities around his injury and the future so while Meg joined the grownups she asked Darius to let her help preparing breakfast. She easily remembered her father's pancakes recipe and how he used to make them when she was sad and in need of comfort. Amazingly Erik did exactly the same thing but with another recipe that she never managed to guess, all she knew was that it had some mixture of rich spices.

Roxanne and Nadir where in drawing room having a serious talk. Roxanne wanted to know everything about Erik's arrival to the house, the state of his wound and what she could do. Nadir was trying to keep her calm even though he was as worried as she was, even more. Nadir had seen Erik with an immense variety of wounds and injuries, some worst then other, but this time, he wasn't just physically injured. His heart was broken and that would not help with his recovery.

"Meg, would you help me sat the table." Christine requested from the kitchen. Meg got up from her sit next to her mother and asked Nadir where the tableware was and then she helped Christine sating the table.

"We should help them." Nadir suggested looking at the door. "The girl was been through enough and we don't need a maid."

"Let her. She's just trying to kip her mind busy. Trust me, I do that." Roxanne commented looking at Christine fussing around.

Once everything was on the table, Nadir and Roxanne joined the two young ladies for breakfast. Meg and Christine were talking as they used to do every morning before the troubles at the opera house got worst. Roxanne knew that Meg was trying to distract Christine with chit chat so she wouldn't break down just yet. Once she did… oh boy.

"You didn't need to do everything alone, child." Roxanne commented smiling and sitting next to Meg. "Nonetheless, it looks delicious."

"Actually, most of it is Darius work, I just did the pancakes and some of them are burned." Christine mentioned lowering her eyes and blushing. "Forgive me for intruding once again, Monsieur."

Nadir just smiled at the younger woman with understanding in his green eyes and then they started eating. Roxanne and Meg enjoyed the meal as much as they could, but Christine ate what seemed to be enough to withstand several minutes. For her that was fuel for several hours. Nadir glanced at her and then at Roxanne who was terribly worried looking at Christine.

"Christine, please." Roxanne pleaded lovingly. "You should eat more."

"Please, madame I can't." Christine answered pushing around her plate the last piece of the one pancake she managed to eat.

"Not again." Roxanne said taking a deep breath.

"Forgive me, Christine, but we must insist" Nadir said rising his eyes to Christine. "It won't do you any good and you won't be able to help Erik if you don't eat and rest properly."

"If I fall from exhaustion, it's on me." Christine objected sick and tired of having everyone fussing around her. "When are you going to understand? I'm unable to eat or sleep when I'm worried about those I love. I'm going to check on Erik. He should be awake by now."

Christine got up from the table and went upstairs almost running, leaving behind a very surprised Roxanne, who later realised what was going on. She recognised the selfless, suicidal, self-destructive attitude, the hidden sighs, the lost look in her eyes and the continuous concern. Christine was in love and not for the vicomte, but Erik and astonishingly it was new. Erik would be delighted once he heard the news.

Christine entered the guest room only to find Erik still asleep. With all the pounding, the noise and the fuss that she made downstairs he had to be awake, unless he was feverish or unconscious. That thought made Christine's heart stopped making her run to his bedside and touch his forehead gently. He was burning up. Christine cried out for Roxanne asking her to bring a bowl of cold water and a cloth so they could try to lower his fever.


	5. Chapter 5

From that moment on Christine and Roxanne began doing shifts and as one was resting or working like crazy to keep he mind from overthinking the other looked after Erik. They did the same when of them had to go out to keep appearances. Meg usually stayed with Christine during her shifts but her main obligation was helping Darius in the kitchen and as for Nadir he went for groceries, mail and journals.

Everything seemed organised, but life was far from alright. With Erik sleeping and feverish every day, Christine could only watch over him and pray for him to get better soon. She couldn't eat but the single plate that Meg brought to her once everybody had had enough of Madame Giry's muttering.

As she had done many times before, Meg went to Erik's room, bringing a plate of with her, only to find Christine sitting next to Erik's inanimate body. She looked terribly tired, with back circles around her eyes and unusual hunched position.

"Christine, you need to rest. This is doing no good to you." Meg said gently touching Christine's shoulder. "Erik would say the same."

"I pray to see his eyes once more, those beautiful amber eyes." Christine confessed brushing a lock of hair away from his face. "They looked like honey the last time our eyes meet."

"You care very much for this man, but you have to think about yourself." Meg advised placing the plate upon the small table in the room.

"Don't you see? It's my entire fault, all of it, and all because I was a shallow and a naïve little girl. I shattered his heart without even realising it." Christine protested getting up, fast as lightning. "I was so blind, Meg. So blind. Why did I ignore my heart? Why was I such a fool? I'm not the same girl Raoul knew. I'm the woman that pain, sorrow and Erik's love and understanding made me into."

"Let me see if I got this right. You are in love with him?" Meg asked surprised.

"I know, I know. It's unbelievable. Why would I be with a man like Erik when I have the handsome Raoul de Chagny at my feet? Why would I choose a criminal when I have a prince charming? Do you thing I didn't think about this over and over again?" Christine asked looking at Meg. "God knows that if I'm alive I owe it to Erik. When I was crying, he was there to dry me tears and make me smile and laugh once my heart was light enough. He has always protected me. Once Raoul came back into my life, everything went wrong."

"Christine, what about the terror he caused at the opera house? All those notes? Buquet's death?" Meg asked still confused.

"This phantom thing he has going on is just another mask that he uses to protect himself, though I still fear it. Buquet was going to get him and Erik killed him so he could be safe and alive for me. Both of us know that he knew too much about this Opera Ghost thing but never believed him" Christine explained closing her eyes. "Erik only knows the power fear gives him. He has known no love in his life and I'm not going to kip denying him that. I can't, I shouldn't and I don't want to deny him my love. Not again."

"You were talking about the night you saved him," Meg understood siting at Christine's side and hugging her. "Oh! Christine. You must have been hiding this for so long. Love isn't born from a day to the next."

Few days went by and one night, during one of Roxanne's shifts, Christine was unable to sleep, touching and turning in the bed she shared with Meg. Roxanne had gone for a cup of coffee to withstand another night of vigil, when Christine got up from the bed, got into her robe and sneaked into Erik's room.

The sight she saw made her smile. It was unbelievable that this was the second day that Erik had fever, so appeased he looked while sleeping. He had been in and out of unconsciousness for three days now. Every time he had a high fever fell unconscious, but at least he was fighting.

Christine kneeled at his bed side and held his hand gently and kissed it with tenderness.

"Erik, please. Wake up. I need you." She said in a whisper, her eyes tearing up. "My darling angel, I'm weak without you."

Roxanne arrived just in time hear her adoptive daughter's plea. She sounded so lost that Roxanne's heart broke right there and then. '_Poor girl'_ Roxanne thought entering the room. She approached Christine slowly and touched her shoulder gently, trying to be comforting but she only made Christine jump with fright.

"Christine, would you help me to change his bandage?" Roxanne requested looking Christine in the eyes. Christine just dropped her gaze and nodded.

Christine helped Erik to sit down without waking him up and then Roxanne took his shirt off of him reviling the scars on his back and on his chest. Christine drew a deep breath fighting not to cry. The spectacle before her eyes was one of horror. His white skin had silvery markings and bumps of all sizes and textures. She could hear the crack of the whip polluting the hair and imagine it upon Erik's once perfectly smooth flesh. The pain he had suffered, God knew at whose hands, was so real and more palpable than ever. Christine found hard to believe that anyone would remain sane after so much pain, not even her.

"How…" Roxanne smiled already knowing what was on Christine's mind.

"Let me tell you a story." Roxanne cut her off before she could finish. As she started to remove Erik's bandages, Roxanne started to talk about the past, a gloomy one but never forgotten.

"_Roxanne, we are going to the gipsy circus. Do you want to come?" Catherine asked as she placed her cloak around her shoulders._

"_I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this." Roxanne confessed getting up from her bed._

"_Come on. It won't be the same without you." Margaret encouraged holding her friend's hands._

"_Julia, are you going?" Roxanne asked looking at the youngest member of the chorus._

"_No, but you should go." Julia, the Italian girl answered._

_Roxanne ended up putting on her cloak and followed the other ballerinas to the gipsy traveling fair that had come to the city someday ago. She was barely seventeen at the time, she knew nothing about the word and even less of these people._

_The circus was a world of wonders with exotic dances and music, with colours of blood and death, with strange women whose body seemed more like jelly than solid, able to mould and bend in the most incredible ways, fire breathers, fortune-tellers, magicians, unusual animals and oddities. Dark skinned people laughed and welcomed the unsuspecting crowd to the many tents were some would be robed blind. Yet the small group of ballerina kept pushing through the mob._

"_Come!" an eerie, mysterious, rough voice called upon the multitude. "Come inside." The man urged them, entering the tent behind him. The man was hideous and frightening. Tall, very tall in fact, fat, bulging eyes that made him look like a lunatic, long grey beard, dark skinned, his skin stained by sweat and the dust of the road and his clothes were no better. "Come inside." He urged once more. "Come and see the Devil's child."_

_As Roxanne entered the tent she noticed a sign above her head that said Devil's child in what seemed to be red dripping letters. Inside the large tent there was a cage with a straw mat. She could hear a fainting metallic sound and then she saw him. There in the middle of the cage stood a small boy, no more than nine years old, only dressed with a pair of old ragged trousers, so dirty that no one could distinguish wound or scar in this boy's body. He had a sack covering his head and was hunched over himself as he played with something but before Roxanne could see what he was playing with, the gipsy kicked something from the boy's hands and kicked him to the ground._

_Around Roxanne the men, women and even her friends were laughing as the gipsy towered over the boy with a whip in hand and beat him senseless. Then he removed the sack to show the boy's disfigured face and grabbed him by his hair to give a better view to the crowd._

"_Here you have him, ladies and gentlemen, the Devil's child." The gipsy pushed the boy to the middle of the cage. "But don't leave just yet, good sirs. As we all know, Lucifer was an angel before becoming the Master of Damnation and so, as foul as this boy's face is, his voice is that of an angel. Sing for them, but sing something pretty."_

_Frightened and shaking like a leaf, knowing that it would worse for him if he did not obey, the boy stood up and started to sing for all's amazement. Gasps and whispers polluted the air as the small boy sang making some of the women in the crowd cry. _

_When the boy ended his song, he ran to retrieve his mask, if one could call that a mask, and some people threw money into the cage and quickly the greedy gipsy fell to his knees to pick and count every single coin. The boy took the chance. Picking a rope that had been tangled around one of the cage's iron bars; he came closer to his master, jumped on his back and strangled him._

_Roxanne had been left behind and was just leaving the tent when she heard a man gasp for hair and she looked behind only to find the gipsy flat on the ground, dead and the boy was looking straight at her. She didn't wait a second and told the boy to get the keys and open the cage. She helped him escape being followed by a mass of both guards and gipsies and they both hid in the opera._

"_What's your name?" Roxanne asked. The killing didn't bother her. As far as she was concern this had been self-defence._

"_Erik" the boy answered shyly._

"I could see straight away. He was a genius in the making and to say that he taught himself much of what he knows would be tell no lie at all." Roxanne said removing the small linen square on top of the wound. "Ah! It's healing quite well, and the fever finally broke down. If this continues he should regain to his senses soon enough."

"I hope your right. I know I'm being selfish but I need him." Christine confessed. "He may be a genius but one can't teach one's self everything.

"Well, I said much. I never said everything. In fact one of the things he never taught himself was how to play violin." Roxanne said disinfecting the wound.

"Who taught him to play the violin?" Christine wondered with curiosity.

"Your dear father. When the famous Gustave Daae found out my little secret, he forced me to introduce him to the boy. Erik was ten years old at the time. Those were the eight most happy years of his live. Gustave must have been the only fatherly figure Erik must have known and then you were born the year after they met. They were both enthusiastic about the happening, and once you were five Gustave asked Erik to take care of you if something happened to him." Roxanne replied finishing his bandage. "At seventeen Erik decided to apply to a school and study to be an architect, sadly the half-wits at the school would have him because of his face. He decided to go to Italy and learn by observation, but he ended up in Persia. Something about a girl. He came to visit one time in the year after he left but he returned a changed man six years later to find out his dear friend and protector had died. The only thing he knew was that he had made a vow to watch over you and that is why I brought you to the Opera house. One thing that he never intended to do you was fall in love."

Now everything in Christine's mind made sense. Her father's stories, the certainty he had that she would know the angel of music and that she wouldn't be left lost and adrift, the things Erik knew about her at the beginning. Erik was for all intents and purposes the guardian angel her father had sent to her and nothing of what she knew now changed the love she felt for him. That love only seemed to get bigger by the day.

They finished making the bandage and helped a still unconscious Erik to dress his shirt back again, and then Roxanne returned to her post in the armchair.

Christine returned to her room and tried to sleep, something she eventually achieved. She spent all nigh touching and turning being tortured by images of a hellish life not hers to live only to wake up in the middle of the night with cold sweats and a terrible headache. She closed her eyes and pressed her nasal bridge to keep that blasted headache away, but every time her eyes were shut she would still see, in her mind's eye, the cage and the boy with long gashes cross is back and his chest inside it. A sack covered the boy's head and he as incredibly thin, almost skin and bone and his skin stained by his own blood. He was so small and looked so vulnerable. The crack of the whip made her deaf to all the sounds, screams and scorning laughs alike that surrounded her. It was the boy's scream that woke her up before she could see the shadow of the man that held the whip with an iron hand.

"Christine, are you alright?" Meg asked in a drowsy voice.

"Just fine, Meg. Go back to sleep." Christine answered laying her head back on her pillow hopping that Meg was too tired to notice her shaky voice. She heard a yawn coming from behind her back and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

As Christine finally managed to relax she started to see her nightmare in a different light, with Erik's eyes. That had not been just another nightmare for him that had been his life, his every day as a child. This wasn't her life and yet this dream had had devastating effect on her. Christine would be amazed if this didn't torture him every night.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days went by since that night, only once more Erik had a high fever. All though the shifts continued, Christine was the one spending more time at Erik's bedside so sometimes she took his mask to let his skin breath and taking the opportunity to get herself used and familiar the sight of his deformity. Amazingly it wasn't as frightening as it looked when he was furious.

It had been a tiring day for the young soprano. She had left Nadir's apartment early in the morning to go to La Madeleine's church, the second of the only two places where she went to light a candle for her father. This was the first time in two weeks that she turned to her father asking for guidance. Hopefully, as soon as Erik was alright again they would be able to go together, but she was eluding herself. The French guard was still looking for him.

La Madeleine was an amazing building, with tall white marble columns and walls with niches where statues of saints stood tall and proud, many showing their own martyrdom. The building itself looked more like a Roman or Greek temple like those that she used to find in some of Erik's historic books, than with the usual churches like Notre Dame which was immensely tall, reaching to the skies, grey and with stained glass. '_You are being foolish Christine. Erik would say to you that no church is like any other. Do what you have to do and return._' She thought to herself passing the large bronze doors.

Christine looked around in awe. As many time's as she entered that church she knew she would always be amazed by the wonder before her eyes it had no natural light except from the windows above their heads on the domes, and the golden light from the collection of candelabra made the all church, statues and any kind of carvings alike, look like they were made of gold. Behind the high altar a behind a crucifix stood a enormous marble statue of Mary Magdalene being carried by angels to the heavens. Above it stood a mosaic of classical influence of Christ and the apostles and above it was the dome with a fresco of Jesus Christ in all his majesty surrounded by his apostles and Mary Magdalene blessing the emperor Napoleon Bonaparte.

Once the astonishment faded away, Christine kneeled on the back of the furthest bench from the altar and crossed herself. With her head down she brought her rosary to her lips and started to pray.

"Father I know it's been a long time since I last sought your guidance and thanks to the angel you sent me I never been lost like this before, but I need you now more than ever. He needs you, although in his pride he would never admit it. Papa I fell in love with this man and if I was to lose him… my life would be… my life wouldn't be at all. What kind of life would a soulless woman have?" Christine was close to tears as she looked as the empty air in front of her and her voice was but a whisper. "I know I shouldn't ask for this from you but you are my only chance. I know that he is a criminal and for what he did, all the lives he took, he should be arrested for life or killed or worse. Sent to an asylum and that would be the end of him as I know him, as you knew him. I believe a man like you can only be with God so please ask Him to spare my angel and let him have a second chance."

"My Swedish is a little rusty, but was it just me or you just asked for a second chance?" A voice coming from behind her asked. Oh! That voice was far too familiar for Christine to not recognise it. Soft, strong r's, annoyingly posh… that had to be Raoul.

Christine dried her tears, crossed herself, before getting up she put her rosary inside her pocket and then she looked over her shoulder. There he was, tall, handsome and proud with that usual annoying smug smile upon his lips.

"You should know. It's rude to eavesdrop on others, especially when they are praying." Christine said getting up and walking to the door.

"Well sue me for missing my bride." Raoul said walking close behind her. Christine almost choked up. '_Bride? I almost forgot! He must have taken my decision as a moment of lunacy._' Christine thought to herself trying not to have a panic attack. '_Ok, play with it. Pretend that you still are entranced with him. Kiss him if you need to._ _Oh God, but that makes me no better than a harlot. Dear God, what am I to do?_'

"I'm sorry, Raoul. It's been just a rough time." Christine answered giving him a tired smile.

"I understand. Why don't you come with me and we could have a nice long talk over breakfast." Before Christine could even answer Raoul had already taken her harm and was pulling her along the Rue Royal.

"Raoul, thanks, but I'm not hungry and Madame Giry is already waiting for me." Christine protested as gently as she could.

"Nonsense my dear. It has been weeks since I last saw you. She will most certainly understand the people that are about to merry should have some time together to catch up." He said continuing to pull her along. Thanking God that Raoul could not see her; Christine rolled her eyes with impatience. What had she been expecting? Ever since Raoul had found her he had been quite charming and yet quite forceful, never taking a no as an answer, forcing her to oblige and bend herself to his every wish. That wasn't the life she wanted. Why hadn't she recognised it before that fateful kiss?

"Raoul, please…" She tried once more appealing to his once good nature.

"I'm afraid I must insist." He cut her off stopping in front of her to look her in the eyes. Not wanting Raoul to suspect her or her family, Christine gave him her best smile, entwined her arm in his and _accepted_ his offer then they walked arm in arm through the streets of Paris to the Seine's bank where they found a very charming Café. Raoul pulled Christine's chair and helped her sit then he asked the waiter for tea, coffee and some croissants.

"So, tell me everything." Raoul asked with a smile in his eyes before he sipped from his hot morning coffee.

Later in the day Christine sat herself on the floor next to Erik's bed. She was so exhausted and worn up by Raoul's chattering that she fell asleep between prayer's with her head on the mattress and her hand holding Erik's. She sat up in the bed feeling her heart being crushed in her chest, going mute with sobs and her eyes tearing up. She stroked his hair and looked to his closed eyes, yearning to see those beautiful, warm yellowish-brown eyes. She missed him so much. She missed his smile, his warm husky voice, the warmth of his arms around her, his music. She just wanted him to open his eyes and return to her.

"Erik, please don't leave me." She begged caressing his face. "I love you. I can't go through this without you."

He gave her no reaction at first. He had been gaining colour but he remained still and deaf to her pleas. Little by little Christine's sorrows and desperations started to slip away in the cold form of tears. For the first time during this turmoil she was breaking down and the only thing she could do was laying her head upon his chest to hear his heartbeat.

Felling the pressure upon his chest and hearing Christine's sobs, Erik opened his eyes and raised his hand to gently stroke her hair.

"Angel, don't cry." He begged in a weak voice.

"Erik." She called still in disbelieve but afraid of looking to him, afraid to break the illusion. "Thank God, my prayers have been answered. For moments there I thought I'd lost you."

"For moments you did, but the thought of you alone… was far too painful." Erik said confessed continuing his caress. "But aren't truly alone, are you? You have your betrothed. Does he know where you are?"

Christine sat up straight sensing the scorn in Erik's voice as he spat the word 'betrothed', and looked right into his eyes. He could only see the fierceness in her eyes, which made him think where did it came from and how many days had gone by since the fire.

"As far as Raoul is concerned I'm fine and living with Madame Giry and I would appreciate that you wouldn't refer to him as being my betrothed." Christine warned impatiently.

"Why the change of heart?" He asked never looking away from Christine's eyes.

"He's not the man I thought he was. No doubt he is charming, but he is a noble and ignores everything that strays for his plans. If I relied on that idiot I would have lost the most important thing in my life." She answered sighing. "I love him like a brother. What kind of life could I expect, especially when I love another?"

"I see. I won't keep you here against your will." Erik looked away as his heart broke inside is chest. "You are free to leave if you wish."

Christine got up feeling her eyes well up once more and trying to hide them she turned her back to him. Her heart was twigging with what Erik had just said. He wasn't exactly sending her away, but was giving her a freedom that she didn't wanted. She had imagined that once he woke up and saw her there, that he would hug her and kip her close to his heart and tell how much he had missed her, but he was confused or at the very least taking what she had just said. Before she could prevent it a sob escaped her lips.

Fighting against the sharp pains on his shoulder, and against his weak legs, Erik got up and warped his arms around her shaking body, then gently, he turned her to him and let her head rest on his good shoulder. He could feel pyjama's shirt go damp from Christine's tears as he caressed her hair.

"Easy, easy" Erik warned as Christine's arms went about his body. "What happened?"

"What happened? Everyone has been bossing me around, telling me what I should be doing. For two weeks I've been trying to prove how I feel about you as I fought to keep my mind clear to take care of you. I can't stand being close to that posh, egotistically deaf, stubborn buffoon, knowing that he would leave you to your own luck." Christine answered backing away from him. "I couldn't handle this and finally broke down only to see you finally wake up and when I think that my life finally regained its sense, when I think that we are both willing to give us a chance, you seem more willing to send my away. And what are you doing out of bed? Go back to bed before you catch your death!"

Seeing how Christine was truly upset and almost out of control, Erik returned to bed rearranging his pillow so he could be sitting up straight. He had never seen her like this. Her eyes were red from tears and fatigue and had black circles around them. She was thinner than what he remembered and paler, sick pale. She clearly seemed exhausted and he was clearly confused. Two weeks? He had been out for two weeks? And apparently Christine had been caring for him all this time. Erik cursed himself for been so inconsiderate.

"Forgive me, Christine. I never…" Erik raised his right hand to his brow. "Don't blame your boy. He was trying to free you of me."

"Well, guess what! I didn't wanted to leave. I didn't wanted to leave when you sent me away, I didn't wanted to leave when Raoul put me inside that damned boat, and most definitely won't leave you now." Christine protested looking right into his eyes. "Erik, I love you with all my heart, with all that I am. I just wished that you would believe me."

"I want to believe you, my darling girl." He sighed rising his hand to touch her check and quitting the moment before he could feel his fingertips brush her skin. "I'm deadly afraid that I wake up tomorrow to find that this was nothing but a dream."

"Don't flinch." Christine asked caressing his check and slowly coming closer to him. Her heart was pounding on her chest and her throat went dry with the anticipation. She didn't wanted to feel the barrier of the mask against her lips, but she had to make him trust her and if she needed to kiss him with that thing to convince him, she would. Seeing Erik so nervous made her smile. He had a very heavy breathing and Christine could almost bet that she could hear his heart beside her own. Finally their lips met in a loving kiss and this time Erik joined in as his eyes were filled with tears. Soon the tears started to stream down his face and mixing in their lips but none stopped until both were out of breath.

"Why are you crying? Was it something I did?" She asked worriedly at Erik. Erik could only look at her with a mix of surprise and doubt and for a few moments they chose to keep silence as Christine swiped away his tears from his eyes.

"How can you love someone you barely know?" Erik asked looking away.

"I know you were there when I needed you the most. I know about how you were treated like a freak, whipped like a slave and forced to sing for the crowds. I know how you escaped and Madame Giry helped you to get into the Opera House. I know how and why you became my Angel Music, how my father looked after you and love you like a son." She answered with a light smile.

"That's a small part of who I am. I can't believe that Roxanne told you this." He protested scratching his unshaved chin.

"Erik I saw the scars. Madame Giry thought that I should know and thank God she did. I always believed that you were and extraordinary man." Christine's voice was shaky with emotion as she recalled the marks on his chest as she touched it.

"I don't want you to pity me." He almost screamed.

"Hell with pity. I admire you. As far as Roxanne told me you were broken when you returned and yet you were able to look at me and care enough to keep a promise you made to a dead man. You are the bravest, most maddening man I will ever know and that is one of the many reasons I love you." Erik's face was both endearing and hilarious as he decided if he should smiled, look surprised, look shocked or simply nod. For the first time in many years he dared to hope for a normal life and he couldn't help that his eyes shown exactly that, that small flame almost forgotten in this broken man's heart. Christine could see that he was speechless and in pain as he tried to get straighter in bed.

"Can I get something for you pains? Nadir should have some Laudanum here, somewhere." Christine said getting up. Erik got hold of her hand before she could get further away from him.

"More information about myself. For years I was addicted to opium, so a nice glass of Brandy should serve just fine." He said gently before letting Christine leave.

With Christine out of the room, Erik removed his mask and took a deep breath trying to organize is mind. In one night… hell, in few hours or maybe minutes, his life had had a complete turn. In one moment he was dying and in the next Christine was trying to prove him how much she love him and for a split second he thought that she would swear on her father's soul. '_Thank God she didn't. I will never take her love for certain, but God give me strength to give her reasons to continue loving me._' He thought with relieve. '_Gustave, I know I don't deserve her, but I promise to you, I'll will do my very best to turn my life around and give our angel the life she deserves._'

Finally in power of his own mind and sanity, Erik could think straight for the very first time in months. Did Christine just realized who Raoul truly was or had he changed because of what Erik had done? Why did he doubt himself? He saw the way the boy treated her. Never listening, never truly caring, using her hard earned fame to boost his own and ignoring many of her own wishes and desires. Even now, when the boy could fairly gain advantage over him, he opted to behave like a spoiled brat, clearly ignoring a Christine's present tired nature. How could someone so pure of heart, like Christine, fall for someone like the Vicomte?

Before Erik could answer is own question he heard steps on the corridor and looking at the clock on his night stand he found it was close to four in the morning, so besides Christine there shouldn't be no one up and about. Just as Christine opened the door, Erik brushed his hair with his fingers and put back his mask.

"Do you love me Erik?" Christine asked noticing her flustered demeanor.

"With all my heart" He answered as she placed the glass on his night stand.

"Then trust me." She asked touching the edge of his mask. "I won't run if you remove your mask?"

"I will promise nothing about the mask." Erik said getting the glass of Brandy. HE raised the glass to his lips and soon as the amber liquid touched his lips, Erik sighed. Having not eaten the effect of the alcoholic drink was almost instantaneous.

"There is one thing that I need to ask of you." Christine confessed keeping her eyes low.

"What is it? You seem worried." Erik was clearly concern. It wasn't like her to fuss around so much.

"Promise me that once you are completely cured that we will leave this place." She asked taking his hand and kissing it. "Every time I go out in the street I fear that someone might follow me and alert the guards. If they caught you because of me I would never forgive myself."

"My dear, we are beneath a Daroga's roof. Nadir is an honorable guard and if he hasn't give into custody, is highly unlikely that he will." He explained caressing Christine's check comfortingly. "There is no way that these half-wits will ever get me on their own."

Christine looked at Erik in shock. Nadir? A guard? Was that why he knew that the Parisian guard was after Erik? Was friendship more important for this man than his vow? Seeing how Christine was clearly confused, Erik smiled and got straighter so he could kiss her temple.

"Relax, breath and rest your head. You are tired and I imagine it's been a rocky day. A good night of rest should serve you right and tomorrow I'll answer any questions you might have." Erik promise placing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Here I am exhausting you and you are more worried about me than with your aches and pains. Where would I be without you?" She asked with a loving smile.

"Let's pray to God that you never have to find out, but for now you'll lay on this bed and sleep."

Christine knew that that was highly improper but she knew if she slept one more night on that dreadful armchair her back pain would be her own undoing for a week so she just gave up and lay on the bed as far as she could from Erik, trying to maintain a certain degree of propriety and then fell asleep. Erik smiled to himself. She had to be tired; Christine wasn't one to fall asleep so easily. Then he closed his eyes and drift off to a very restful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Early in the morning, Erik woke up and found Christine snuggled against him, her head and arm on top of his chest and his arm was around her waist pulling her closer to him. Christine was smiling and she didn't seem to mind being so close to him. Erik knew he couldn't exactly move without waking her up and once she did she would certainly jerk way from him.

Erik ended up feeling hungry. He got up using all the strength he was able to gather and went to the kitchen and then he went for the pantry. Inside it he looked for bread and salami so he could make a quick sandwich. He was starving and feeling he could eat a horse or something really big, but first he had to know if his arms were working correctly. This should be an easy job right? Right? Wrong. His right arm was feeling great but he needed his left hand to hold the bread and the salami or he wouldn't be able to cut any of them and Erik could even lift it to his chest.

After sometime Erik quit and sat at the kitchen's table and started thinking. He had to eat, he needed to eat and the sun wasn't up yet and waking Christine up was totally out of question. She had been caring for him for far too long without resting enough. She deserved her rest, she needed it and he wasn't to continue being the one who deprived her of it. He would just wait for someone to find him and give him something to eat. '_Were the hell is Darius when you need him._' He thought looking around the kitchen.

While he was waiting he wondered how the vicomte could believe Christine was well when she looked so exhausted. The man had to be blind or extremely polite to mention it. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned it either but he was too worried about her to be polite. He loved her after all and she loved him back or so she seemed.

'_If she ever knows about my past in Persia it will be the end of us, whatever this is, but I can't really hide that from her, can I? Can she love a man that caused her so much hurt?_' he asked himself, but that kiss… it was too sweet and too wonderful for her to be faking it. She was a very good actress, but not even the greatest actress in the world would be able to bare her own soul in one simple kiss. One thing he was certain of: He would never get enough of those beautiful and tender lips.

Erik would have smiled at the thought of a future by Christine's side wasn't for all the things that kept them away from each other. He was certain once Christine knew the truth about the whole of his wretched past she would never want to see his excuse of a face anymore thinking him so low and his soul so hideous and black as a bottomless draw-well. He was so afraid that he never realised she loved him none the less, even more at that point for what she already knew.

Upstairs in the guest's bedroom, Christine woke up and finding herself in a very different position from which she had fallen asleep she blushed bright red. She had to be hugging Erik but she felt nothing. 'Wait a minute!' Christine thought looking around without finding Erik at her side 'Where is Erik? He's too weak to be walking around. What was he thinking? '

Christine got up from the bed and started looking for Erik all over the house and then it came to her. Then she smiled when she realised what he had really done for her. She went to the kitchen only to find Erik looking at some bread and salami still uncut. He had to be hungry after all it had been two days since they were able to feed him. Of course he had gotten up weak and everything only to avoid waking her up. Actually she hadn't slept so well in days.

Christine entered and walked to him, amazed by him not noticing her. Usually by this stage he was already looking at her with his charming smile, unless he was lost in his music or crossed at someone. Erik jumped in his sit with fright when he felt a hand in his shoulder. He looked up only to find two very beautiful, very loving eyes.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to fright you." She said smiling gently at him,Erik was still a little shocked as he glanced at Christine who was now bent in front of him. She was refreshed by a well slept night, looking as lovely as she was even thought her hair was a mess.

Erik was amazed at himself. Christine was one of those people who made a racket just by walking, she was even worst when she tried to be silent. He had to be very deep in thought to not notice her entering. She looked like she had been searching for him all over the house.

"Christine, I haven't noticed you." Erik said blushing a little at his distraction. "Actually I was thinking about you."

"Good or bad?" Christine locked her eyes on his. Erik caressed her face, drew the lines in her face, her eyes, her lips always with a kind and caring smile in his lips, but his eyes were sad and full of sorrow.

"Mon ange, I couldn't think hill of you." He answered kissing her forehead.

"Erik, angel you look so sad." She pushed a string of hair away from his eyes. "What's going on?"

"I… the thing is… well…" he was feeling awkward under Christine's gaze. Christine held his hand close to her lips and kissing it trying to encourage him to tell her what was going on.

"Christine, you know I love you more than my own life but there are things…" Erik was hesitated still nervous. "Painful things I'm not ready to tell you."

"It's okay. Roxanne told me what I need to know for now." She replied running her fingers through his hair in a sweet caress. "I have no hurry. Feel free to tell me whatever you need when you're ready."

"Roxanne is still going to answer for that." Erik seemed clearly disappointed with Madame Giry

"Please Erik, don't be crossed." Christine asked placing her hand over his heart. "As I told you I saw the scars. Thank God she told me then."

"And why is that?" Erik wondered trying to get up but failing.

"First I would be stalking her or Nadir to tell me the truth, second everyone in this house, especially you, seems to doubt me." Christine remarked looking him in the eyes. "And yet I love you more each day." Erik went red. Christine was starting to read him as an open book. If he ever had any ideas of playing poker with this woman they were well forgotten. She should easily see through his bluff.

"You still doubt me, don't you?" Christine seemed so hurt with him it was heart breaking.

"Come here!" he opened his arm for her and once she sat upon his knee he held her tight. "Christine I never meant to hurt you. I'm just… confused. Why would you choose a life with me? A live by my side means uncertainty and danger."

"A life without you would be hell. God knows I need you as much as I need music, as much as I need to breathe." Christine protested hiding her face in his neck. Erik caressed her hair and before he could speak his mind a loud groan left his belly remembering both of them that Erik needed to eat.

Christine smile at him and helped him getting up. He wasn't going to protest. Erik knew how weak he was and he was way too happy to get Christine mad at him, at least not today, but he wasn't going to let her boss him around anytime soon. Never the less a well-rested week under Christine's attentive care should do wonders for his injury and it would not be motive for a very harsh punishment from above. It should be more than enough time to form a plan to leave France.

Once Erik got back in bed Christine left him alone to cook for him some breakfast. Erik was still feeling a little lost not knowing the day of the month or of the week, but hell with that. It was the first day of his new life.

Christine entered the room with a tray and put it on Erik's knees showing some sort of improvised banquet making Erik drool at the sight of it. By that time every one was awake with the noise Christine had made in the kitchen and once they knew Erik was finally awake and far from feverish, Roxanne and Nadir went to check on him only to find him gobbling his breakfast.

"Heavens! It has been ages since I've him wolfing down food." Nadir remarked laughing hard. "Since the last time I got him way from the Sahad."

"Sahad?" Christine and Roxanne looked at each other confused and then at Erik who looked like he could kill Nadir, who was still laughing at his friends face full of crumbs, if he only got the chance.

"What happened in Persia stays in Persia…" Erik said regaining control over himself and looking at Christine. "At least for now."

"Don't be like that Erik." Roxanne scolded sitting next to Erik. "It's good to see you eat like that. It means you're fighting back and getting healthier every moment."

A week went by and Erik started walking around, his arm lifted to his chest by a scarf. Every day Nadir would help Erik to do some exercises to get his arm working and Every now and then Erik would try to do more use of his right hand like writing, playing piano and simply trying to do a normal life.

Little by little Madame Giry started to make plans to return home and to normal life. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy been close to Erik and Nadir was nothing but charming and more than accommodating, yet she had to admit it. That apartment was far too small for six people to live in it and desperately missed her little ballet studio and so did her girls, even if Christine would never admit it.

Roxanne was passing in the corridor when she saw Christine stretching as she would before every rehearsal or performance.

"Old habits die hard." She remarked as she entered the empty guest's room.

"I just had to do it. I miss dancing, I miss singing…" Christine confessed with a sad smile on her lips.

"Singing on the stage or singing for Erik?" Roxanne asked sitting on the bed.

"Both, but I'm afraid that if I sing I will bring him painful memories." Christine answered sitting next to her adoptive mother. "The last time I sang I betrayed him in the next moment."

"Christine, I think you should talk to him. Tell him this." Roxanne advised putting her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "We are returning home tomorrow and I don't want things to continue strange between you too."

"Things are not strange." Christine rectified with a small smile. "Things are just… unclear"

"And how is that different? Christine if you want him to trust you with his past then you have to trust him with this little things." Roxanne gave her an encouraging smile and a little squeeze. "Love is like a diamond. Very precious and very rare, but a hell of hard work to get it glowing properly." Christine was forced to agree. It was this kind of mistrust that had got them there in the first place and she had been the first to mention that to love one had to trust. '_Ah! Christine. You knew this was going to return to bite you in the neck_.' She thought, smiling in spite of herself.

In a completely different part of her house not far away from the room where Christine and Roxanne were, Erik was removing from the safe in the library a pad of old letters with his name written with a female hand.

The library was a very cosy room, even if next to the dining room the study was the grandest room in the house. The walls were covered with a orangey velvety wallpaper which had some floral decorations only distinguishable when a light hit on them. The wall on the right was an exterior wall with a large window that illuminated the room from dawn to midday. Before the window stood a desk and on the three walls in front of it stood book felled shelves from top to bottom. The armchair and the chaise long stood almost in the middle of the room with small table with glass oil lamps on top of them close by and were lined with red velvet and facing each other. The shelves, the desk, the two small tables and the three sits in the room had some kind of floral carvings. With letters in hand, Erik took a sit on the chaise long.

Christine entered the library to find Erik looking at some paper having something that look like letters. She could see longing in his eyes, but definitely not the carnal kind, it was something more spiritual, like he just wished he could have whatever he was reading about or looking at.

Erik looked at her acknowledging her presence, but then he looked again to the paper. Christine came closer to find him with a photo in hand. This wasn't the usual kind of photo where a person had to keep stern and looking at a woody tip of camera and as expensive this might have been, it had been taken to commemorate a birth. She was smiling adoringly and even the photo allowed one to see pride shining in this mother's eyes. Christine felt the sharp sting of jealousy on her heart and standing behind Erik she continued staring at the photo.

"She is beautiful." Christine said with a half-smile on her face in the case Erik looked behind. Truth was he didn't need to. Erik knew all nuances in Christine's voice and he could help but smile at the beater 'She' once it fell from her lips.

"Yes, she is beautiful." Erik said with smug smile. He actually couldn't believe that she was jealous of him, but it was amazingly appealing. He felt Christine put her hands on his shoulders and then lean over him with a possessive attitude, letting her hands cross his chest, like she had something to prove. As if Erik could hear her ask him who was that woman he decided to continue.

"She is my older sister. Her name is Marine and she is 34 years old. The baby in her arms is my nephew, Dominic." That was enough to feel her relax. Christine let out a breath she didn't know she was keeping and finally noticed the likeness. Almond shaped eyes, the thin lips, the dimple beneath it… How could she have been so foolish? She had never been like this with Raoul and she remembered well that he talked a lot with other women, some more fitting to marry him than she was.

"I'm being foolish aren't I?" She asked without truly expecting an answer. "I never expected you to have a sister, or a nephew for that matter." Erik smiled and told her to sit next to him. Christine did as he asked, rested her head on his shoulder and warped his arm with her own, holding his hand and tangling her fingers with his.

"As far as I knew, I only had a sister that my mother kept punishing every time she found her playing with me." Erik explained with a broken voice. "When I was four my mother sold my to the gipsies and years went by before I could regain contact with the only person in my family that ever truly cared about me. She was seven at the time I _disappeared_ and she recognised me right away.

_It had been two weeks since Erik had returned to visit and three months since Gustave had decided to investigate Erik's past. There had to be someone that should be able to tell the boy's name and who he truly was, and finally found the old priest that had baptised Erik in a small city few hours away from the sea._

_Delighted with his discoveries, Gustave went to the newly refurbished cellars to wake up his protégé. Erik was in a deep sleep when Gustave entered the room with a mug of hot chocolate in hand. Even then Erik had quite eccentric tastes being that golden boat bed one of his most prised possessions._

"_Time to wake up, my boy." Gustave said shaking Erik's shoulder. "I have something to show you."_

"_I regret to tell you, but you, monsieur, are delusional. If you think that I'm going to get up at six in the morning you're very much mistaken" Erik protested covering his head with a pillow._

"_Now, now, I don't know which time zone you've been living in, but is a half past seven and the journey isn't exactly short." Gustave said removing the pillow from Erik's grip. "If you want to meet the priest that baptised you, we should get going."_

"_You crazy Swedish man, I can't believe it. I actually can't believe that you found the man." Erik said jumping from the bed and regretting it immediately._

"_Yes I did. Now, put on your Sunday suit and your white Venetian mask." Gustave asked putting the mug of chocolate on the night stand. "I'll be waiting for you with a cariage on the Rue Scribe."_

_Erik got himself ready hopelessly avoiding the mirrors on his house. He had gotten used to wear hand tailored black suits with vests, but cravats drove him insane. All the tying and knotting and the feeling of something tight around his neck… felt too much like a nose. Yet he did it all the same in front of one of the almost hundred mirrors around is house. 'So much for the need of good light' He thought as he examined is face on the mirror and realising that his mask could use more work._

_Once ready and with his jacket under his arm, Erik took the fastest way to the street. Gustave was already waiting for him inside the renting carriage and once Erik was with him Gustave hit the roof with his cane ordering the driver to take them to Rouen._

_Having slept all the way from Paris to Rouen, Erik only woke up when he felt Gustave shake him. In few minutes they were inside a house that looked like some kind of manor where men in black robes fussed around. Erik felt like a stranger like he always felt everywhere but his house._

"_Wait here." The priest that was escorting him said. They now stood in a canteen where a young seminarian served them a much welcome glass of wine. It was a very large room with a long wooden table surrounded by long benches and all around the room there where frescos of the life of Christ. The acoustics where amazing and there was when Erik fell in love with the pipe organ… Oh if he could only get one beneath the opera house..._

"_Erik Francois Chevalier, all grown up." Erik heard a booming voice say coming from the corner of the room. Erik looked at the man in shock. Fat, grey hair, long grey beard, penetrating black eyes and a voice so low and powerful that could shake the earth beneath your feet. The man looked a lot like a Saint Nicholas dressed in black._

"_Monsignor, I'm Gustave Daae." Gustave said getting up._

"_The famous violinist that wrote me about our masked friend." The priest answered never looking away from Erik. "I knew your father, boy. He was my best friend."_

"_Do you know what became of me? If you were my father's best friend how could you allow his wife to sell her own son?" Erik spate, getting up and accidently throwing the glass on to the table. "I'm I so hideous that even you think that I deserve hell just for being born?"_

"_Don't be crossed with him, Monsignor." Gustave asked putting his arm around Erik's shoulders. "This boy has known more pain that you or I will ever know."_

"_I never knew. Christ forgive me." The priest said sitting heavily on a bench. The priest was clearly shocked and Erik couldn't help but feel bad for that man. He was, after all just an old man._

"_Why didn't I listen to my instincts? Your… I shouldn't call her mother, but that's what she was. Your mother was a very superstitious woman and she asked me to baptise you in secret in hopes that holy water would purify you and remove your deformity. Needless is to say that she didn't liked the result." The old man said hiding his face with his hands. "Some years ago Marine, your sister, came to see me raging that she had seen her mother talking with some dark sickened man and describing your deformity. She was a child, no more than seven at the time. I decided to ignore her warning only to find that woman rebuilding some old parts of her house with money she couldn't possibly have."_

"_Father, could you take me to the house?" Erik asked after calming down._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Gustave asked touching the younger man's shoulder._

"_If there is any chance from me to close my past…"_

"_You want closure like some damned ghost. Guess what, boy. You are not dead and you have a sister to take care of." Erik had to admit. The old man had backbone, a lot of backbone for someone so old and brittle. Gustave was astonished. It wasn't easy to surprise this boy with a hundred years soul and yet this man seemed to know where to hit._

_The priest promised to take Erik and Gustave to the house and asked one of the younger seminarians to arrange for carriage to bring them there._

_Erik felt shills going up his spine as he looked at the white wall and the humble two stories façade of the house. He remembered the screams in a high pitched untrained voice, always maddeningly cracking at the worse possible moment. He remembered the scratchy mask upon his face, the sound of the tip tap of mice around his dark room and the occasional beating. He remembered the cries of his sister asking their mother to stop._

"_Erik?" a voice asked. Erik looked over his shoulder to find two hazel eyes, stern, patient, but once they had been innocent and happy every time he saw them only to become sad once the shouting started._

"_You don't remember me do you?" She asked once Erik was fully turned to her._

"_Only your eyes." He answered still examining the woman's face._

"_No wonder there. Mother kept you in the attic only sometimes was I able to go and play with you." She explained with a gentle smile on her face. Erik looked still so confused that she asked him to close his eyes and then she started singing_

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade! __Hide your face so the world will never find you_

_Masquerade! Every face a different shade_

_Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you._

"That's when I knew who she was. She used to sing that to me every night to make me sleep because her room stood directly under my bed, or straw mat for that matter." Erik said looking at Christine. "We talked all afternoon and exchanged addresses. Apparently she had moved out the first opportunity she had. When I returned from Persia I received a letter telling me that I was the proud uncle of a boy."

"What happened to them?" Christine asked picking up the photo.

"Let's just say that her excuse of drunken husband… What he did to that boy is unforgivable. If he wasn't in a place worse than hell I would have his head." Erik said getting up and looking away to give Christine the opportunity to escape his rage, but to his surprise he felt her arms around his waist and her chest pressed against his back. It was as if she didn't realise the danger she was in and yet she knew he would do nothing to hurt her, so that would probably keep him calm.

"What did he do to the boy?" she asked gently trying to help him to heal.

"Burned the boy's face with some kind of acid. He was no more than nine. My nephew was just a little boy and his father, the man that was supposed to love him more than his own life, burns his flesh." Slowly Erik went limp and started to sob. Christine turned him to her and before his legs were too weak to support him, she made him sit back on the chaise long, then she turned away to calm herself from the shock.

"My God, if that monster war in front of me right now I would kill him with my bare hands." Christine said shaking griping the desks edge. "How can a father do something like that to his own son and continued living?"

"He's dead. Marine killed him after the boy returned home. I think she used a poison. I'm not sure." Erik said once he was in control of his emotions. "They went to America and every now and then I send them money."

"Then after you are one hundred per cent healed we are going to America. You will see your nephew again and everything will be alright soon." Christine promised looking at Erik.

After that Christine had no guts to talk about singing or leaving, the only thing she could think about was that boy and any crazy plans that Raoul could have to keep her _safe _would never cross her mind. Anyone's mind for that metter.


	8. Chapter 8

A week after Christine got home with her family Raoul put them under Parisian guard vigilance. He was damned if Christine returned to that monster and she would be damned if she let Raoul get away with this. He could be the Vicomte de Chagny, but he didn't own her or her heart.

Christine and Meg were putting away some things in their room when Roxanne entered fuming from her ears. It had been years since they had seen her so pissed off at something, anything. The woman had a pretty long fuse so whatever it was it had to be big.

That morning Roxanne went out to buy groceries and everything seemed to be alright, but when she returned... The building was surrounded by men in uniforms, French guard uniform no less. As she came closer to the entrance she was approached by the highest ranking officer present and was informed of the Vicomte's orders. After that and raging all the way, she run to her apartment, once inside she almost broke an old jar she had always hated.

"Argh! That…that… How dare he lock me in my own house? Who does he think he is?" Roxanne asked walking around the bedroom like a tiger inside a cage

"He is being the freaking vicomte Raoul of Moonshine. If he thinks that this is taking him anywhere he is very much mistaken." Christine protested looking at the older woman. "I actually can't believe that Raoul would do this to me."

"Maybe he found out about you and Erik." Roxanne commented trying to calm herself down.

"Maybe he just remembered what you told him in the cellars when you left him. What if Erik finds out about this?" Meg asked sitting on the bed.

"He won't find out. I'll tell him myself." Christine informed with determination burning in her eyes.

"Either way I don't want to be in the same house when that happens." Meg felt a shill go up her back as the memory of screams and flames. Erik was dangerous man and only time could tell if the Phantom was truly gone.

Christine knew that she had to figure out a way to get those guards from their backs otherwise there would be no way from them to move freely back and forth from Nadir's house.

Imposing and with large grounds around it, the De Chagny manor stood outside the city and to get there one had to rent a carriage or use a horse. The manor itself was enormous with classical facade much like the fashionable and important buildings in the city. The hall had marble floor and columns and stairs from each side of a long hallway, standing exactly in the middle of the building. In the upper floor were the servant quarters and the attic, this part of the house was sealed to all but servants. Right below stood the family rooms and guest rooms, being this part of the house sealed to all guests that weren't invited to stay. In the grounds floor was the seating room, the dining room, the ball room, kitchens and the door to the study stood right down the hall from the hall.

Christine entered the grounds alone having left Madame Giry waiting for her inside the carriage and once she arrived at the massive entrance, she knock at the door to be received by the old butler.

"Mademoiselle Daae, if you don't mind waiting in the study, I'll tell the young master that you are expecting him." The butler said escorting Christine to the study. Christine wanted to run upstairs to the Raoul's room and give him an old-fashioned lecture till his ears ached from it, but poor old Julian didn't need to pay for his master's crimes. From this old man she had known nothing but kindness and comprehension, she wasn't about to mistreat him because of who was his boss, even if he was an annoying, intrusive, blind pass his own nose, conceded, most self-centered fop she would ever know.

"Thank you Julian. I will wait for your master." She said as politely as she could while following him close behind. Giving the younger woman a light smile, the butler continued his way down the hall and once he got to the study, he opened the French doors to let her in and then he left as skillfully as he had appeared, leaving Christine with her own thoughts.

Looking around the study Christine felt cold shill invade her. That place was as intimidating as were Raoul's fame and nobility. She could never shake that feeling that she was madling with dangerous unscrupulous people. Nobles made and broke rules and laws as they pleased only to see their own wishes fulfilled.

Raoul was undoing his cravat for the night when someone knocked at the door. His valet went to get the door and the butler bowed courteously.

"Good night sir. I understand how late it is to be bothering you, but Mademoiselle Daae is waiting for you in the study." The butler informed looking to Raoul through the mirror.

"Thank you, Julian. I'll go down in a moment." Raoul said undoing the firs button in his shirt.

Christine was sitting on the red damask sofa when she heard the door handle turn and just in case it wasn't Raoul just yet she got up and quickly straightened her clothes, preparing the best smile she could manage at that time in of day. A few seconds after Raoul stood before her, charming as ever, but she couldn't care less. She got around the sofa looking right into Raoul's eyes, her eyes burning with disapproval. Without warning Raoul placed an arm around her waist and pulled her to a kiss. Being caught off guard Christine was left a little stunned, but as she regained her senses she moved his arms from around biting herself to keep things civil.

"Is great to see you. You look simply stunning, my Christine." He gave her a nice warm smile, but 'my Christine' was still stock in her throat. Christine was surprised that it had been a time when she actually fancied him calling her this way.

"Quite trying to impress me Raoul. I'm a little tired of you trying to play me and your charms won't save you from troubles this time." She said steeping away from him and straightening her dress.

"Can I offer you something to drink? Some Sherry perhaps." Raoul asked getting closer to globe bar next to the imposing armchair in the room.

"It's late and if you don't mind I rather go right to busyness." Christine confessed crossing her arms over her chest. For a moment or two Raoul looked clearly confused like he had no idea of what she was speaking, but then it hit him. Truth be told he was expecting to see she her after he placed some watches on her home, but he had imagined the scene to be completely different. He had imagined that she would run to his arms and kiss him in thanks, but there she stood before his eyes, arms crossed like he had done something wrong.

"My dear, is this about the watches a I asked the guard to place around your house?" Raoul asked as naïvely as he could. Christine almost slapped him across his face. How could he pretend not to know what this meant for her? Raoul did not trust her, neither would she if she was in his shoes, but he didn't need to know that nor why she needed to move freely.

"Raoul, why did you do that?" She asked once she was calm enough to speak.

"It had to be done, for your protection as well as for your family's." He answered getting closer to her to hug her. Christine fled for his embrace. She couldn't stand his touch or his presence.

"I don't need your protection, Raoul. I need you to trust me." She protested taking another getting further away from him.

"There is only one way that you could get out from that place alive. That monster had to get you out." Raoul almost screamed. Christine felt her legs starting to give in. Her mind was a mess and she had still to convince Raoul that she had nothing to do with the Phantom, that he had been already gone when she arrived to his lair.

"Meg saved me. She knew how to get me out and Madame Giry was waiting for us near some stairs." Christine explained in a small voice trying to seem as confused as she could. "I won't lie. I looked for him but he was already gone when I arrived to his lair. I was lucky that Meg was even there.

"My dear I won't move those guards no matter what you say. It's not that I don't trust you. I love you deeply and I still want to have you as my wife, but I can't rest until that demon is dead." He explained getting closer to her and holding her hands as gently as he could. "I have the right to protect what is mine."

Christine felt tears sting her eyes and her heart ached with fear for Erik. She had known the boy, a gentle heart, a wild imagination, a kind nature, but the man before her eyes seemed like a stranger to her eyes. His was caring and the kind boy she had once known was still inside him when he smiled but the navy had made him a very unpredictable man and she wondered what means he would use to make that statement true. Out of stipe and already sick of his presumption she walked away from him saying:

"I was never yours to keep."

"You think that you can find better than me?" Raoul asked grabbing her arm, infuriated, and turning her to him.

"Maybe I already have." she told him with a smug smile in her face. Next thing she feels is the crash of Raoul's against her cheek. He had used so much strength that he had caused a small cut in her lip. It stung and knew even if small it was visible. "Thank you for letting the mask fall." She said closing her eyes to hide her tears and ripping her arm from his grasp knowing that she would have a purple mark in the morning and then she left.

The carriage was still waiting outside the De Chagny manor. Madame Giry had offered to go with Christine to give her some support and seeing the state that her daughter was in as she returned, she saw that her decision had been wise. Christine didn't look like herself when she returned to her mother's side. The once determined eyes had lost their light, her heart was clearly broken and she was more afraid than she ever had been. Roxanne knew that whatever had happened it had to do with the animosity between Erik and the Vicomte. Doing the motherly thing, Roxanne hugged her daughter, trying to give the solace she was able, even if it wasn't enough. Christine did her best to keep the cut lip in the shadow.

With Christine safely inside the carriage, the driver took them to Nadir's apartment, where was an unsuspecting Erik. He had been feeling strange the whole day, but seeing that it was the third day since Christine and the Girys had returned home he figured that he was just missing her. She surely was just returning to her own routine and daily costumes before she returned to see him, after all, and for his sake, they had agreed to go slow.

In the living room, as Erik reed for the third time the Carmen libretto by Bizet, Nadir was reading the day's newspaper, avoiding all his urges to comment what he read about the Vicomte and his so-called bride. The paper made especial emphasis on how the valorous Vicomte de Chagny had unmasked the infamous Opera Ghost and how Christine Daae had been the real reason for this clash of titans with so many victims. Nadir couldn't help but laugh at so many misleading news about the love triangle. 'Poor girl.' Nadir thought bending the journal. 'If they had the chance, they would portray the girl as the Devil incarnate.'

Finally Christine could see the facade of Nadir's building. Her heart was aching inside her chest. She need to see Erik and feel his arms around her to be certain that thing would soon be alright, that all that they were doing wasn't worthless.

"Why don't you go up alone?" Roxanne asked gently.

"If we were followed and you don't come up with me, people will start thinking..." Christine was clearly fearful for Erik's anonymity and that was controlling her life, but if he ever knew he would just disappear without a trace and things would just get worse. Roxanne hit the carriage's wall before them and told the driver too stop the closest he could to the building.

"I'll return home and check on Meg. She'll be worried about us if I don't go now." Roxanne said looking into Christine's eyes. "Ask Nadir to bring you home once you and Erik have everything settled and know what is safer for him to do." Christine nodded and got out from the renting carriage and making sure that no one saw her she entered the building and run upstairs to Nadir's apartment.

Hearing someone knocking at the door, Erik got up from his sit to hide in the shadows of the room, letting Nadir amused with the massive piece of paper in his hands and Darius went to open the door.

Christine wasn't exactly expecting that Erik would be the one to come to the door, but her hear, yearning for the sight and the warmth of her angel broke a little at the sight of the young Persian. She almost ran into the house looking desperately for a hint of Erik's presence in the room. Soon enough she felt two strong hands on her shoulders turning her gently towards a tall body, much higher than her own. Slowly her eyes went up to find two beautiful amber marbles. Erik's eyes widened as he saw the cut upon Christine's plump lips. Oh he would kill whoever had dared to hurt his angel.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Erik asked making her sit on the sofa then her heard steps in the hall. "Darius get me a clean line, boiled water." he asked as he looked at the door.

"Erik, don't fuss" Christine asked caressing his visible cheek. "It's just a small cut

"Maybe I should leave the two of you alone." Nadir said getting up from his armchair.

"Please, stay." Christine asked looking at the older man in the room. "What I have to say concerns you too."

"My dear girl, now you are worrying me." Erik said taking a sit on the sofa.

"You should be." She said and she would consider herself lucky if she was able to say what she had to without letting a single tear. "Raoul placed watches around Madame Giry's house and he intends to make sure..." 'Damn it!' Christine thought as her voice cracked at the worse time possible.

"That I breathe my last." Erik continued seeing that Christine wasn't able to speak. "The nerve of that infuriating little man!" he screamed getting up and walking around, trying his best to calm himself. "I ask you. Is this the freedom he promised? Wasn't he the knight in chinning armour that rescued you from the graveyard claiming that I could never arm your love by making you my prisoner? Does he truly believe himself any different? Of course he is. Is a Vicomte and what am I? A freak." Christine rose to her feet and stopped Erik as he gave another turn around himself. She forced him to look at her and inset of slap him as she wanted to; she straightened his hair around the strand that kept his mask in place.

"I can't prevent others from thinking ill of you, but I won't have you calling yourself freak or anything down those lines." The look in Christine eyes dared Erik to provoke her and with his blood still boiling in his veins he truly had to let go some steam before he exploded.

"What am I then? Am I any different than that idiot you call betrothed?" Erik asked with the same rage with which he had started. Christine grabbed his vest's lapels and pulled him closer until their lips were a few inches from each other.

"Never, ever, ever do that again. As far as I'm concern my engagement with that brute is called off as long as I live or forever, whichever comes last." She said looking deep into his eyes. "Now you only have two options. One, we continue to argue and let Raoul ruin whatever remains of our night together or two, you can grow up and realize that you have something that Raoul will never have, my love." Slowly a smile started to appear on Erik's lips. Christine couldn't help but find him handsome every time he smiled. It was rare to see him smile, but when he did his face and eyes light up, bringing back to his features the youth pain had robbed him of.

"I simply love your spirit." Erik confessed wrapping her waist with his hands to get her closer.

Before they could realize it was past midnight and Christine had to return home with the change of patrol. Erik escorted Christine to the door and she gave him a small rushed kiss, leaving Erik wanting for more even if he was blushing like a tomato.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She promised straightening his vest. Secretly She made a promise to never desist to find ways to escape the guards or Raoul if he ever got guts do to his own dirty work.

"Don't do anything dangerous. I'm not worth it and I'll never forgive myself, or the boy, if you ever get hurt over this. Now go, before I change my mind and keep you here." Erik warned kissing her hand and just before he could let her go, Christine hugged him tightly.

"Oh, I rather that you would." She said feeling his arms go around her.

"Madame Giry and Megan are waiting for you at home. Let's not worry them more than they need be." He said gently as he kissed her hair. "I just want you to be safe."

"She will be safe, Erik. I assure you." Nadir promised getting his coat and Christine's cape. "I'll take her home myself."

"Thank you my friend." Erik said looking at Nadir.

Erik started wondering what was going through Raoul's mind once Christine got out of Nadir's house and then he got angry at himself for what he had one at the opera. He got upstairs and before he could stop himself he almost destroyed Nadir's study. If only he hadn't gone nuts over Christine's infatuation maybe nothing of this would ever have happened. He got books out of the shelves and overturned chairs almost breaking a candlestick made of glass and opening his wound in the process.

It didn't take long for Nadir to find him and stich him up again. Erik knew while he continued in Paris Christine would never be free but once Nadir got him thinking about wooing Christine, Erik almost started dreaming of a new life. Maybe they could go, as Christine had proposed, to America. He could put his inventor's genius to a good used, create toys or a world of amusement and illusions. With Christine by his side he could reborn and bury forever the shadow of the Phantom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well well, thanks for all the support you guys have been giving me till now. I've enjoyed some great reviews even if few... people if you are reading I would like to know what you think.**

**You Are Love: Thanks for the support and the help you've been giving me. This Chapter and the next are for you**

**Guest(ch8): I'm not French, though I love the language, I'm from Portugal and back in the 19th century a cravate was what you call a tie but a tie would be a bow-tie. Chaise Long is a kind of sofa and not a chair. thanks for reviewing and hope you continue to read. Any doubts PM me.**

**Now... Chapter 9**

For days now Erik was wearing one of Nadir's suit or his Don Juan costume. Nadir's clothes were too small for one as tall as Erik and his Don Juan clothes were ruined with his own blood so Erik asked Nadir to arrange for three new suits to be made, in a cheaper fabric than it used to be, and in a more practical fashion, even if it was in the same palette of colours he was used to wear. Being for Monsieur Chevalier, his most well-paying costumer, the old tailor promised Nadir that he could return to get the suits. And so he did.

Every day after just after breakfast Nadir went for his morning stroll passing by the Opera Populaire and la Madeleine church. Erik's tailor was very close to the opera. It was a small old shop with wooden walls, a few mirrors here and there, an old balcony close to the door and two doors at the end of the store leading to fitting rooms.

The owner and master tailor had only seen Erik twice. The first at eighteen before he left to Italy and the last when he ordered a set of suits after he had returned from Persia, from that moment on he had his measurements and a man the tailor only knew as the Persian was the one to do and get his orders. Nadir was received with a kind smile from the old master and in few moments he had before him three different paper packages each one with a different set of suit with shirt and vest as it had been ordered.

"Forgive my indiscretion Monsieur, but his Monsieur Chevalier having financial problems?" The old tailor asked tying the packages.

"Monsieur just thought wise to reduce his expenses on clothing. He chose the same fabric from his initial orders, because besides being cheaper it has a longer resistance and looks a good as the other ones." Nadir answered with a gentle smile. That had been exactly the same answer Erik had given him when he had asked why.

"C'est vrai, Monsieur." Said the old man placing the packages before Nadir. Nadir paid him for his work and then he left with the packages under his arm and his cane in hand.

As the cold air hit Nadir face he raised his jackets lapels to keep the cold away as much as he was able. Looking around one would see that the once fine pastel colours were now fine shades of grey as the sky threatened another tempest and the snow covered the floor. The once magnificent Opera house was now in ruins. 'Allah! Once he knows how many deaths he as cacao no one will be able to give him some peace of mind. I should never have taken him to Persia. A man's sanity only goes so far.' Nadir thought continuing his way. Shortly after, he passed by La Madeleine church only to hear to familiar voices arguing. Nadir looked to the entrance to see three men and a woman. Two of the men were wearing French guard uniforms and the woman was clearly Christine which made the third man, a very angry Raoul de Chagny. As Nadir came closer he could begin to hear altered voices.

"Raoul, be reasonable. We can still safe whatever remains of what once was beautiful friendship." Christine pleaded looking into his eyes. One could see by the look in the young Vicomte's eyes how utterly annoyed he was. Only could only expect violence to come out of him and just as Raoul was about to grab Christine by her arm, Nadir hit his hand with his cane.

"Mademoiselle is this young fellow bothering you?" Nadir asked standing by Christine's side and keeping Raoul at a distance by pointing the end of his cane to his chest.

"How dare you? You are you anyway?" Raoul was so furious that Nadir almost believed that the boy would snap and commit the stupidity of trying to punch him.

"Raoul this is Monsieur Khan, a friend of the family." Christine answered introducing the two men. "Monsieur Khan, this is the Vicomte de Chagny."

"Charmed monsieur but I'm afraid this has nothing to do with you and we should get going. Christine…" Raoul said extending his arm to Christine.

"Actually I'm here to escort Christine back home." Nadir explained smiling gently at Christine. "Madame is worried about you, child. Once she knew I had to go get some packages she asked me to look for you."

"Then we must go." Christine stated holding Nadir's arm. "As usual it was a delight speaking to you Raoul. And please do keep those guards of yours away from my family, especially Meg and me. We never gave you reasons to not trust us."

"Don't even think about it Christine Daae. There's no way I'm going to do that." Raoul declared, looking at Christine, crossly.

"You will, Raoul. If you want us to remain friends you will do what I'm asking." And there she went without giving him a chance to protest.

True to his word, Nadir escorted Christine to Roxanne's house through the beautiful Paris, but once they got to the opera house the past came running back to Christine's memory. It was dreadful to see one of the most beautiful buildings in the city in those conditions; it was painful to see the place she had once called home like that. She had no one to blame but Erik and herself for being foolish. Seeing how upset Christine was by the sight of the ruined Opera, Nadir took her arm and led her way from there as fast as he could.

"Does Erik know about the numbers?" Christine asked with her head low and avoid Nadir's gaze.

"He does not. I fear what he might do when he does." Nadir answered gravely. "He has a good heart and the memory of the things he has done pains his conscience. Just last night he woke up with a nightmare and the poor man reopened his wound."

Christine went pale like the wall behind her. It had been two days since she last saw him or had had any news of her love, of course she was worried. What nightmare had that been that was able to get upset in such a manner? Nadir wasn't going to answer her and she doubted Erik would but never the less she needed to see him, she had to be sure he was alright. She wasn't about to argue with Nadir and as they arrived to Roxanne's house, and knowing that they were being followed, she made him promise to return with a carriage to take her to see Erik.

At Nadir's house Erik was sitting at the desk with a small set of tools for the construction of a small music box. He had started early in the morning trying to shake of an odd feeling that something was telling him Christine needed him. As much as he tried to shake it by burying his in the work he was doing on an old jewellery box and a small musical pendent he could not. His heart screamed that he should be with Christine; protect her like a true suitor should.

Suddenly Erik heard the door downstairs making him hid himself behind the only thing big enough to hide him, the door. After Darius opened the door Nadir entered and put away his cane in the umbrella stand in the hall and went upstairs looking for Erik in the study, place where he spent the whole day when Christine was not around. He entered the room letting Erik relax while he did the same putting aside the packages on top of his old desk and sat himself in the armchair.

"My friend, forgive me but I must say. You look like hell." Erik remarked siting himself on the chaise long. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, thank goodness and a very high spirited woman. You really know how to choose them, Erik." Nadir took off his glasses to clean them with his handkerchief.

"A very high spirited woman… choose them? What is going on with Christine?" Erik got up in a jump and started walking around the room worriedly. "Is she well? Has anything happened to her? Please Nadir. Answer before I forget myself." Nadir hadn't seen him so worried in ages, actually since he knew of Gustave Daae's death.

"Erik François Chevalier, calm down. She is just fine; I left her at Roxanne's after I prevented a disaster between mademoiselle Daae and that vicomte to whom you call a boy and a fop." Nadir answered putting his glasses back on.

"What?" Erik breathed in a very low and threatening voice, much like the Phantom he used to be.

"They argued in front La Madeleine. It surely was about those nonsense vigils he had put on her and the Girys. Raoul was about to grab her by the arm when I hit his hand with my cane. After that I escorted Christine home and left."

"I'm to return and get Christine at Roxanne's house. She wants to see you." Nadir informed as Erik got to his feet with a concerned look on his face and a disappointed one in his eye. Nadir couldn't help but wonder why the change of mood. Usually when Erik found that his love wanted to see him, his demeanour would change for the better. If his heart was heavy it would turn itself light, but now it looked even more heavy and weary like those new pained him more than what he just heard.

Erik let himself fall back in the chaise long feeling foolish, thoughtless, stupid and sick to his stomach. How could he even think about working when Christine needed him like that? How had Raoul dared to touch Christine like that? Erik felt like the worst of the two and he wondered if Christine would ever forgive him for not being there?

Too numb to protest to Nadir's advises, Erik took a long bath before lunch and dressed himself in a brand new set of clothes and once he was done he returned to his work. With his shirt's sleeves rolled Erik picked up the small turn screw and then he bolted up and ran to the kitchen. He asked Darius to go out and get candles than he asked Nadir to tell Christine that they were going to have lessons.

"Are you insane?" Nadir asked getting up from his sit. "You can't possibly play piano with your arm like that!"

"You said the same about getting that jewellery box and yet I'm doing it." Erik answered turning his back to Nadir. "Ah! I almost forgot. You can have the study until seven."

"What?! You have to be kidding me! Now you boss me around my own house?!" Nadir asked in shock.

"I'm trying to have a romantic dinner with the woman I love and I can't have you looking over every five minutes." Erik explained.

"Allah, give me strength." Nadir said looking up. "Please do respect the girl and whatever you do don't ruin my tapestry."

"Nadir, I may have a temper, but I proud myself of being a gentleman, so don't even think about assuming that I won't respect Christine." Erik said trying to remain calm.

Darius returned a little later with a bag of candles and started arranging for some candelabra that he would place around the room as Erik has asked him. Later Erik would make sure that everything was perfect just before Christine came into the study.

After lunch, Nadir sent Darius with a rented carriage to Roxanne's apartment and he remained home with a very nervous Erik who was driving him insane with so much walking around. It took some time for Erik to desist and sit at the piano looking at its keys, tickling them with his right hand. He would have to wait.

Meg was at the window when she saw a carriage stopping at the door. Darius got out from the carriage and looked up, calling Meg to come down as they always did when Christine wanted to see Erik. As she wasn't under so strict vigilance it was easy for Christine to move wearing Meg's cloak and like always the guards didn't check the woman's identity so she entered the carriage without being noticed.

At Darius signal, the driver whipped the horses and the carriage started going. Christine was surprised for not seeing Nadir in the carriage but she wasn't really worried. A man like Nadir had to have more important things to do than to look after an insignificant girl like herself. As long as she saw Erik she would be fine.

As they arrived to the apartment Christine took off her cloak and put it way in the coat hanger. She heard Nadir's voice inviting her into the drawing room. She walked to the lit up room and stood still had the door. In front of her were two man, both looking at her, both very elegant, one was an older man with a warm gentle smile, olive skinned, black grayish hair and well-trimmed beard and green eyes behind reading glasses, but the other was completely different. Younger, paler, hair completely black, two very black, very intense eyes looking right into hers, seeing right in to her soul. Her air got caught in her throat but her heart kept pounding like it wanted to break free from her chest. Erik was indeed a very handsome man. He had a slender figure, broad shoulders, strong features and she knew he was very athletic under that white shirt.

When Christine appeared at the drawing room Erik felt unable to look away from her. She was a very beautiful woman and looked absolutely stunning in her emerald dress bringing out the lovely grey in her eyes. He couldn't help but smiling at her responding at that hidden smile in her eyes.

They remained so still that tension could be cut with a very sharp knife but after some time Christine ended up giving him a very large and encouraging smile urging him to come closer and but seeing his hesitation she ruched to hug him close to her chest.

"I've missed you so much." Christine confessed resting her head on his chest and just feeling whole. Erik caressed her hair, kissed her forehead and remained silent enjoying the cheer delight of having his angel close to him, letting all problems drift away, but then he remembered what Nadir had told him and he went tense. That was Nadir's cue to leave unnoticed.

"Erik, have I hurt you?" Christine gently asked as she raised her head to look him in the eyes. For an orangey ice his eyes turned into a warm fire. Erik raised his hand and brushed a curl of hair away from her beautiful alabaster skin.

"No. I'm fine, but Nadir told me what happened today. Why, Christine? Why didn't you tell me?" Erik asked looking right into her eyes. "This wasn't the first time he was brutal to you."

"No it wasn't and I'm afraid it won't be the last." Christine answered; her voice was so vulnerable, so broken, and so fragile that no one would believe that that voice belonged to a trained soprano. Christine felt Erik's arms tighten his hold around her and she rested her head on his chest once more, feeling safer than ever before. "I couldn't tell you the truth. I can't lose you and I knew that you would go after Raoul and he would have you put away or worse. He would have killed you on the spot."

"Why would he treat you in such a fashion is what I don't understand. Didn't he claim to love you?" He asked bringing her closer to the sofa an inviting her to sit.

"The way he behaves I don't know what to think. I care for him and love him like a brother and I believe he truly loved me once, but now... Now he treats me like some object. Too pretty to not be desired, but an object no less." She explained seeing Erik's hands gently hold hers. Erik brought her hands to his lips and saw a greenish-blue bruise. The sight of Christine's skin mark by such a disgusting sign of brutality made him want Raoul's head served to him on a platter, even better, a very long and slow torture followed by a certain vicomte being skinned alive and ending with a vicomte stew for rabid dogs.

"I don't like it!" Christine's voice broke Erik's chain of thought.

"What is it that you don't like?" Erik asked looking up to find her eyes. Christine released her hand and raised it to caress his cheek. "The coldness in your eyes just now." She answered tracing his brow. Erik felt the warmth of her hand melting his heart and he felt guilty. Raoul wasn't worth losing Christine's love and she needed someone who protect her or at least to comfort her once the wrong was already done.

"Forgive me." Erik begged holding her hand on his cheek and looking down. "I feel worthless. You were made to be protected, loved and cherished, and I can't protect you. I can't protect you because I'm a wanted man." Christine couldn't help but blush and chock at Erik's complement, even if he was loathing himself in the process. He wasn't one to make easy complements, being as demanding of others Gas he was of himself, pushing himself and others to the best they could be, even if in a little inadequate fashion to put it mildly. That was why one could believe that his complements were heart felt. It took a while for Christine to recover and once she did, she realised that Erik was waiting for her to say something.

"Then love me, be there for me. As long as I have you here, I will have reasons to smile." She said snuggling next to him and wrapping his waist with her arms. Erik didn't resisted or fought her need to have him close, yet he commented on her short yet awkward silence. Apparently it had got him thinking that he might have offended her.

"Forgive my silence. I'm still a little stunned, in a good way, by your complement." Christine confessed with a light smile on her lips as she nuzzled her head on the curve of his neck. "Do you really think that?"

"I don't think. I know. The way your father talked about you, the pride in his eyes was enough to see how much he loved you and I'm sure he would have Raoul's head if he was still alive." Erik answered caressing her hair. "He was right to be proud of you. The child I once knew became a stunning woman with the voice of an angel and, as Nadir would very wisely - something he rarely is - put it, with high spirits."

"Don't be mean. Nadir is ma king you a favour by letting you stay in his house." She recalled him lazily. "And those are very high expectations for me to live up to."

"Shush. You are enjoying this." He said getting from his sit and walking to the piano. As he took a sit got up to her feet and stood right behind him. She saw his hands hover over the ivory keys just before he started to play. Soon his fingers started to do their magic on the upright piano and the melody he was making sounded like a beautiful sunset filled with the promise of tomorrow. A tomorrow filled with love, an immortal love, a wonderful life even with all the highs and lows a life together could bring.

Placing her hands on top of his shoulders, Christine smiled filling whole again, like his music was enough to sustain her, making her soul soar beyond her own boundaries. Finally she understood the power his music had on her and for the very first time she just enjoyed his genius. Erik's music wasn't just music; it was more, much more. When Erik played or singed he behaved like a painter, using the notes to paint not only the portrait he was willing to give but images of beauty, bearing his soul for everyone who was willing to see and his soul was as beautiful as his music.

"Did you like it?" Erik asked touching Christine's hand and squeezing it gently. Christine smiled and gave him a small peck on his cheek and then sat right beside him. To say just yes would never be enough. The things he had made her feel went beyond any simple explanation and yet he deserved an answer.

"It's your best composition yet, my love." She answered looking right into his eyes. She had spoken so fast that she only noticed what she had said when Erik looked at her astonished and that precise moment she felt her cheeks burn from embracement.

"I never thought I would actually hear you say that." Erik confessed looking at the piano trying to keep her embracement away from her eyes. Then he looked at her from the corner of the eye. "Do you mean what you just called me?"

"Oh God! Yes." She confessed under her breath. "I had hoped that you wouldn't be wearing that thing when I called you this way for the first time, but yes I mean it. With all my heart, I mean it."

"Christine, you won't ever need to see this excuse of face ever again." He protested getting up from his sit. He couldn't go through the pain of seeing a disgusted look in his beloved eyes, not again. He remembered all the disgusted looks, all the screams, all the humiliating laughs, and the pain all of it caused him. He could survive any stranger's glares, but not Christine's... never hers.

"The way you looked at me the first time you saw my face…" Erik had his back turned to her but his voice was enough to reveal the pain he was in.

"Erik I was a silly girl and I should never have removed your mask without asking, but it wasn't your face that made run from you." Christine explained getting up and walking to him. The moment she touch his arm she felt him flinch and she heard him. "What was it then?" Christine extended a hesitant hand to caress his cheek and she hopped he wouldn't reject her. This time he leaned into her hand and sighed encouraging her to speak.

"Your temper, your anger… it caught me of guard." Christine answered making him look at her. "You had all right to be upset and mad at the ignorant little girl that had stripped away your dignity, but I never feared your face. I didn't then and don't now."

"Christine…" He looked at her, his eyes filled with tears of regret. "I didn't care about my dignity. I cared about you, I feared that you would do something crazy and I couldn't stand to lose you. I ran to Persia because a woman I cared about had killed herself after seeing my face. I was trying to protect you."

"I don't want this kind of protection." She protested. "I want to beg you forgiveness for stealing your mask and ask you to give a second chance."

"A second chance to see my face?" He asked grabbing her arm. Christine's heart stopped for a moment and she gulped, relaxing the moment she noticed Erik's eyes becoming warmer and felt him loosen his grip. He let go of her arm and returned to the piano bench.

"Forgive me. I don't know what came over me." He mumbled running his fingers through his hair.

"You lost your temper, but you controlled yourself. This is good." Christine smiled encouragingly and getting closer to him. "My love, I'm so proud of you." Erik felt the velvet of her dress rubbing against his knuckles and he looked up. Christine looked Erik in his eyes and saw again that very silent and yet screaming pain in them. She hugged him close letting him lean his head on her chest and caressing gently his hair. Erik's hand instead of involving her waist went up her arms so he would have her even closer like they would melt in each other if they could. Erik could hear Christine's steady heartbeat and breathing, like the beat behind the most beautiful symphony. She felt him relax and she took the chance to continue.

"I wanted a chance to prove you that you don't need to use this around me." She touched the cold mask and this time Erik didn't even flinch encouraging her to come closer. Christine sat next to Erik and sighed in resignation. "Kissing you with a mask won't feel as good as without a mask, but I can wait."

Erik looked at Christine and gave her a light smile. He had to admit it the woman knew her away to go around his crust and pull the strings of his heart. He could deny her nothing so he turned to her straddling the bench, let out shaky intake of breath and closed his eyes. Christine raised her hands, fearing that he would be mad at her if she removed his mask, fearing that this was just a test to prove he could trust her to give him his own time, but he would have closed his eyes if he did not expect her do it. Erik felt Christine's fingertips brush the edge of his mask and he fought himself to keep still and then he felt the cold air touching his skin, but what he felt next left him paralysed.


	10. Chapter 10

Erik was expecting to hear Christine's steps running away from him and the sound of the door hitting on her way out, but instead he felt her trace the lines of his deformity and then she felt him kiss him, bringing tears to his eyes. First she kissed his deformed cheek, then the perfect one and finally his lips. At first he was in shock, his eyes wide open and he wasn't able respond to Christine's desperate attempts to make him react. Slowly the shock faded and Erik let himself melt in that kiss. Christine's hands were cupping his face and as the kiss became more passionate, she pulled him closer entwining his hair on her fingers as Erik's hand went to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss.

Erik's heart was racing inside his chest as was Christine's and when they took a little to breath, they found cheer happiness in their eyes, even if Erik's were a little teary from so much joy. They laughed out the tension that had once filled the room as their foreheads leaned in each other. He couldn't help but breath in relieve. Christine had just seen his face and yet she was smiled and had kissed him. That was the happiest day of his life and he was willing to shout it in the world's ear. Now he had Christine at his side and he felt invincible… Oh if he could just rub in his mother's face the kiss this stunning woman had just given him willingly.

"My mother has to be turning on her grave right now." Erik said with an amused look in his eyes.

"I have no doubt of it." Christine said laughing as she wiped the tears from his face. "See? Was it that bad?"

"I have to confess. For moments I doubted you." He said looking away from her, ashamed. Christine turned his face to her and kissed him once again driving his doubts and worries to a blur. The simple touch of his lips brought complete bliss to her racing heart and the warmth of his hands on her waist and her back made her feel safer and more wanted than ever before, made her long for more. This was both physical and spiritual hunger assuring her she would never be complete without him.

"Christine, my dear I have something to ask of you." Erik said getting up and going on one knee to be lower than Christine.

"I would say anything, but by the looks of it I would have to think hard." Christine frowned seeing Erik take hold of her hands. He was shaking and he looked nervous, almost timid and his lips moved without speaking a word. "Ask. No question is stupid. Stupid is not asking." She said trying to put him at ease.

"Mademoiselle Daae…" He said just before his voice cracked. He coughed to mend his voice and then continued "would you give me the honour of courting you properly as society demands and as you deserve?"

"I would be delighted, Monsieur…" Christine looked at Erik in shock before she could finish. "I don't even know if you have a last name." Erik smiled gently and stroked her jawline saying: "Chevalier."

"Erik Chevalier…" She tasted the words and the two names sounded wonderful together and it suited him. Mentally and in secret she tried it with her own name and it sounded like music. She couldn't help but smile, not only for the delightful moment she was living, but also because Erik had just asked her to court her, for a chance to win her over and sweep her of her feet and if everything went as her heart desired one day she would be Madame Christine Chevalier.

"I would be delighted to have you court me, Monsieur Chevalier."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Roxanne's apartment, Meg walked up and down, her mind troubled with questions she seemed unable to answer. She was but sixteen and her life was a mess since the day of the fire. She didn't know who to trust.

This Erik person seemed to be completely different from the man she and the other ballerinas called Phantom of the Opera. This man was kind, caring and a true gentleman. The way he cared for Christine and the way she always ran to his arms whenever she needed comfort or whenever he called for her. Never the less this was the very same man that had killed with nose both Buquet and Piangi, the very same man that had Raoul de Chagny at his heels because he had blackmailed the opera managers and committed gruesome crimes and yet her mother, the same woman that had brought the Vicomte to the Phantom's lair, seemed to trust him as did Christine.

On the other hand there was Raoul and the disappointment her hand become. Never, not even in her wildest dreams had she expected to see that handsome young man, that gentle man become brutal and uncaring, behaving like a drunken idiot and striking Christine whenever she 'displeased' him. Was he so self-centred that he did not see that he was doing more damage than good? Christine couldn't love him as he wished she did but she cared for him enough for his self-destruction to break her heart.

"Sweet child, sit down. You will open a hole on the floor if you continue like this." Roxanne said placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders to lead her to the leaving room's sofa of old green damask and making her sit. "Now, what is troubling you?"

"All this. The way the vicomte is treating Christine. The way she runs to Monsieur Erik's arms. Your trust in him." Meg answered shaking her head as if that would do anything to help her make sense of things. "You helped the vicomte to get to the Phantom's lair and I helped the mob get there…"

"I did many things I now regret, ma petite." Roxanne said sitting next to her child. "Erik was acting like a lunatic. He was out of his senses. How could I be certain he would not harm Christine? She is my daughter as much as you are and I love her as much as I love you. I would never forgive myself if any harm came to her, especially coming from him."

"And how could we be so wrong about Raoul?" Meg asked cuddling next to her mother. Roxanne hugged her daughter and held her there like she was nothing more than a little child.

"Meg, we all believed that inside that handsome young man was still the gentle small boy Christine once knew. But as Christine became a very strong-minded young woman, Raoul became a proud nobleman capable of doing things neither of us could ever imagine." Her voice was but a gentle whisper. "God knows how much I regret having trust him as blindly as I did. I still don't understand how I could forget that rules are made and broken by nobles' whims."

"But didn't he love her? Why would he treat her this way?" Meg asked sitting up straight and looking a little confused. "How did they even fell in love anyway? When Christine was just a ballerina he walked right pass her and didn't even recognised her, nor did she recognised him for that matter."

Roxanne laughed remembering the smug smile the vicomte had on his face when he gave her his note for Christine. Of course he would pay attention to what was right under a spotlight. She was someone he had once known and besides having a great voice, her looks didn't hurt, surely just another girl to sweep of her feet in a boy's long list.

"Mama, there is still something you have yet to tell me. Why do you trust Monsieur Erik?" Meg asked getting up and looking at her mother only to find her shift uneasily. "Christine I understand. Even after all he did out of character, he has been there for her all her life, but you…"

"He saved my life and yours with it. You are too young to remember but after your father had died I was broken. Live without him seemed to be the closes thing to hell at the moment. I did my best to keep you from my pain, but I woke up every single day wishing that I had died in my sleep." Roxanne confessed resting her forehead on her hands as she lowered her gaze feeling ashamed. Meg looked at her mother shocked and frightened. Besides Christine, this was the bravest, strongest woman she had ever known. This woman was called many things by the ballerinas she taught and one of them was 'mère lionne' because even if she pushed them to their best, she had always looked after each girl. Even Buquet feared the Madame Giry's cane and yet now she confessed a once all too real willingness to die.

"You thought about suicide? Mama you are the strongest person I know and…" Meg asked kneeling on the floor and holding her mother's hands. Roxanne looked at her daughter unsurprised to find a frightened look in her eyes and her hands shaking.

"Well, let's just say that Erik is quite right when he says that sometimes love can bring you to the brink of madness." Madame said caressing her daughter's cheek. "As I told you, you were very young and I wasn't in my right mind and Christine's father had to call Erik to prevent me to do something out of character. It took them months to return me to my old self and to motherhood and yet they made it none the less and for that I am forever thankful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

It was getting late in Nadir's house and as dinner time came closer Erik disappeared to check on everything to be perfect for his Christine. Darius had put candles all around the room and had pushed some furnishings away from the centre of the room so they would have some space for a proper picnic. Erik laid a plaid quilt on the tapestry to prevent it from being stained with wine or food. The last thing he needed was to hear Nadir lecturing about him not being careful and a spoiled night. Then he walked to the house's cellar to fetch an old bottle of wine that he had asked Nadir to keep for a special moment such as this. He opened the wine and let it breath for a moments and he poured himself a glass to find the after all this time the wine had spoiled. 'Great! Just my luck.' Erik thought cursing to himself and after that he started looking for a sweet wine. That with some fruit, cheese, nuts, cold meats and bread should be quite enough, well maybe he should had some sweets. Surely Darius could do something with short notice... couldn't he?

"Darius." Erik called as he ran to the kitchen.

"Yes Monsieur. How may I be of service?" Darius asked looking at Erik.

"I need you to go out and go to the bakery before it closes. We need bread and something sweet… biscuits or cake it they have any. Better, bring me some of both." Erik asked as he arranged some things to take to the study.

In the drawing room, Christine walked nervously up and down as Nadir looked at her from behind the journal. The Persian was completely astonished. He could barely believe the was the same Christine he had seen weeks before walking right behind a wounded Erik. That was a girl, a frightened girl that tried to remain strong for the man she was following, but before him stood a woman, a nervous woman but a woman none the less.

"Child…" Nadir almost laughed at himself as he said the word. "Sit. Fussing around won't solve anything whatsoever."

"Forgive me, monsieur." Christine answered taking gracefully a sit on the sofa.

"So, how did the music lesson go?" Nadir asked with a smirk on his lips. All afternoon Nadir had been listening to the noises of the house and as he had expected he only heard a few minutes of music.

Christine chocked up and looked at Nadir. If she saw Erik as lion, this man was certainly a fox, intelligent, cunning and extremely observant, a triple threat to his and Erik's enemies and was she was grateful for that but she surely didn't want to be on his black list. She thought about answering him with a lie but this was his house. If he didn't knew what went on inside his own house he would fell pretty stupid and insulted by having a girl lie to him, yet he didn't need to know the whole truth.

"Well, let's just say that my throat isn't in the right shape for singing right now." Christine answered touching her throat and giving him her best grimace of discomfort.

"I see." Then Nadir fell silent again looking at the journal he had read a hundred times by now.

As Darius returned from the street Erik had everything ready and before he took Christine to the study he had Darius take the plates with what he had prepared for the picnic and he everything neatly on top of the quilt and then placed a pillow where they could sit or recline like the ancient romans did.

Erik looked around to check that everything was perfect and satisfied with his and Darius work he returned to the living room. The moment his eyes met Christine's he beamed to see her come to him without him even asking. He saw Christine's set quicken as she came closer to him.

"Never, ever, ever leave me alone with that sly fox again." Christine begged hugging Erik. Erik looked at Nadir a little worried and utterly confused. Of course he knew how cunning the man was, after all that was exactly why he kept Nadir around, but he couldn't understand why Christine would want him close at hand when the man was present.

"My dear has man done you any wrong?" Erik asked still looking at Nadir.

"I'm not exactly used to be cornered by anyone but you." Christine answered just before she could think and regret it. To Erik's delight her cheeks started to go red and she hid her face in the arc of his neck. "I can't believe I just said that." She confessed in a very low and embarrassed voice. Erik kissed her hair as he tried his best to repress a very loud and hearty laugh.

"Come." He bid holding her hand. "I have something to show you." Christine's lit up with curiosity and Erik almost thought she would drag him around the house before she let him lead her to the surprise he had arranged for her, but she surprised him just by letting him lead the way.

Nadir looked at them from the corner of his eye and the sight made him smile. For far too long Erik had been alone and shunned by the world and that word had spaded him to life extremely and take each day at the time. May be now, small voice told him, was the time for the world to show him some kindness through this young, outstanding woman, and he deserved it for he was able of a great love.

"Behave yourself children." Nadir warned continuing his fake reading just before they left. "Roxanne will have my head if you don't." Erik almost protested but before he could even open his moth, Christine pushed him to the inner part of the house, all too excited to wait for him to protest.

Erik took Christine to the study which had its door closed and asked her to close her eyes then, still holding her hand, he opened the door and gently pulled her inside. When she opened her eyes the sight before her was something otherworldly. The candle light lit the room show glimpses of the gold letters from the numerous books in the room's selves and the glow made every single flame a hypnotic flickering star. Of course so many candles allowed her to see the desk and the other furnishings but still they were push to a corner of the room leaving the middle of the room for them to lounge upon the quilt and feast on the food had been set for them. And what a banquet it was. Grapes, apples, as well as oranges and some exotic dried fruits and nuts filled one of the plates, next to it was a basket with bread and another plate with some already sliced cheese and sausages and ruby red wine.

"Erik…" Christine said not rightly what she would say next. "I don't really know what to say."

"Do you like it at least?" he asked letting his arms go about her frame to pull her closer to him.

"Like is a rather weak word. I love it" She couldn't turn to him so stunned she was. "But you shouldn't have."

"Of course I should. You deserve it. If fact if I hadn't a prize on my head I would take you to a fine restaurant and…" Christine shushed him with a kiss.

"You speak too much, even if I love your voice." Christine said amused with the nervous look on Erik's face. "You know me. I'm a simple girl and this is perfect."

"You deserve so much and wished I could give it all" Erik confessed leading her to one of the pillows. "I would do anything to make you happy."

"Erik, I don't need much more than this to be happy. I'd be happier if the man I love wasn't a wanted man." She commented taking a sit. Erik took a sit on the pillow next to her and as Christine saw the sad look made rethink what she had just said. She cursed herself for being so careless and for having completely forgotten that she had to be straight forward with him so he wouldn't take any second meaning.

"Then why did you choose me?" He asked before she could have an opportunity to explain herself. His gaze was painfully fixed on his feet fearing to meet Christine's own gaze.

"If love was a choice no one would choose so exquisite pain. I just know that if I was to deny you my love I would be killing myself." She answered titling his head so she could see his eyes. "It's high time for us to leave France. The boat trip would give you enough time to heal and then we could begin a new life together."

"A new life… together?" Erik could barely believe his own ears.

"Yes. Me, you, Meg and madame. It's not like Madame Giry would let us go alone." Christine explained picking some grapes and starting to eat. "They lost as much as we did and I can't… hell, we can't deny our family a chance to a new life."

"Your right and for our safety I think you should ask Roxanne to go with you to scrivener so she could give you her name." As Christine heard this the proud Daae woman inside her was screaming out loud and she couldn't ignore her.

"Erik I won't change my name until I'm married. Call me proud if you wish, call me stubborn but I love my father and the only things I have left of him are his name, his violin, and my angel." She protested. Christine looked clearly annoyed with him, her eyes glaring at him and she would have slap him across his face as if he had offended her. Erik looked like he had been stricken by a lightning. He was at a loss for words to excuse or defend himself.

The silence persisted as Erik searched is mind the right thing to say. Was she speaking truth? Would she only change her name for that of her husband's? Was she giving a hint of king? Why was he at a loss for words?

Erik looked up to Christine to find her beautiful eyes were set on him, like two glittering stars. Her beautiful mouth had a little gap of expectation like she was waiting for him to explain himself. Erik found himself breathing heavily and before he could speak is voice seemed to be caught in is throat.

"Would you?" As he spoke he heard is voice crack with his nervousness. For a second there he saw her lips form what seemed to be the ghost of a smile, but when he looked closer it was gone.

"Would I what?" Christine asked siting straighter on the pillow. Erik closed his eyes fearing to say the actual words, fearing she would felt trapped enough to wish to run away.

"If I was to ask you to marry me, would you?" His voice was as low as his expectations and he knew her answer would probably hurt him. His velvet like voice made Christine shiver and the question itself made her blush a little.

"Well that escalated quickly. Here you were thinking about courting and now you talk of marriage." Christine commented trying desperately not to show him how troubled she was. '_If I was to ask you to marry me, would you?_' His beautiful voice ringed in her head. She was wishing he would do the question soon but not so soon after the painful first time.

Christine got up from her sit and walked pensively to the shadows in the room making Erik's heart twinge in his chest. He had known this would not be easy but it was hard to be denied a second time, but she was right. They had just now started courting and he was going far too fast. Erik got on his feet and coming closer to Christine to pull her to the light. Christine kept her gaze low still thinking what she should say next, but Erik's voice brought her back to reality.

"My darling, forget what I just said." He asked titling her head up and smiled trying his best to show her he wasn't hurt. "Our life is a mess. You are still engaged with Raoul for all that other people know and I don't have any right to ask this of you right now." Christine looked him in the eyes. How could she forget? Just a few moments ago she had been dreaming of her name mixed with his own and just the memory made her heart flutter with joy, than why was she so stunned by his question. She was asking for it with all that proud talk about being a Daae then why couldn't she give him the answer her heart longed to say? Sure their life was a mess but that didn't meant she could doubt her heart or try to reason things the mind could never settle and now he had been so disappointed by her silence that he had withdrawn his request, perhaps beyond repair. She couldn't allow him to quit on them not when they were so close to make things right.

"Oh Erik, forgive me. I'm such a fool. I can only hope I didn't ruin your night." Christine shyly murmured hiding her eyes from him once again. Erik hugged her close to his chest and gently rubbed her back sensing how really frustrated she felt with herself and feeling her arms go about his waist as she snuggled closer for comfort.

"Don't worry your pretty little head with that, my angel." He urged as his voice was muffled by her hair. "As long as you remain here, just like this, and my night will remain as perfect as it began."

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" She asked now looking up at him. Erik smiled at her and stole a kiss from her lips without giving her an answer. Once more she invited her to sit and this time things went smoothly, Erik even removed his mask a second time. They laughed, shared food and talked about everything, even about Christine's father and the fond memories both had of the man.

Christine couldn't help but laugh at what Erik recalled of the "Old Swedish man", as he called him out of love and fondness and she could barely believe that her dear papa was more like her, or more likely the other way around, than she ever thought. Apparently, more than once her father had got himself lost in the maze that had been Erik's house…

At the end of their improvised picnic Erik got up and asked Christine to close her eyes and lay her hands out. Then we went for the drawer in the study's desk and took from it the same silvery locket he had been working on that very same day and placed it into Christine's expecting hands. As Christine opened her eyes and moth dropped. That locket was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was nothing more than a lifelike blooming rose, half the size of her hand, with a small lock above it to prevent it from opening itself in the middle. Just as one opened it one could hear the first chords from melody Erik had sang to her when they first met. The mechanisms were protected by the rose itself and a somewhat spherical tiny box and at the back of the rose was carved a message.

"With all my love. Your Angel of Music" Christine gently read, tears threatening to leave her eyes. "Oh, Erik… this is beautiful. It must have cost a fortune."

"Nonsense. I made it myself." Erik answered kneeling before her. "Except for the musical cylinder. That I had to order."

"You made this…"Once more Christine was completely astonished by his genius. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"I seem rather unable to grasp the concept dancing." Erik confessed with a hearty laughter. "Roxanne did try to teach me how to waltz once. It made me ghostly graceful and pretty silent but I seem to have two left feet when it comes to dancing."

"Don't be silly. You are a genius and under my tutoring in little time you will be dancing like a professional." Christine promise with a large smile on her face.

"I deliver myself in your wise hands, Maestrina." Erik answered in his low calming velvet voice. He had called her Maestrina, the feminine of what she had called him for years, and weight of it was enormous, but there he was with his gentle, warm eyes, trying his best to let her ease into her new role and what striking eyes he had. It was like looking right into a furnace with red hot coal, welcoming, warm and hypnotising and every time Christine looked at them she felt her heart stop.

"Would you put it on for me?" She asked giving him the necklace so he would put it around her neck. Erik got up and kneeled behind her and then he gently swiped away the luscious locks of wavy hair, touching the skin of her neck and made the hair on the back of her neck stand up., finally he placed the silver chain around her neck and took advantage to place a light kiss just a little beneath the jawline.

Time had passed by faster than Erik would have wished. Knowing that Madame Giry would have Erik's neck for keeping her with him so late, Christine asked Erik to call for Darius and send her back and they both wished that parting wasn't so difficult, but it was a must, at least for now. A bright beautiful future seemed to be shining at the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

Sick of remaining at home and getting advantage from the shadows in the night, Erik got out from Nadir's apartment and went to a bar, one where no one would have the guts to take him to the authorities, or be tempted to do so for the money on his head. It had been weeks since he last saw a Parisian streets and sitting at the table in the darkest corner of the room and asking for a glass of Brandy felt good. More importantly, it felt normal. His mind was filled with troubles, but he had found that a glass of Brandy did wonders for his reasoning, for it helped him numb his temper as he pondered around the orangey liquid in his glass.

Christine had told Erik about her suspicions that Raoul was starting to become addicted to alcohol because every single that he had lost his temper she could feel the stench of alcohol on his breath. Surely it wasn't enough to make him senseless, just more explosive. May be on day Raoul would go to a less friendly bar and the girl feared the outcome of such adventure and rightly so.

The boy now stood before Erik sitting on a high bench with a glass of cheap whiskey in hand and a troubled, tired look in his eyes. This wasn't the same impetuous boy that had defied the Opera Ghost. He looked more like a lost man, a broken man and to his own surprise Erik felt unable to revel in the sigh before his eyes. Even if he deserved it and much more, his pain and regret was far too great for Erik not to recognise it deep in his core.

"What are you feeling sorry for him for?" The voice inside his head asked with scorn. "He wouldn't move a finger if he saw you bleeding alone in the gutter."

"I know the pain he is in." Erik protested mentally trying to shut the voice.

"You are wrong. You will never feel the pain he is in. His pride is hurt, not his heart. Christine chose you and he knows it. In his mind he lost her for a monster..." The voice continued.

"Then shouldn't I prove him wrong? I'm not heartless and Christine still cares about the boy. I shall keep an eye out for him." Erik decided swirling his drink to release the aroma.

"Do you expect him to be grateful if you saved his live?" the voice asked.

"I'm not stupid. I'm doing this for Christine, nothing more." He screamed inside his own head finally driving that annoying torturing voice silent.

Before Erik could even relax he heard the voice of one of the thugs that had noticed the young man sitting in front of the bar's balcony and started to talk about how Christine Daae was nothing more than the Phantom's bitch in hopes that this would provoke the vicomte to reveal himself. Erik's blood started to boil, but he had promised Christine that he wouldn't tale another's live as long as he himself was living, and his life wasn't at risk. Even if he had not made such a promise acting rashly wouldn't take him anywhere but prison. Raoul on the other hand didn't think the same... in truth he was too drunk to even be able to think rationally... and got on his feet, stumbled a little and punched the man straight.

"Messieurs, I think we have a hero in our midst." said the man that seemed to be the leader. Without a warning the man that Raoul had attacked punched him back, sending the boy to the floor at least to Erik's very fast feet.

"Whatever you do don't be a fool and follow my lead." Erik said helping Raoul back to his feet.

"I don't need your help creature." Raoul breathed harshly.

"I'm your only chance in this place and if you want to get out of here conscious and with money in your pocket you will do as I say." Erik warned looking right into Raoul's eyes than he turned to the group. "Do forgive my brother, messieurs. He is young and the alcohol goes fast to his head."

"I know who he is and he is not your brother sir. He's the vicomte... what's his name? Vicomte de Chagny." the man that had been punch protested.

"I grant you, my brother looks a lot like the man, but he he's not the man you talk about." Erik answered putting his arm around Raoul's shoulders. "Think. The vicomte has his own stinking brandy at home. Why would he come here and enjoy such a fine company."

"Watch it!" threatened Raoul in a whisper.

"Now go pay your bill while I go get my cane. We are going home." Erik said leading Raoul back to the balcony. He left him next to the bar man and went to his table to get his sword cane. As Erik had expected he heard steps coming closer to Raoul and the cold steal of a knife hit something, so he turned again to the two men that stood close to the balcony, pointed his sword to the thug's throat and looked at the leader.

"Tell your friend to behave himself or I will be forced to do something neither of us will appreciate."

"The man means business, Armand. Let the fop go." Erik almost laughed at this. The thought of these men sharing his opinion on the man he was trying to save amused him greatly, but before he could take Raoul from that place, the vicomte turned to the group throw a metal mug to the leader's head. That was when things escalated quickly and got out of control. Punches and kicks flew between the men in the bar and Erik knew he had to get out of there before the guard came and leaving behind a drunk Raoul wouldn't do him any good, so he grabbed Raoul's arm and removed a smock bomb from his pocked throwing it to the ground. The cloud of smock gave them enough time to escape and using each other for support they went to the Giry apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine had woken up feeling thirsty in the middle of the night. Out of nowhere the sense of dread filled her heart but she ignored it. Surely she was just tired and the sweets she had eaten at dinner were playing tricks with her mind. Maybe some hot tea should do the trick to ease her head and drift to sleep, so she went to the kitchen and started to prepare everything and boiling water for her tea and with the tea done she sat at the small table in the kitchen and raised her hand to her chest.

Since Erik had given her the small musical locket, two weeks ago, Christine had hardly removed it even to sleep. Music of the Night, as she called the music Erik had first sang to her when they first met, had become her personal lullaby and every night just before she went to sleep she would listen to it, bringing bliss to her soul and driving Meg insane.

Looking at the rose shaped musical box, Christine opened it carefully only to have her moment of peace broken by a loud pounding at the front door. She made sure that the door chain was carefully fixed to the door just before she asked who it was.

"It's me angel. Please open the door. The boy needs help." Christine almost froze. It was easy to recognise her angel's voice. The shill that invaded her at the first notes was far too familiar to be mistaken by any other voice, but what the hell was he doing way from Nadir's apartment, more importantly, what hell was he doing with Raoul? Surely it had to be Raoul, after all she and Erik had agreed that they would call him thus to avoid mentioning name, but why would he help the man he called fop out of disdain? Christine knew far too well the hate these men had for each other and blamed herself for the animosity between them, so there should be no real reason for them to help each other, especially when the vanishing meant the safety of the other...

'Stop making questions and help them.' Christine scolded herself opening the door. The sight before her pulled at her heart strings. Both man looked like they had been ranned over a cart of oxen and two carriages, one after the other and she couldn't really decide who looked worse. Raoul's once pristine dark-blue suit looked now more a blue grayish suit, ripped here and there, his shirt and the end of his trousers looked muddy and the silk cravat was ruined beyond repair. He also had a black eye and a stain of his own blood on the corner of his moth. Erik on the other side had his favourite hat completely ruined as well as his cravat, his suit was a grey mess and she could see some stains of blood on his shirt, his own or other's she wasn't sure.

"What happened?" Christine asked helping Erik caring an almost unconscious Raoul inside.

"A bar fight. The boy bit more than he could chew and I had to get inventive." Erik answered laying Raoul on the drawing room's sofa.

"They... Chris... did nothing." Raoul said mumbling.

"What?" Christine asked confused.

"Drunk talk. He said that they had insulted you and did nothing to prevent it." Erik explained.

"Cowad." Raoul mumbled.

"Hey! Watch it!" Erik warned glaring at the almost dormant vicomte.

"Darling go to the kitchen while I check on him to see that he's not wounded." Christine advised touching Erik's hand.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to leave you alone with him." Erik protested

"Jealousy won't take you anywhere. Raoul is heavy though and I would appreciate some help. Take his boots of and I will go to the kitchen and get some hot water." Christine ordered making her way to the kitchen.

Erik did as she asked feeling bad. With Raoul sleeping, he looked more like a boy than ever. This was some mother's son with his fears and his hopes. A spoiled boy used to getting everything he wanted, but never the least a human being with all his mistakes, imperfections and his virtues. He could barely believe that this boy hurt a fly, must less a woman he claimed to love and he started to question himself. Why exactly did he hate the boy so much? The annoying little voice inside his head made sure he recalled all the things Christine had told him about and Erik forced himself to step away from the sleeping man and tried to control himself.

Christine returned to the drawing room, with a bowl of hot water in her hands and placed it carefully on top of the wooden tea table next to some clean cloth. She strange not seeing Erik close to Raoul but the vicomte had his boots removed and his shirt was open so she could check for wounds or bruises. She looked around the room, hoping he was still there. Erik was hunched in a corner of the room, his eyes closed. Worried, Christine came closer to Erik and traced his brow with her fingertips, seeing his eyes flutter.

"Angel are you alright?" She asked in a low caring voice, almost motherly.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." He answered yawning. Christine kissed his forehead and helped him up.

"Erik what happened?" She cooed taking him to the armchair.

"Look at him." He bid pointing at Raoul. "He looks so innocent. My head tells me all the things he has ever done to you or to me and I cannot believe it. I feel furious to the point where I want to snap his neck, but then I see his face and he looks so peaceful, so much like a child trusting his parents to keep him safe and I think… I dare to believe that he drinks so he doesn't need to face his guilt." Christine looked at him in awe. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she would hear Erik speak about Raoul like this. It wasn't petty she could hear in his voice, it was understanding for _the boy_, mixed with frustration and confusion for his own feelings. It was like he understood what Raoul was going through. Like he felt that they were alike.

"He's not as innocent as it may seem to you right now." She assured him. "There was a time when I would be the first to claim him guiltless and if he's so determined to destroy you, I'm the one to blame."

"Never say that. You felt betrayed and used and you were afraid and felt like you didn't knew me. Any other woman would have done the same." Erik said reasoning for the first time way she had betrayed him.

"And yet it didn't prevent me from going through hell when you left." Erik looked again at Raoul this time with a whole new level of rage. Sure, Raoul had been a good man at a certain time, 'a good boy, more like', he could even look painfully innocent, but he had taken the first chance he had to behave like a knight in shining armour and mold a broken and disappointed Christine into a kind of woman she would never be. Raoul tried to turn a high spirited, brave young opera singer into a middle mannered noble woman. He had tried to cut the wings he had given her and close her inside some gilded cage... Oh if only he hadn't gone to Rouen to mend his heart and put his mind at work away from the fuss and buss of the opera house.

Christine saw him go tense as he bend over himself, resting his forearms on his legs and looking away from Raoul. Rage burned in his eyes as he tightened his jaw and did his best to control himself. This was being so hard for him, knowing what he had done and having to remain in the same room with him without snapping his neck and all because he loved her.

"Come. I'm sure Roxanne won't mind you sleep in the guestroom." Christine said helping him up. Their fingers entwined as she lead him to the only available room in the house. Erik knew Roxanne hadn't exactly a big house. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen, a drawing room and an attic where she and César, her late husband, had built a ballet studio and he promised to himself that when the time came he would arrange for them to have a house with all commodities of modernity, including a much needed bathroom.

The room Christine took him to wasn't big, and contrary to the other rooms, except for the drawing room, which was fashionable to keep well decorated, it was elegantly decorated, even if plainly. The room's furnishings were all in mahogany, from the bed to the large armoire in the furthest corner of the room. This should be enough to give him some well-deserved privacy and rest.

"This is far more than I deserve." Erik remarked looking around the room. "The vicomte should be the one to have this room."

"Why? Do you want to escape in the middle of the night?" Christine asked with a sly smile.

"Well that is quite impossible, my dear. Middle of the night was an hour ago." He remarked removing from his pocket and inexistent clock. Erik looked so serious looking at his empty hand, that as much as she tried to control herself, she couldn't help but giggle like a silly girl. 'At the very least I made her laugh.' Erik thought as he hear very unladylike snort coming from Christine.

"I'm so terribly sorry. That was rather…" Christine said terribly embarrassed. "Oh forget it… I'll check on Raoul and see if he has any wounds I should worry about. I will return to check on you."

With Christine out of the room, Erik took of his jacket and removed a shard of glass from his upper arm then he ripped the sleeve and made a quick bandage. There was no need for Christine to see that and needlessly worry herself, the wound wasn't too deep and he surely could take care of if later.

Christine entered the living room and saw Raoul still sleeping as blissfully as they had left him. Erik was right, he did look innocent in his sleep and thus looking even more with the boy she had once known. For a moment she wished she could end his pain or have him see the wrong his pride was causing.

If only life was like a novel were decisions were easily made and damn the consequences... in life you have to make decisions and society gives you from the first second of life a whole set of pre conceived notions, making sure you understand and abide by an ages old rulebook with some very important moral and civil rules but it had some pretty stupid as well, like women should subservient and protected by men. Actions do have their price and life, any kind of live whatsoever is hard. Let's face it. Anything worthwhile is supposed to be hard. From that moment on Christine knew to whom she had to be faithful and obedient and if her decisions brought her to dire consequences she would face them head on…

Raoul's cough brought her back from her musings. His chest was terribly bruised, but not that bruised that he would have internal injuries, nor coughing blood, for the rest he seemed to be alright, there seemed to be no wounds and his heart kept a steady biting. Hopefully in the morning he would only have a probing headache and the greatest hangover of his life, great enough to make him quit drinking.

"Christine is everything alright?" It's was Roxanne sleepy voice coming from the drawing room entrance.

"Now it is." Christine answered closing Raoul's shirt and covering his body with a warm blanket.

"Dear child what is going on? What is _he_ doing here?" Roxanne asked looking over Christine's shoulder.

"My angel brought him here. Raoul was provoked and fought some brigands and my angel brought him here because he had nowhere else to take him without much risk." Christine explained in a whisper.

"What?! I can't believe it. Erik and Raoul wouldn't…"

"They'll continue to hate each other and there isn't much I can do about it, but my angel has changed and the best I can do is prove him every day that his effort is worth it." Christine said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Roxanne sighed. The girl was so young and yet wise beyond her years, even if she had her dreams and hopes and she looked so proud of Erik and his efforts to change into the man she deserved that the ballet mistress could only hope that her dreams wouldn't shatter before she could live them.

"Go see if your angel needs you, my child and then go to sleep." Roxanne advised patting her cheek. "Let's leave the vicomte to sleep."

Christine smiled, nodded and left the drawing room. She returned to the guestroom and found Erik lying in bed, maskless and very close to sleep. He looked exhausted, poor soul and the bruises in his body were starting to appear. Erik raised his gaze to find Christine and gave her a tired smile.

"I shall speak to the boy in the morning and put things right." He informed her in a low, weak, s voice.

"I'd rather do it myself, alone." Christine answered coming closer to him with her eyes low.

"Oh my heart, he will be crossed and I fear he won't be in his right mind when he knows of the choice you made." Erik took hold of her hand once he felt her weight beside him on the bed. "I can't let you go alone. I'd never forgive myself if… I'll take you way from Paris and the vicomte even if it's the last thing I do. Let him hurt me, shoot me, I'll still be able to take you from here."

"Don't make me beg." She asked looking into his eyes. "Don't you understand? All the music in the world would never be enough solace if I ever lost you." Christine glanced at Erik with tears in her eyes. His eyes looked like two roaring fires, nothing but love and passion in them. Sure it was fashionable men doing duels over pride and women but not every man was truly willing to give his life that way for love, for true love, or just weren't able to love that way.

Erik drew Christine closer to him and once she was almost lying in the bed with him, he hugged her and kissed her forehead. Funny how it was enough to feel his arms around her for Christine to feel safe. Without thinking twice, Christine pulled herself up to be at the height of his lips and kissed him tenderly just letting herself melt in it and her tears mix in it.

They ended up falling asleep into each other's arms and when Roxanne passed by the room she woke up Christine and helped her to go to bed. The bed wasn't big enough for the two of them and Erik seemed to be in desperate need of a good, long night of sleep, and so did Christine. Just before Roxanne left the girls room she tuck both Meg and Christine in, and kissed their foreheads, wishing them a good night sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_*Christine found herself at home when she heard someone knocking at the door. Erik was on the drawing room sofa at her side and she asked him to hide in the kitchen so he could hear her conversation with Raoul. Before she went to the door Erik kissed her and told her to be brave and scream if Raoul became rough. Christine watched him back away and then she went for the door._

_Once her eyes met Raoul's Christine almost froze in the spot. Raoul gave her a very charming and stunning smile, but she didn't even bother to return him a smile of her own just welcoming him inside._

"_Thank you for coming in such short notice." Christine said stepping away to let him in. "Please do come in. The tea is almost ready."_

_Christine lead him to the drawing room and sit on the arm chair offering him a sit on the sofa and once the tea pot started whistling Christine went to the kitchen to get everything to set the tea table._

_Inside the kitchen Erik was walking around like a furious lion. Christine could see a mix of concern, rage and jealousy in his eyes and that frighten her more than his outbursts. He looked like a freaking volcano ready to explode._

_Christine took a deep breath and motion Erik to sit down at the kitchen's table and got a small tea pot to serve him some tea. That should help him calm down and would kip him busy for some minutes._

_Before Christine could leave the kitchen with a tray with the tea pot and some vanilla biscuits Roxanne had buy earlier Erik got up forced her to put down the tray in the table._

"_You don't need to do this." Erik whispered moving her hair away so he could kiss her neck. Christine couldn't help but let out a very low moan rolling her eyes to the back of her head. She felt a shiver going down her spine making everything around her blur and once she got hold of her senses she picked up the tray and returned to the drawing room._

_Once Raoul saw Christine returning he got up hearing the china tingling at Christine's nervousness. Christine set the table in front of the sofa and sat herself down to serve the tea and she felt Raoul's hand touch hers._

"_Calm down." He said caressing slightly. "You're shivering. Christine, are you ok?" 'Am I ok? Heavens I don't want to know what will happen if you even suspect Erik is here' Christine though swallowing hard, glancing at the kitchen's door over Raoul's shoulder._

"_Christine." Raoul's voice broke her chain of thought._

"_I'm fine but we do need to have a serious talk." She answered removing her hand from beneath his._

_That was the key for everything to go wrong. Raoul became insanely furious once he knew he had lost her for that devilish monster that had almost got him hanged. He griped her wrist bursting out that she had been driven insane by that beast and through her to the ground. The tea pot fell to the ground crashing bringing Erik out of the kitchen with hast to aid Christine._

_Before Christine could do anything Raoul got from his pocket a handgun and she the heard the sound of a gunshot and saw a flash of light. For a moment or two Christine couldn't see anything but once she came back to her senses Raoul was no longer there and Erik was lying on the floor with a fresh stain of blood over his heart that persisted on growing._

"_ERIK"`*_

Erik wake up with her scream and found strange that Christine wasn't at his side, but surely she had woken up and gone to her own bed. He got up and just before he got to the hall he felt something crash against his chest. He felt someone grab the fabric of his ripped shirt and little by little it became damp with tears. Christine was mumbling incoherently against his chest between heart-breaking sobs.

"Hush, I got you now. It was just a dream, nothing more." Erik said rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Nothing. She gave him no reaction but continuing to cry and throwing her arms around his neck to pull him closer and her slim body was shaking so badly with sobs that was impossible for her to speak.

Erik picked her up and took her to his room then he took a sit on the bed and made her dit on his lap and with his arms around her, he cradled her like he would a frightened child and kissed her hair still caressing her beck.

"Dear, dear girl no harm can come to you while I am around. I promise." He said caressing her hair as she hid her face in the curve of his neck.

"I-I- I'll never for-forgive myself if- if any harm comes to you through me." She was stammering so bad that even that made her fill worse. She looked in the eyes and caressed his hair. "Raoul just killed you before my eyes."

"It was a bad dream, nothing more." Erik just held her there trying to make her feel safe.

"But it felt do real." Christine hide her face on the curve of his neck. "I heard the gunfire, I saw the blood, and I felt you dead cold."

"Christine, my Christine." Erik took her hand and held it close to his heart and saw her smile when she felt the steady beating of his heart. "I'm alive, my darling girl and I don't intend to die anytime soon. Even if Raoul takes a gun with him when he comes to meet me, I believe he won't be fool enough to try to kill someone on consecrated ground."

"He's a noble, Erik! Laws are made and broken by these people." Her voice had a hint of hatred in it, but what put it there he would never know. "I just don't want to lose you."

Erik continued holding her and rocking her in his arms he just let her calm down with the beating of his heart. Christine made a long a steady breathing till she calmed down but she was still shivering when she spoke again.

"Can I sleep here?" She asked him her eyes still filled with tears while she got of his lap. "I feel much safer when you are around."

"Sure. Take the bed. I'll sleep on the ground." He said getting up to fetch the blanket. Christine got hold of his arm and didn't let him go.

"No, hold me onto you, please." Christine said in a whisper. She felt so shy almost not believing what she had just asked him. Erik looked at her in surprise. He could barely believe her words. Was she honest about this? They were not engaged or married so that would be highly unacceptable, but she looked so distressed by her dream that it cut his heart.

"Damn conventions. I won't leave you like that." Erik let Christine enter the bed and then he laid at her side at a proper distance and held her hand.

"Erik, don't be silly. This isn't exactly a big bed and you'll end up on the ground if you sleep all the way down there." She was pulling him closer by the hand and smiled slightly at him. "I won't bite. I promise."

"I believe you angel, but I can't say the same about myself." His voice was very stern so Christine couldn't guess if he was teasing her or he was being serious, but the mischievous smile on his face made her laugh. She wasn't used to this Erik but she loved it. Erik loved to hear her laugh and he loved the way her eyes light up whenever she laughed. Erik was pleased with himself so he just relished that feeling.

After much protesting, Erik ended up coming closer to Christine and holding her in his arms. Christine leaned her head on his chest and her arm over his chest and fell asleep feeling Erik caress her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early in the next morning Raoul was the first o stir in the house. As he had expected from the first drop of cheap whiskey that he had drunk, a probing headache was driving him to insanity, but where was he? He recognised the room he was in and he knew then that he was at Madame Giry's house. Surely she would have something other than alcohol to numb his pains.

Raoul got up from the sofa now feeling his body ache all over and then it hit him. The previous night, the tavern, the man dressed in black, the white mask upon his face, the weary walk through Paris's streets. '_That demon…_' Raoul thought with rage and scorn. The phantom had saved his life from thugs with what purpose? No matter… he would see him dead for poisoning _his_ Christine against him…

Raoul looked desperately for Christine around the house and when he found her the sight before his eyes disgusted him.


	12. Chapter 12

Raoul looked desperately for Christine around the house and when he found her the sight before his eyes disgusted him. Christine was peacefully sleeping in the demon's arms and the man... the thing beside her was maskless revealing the glory of his ugliness. How dared Christine lie down next to that beast? Had she gone crazy, or had he hypnotised her through his music? Once he got her free there would be no more music, no more singing. Christine would live the respectable life of a vicomtesse and he would be damned if there was any reminder of that beast to torment his beloved. Furious, Raoul grabbed Christine by her arm and forced her to get up.

"I'll take you away from this beast." Raoul whispered once Christine's eyes met his own. Christine rolled her eyes and prayed for patience. "Come with me."

"Well sir, you are thicker in the head than what I thought." Christine protested defiantly. "I'm not going anywhere with you, vicomte " Before she could even turn her back to him, she felt his had strike her down and fell to the ground. Like a lightning, Erik got up and pushed Raoul into the wall. Raoul gasped desperately for air as Erik's hands tightened around his neck making his sight darken. Any moment now he would parish by the monster's hands and Christine seemed to not care.

"Angel, don't." Christine asked gently touching Erik's arm. He looked at her confused and furious. Her heart was far too good for any of them. This man had offended her beneath her own roof and she was asking for his life to be spared…

Erik opened his hands and stepped away from Raoul, shaking with rage and anger burning in his veins and the boy fell to the floor as his lungs begged for pure sweet air and his hand rubbed his aching neck. He was terribly confused. What power was this that Christine seemed to hold over the beast? The man was ready to finish him, relentless to let go as long as his heart breathed life, yet with one word Christine had moved him from his intent.

"Are you alright, my love?" Erik asked carefully examining Christine's cheek.

"Just hold me." She asked her breathing heavy upon her chest. Without hesitation Erik protected her in his embrace and if looks could kill he would have been stroke to the ground by Raoul's glare.

"How dare you, you…"Raoul his throat ached so bad that he could barely speak even his blood boiled at the sight of Christine in Erik's harms.

"What are you going to call me? Monster, demon, beast…" Erik spat looking at the man still on his knees. "Oh! I do hope is something original."

"How dare you touch her? Isn't enough poisoning her mind, isn't enough that for years you pretended to be an angel?" Raoul almost screamed finding his strength to get up.

"Shut up before you hurt yourself speaking about things you know nothing about, _boy_." Erik protested letting go of Christine and pushing Raoul onto the wall. "Don't make me regret having saved your worthless life."

"Things I know nothing about?! You deceive, lie and kill. There nothing more I need to know about you, creature." Raoul grabbed Erik's fists and fought to free himself from his grip.

"I never lied about who I was, nor did I pretend to be a knight in shining armour ready to rescue some damsel in distress only to reveal myself as brutal villain." Erik spat letting go of Raoul. "You disgust me, you coward. What kind of gentleman strikes a woman?"

"I disgust you? I-dis-gust-you?" Raoul couldn't help but let go a hearty laugh filled with scorn. "Look yourself in the mirror, beast. There you I'll find something to be truly disgust about."

Before things got out of hand Christine placed herself between the two men's bodies and asked Raoul to leave immediately.

Roxanne and Meg had woken up with the sound of argument in the house, but the sound of the two male voices storming encouraged them to remain inside their rooms. Only when they heard the front door pound against its frame did they came out to see what the entire rumpus was about. When they got to the room, it was a mess. The vanity mirror was on the floor, unbroken, as was the dressing table and a shattered old vase that Roxanne had always hated.

"Is everything alright?" Roxanne asked entering the room.

"Erik and Raoul had a third degree encounter." Christine explained sitting next to Erik who was still shaking from inside out. "Don't listen to what he said. His mind is clouded by hate."

"Sometimes I ask myself how can you look at this" he pointed to the mangled side of his face, hatred an disgust plain in his voice and eyes "and smile. My face is the distorted image of a man and the things I've done mirror my face... How can you love me?"

"Because I know you. I knew your soul long before I knew your face and I knew it completed my own. She confessed caressing his unmasked cheek. "You looked upon a lost child and cared enough to fulfil a dying man wishes, in your own very original way. My father would kick me whole the way to China for being such an ungrateful bubblehead."

"Your father loved you far too much to do that." Roxanne recalled starting to put everything back on its place. "Meg, get me the broom before someone cuts themselves on the porcelain."

Meg got out of the room and went to the kitchen. It was just the second time she had ever seen Erik's deformity and the first had been in a somewhat dark cellar, so this was the first time she saw it in plain day light and the only think she could think was if it hurt having something like that God knows how any hours in a row beneath a mask. His skin looked so raw, so red certainly from the friction and the unbearable sadness in his eyes… Meg picked up the broom and returned to the room where everyone seemed to remain in an awkward silence.

"Did someone die?" She asked giving the broom to her mother.

"Don't be foolish Megan." Erik protested putting on his mask.

"Ah! Got you speaking." Meg said pointing to Erik with an amused look on her face. "You lose monsieur Le Phantom." Erik looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. Such youth, such a good and generous heart, she was far too precious to be ruined. As long as Christine had this dear friend at her side he could trust that she would be alright, she would be safe.

Christine looked at Meg and said a silent thank you, and Meg gave her a large confident smile as an answer.

After the women had left, Erik got himself ready to leave under the cover of dawn, just before the sun touched the city streets. Nadir would be furious when he looked for him in the morning and didn't find him, so the quicker he got to his apartment the surer he would be that he wouldn't have any headaches from Nadir lecturing about him leaving the house when he was the most wanted man in France… yes Jack The Ripper was still the most wanted man in Europe even after four years of his disappearance.

When Erik was ready to leave he went to the living room to retrieve his cane, hat and cloak. Just before he could get to his cane he saw Raoul's top hat and surely he would return for that. That should be the right time for Christine to give him a note detailing here he would be able to meet him and the conditions for that meeting.

Erik sat at and old righting desk on the corner of the room picked up a paper as well as a quill and started writing. As Christine came in she couldn't help but look over Erik's shoulder and examine closely each trace of ink carefully drawn onto the paper.

"_25th March 1895_

_Vicomte_

_First and foremost I would like you to keep Christine and her family out of our fight, even if they have been helping me out of the goodness of their hearts. They're guiltless and if you want to blame this on anyone, blame on us. We are disputing Christine like two lions fight for a piece of meat. Let us solve this like grown-ups and let Christine chose._"

"I've already made my choice." Christine cooed looping her arms around his neck and kissed his masked cheek. She heard him chuckle but in wasn't his hearty laugh that she had gotten used to. His normal laugh was filled with colour and it sounded like the nightingale's melody, never the same but always meaningful. To what she had just heard she would call a half laugh. If wasn't forced, nor was it truly given. He sounded exhausted like he had the weight of the world and laughed with resignation trying his best to make his burden not so heavy. He felt so terribly tense under her and his eyes looked so trouble…

Erik dipped the tip of the quill inside the inkstand and continued his note with as perfect handwriting as he had begun.

"_If you wish to find me, go to the graveyard. I'll be waiting for you in front of Gustave Daae's tomb stone. Be there in three days at dawn and go alone for if you take guards with you I will know and any of your attempts in capturing me will reveal themselves rather frustrating._"

"The name you are looking for is Erik." Christine whispered into his hear playfully. Once again he laughed and this time he seemed more like himself as he raised her hand to his lips to kiss it gently.

"I cannot." He answered in the same voice tone even if broken. He then reached for the blotter. "If he was ever to know my name I would never be able to use it in another country after we left. And I don't want to use the name Opera Ghost ever again." Erik felt despair rush over him. Something terribly wrong was to happen and he could feel it in his guts. The urge to burn his note was almost unbearable and he felt that the moment he signed or closed the note he would be signing his death sentence… Oh if only a lightening would strike him then and there, just after he knew the happiness he could feel inside Christine's embrace. Erik got on his feet and before he could start crying, before he could start dying in her arms letting her realise how broken and destroyed he really was, he escaped from her grasp.

"Erik, what's the matter? Are you alright? Do your wounds hurt?" Christine was truly worried about him. That was the first time in weeks that he run from her touch and she knew the effect her touch had on him, clouding his mind and his judgement, slowly driving him to surrender… At first Erik said nothing, his mind and uncertainties chocking and he almost told a lie Christine would quickly see through.

"I'll die if I lose you." Erik confessed in a whisper. His voice was so rough with unshed tears and he looked like he had no breath left in his lungs. "I should never have saved _him_. He will do everything to keep you from me."

"Nonsense. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see." Christine said smiling bravely, trying to give him the strength she didn't have even for herself. "In some days we'll be out of here, in a boat to America, to our future together."

Erik didn't know what to do or what to say to an all too optimistic Christine. She was beaming with hope, like a candle on a dark winter's night and he dared not to trash that hope, but he couldn't shake the eerie feeling that the world was about to fall on his head crushing with it all his hopes and dreams.

Erik's eyes went ice cold as he took a sit on the sofa. His mind was troubled beyond recognition and reasoning. This had to end but the vicomte was clearly cheating that sickening game that they were playing and what else was he expecting? For the vicomte Christine continued to be the grand prize and he was a noble and, as Christine had said, he could make and brake rules as he well pleased. They had no right to look Christine as if she was some object and Erik had to be the one to finish this lunacy and he needed to have all the cards on his hand but he seemed to only have three queens and a knave when Raoul seemed to pull aces at every turn of the game.

Christine had never seen him so troubled. She had learned to read his eyes even through their coldness and he was afraid, terribly afraid of what was to come. He was with his mask and yet she could guess the tightness of his jaw as was chewing, for lack of a better word, on the matter. It seemed to her that she was seeing an emotional mirror of herself on that terrible night beneath the Opera house. Too much was being put at risk and she knew it as well as he did.

"I'll go with you to the graveyard." She told him sitting right next to him. "You don't have to do this alone."

"I don't deserve you. None of us does mon ange." If she thought his silence had spoken volumes this wretched whisper spoke much more. "What kind of life can I give you? I can't ask you to live the life of a refugee…"

"It's me who doesn't deserve you and I swear on my father's soul that yet I dare not, I cannot, I will not chose a life without you" Erik looked at her in awe. It wasn't the first time she had told him of her decision and until then he had doubted her resolve to follow him, but her oath… on her father's soul no less… He dared not to doubt her anymore.

"Come here." He bid her raising his arm to allow her to snuggle against the side of his body and that was just what she did. He kissed her hair and held her hand. "You won't need to go to this meeting. It will be safer for you if you don't. For now let us believe that you are right. That everything will be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the day a calmer Raoul, as Erik had predicted, returned for his hat and was received by a very much recomposed Christine who gave him what he had come and a note. He knew to whom that handwriting belonged and that drove him to look for Erik around the house getting quickly irritated with his failure. How had he escaped form the apartment? Wasn't the building completely surrounded by guards?

"Where is he?" Raoul asked grabbing Christine's arms.

"I know not." Christine answered glaring at the man before and escaping from his grasp.

"And if you did know?" He asked placing his hands behind his back.

"I would not tell you. I won't betray him Raoul." She could see the shadow of rage in his eyes. Christine was stepping on dangerous ground, but the time had come for her to put her foot down and she would be damned if she let him intimidate her.

"Come on, Christine. You've done it once. What is keeping you this time?" And there it was the same self-satisfied smile that always managed to drive her insane and highly irritable.

"I was used if I remember it well, by you and by him. The difference that he actually expressed regret when he let me go." She almost shouted with indignation. "I'm not the same fool I was Raoul."

"No my dear, you are a totally different tip of fool. The blind kind." Raoul commented swaying back and forth.

Roxanne and Meg where listening in so they could intervene at any moment. Meg was walking around the hall impatiently and the moment she heard Raoul's words, Roxanne was forced to hold her still to prevent her from some rash action but a dry noise made them both look over the door frame only to see Christine getting closer to Raoul and slapping him across his face.

"Is that any way to treat you fiancé?" Raoul asked stepping away and raising his hand to lessen the sting of her blow. Christine was red from furry and both Meg and Madame could see that this argument wouldn't end well.

"You? My fiancé? Ah! You are a very funny man Raoul." She said sarcastically. "You are nothing more than brutal, arrogant, self-centred, self-satisfied two legged pincushion. Now, if you please Vicomte, leave." Just like that Raoul's demeanour changed completely. From the defiant, outraged and proud Vicomte, he turned himself into the meek and hurt boy he had been once. '_Damn! He is a good actor_.' Meg thought raising her hand to her mouth. '_Keep yourself strong Christine._'

"Christine I love you." His voice was but a whisper and his eyes were set on the ground. Christine took a deep breath as she tried to remain sensible and rational.

"You love me? Damn Raoul. You are a very good actor. It's a pity that your mask as fallen out soon." She took a sit on the sofa and continued with the same sarcastic bitter tone. "You treat me like an object, strike me whenever I stray from what you want to turn me into, insult me inside my own house and then you claim to love me."

"And I do. I don't know what else I can do to break the spell that monster as on you." Raoul tried to explain setting next to Christine.

"That monster, as you call him, has been nothing but kind and caring and if he has put me under some spell I'm glad to be under it." She protested getting up and walking to the door. "Now, if you please Vicomte, leave."

Raoul got up and as he walked passed Christine he looked at her only to see her flinch as he tried to caress her cheek. '_Does she really hate me that much?_' Raoul asked himself. No, certainly not. This had to be some of the Phantom's trick to make him quit on his engagement with Christine and yet… yet that very same morning… a monster turned into a man… a fragile woman taming a beast… The way Christine had touched this disfigured man was far too real to be driven out of hypnotism, it wasn't mechanic, it was humane, it was heartfelt… it was too much for him to stand right now and so he got out from the apartment and down stairs to be faced with sleeping guards.

"You imbecilic morons! I'll take this up with your Capitan, whoever he is!"

One of the guards tried to protest, hopping the vicomte would understand an awkward situation with girls, wine and song, but the look in his eyes warned him to give up before things got worse.

"Do you and your men have any acceptable reason to this?" Raoul roared at the closest guard.

"None, sir." The guard answered never looking at the vicomte.

"Very well." Raoul said after calming himself. "Take the men and report to your station. Wait for sundown to return."

"Monsieur le Vicomte, are you certain?" the guard asked looking at Raoul, a little confused.

"Do as I say." Raoul ordered getting into his carriage and returning to the manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Raoul out of the house Christine run flustered to the room she shared with Meg and both Roxanne and Meg heard the door pound. She got into bed only to hide her tears of frustration and when Roxanne entered the room she put the covers over her head. Roxanne sat at her side, uncovered her head and caressed her adoptive daughter's wavy hair.

"That block head! Is she okay?" Meg asked entering the room.

"Your sister is having a bad day." Roxanne answered looking at Christine dearly. Christine just cried on and on, unable to stop herself, unable to answer or say anything.

Meg run to her friend's side. She had seen her bad but never that bad, not even during the rehearsals for Don Juan Triumphant, not even during Erik's fever. Christine set up right in her bed and Roxanne hugged her tight to her chest trying to appease her, and after a few moments her tears dried up but the pain didn't fade away.

"We can call Erik if you like." Roxanne looked into Christine's eyes. Her eyes widen at the question. Of course he and his efforts were the only things that made her smile lately, but calling him would be far too dangerous.

"No. That blockhead put guards everywhere near us. When will he learn to hear" Meg asked siting behind Christine and rubbing Christine's back trying to comfort her. Christine shrug her shoulders still unable to speak. Roxanne looked at the two girls lovingly but she was terribly worried about Christine.

Later Christine joined Roxanne in the kitchen and helped her cooking dinner still in a deathly silence that made the two other women shiver under their secure attitude. She had never been so silent.

"Chris, enough is enough." Meg protested whilst their mother was making tea for the three of them. "It's time for you to start talking. What is going on?"

"You still ask after what you saw this afternoon? Raoul, that foppish bastard, that brute, is ruining my life. Meg, to him I'm nothing more than an object." Christine answered almost crying again. "Why did I fall for that idiot?"

"I don't believe you really fell for Raoul. You only loved the possible live you could have at his side." Roxanne commented putting down the hot tea pot on the table.

"Then I was fooling myself and the two of them in the process." Christine concluded lowering her gaze. "Carlotta was right."

"Carlotta was jealous of your beautiful voice. Never say Carlotta was right about anything that has to do with you." Meg said looking her friend in the eyes.

"She was, Meg. She was. I was terribly naïve in believing I could have any kind of life with Raoul." Christine picked up her cup of tea and sipping it. "Erik's life is now at risk because of what I've done."

"Courage child, everything is going to be alright. Soon you'll be able to make plans to leave this place." Roxanne said holding Christine's hand and even if she was destroyed that gesture deserved a smile. "Keep your faith and God and your papa won't fail you."

"Thank you…mother." Christine said tasting for the first time that name referring to Roxanne and it felt good, but her mind was settled. She would continue a Daae until she got married.

"Go to bed girls. We all should get some rest." Roxanne told the younger women as she started to remove the table. "I'll finish this up and I shall do the same."

"Good night mama." Meg said getting up and kissed Roxanne's cheek.

"Good night mother and thank you for everything." Christine said kissing Roxanne's other cheek and kissing Roxanne's other cheek she left with Meg.

"Good night, my children." Roxanne smiled as she continued to remove the table and started to wash dishes and as her mind drifted way. After ten years of living together, of taking care of this girl she had become as a daughter to her, but never the word mother had passed this child's lips and it felt remarkably good to hear it just like when Meg had said it for the first time.

Once she was finished, Roxanne walked to her daughters' room and saw Meg already sleeping and Christine readying a good by candle light. The girl was destined to ruin her sight if she continued like this, but Roxanne knew as long as she was reading her mind would be away from fears and stared dreams.

Roxanne walked to her room and got herself ready to sleep and just before she went to bed she kneeled next to it with a rosary in her hands and crossed herself.

"Dear God, two men are caught between a quarrel over one of my children and I fear that things won't go as smoothly as intended. I don't ask for much but I ask you to keep Erik safe for Christine's sake." Roxanne asked looking to a crucifix on the wall opposite to her. "I know he is a criminal and that he should pay for his crimes but he's a good man and he loves this girl so much… please protect him and my children. Amen" Roxanne crossed herself once more and went to sleep. Maybe tomorrow the sun would burn bright.


	13. Chapter 13

It was dawning when Erik and Darius arrived to the old graveyard. The mist of night had yet to leave the air and let normal life take its course, giving the graveyard the eerie feeling out of a Victorian Gothic novel.

Erik had always had a fondness for the dark, for the unsuspected beauty in everything and he even saw the beauty of a graveyard, each and every single trace on the angels and crosses made of granite and of the mausoleums and the peacefulness of the place itself. For all its beauty, a graveyard was very notion of death, of how humanity was frail, imperfect, consequently vague for the greater scheme of things and yet so precious and truth be told burial grounds where painful reminders of all the lives he had ripped, under orders or to keep himself safe, of all the crimes he had committed. '_My sins never cease to torment me. Am I unworthy of a clean start?_' Erik asked himself with bitterness. He walked closer to a sculpture of an angel and traced its features. '_Why most I be followed by demons when I yearn to please the angels?_'

"Master Erik. Are you alright?" Darius asked coming closer to the older man.

"Just fine Darius. Hide yourself close to the entrance and if you see guards with the Vicomte, or guards entering alone use the signal we agreed upon." Erik answered looking around. "Even if he has no guard with him hem he enters keep yourself alert. He may send them after me after our meeting. If he does use the signal. Understood?"

"As you wish monsieur." Said the younger man bowing. When he returned to a straight poise Erik had vanished and that was his cue to look for a hiding spot. He found a great mausoleum from which roof he could clearly see the entrance without being spotted and with his binoculars he started looking for Raoul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having nightmares for the third night in a row Christine woke up and looked at her father's pocket watch she used to have on her nightstand. '_Half past six? Again? Old girl not having the proper rest will do you no good._' Christine scolded herself turning to the other side and closing her eyes, but every time she tried to go back to sleep the blast of the gunshot filled her ears making her open her eyes in fright. She got out from bed and went to the kitchen and found something quite unusual… a very messy Meg with back circles around her eyes and a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Troubles in getting some sleep?" Christine asked standing next to her adoptive sister.

"I do look terrible, don't I?" Meg asked laughing.

"Not terrible just… exhausted." Christine answered serving herself of a cup of coffee. "So what's going on?"

"Some days ago mother told me something that got me pretty shaken." Meg confessed stirring her coffee. Christine had never seen Meg so solemn. Her voice was deeper, shaking and fragile, her eyes where darker, worried, more womanlike and totally distinct from the child like attitude she was so used to. Christine held her hands and found them frizzing cold, then she looked at her eyes to find a mix of frustration and confusion.

"Care to share the burden?" Christine asked earnestly. Meg looked into Christine's eyes and started telling the conversation she had had with her mother. The way it had shocked her to know that her mother, Roxanne Giry, one the strongest and most confident person she had ever known, had thought about ending her life, even with a small child. Christine felt terrible. She never thought about how madame Giry had felt about her father's death, because she always wore black and she never saw her cry. She was always so strong for her girls, certainly severe about her girls and her ballerinas excellence in dancing, but still very kind and caring. No one would suspect she had been in her personal hell and back.

"May be this is what made her so strong." When Christine answered they had returned to their room and Meg went behind the folding screen.

"I know, but is quite maddening isn't it? I mean she had a small child to take care of, she had me!" Meg said throwing her nightgown over the folding screen.

"Meg, I know it makes you feel like you didn't mean enough for your mother to find her solace in you, but you were a child and she was mad with sorrow." Christine explained getting up. "She was clearly out of her senses. The Madame Giry I know loves and cares for you very much. It's hard to lose the people that we love. For some people is harder than for the rest."

After that both girls remained silent for an awfully long moment while Meg fussed around looking for every single piece of clothing she would need.

"Christine would you lace me up." Meg asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, of course." Christine answered getting close to Meg and holding the corset's laces. She tightened the corset and once Meg went to the folding screen Christine went to the room's window.

"What would you do if for some unnatural reason, Erik passed way?" Christine closed her eyes and raised her hand to her throat where a knot of sobs was starting to form. Finding odd her friends silence Meg returned from behind the folding screen to find Christine sitting on the bed with a lost look in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie! I'm so sorry. I never meant to disturb you this way." Meg sat beside her friend and looping her arm around hers.

"Oh Meg. I'm so afraid." Christine confessed lowering her gaze. Meg stroked Christine's hair and then hugged her and unable to restrain her sobs Christine collapses in her sister's arms.

"What do you fear so much?" Meg asked letting Christine rest her head on her lap. Christine told her about the decision Erik had made to face Raoul and the dreams she had been having. Meg couldn't but find everything, from the Vicomte's extreme mood swings to the unnecessary risk Erik was taking. Why not just get tickets to a boat? Why face death and a mad Vicomte? Why risk their happiness like this?

"He's crazy…" Meg commented under her breath. "What was he thinking? Why not just take you away from here?"

"There was a time when Erik could have done that, but he was unconscious and wounded at the time. Raoul saw Erik here and we couldn't risk having him think that I was kidnaped by the man I love." Christine asked feeling her voice crack. "I asked Erik to let me do this alone, I almost begged him to let me go with him. He would not. He knows Raoul has been a brute and Erik want's me away from this fight as much as possible."

"Well that changes things! At least he's not like Raoul that forced you to be the bait for his all so awesome, all so failing plan." Meg remarked sitting back down. "Yet he is being quite unreasonable."

"And you tell that to me? If Erik hadn't slept by my side the night before all that commotion, this would be my third sleepless night" Christine voice sounded more like a nervous squeak than the voice of a trained soprano.

"He did what?" Now Meg's voice as the squeaking one almost piercing Christine's ear.

"We shared innocently a bed. I was a nervous wreck and asked him to stay with me, so he did. Nothing, more." Christine was so terribly embarrassed that Meg couldn't help but laugh. Being in love sounded wonderful and she could only hope that when it came her time it wouldn't be so maddening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A black carriage with the De Chagny coat of harms approached the graveyard entrance. Inside stood Raoul accompanied by two guards in their blue uniforms with golden embroidery and iron helmets. The young Vicomte looked clearly nervous as he twisted the brim of his top hat in his hands. The two older men looked to the younger under whose authority they were working and thought about asking him to let them do a search of the place to make sure everything is safe.

"Stay here. If I meet with him I'll blow the whistle you have given me." Raoul said opening the door of the carriage.

"Are you sure about this, monsieur le vicomte?" asked one of the guards.

"Obey my orders." With this Raoul came out of the carriage and started walking to the snowy graveyard

For Raoul graveyard was synonym of cold, gloomy and utterly depressing and to pass one's doors was a trial by fire and the snow made everything eerier. The angels looked at him like they were judging him, the crosses seemed more intimidating than ever and Raoul's senses were wide awake. What had come over him? Was he insane? This man would have his head if he so wished. Why was he being so stupid? Raoul patted the whistle inside his pocket and continued making his way to Gustave Daae's resting place.

Raoul had cunning plan to get the Phantom out of his way. A… friend of sorts had given him some very interesting information about a certain Darius Shirazi and Nadir Khan…whatever was the relation these men had with the Phantom this should serve as enough blackmail. What would become of them if this information arrived to the right ears?

Erik arrived at Gustave's resting place, kneeled before the gravestone and removed from inside his jacket a bright white rose with a back ribbon around it, just like the roses he used to prepare for Christine and placed it carefully next to the cold stone.

'Old man, I need your guidance. You gave me a precious gen to protect and mold. I promised to take care of you daughter, to give my life for her if need be, to let not harm come to her under my protection and I did you wrong by hurting her more than anyone could… Oh God I love her so much and I don't know what to do. If I only had the chance, just one chance to prove myself to be the man Christine deserves and needs...'

Steps in the snow broke Erik from his prayers driving him to hid behind a mausoleum. Finally, after some time he saw Raoul passing by and noticed a glim of a chain coming from his pocket and Erik reach for it only to find a whistle attached to hit. 'Cunning little rat. Two can play that game.' Erik thought looking at the silvery metallic signaller.

Raoul steped closer to the gravestone and looked around for hints of the Phantom's presence and he noticed the foot prints coming and going from the grave.

"Glad to see that some things never change." Raoul remarked with a strange smile on his face.

"Glad to see that some people never fail to fulfil one's expectations." Erik answered revealing himself.

"You were the one who invited me here. Perhaps it's time to face... consequences." Raoul slipped his hand into his pocket and found nothing, and then he started looking desperately for the whistle the guards had given him. In the meantime, Erik enjoyed seeing Raoul squirm under his thumb, but that was no time for those silly games.

"I imagine you are looking for this." Erik said spinning the chain in plain air. Raoul looked at him and reached for the chain only to have Erik step away from him.

"Give it back." Raoul asked looking into the Phantom's eyes.

"I will, eventually. Now, Monsieur le Vicomte we have busyness to settle." Erik answered sitting on the snowy step of the closest mausoleum. "I did save your life after all and at the very least you owe me some respect."

"I owe nothing, least of all respect." Raoul spat in his anger and frustration. "I don't need a guardian angel, never needed one. Why did you save me anyway?"

"Christine is a very admirable woman. As much as I would enjoy seeing you suffer for what you've done…" Before Erik could finish Raoul's voice stormed out.

"WHAT I'VE DONE?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I try to knock some sense into her and I'm the criminal?"

"You beat her!" Erik protested gritting his teeth.

"SHE BETRAIED ME, HER FIANCE!" Raoul screamed. "She should obey me."

"As long as I know she broke her engagement with you almost a month ago. Even if she hadn't she did what she thought best and..."

"You lie!" Raoul grabbed Erik by his jacket and pushed him against the mausoleum's wall.

"Christine told me herself you halfwit. What would she gain by lying to me? Am I not the man you call a monster?" Erik asked sarcastically.

"You are lying. Why would Christine be with someone like you when she could have someone like me?" Raoul spat on Erik's face. Erik forced Raoul to remove his hands from him and pushed him away cleaning his own face and answering:

"Obviously because I have the ability to learn from my mistakes and know how to recognise them."

"I don't care! I just want you to leave." Raoul turned his gaze away from him

"We will, as soon as Christine has all her matters settled." Erik started to leave but Raoul's cane kept him from moving.

"I see I didn't make myself clear. I want you to leave alone."

Erik looked at the younger man with a sensation of foreboding rushing through his veins. Raoul had a strange smile on his face, not exactly smug, not exactly lunatic but a mi of both. His gleamed with the promise of victory and Erik felt almost trapped. This boy had something, he couldn't fathom what it was exactly, but something big enough to move him to do as he wished, or so Raoul seemed to be convinced. Erik swallowed his fear, hid his shaking hands behind his back and stood tall just before he passed beyond the point of no return.

"What makes you believe I would do such thing?" He asked facing the Vicomte head on.

"I think this is quite enough." Raoul removed a paper from his pocket and gave it to Erik. "Rip it if you wish. I still have the man who wrote it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Guys so here you have a new chapter! So just you know. I continue unable to read any of the Phantom books so I'm going to take big liberties here… forgive me and I hope you like what I've done here, even if it's the continuation of the sad last chapter.**

**As I told you before, I love to know what you guys think and until now I've had some pretty awesome people reviewing. Thank you all for reviewing, following, favouring, and reading. Let me know what you think, even if it is Fop bashing. I don't mind and probably will agree with you.**

**Hope you enjoy and good Easter **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo**

Erik looked intensely at the paper and grabbed it then he stepped away from Raoul and started reading the small letters.

"_Monsieur Le Vicomte_

_I did as you asked and inquired close to some of Madame Giry's friends about this Nadir Khan we've talked about. The truth is that they don't know the man, never have seen him before not at her house, nor at the opera. I remembered that Khan is a Persian name so I went to the embassy and asked about the said man. Imagine my wonder when they gave me a description of a man called Nadir Khan that not only fitted exactly with the man you pointed out to me but was also a wanted man for desertion after helping a boy called Darius Shirazi. I believe this was the second man you told me to inquire about._

_Darius Shirazi is a slave wanted for murderer. Apparently and as far as the Persian authorities told me, he has killed his owner when he was 15 and was freed from prison the night before execution by this Nadir Khan how was a… Daroga, a captain of the guard so to speak._

_Both men left Persian and so much time as gone by that they were almost forgotten, but I believe this information to be precious for you and a card down your sleeve. One never knows what the Shah my do with this information._"

Raoul could see his victory on the horizon, he could taste it as he looked to this broken man. The Phantom had told him himself that he would lose Christine if he raised his hand to smite him and make off with him.

Erik wanted to ring the Vicomte's neck, make him suffer for trying to intimidate and threaten him. He had known this would be one of the probable outcomes, but never in his nightmares had he imagined that Raoul would be able to trap him like this.

"May I keep this?" Erik asked keeping his eyes low.

"Do with it as you wish." Raoul answered rubbing his hands with satisfaction.

"How much time do I have to leave?" Erik asked folding the paper in two and putting it inside the inner pocket of his jacket.

"I'm glad you took the wisest decision, Monsieur Phantom. I shall give you one week to leave France and to prove my good will I'm willing to say to the authorities that this, the letter and this meeting, was some impostor's doing, that the Phantom is good and dead beneath the opera house." Raoul informed brushing the top of his hat.

"And I imagine you will want something in return of so much good will." Erik's voice was poisoned with bitter sarcasm. Surely the Vicomte's demand had not ended just yet and he would want to see him bend like and old iron beneath burning coal. Raoul looked at Erik and started rounding him like a wolf ready to jump on his prey at any second.

"Well, since you asked, Christine mustn't know about our little... arrangement" Erik almost laughed at the twist of fate. This conceited young man had been the same that right there, on that exactly same spot, had screamed at him that he would never win Christine's love by keeping her prisoner.

"Why not make things interesting? Why not let Christine make her own choices?" Erik inquired crossing his arms over his chest.

"To what purpose?" Raoul asked utterly confused. "If you are well recalled, I've already beaten you."

Erik almost smiled. The man was so convinced that victory was already his that he would not see the stupidity he was committing. He could already see a way out of this little problem and hopefully, just with any luck he could have the best hand out of it.

"Well that isn't exactly what I recall but if you have beaten me than you shouldn't be so concerned if she knows or not if I'm leaving." Erik drifted way trying to sound as meek as possible.

"I'm not. As long as she doesn't know of my involvement in this and as long as you don't take her with you, you shall have my word that the French authorities will leave you alone. In one month or so I should be able to go to the papers and let them know the _truth_ about the Phantom of the Opera." Raoul informed in the smuggest manner possible. There... Finally an opening, but still he had to leave and even if he knew were to go and what to do he didn't know how. Erik had no idea where to look for his sister or if she was able to help him nor if Christine would ever forgive him. The best thing he could do was to write two letters, leave the money he owed Nadir taking with him some pocket money and ask Darius to look for the first freighter to leave arbour and see if they need help on board. The rest he would have to leave to luck and he hated to have no control, even more when it came to control over his own life.

After his meeting with Raoul, Erik found Darius and instructed him to take a coach later at night and find him the first freighter to leave the harbour in Calais that would need able man. Darius asked no questions even if he found rather strange that his master had asked him to not tell anything to Mademoiselle Christine, but surely she knew of his plans did she not?

Soon they arrived at Nadir's apartment. Erik run to his room and as he closed the door he began one of his tantrums. Nadir was quite surprised by this. His friends outbursts had started to diminished since his relation with Christine started to get surer, but now this…

Nadir got up from his armchair and went to see if Erik was alright. The guest's room door was lock and he could hear Erik crying and screaming, provoking loud crashes and bangs. The Persian was getting worried. He could imagine that Erik's meeting with Raoul had gone far from what he had imagined and that he was lucky to be alive and free, but this was a really bad sign.

"Erik open the door." Nadir asked knocking at the door once again.

"Leave me alone." Erik sobbed from the other side of the door.

"Erik, come on. What happened?" He asked calmly trying to sooth his friend.

"Nadir Khan, in the name of God leave me be." Erik's voice was sounding more like a threat this time but Nadir wouldn't quite.

"Erik Chevalier, be reasonable." Nadir begged. "Things want be solved if you won't talk about them."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Erik screamed punching the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was helping Madame Giry in the kitchen as her mind was troubled. Erik looked so frightened the last time she had seen him and he was the bravest man she knew next to her father… She looked at the clock, her hands shaking as she held the wooden spoon with which she was stirring the soup for lunch and then she started to stir the soup once again.

Roxanne looked at Christine worried. She could see the dark bags under her eyes, rudely masked by powder and the red in them from sleepless nights. Poor girl. She cared so much for Erik and now things seemed to finally go smoothly. Surely this time things with Raoul would be settled for good and they could leave… Hopefully now these lovebirds could have some peace.

"Dear child, go have some rest." Roxanne advised holding Christine's hands. "Fussing will do you no good." She was answered with silence and a weary look in her daughter's eyes. How could she rest? She had no news if the man she loved was alive or dead. She knew not what the two men had decided, not even if Raoul would let them leave. How could she even think about resting when Erik was fighting to set them both free?

"Christine, do as I say." Roxanne begged taking the younger woman to her room.

"I cannot. I dare not. I should have gone with him. If I was there I would be sure that Raoul wouldn't do anything to harm my beloved." Christine protested escaping from her grasp.

"Christine Louise Daae, listen to me." The older woman demanded shaking Christine's shoulders. "I will go to you the moment we have some news. Erik wouldn't want you needlessly worrying yourself over him."

"Needlessly?" Christine almost laughed, but she knew she wouldn't have Roxanne off her hair until she agreed to take a breather. "Alright mother. If me trying to rest will bring you some peace of mind, then that is what I shall do." Needless is to say that Christine couldn't get a wink before lunch or after it.

Just a little after lunch they heard someone banging at the door and Christine went to see what was going on. What she saw surprised her. Nadir looked dreadful. His suit looked like had been running all the way from his house, he had no cane or hat or cravat. Christine invited him to come in and sit, then she went to get him a cup of water. When she returned she knew that there had to be something wrong going on for Nadir, whom she knew to be a perfect gentleman, to appear in a friend's house in such fashion.

Nadir was shaking with worry and as he tried to calm himself he looked at the woman before him. Her eyes were wider in expectation and she looked so dreadfully tired. Christine could swear that if Nadir took any longer telling her what he had come to tell her heart would explode inside her chest. Wasn't he able to see how desperate she was for news? Were the news so bad that he felt unable to say them?

Unable withstand anymore silence, Christine held Nadir's hand and asked him for news. He told her about Erik arriving home like he had the devil inside her body, pounding his room's door and causing only God knows what kind of destruction inside. He had asked relentlessly for him to open the door, but Erik would not, screaming more than once for Nadir to leave him alone. Nadir decided to leave a plate with some food for Erik at the door, but, as if his behaviour wasn't worrying enough, he refused to eat.

"I don't know what happened between Erik and the Vicomte, but whatever it was it wasn't good." Nadir explained look away from the younger woman. "Christine, I need you to come with me. I trust that you will able to calm him down." Without thinking twice, Christine went to the door and warned Roxanne and Meg that she would return later and that they should not wait for her to dine.

Far from Christine's expectations, there was a cab waiting for them. Nadir opened the door for her and entered after closing the door behind him. Christine's heart was pounding as loudly as her head. It wasn't hard for Raoul to annoy Erik, his mere presence in the same room was quite enough, but the rage Nadir had described to her… it was like the Phantom was back again. Perhaps, hopefully she was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was sitting in the corner of his room, bent over himself, hugging his knees to his chest and crying. Yes, he had been furious before. Furious at himself for not letting those thugs take care of his dirty work, for letting his love for Christine cloud his judgement and most definitely furious at Raoul for proving him right. He had hoped that after having saved his worthless life, the Vicomte would see some humanity in him, and he did but like so many before him he had used this realisation to wound him and try to use him like a puppet, and Erik's luck was that he had learned to see through people. Now the only thing he could feel was sorrow, pure agonising sorrow that one never wants to feel twice. It felt like someone was ripping his soul from his body only to leave hollow carcass behind. It felt like dying and not behind lucky enough to be really dead.

Erik heard a gentle knock at the door quite different from Nadir usual way to knock, then someone knocked again and in his pain he looked at the door and shouted:

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Erik. Honey it's me, your Christine."

Erik felt another rush of painful sobs arriving to his chest. He dared not to face Christine, but she was on the other side of the door hearing his cries and trying her best to convince him to open the door so they would talk.

Christine tried to listen in to him, but he gave her no answer. Insted of hearing his voice she heard something fall on the other side of the door. He was clearly trying to frighten her away and she almost turned her back, but her heart talked louder than her reason.

"Erik, darling be reasonable. We do need to talk." Her voice was so tender, so caring, and almost mother like.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" His voice was shaking while another object fell to the ground.

"I won't leave because I love you." Christine explained leaning her head on the door. Another crack of something breaking on the floor.

"Christine, leave me be. I beg you." Erik pleaded walking to the door and pounding on it with his closed fists. Christine backed away from the door and looked at Nadir who was pale as the wall behind him. She asked him to go away and leave this up to her. If she had to face Erik's demons she would rather do it alone.

"Are you still there?" Erik asked once more close to tears.

"I am. Erik say you'll share with me one love, one life time. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too." Christine said breathing heavily hoping this would sooth Erik's determination in kipping her away. Christine heard the door being unlocked. She opened the door and saw Erik maskless, eyes red, moist face and with a defeated look on his eyes. He didn't look like himself at all, but he looked like a man who had the weight of world on his shoulders. Christine walked to him never losing sight of his eyes and once they were close enough she hugged him. He hugged her back holding onto her for dear life then he kissed her hair and asked with his voice unbearably broken:

"Do you mean what you just said?" Christine looked up at him and nodded while caressing his misshapen cheek. Erik felt the warmness of her skin burn against his own and his guilt burning inside his chest, never the less instead of fleeing from her touch he brought the palm of her hand his lips and kiss it. Only God knew the next time she would touch him so willingly like this, if she would ever touch him again… Hell he didn't even know if Christine would ever forgive him for what he had to do.

"Hey, what's going on?" Christine asked making him sit on the bed. "Nadir is terribly worried about you." Erik felt like his heart was crushed inside his chest. He couldn't tell her what was truly going on, but did he dare to lie to her? How could he could he give her some peace when he found himself unable to calm himself? What could he tell her to justify wanting her away from him?

"I'm very proud of you, my Christine." He said trying his best to change the subject. "You've gained some backbone lately." Christine giggled. '_Backbone_' she thought amused. He was desperately trying to distract her so obviously what he had to say was going to be bad, but she had to show him she could take it, that she had, as he put it, backbone.

"Actually I was terribly afraid that if I left you would do something crazy." Christine confessed straitening his hair. "You may be much older than I am, but you can't imagine how protective I am of you." Erik smiled wearily and held her hands only to find them as shaky as his own.

"I love you so much my darling girl. I can't possibly imagine how much." He gently traced the lines on her face and as his fingertips brushed against her lips he felt small kisses in them.

"I love you too angel." Once again the same agonising pain went to Erik chest. Would he ever hear those words again? Why the hell was he asking? By the time she realised what he had done she would probably hate him. Christine looked into his eyes and noticed a shadow glom over the two ambers she loved so much.

"Then you love an utter fool." Erik said getting up and looking at the window. "Christine I have something to ask of you."

"Anything darling." Christine got up and touching his shoulder. "I'll do anything you ask."

"Even if I was to ask you to leave and not look for me until a month has past?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"Is that what you want?" she asked forcing him to look at her. Oh he could see she was hurt. Deep into her eyes he could see hurt and disbelief. If he could only... No. He had to follow his plan. Being hot-blooded as Christine was when it came to people she loved she would probably run and thoughtlessly face Raoul.

"No, I do not, but this is what it needs to be done." Erik explained keeping his voice as low and as calm as possible, before all control escaped him.

"Tell me at least why." She begged him. Erik looked at her and as it had happened so many times before he saw his soul in her eyes. Slowly his eyes flooded up with brand new tears and he fell to his knees.

"Oh God! I can't do this. I can't do this." He started mumbling. "This will kill me. He knew this would kill me."

Christine kneeled next to him and hugged him. He was shaking so bad, worse than before and now she could barely distinguish what he was saying. She caressed his hair and rubbed his back feeling some parts of her hair go damp with his tears as she tried her best to calm him.

"I don't need to know, but whatever this is we will go through this together." She promised him trying to reach him through his pain.

Finally the time came when Erik had cried himself to sleep and using his grogginess before he became too heavy to carry, Christine helped him onto bed, removed his boots, covered him with sheets and kissed him good bye.

Nadir was waiting for her in the living room and when he saw her passing by to get her jacket he got up and went to check on her. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Christine when he saw her.

That had been a tiring afternoon and not even for a moment she had left Erik's side and now that the night was falling and she was leaving with shadow in her eyes and on her face that Nadir could not name.

"Is our friend alright?" Nadir asked gently.

"He's far from being alright Nadir, as am I. He's sleeping now and shouldn't wake up until morning." Christine answered putting her coat on. "Promise you will look after him for me."

"Don't worry yourself. He's in good hands." Nadir assured her. "Erik asked Darius to do an errand for him this evening. I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing a cab with you."

Darius, who was now passing the dining room door with his own jacket on, smile at the woman in the room and offered her his arm. Christine left with him but not without looking back to the old building. She couldn't wait for a month to pass by so she could see her Erik again.


	15. Chapter 15

***Me dancing and singing around with my computer in my arms***

**Erik *siting on my couch*: What are you so happy about?**

**Me: Christine is back!**

**Erik: What?! Where?**

**Me: Right here! *show him my computer***

**Erik *utterly confused*: I don't know what that apparatus is but that is not Christine.**

**Me *Facepalm*: Of course this is not flesh and bone Christine, Monsieur Ange. This is a computer and I called it Christine.**

**Erik *even more confused*: Since when?**

**Me *Siting next to him*: Since I removed the Phantom 25th DVD and it did puff.**

**Erik *with a wondering look on the right side of his face*: I see... What is it supposed to do any way?**

**Me: Just sit back and enjoy the show.**

**...**

**So this is why I wasn't able to post this new Chapter until now. My pc died on me and only a few minutes ago was I able to get it back. I wished I had to Chapters to give you guys but school and memorising texts kept me from writing on my tablet. **

**If you liked this kind of intro I would be willing to do it. Just let me know and every now and then I will post with the Chapter one of these.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Before Erik could even breath and pull himself together, the boat Darius had found him was ready to leave. It had only passed three days since he had last seen Christine and he wondered how had would he manage to survive only God knew how many months without her if after three days he felt like dying. Tomorrow he would have to leave France and tonight he would have to go to Calais and die a little more inside.

Erik took a sit behind Nadir's old desk and took a few sheets of paper from the drawer, removed the quill from the inkstand and started writing. His hands were cold and wouldn't work properly, then started shaking making it even worse and as time went by Erik was burning proves of the inked paper he was waiting. For years letters had been his only way to get in touch with the world above, and now he found himself at a loss for words. Karma, always ready to bite on the neck when one least expects it.

With everything ready Erik entered Nadir's room and placed on his nightstand two sealed envelopes, one with his name the other with Christine's, then he left in the cold light air of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under Raoul's orders during the week, night and day there should be coachman ready to take a man with a white mask to wherever he needed to be taken and then report to him.

It was six in the morning when a certain Monsieur Giraud knocked at the door of the De Chagny mansion. The poor coachman saw an old grey-haired man with a well-trimmed moustache, wearing a black suit with a tail jacket and glaring at him.

"What do you want here?" The old butler asked glaring at the younger man before him.

"I have orders from the Vicomte to seek him out once I had new about the man he asked." The coachman answered cowering before the imposing butler.

"Return later, is far too early in the morning for Monsieur Le Vicomte to be awakened by a man of your standing." The butler protested turning his back only to see Raoul coming downstairs from his room wearing his bedroom robe. He seemed a different man, younger, lighter like the weight of the world had been removed from his shoulders. In sum he looked like his old self.

"I terribly sorry if we awoke you sire." The butler bowed and so did the coachman. "This man claims that you gave some instructions about a man…"

"I did. Ask the cook to expedite my breakfast and to make it double. Monsieur Giraud will tell me the news as we eat." Raoul ordered storming back up to his room. "Julian, if you don't mind escorting our gest to the parlour I would be much obliged."

Unwilling obeying his master's orders, Julian took the poorly, dirty clad coach driver to the fanciest room in the house. The man smelt of horse's manure and his boots were a dirtish brown from the street, ready to ruin the fine carpet beneath his feet, his clothes looked greyish from the dust of the road and the moment the man took a sit on the rich he would leave a stain that would drive the servants crazy to remove it.

Julian Baron stayed with the man even if from a far to prevent robbery should a poor man's greed take over the coachman. It was like he despised people beneath his master's station, far from it. In fact he was a humble man himself, having arrived to the De Chagny house as a thirty year old valet with great references from another noble house and his young master had to deal with the theatre people, some were just like the girl the Vicomte chosen for a bride and her sister, fine decent people, but others were unscrupulous and ready to sell their own soul to the devil if that got them whatever they desired. Julian could only hope this was not the case.

Soon enough they were joined, by an all too eager Raoul who sat on the sofa and invited the man to sit before him and ordered Julian to leave and go see if breakfast was ready, then he turned to the man and smiled. He was desperate to know if his plan had served its purpose. Soon he could go to Christine and try to win her over.

"So what do you have to tell me?" Raoul asked leaning forward.

"I did as you asked and…"

_That same night as he passed close to the building a man all clad in black with a long jacket ending just above his knee and well cared boots. Surely he was not rich, but he had money enough have fine clothes and the white mask covering half of his face seemed to shine beneath the moon light._

"Quite poetics and go straight to the point old man." Raoul ordered losing his patience.

_The man entered the coach and asked the diver to take him to the harbour in Calais. The voyage took all night and when they arrived to the harbour the man got out from the coach and started looking for a boat. Monsieur Giraud hid the coach somewhere close by before he was unable to easily spot the strange man in the middle of the crowd. After a couple of minutes he was able to see the strange man close to a small cargo ship and talking with a red bearded man who seemed to be the captain, just moments before if left the harbour. The boat was called Calypso._

Calypso," the Lady of the Seas" as Samuel Carlisle would tend to call her, was nothing more than a small boat with the crew of thirty six men counting with the captain and his second in command, his son-in-law Mathew Robinson.

These were men from the world, men of busyness...the family kind. Grandpa Carlisle and learned his trade next to the American navy, but his nature was far too wild to be tamed by the straight rules of a sailor. Inset he asked for a permit to own a ship and start a shipping busyness. From that point on, every man in the family learned their trade their fathers and the eldest would command the boat and this was the first in four generations and to be passed on to other than a Carlisle. None the less, Samuel seemed to be proud of his successor when presented his new member of the crew to the man to whom he would have to answer.

"Mathew, my boy let me introduce you to Mister Chevalier. He will help old Crow to train Kevin." Samuel said with his booming voice. "And this is the second in command, Mathew Robinson."

Mathew was a tall man tanned from the scourging sun above the sea. He used longer hair than most men, ending just below his earlobe and three day long beard, both in a chocolaty brown. His eyes were in a very pleasant brownish green and his clothes, like the captain's were less work related.

"Nice to meet you, sir. Old Crow sure needs some help. He's our chief of mechanics and his poor sight doesn't allow him to work and show the boy what to do." Mathew tried to say in the best French he could manage extending his hand to the strange man before him.

"I shall do my best." Erik promised shaking the man's hand, seeing him smile at his thick French accent.

"And I will help you." promised a black man stepping closer as he cleaned his hands to some cloth.

"Ah! I was beginning to wonder to where you had gone to." The captain remarked with a grin. "This John Mombato, second in command in our engine division and the man you are to share your room with. This is..."

"Erik Chevalier. I hope we can work together." Erik said earnestly. The last thing he needed was trouble with a man taller and clearly stronger than himself. John Mombato was a giant over five feet tall, muscular with his head completely shaved, a visible shiny brown eye and the other was covered by a leader visor, unable to cover a ugly scar raying from his eye, something that seemed to made by some wild animal's claw, still he had a smile on his lips, an enormous smile. One thing was Erik knew. He didn't want to get on this man bad side.

"I'm sure we will." John said with a hearty laugh. Erik couldn't help but smile. Christine would like this man very much and even with his intimidating looks he seemed quite lovable.

"Why don't you show our friend his new quarters for the voyage? I'm sure he would appreciate some rest before he begins his functions tomorrow morning." Erik looked at Samuel as he stepped away from the small group.

"I'd rather start my job right away sir. I should get myself acquainted with the mechanics and tolls I'll have to work with." he protested before the captain could go much further. Rest would give him time to think and regret what he had done strongly enough to make him return and put Nadir's and Darius's life at risk. No. He couldn't have that, not when they had already risked so much for him.

Samuel grinned. That was the kind of man he liked to work with, always ready to do their job even if they looked utterly exhausted. Surely John could show him around the ship and tell him everything he might want to know and Samuel would surely appreciate being able to sail as soon as possible.

"John, show him the corners to the place. We sail in two hours." Samuel informed entering the cabinet from where his was to drive the ship.

"Gentleman, you heard the captain! We sail in two hours so back to your stations." Mathew commanded looking around. "John you should show Erik around. He's to work as Crow's eyes and hands, give him whatever he may need."

"Yea sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir didn't want to believe his eyes as he read the letter for the third time that morning.

"_Daroga_

_By now I should be able to call you my friend for that his what you have been for the past twelve years of my life and I owe you so much that one life would never be enough to repay you. I hope this is enough to balance the scales._

_I can hear you calling me insane and mad man for what I have done, for leaving behind a great live I could have built with Christine. You know as well as I that for all my crimes I deserve nothing less than a life filled with suffering, even if Christine was willing to give me the life of a normal man, but I've been a selfish man for far too long and I cannot live with the guilt of having yours and Darius's blood in my hands._

_I leave to you a letter written by what I believe to be a private detective to Raoul de Chagny and explaining the reason why I had to leave. I also left you my money to do with it as you please. You can even give it to the Girys and Christine so they can build a new life free of me and away from the Vicomte's clutches. Only God knows our acts brought them more woe than any one should have to endure._

_I don't know if Christine will return to your home looking for me, but whatever you do give her time. I gave her a month and if she still cares for me she will come to you. You are to give her the letter I left with you for her._ _If Christine asks to where I've gone to, tell her I followed our plan of finding my sister. If she wants to find me tell her to ask herself what would I desire for her. If she doesn't understand my actions, show her the other letter. She deserves to know the truth. Time and hope maybe the only things that may bring us back together._

_No, I don't hate the Vicomte for what he has done to me. You have to walk a mile in a man's shoes to be able to judge him. Christine was great as a child and she became a wonderful woman and it's no wonder that he would fall at her feet and be driven insane as I was, but still when you love another you should want their happiness even if it kills you. I despise him if because of what he's doing to a woman he claims to love._

_Forgive me for not saying a proper farewell, but as you know all too well I was never good at saying goodbye. _

_Live a good life and live it prosperously, my friend._

_Erik Chevalier_

_P.S: Facing the Vicomte will serve you no good my friend for not only your life made a part of the agreement and in one month there should news of the Phantom's death beneath the Opera Populaire, thus the authorities will look for me no more."_

Nadir opened the other letter and finally everything made sense as his blood started to boil on his veins. The nerve of this little twit, blackmailing the man who had spared him and saved his life. Had he no notion of gratitude? Well he had offered Erik his freedom but what would it be good for? If Erik wasn't dead by now he would be very soon. Didn't this make the Vicomte a killer as well? Has he heartless? Still Erik's words ringed inside his head reminding him that he would lose even more for facing the Vicomte, but he couldn't be silent. He needed explanations, he needed to settle things straight make sure the Vicomte would keep his word and the news of Shah's illness arrived to his hears just in time his hears just in time and the diagnosis seemed quite lethal and maybe, just maybe his heir would be a more humane person and would forgive all the crimes committed during his father's reign.

Ignoring Erik's wishes Nadir went to seek Raoul in his house, but was informed by the butler that only his brother, the Comte Philipe was in the house. 'Maybe he's different from his brother and can see reason. Maybe he's able to do something to persuade his brother to move faster.' Nadir thought.

"The matter I have to discuss with the Vicomte concerns his brother as well." Nadir answered looking at the old butler. "I'm sure the Comte will inform his brother when he arrives."

"If you don't mind waiting while I call upon my master." Julian said starting to wall upstairs.

Nadir took of his hat, remaining with the small velvet hat he used to wear to respect his religion rules and minutes after the butler he saw a younger man coming down wearing a black suit, pristine white shirt, covered with dark blue waist jacket and cravat in a lighter blue, both in silk. The man's hair was light brown like his brother's and his beard, unlike Nadir's, could use a trim. This man was a complete stranger to him, but something about his eyes stirred his memory.

"You don't recognise me do you?" Philipe asked looking at the older man.

"Should I?" Nadir asked confused.

"It was almost nine years ago, I was nineteen at the time, nothing more than a crony boy who had escaped the navy school and had found shelter in a tavern when a broil broke." Philipe explained coming closer to the older man. "In the next morning I was so afraid that I returned home. I had been so drunk in the previous night that only realised what you had done for me years later. Apparently now God gives me a chance of thanking you properly."

"Now I remember you, but I'm afraid that God may have nothing to do with our meeting." Nadir remarked sadly.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can be discussed over lunch." The Comte said with a smile on his lips.

"I'd rather not. The matter is quite serious, Monsieur le Comte."

"What can be so serious for a man like you to be so concerned?" Nadir almost laugh. This man didn't even know him, but the question in his eyes took but a second to be answered.

"You have the eyes of a man of the army, of one who has walked half world and seen men's sins."

"You are very wise for one so young." Nadir remarked with a small smile.

"I've spend far too many years under some very unscrupulous that would use rules to fulfil their own sick wishes." Philipe explained inviting Nadir into his office. "Fortunately for two years I've been my own man."

"Then you should understand why a man would feel the need to save a boy's life from the gallows." Nadir commented taking a sit on the sofa.

"The gallows? What has the boy done?" Philipe asked shocked.

"Persia is one of the few countries were slavery is still allowed." Nadir started to tell.

_Nadir was walking passed some cells with Erik when they heard a boy crying. Erik run to see what's going on and seeing a scrawny little specimen of a boy crying broke his heart. Only recently had Nadir discovered about the drugs this man was forced under to become the heartless executioner he used to know, and this outbursts of feeling were still astonishing._

_Erik was at a cells door looking through the bars, than he asked a guard to open the door and leave him alone with the boy._

"_He's a killer, sir." Informed the guard._

"_So am I." Nadir heard Erik say. Then he saw him enter the cell and kneel before the boy and saw him gasp at the sight of Erik's deformity. The boy was shaking beyond believe and cringed the moment Erik stretched his hand to touch him._

"_There is no need to be afraid." Erik said gently._

"_You… you… you are the Angel of the Death." The boy said frightened._

"_I'm known as such, yes but I'm a slave just as you are." Erik explained with a worm calming voice. "You can call me Erik. What's your name?"_

_"Darius." Erik took a sit next to the boy once he saw him ease a little, and leaned his head on the cold wall._

_"That's a good name. Has a certain music to it." that brought a small smile to the boy's lips and he eased a little more. Erik wanted to smile, but he needed to know what had that this boy, five years younger than himself had gone through to drive him to kill._

_"Darius I've been told that you killed a man. Is that true?" he asked looking at the boy._

_"My master was choking me, I grabbed a knife and stabbed him on the leg." the boy answered. "I'm to die in three days."_

_"Who is your master?"_

_"He's a man in the Shah's council. He's known as Naveed, the Black Scorpion." _

_Erik looked at Nadir right in his eyes and he knew that moment that saving this boy's life would be his redemption._

"How could you be sure that this boy was telling the truth?" Philipe asked looking quite intrigued.

"The boy had been there for some days now and I knew that because I was a Daroga…" Nadir started to explain.

"What is that?" A smile graced Nadir's lips. No wonder Philipe was confused with all the Persian name's for this and that. He tried is best to make short work on explaining himself and once he ended his tale he revealed the reason for this visit.

At first Philipe dared not to believe that his brother, his little wildly creative brother had become the unscrupulous man described to him...

Wait! Had this man just said that this mess as about Raoul's relation with Christine Daae? He remembered her. He had seen her on stage two years ago as a ballerina and she was stunning, but he found strange that her brother's childhood sweetheart, if you can call that to a child of nine, decided to follow dance when she had the voice of an angel.

"Does she love this Erik you've been talking about?" Philipe asked bluntly. "You told me this man had taken lives."

"I know that what I'm going to say does not excuse what he has done, but wouldn't you be driven insane if you had known only pain all your life and then for a few years of it you had knew pure bliss only to have that ripped away from you?" Nadir asked getting up from his sit. "Go talk to Christine and ask her about this yourself. Your brother has some members of the Parisian guard following her around."

Philipe fell back on his sit with a stunned look on his face. Two years ago he had left Paris, now finally happily married with the girl of his dreams he returned and bad news seemed to be following everywhere. First the burned down opera, then his brother consorting with men of highly suspicious nature and now this... Blackmail and abuse of power. He knew from his own experience that the Navy could change a man and in his brother's case he was send there by their father to be broken like a wild horse. Surely seeing Christine had brought him some happy memories from their childhood together, but that was going beyond reasonable. Philipe knew they would have to set things straight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally Erik could hear the engines that set the ship in motion, finally he had passed the point of no return and now there was no way out.

Behind him, looking over his shoulder was Martin Crow, or Old Crow's grandson Kevin. The boy was no more than sixteen, far too young to handle the machinery and be respected by his crew mates, but he had offered himself to help Erik in whatever he might need, freeing Big John to do his job without worries, but having the boy looking over his shoulder every five seconds was creping Erik out.

"If you don't mind me asking, doesn't your father thing that you are a little young to do this kind of job?" Erik asked grabbing another key from the tool box.

"My son died before the my granddaughter was born and the boy has a mother and a sister to do good for." explained the old man with a proud look on his eyes as he looked at the boy.

"I 'm so sorry. I should never have asked." Erik said feeling bad for the boy. He had never had a father but he knew that a boy so young should be at school, trying to make something greater of himself.

"Don't worry yourself about that son. Time cures all wounds and we continue to live, continue to love those we can love and take with us whatever God thinks we deserve." The old man said patting Erik's tense shoulder. "You are doing very well. Where did you learn?"

Erik almost chock. Where had he learned? Most of his experience had been gained in Persia as royal tortured and executioner, building sick machines for all the kinds of trapdoors and passage ways, but all started with his first automaton in his monkey music box...

"I'm an illusionist. I used to build automatons for my shows." Erik answered before any of the two men could notice his awkwardness. "The engines are smaller of course, but the difference is not much."

"See Kevin. Starting from scratch works." The shaky old man said getting up.

"Yes granps, just be careful." the boy asked helping Martin to sit. At the moment Erik gave a half smile. Some years ago when he hid himself beneath the opera house the world seemed the coldest place he could think of, but now it seemed quite different. Maybe America and Europe where two completely different worlds set apart by the ocean. Surely there had to be a chance for him somewhere in New York. He was a freaking genius for heaven's sake and the only thing he knew was that he's sister lived somewhere in New York, but his face could reveal itself to be a trouble... That was it! As a magician no one would question his choice of attire but where could he blend in?

"Coney Island." Big John said filling Erik cup with some homemade hutch to give them both some sleep. "That's the place where men like you and me can get a job without being looked at twice. I know a man, whom I believe came from New Zeeland or Australia that has a work on some fairground there."

"What makes you believe that he come from such an exotic place?" Erik asked bringing his cup to his lips.

"He has some kind of black tribal tattoos all over his face. Well no matter. The man is known to be the strongest man in the world. His name is Antony Squelch. I myself will take you to him once we set foot on New York's harbour." John informed finishing his drink in one go. "Why did you leave the beautiful France anyway?"

Erik sighed laying down on the bunk-bed as Christine's image ruched back to his mind. He could hear her musical laughter and her voice teasing at his ear, gracing him with notes he would dream about but never listen again. He could see her doe shaped eyes filled with those beautiful shades of grey, blue and sometimes green, see those rosy plump lips contrasting in pure harmony with her alabaster white skin... His heart broke inside his chest. That was just a soulless memory, no warmth; no true love could ever come of her.

"Ask me again when the wound isn't as deep. Maybe next time I'll grace you with an answer." Erik said turning his face to look at the man in the room. John looked at Erik and saw a weary man. He should be no more than thirty and yet the weight of the world was on his shoulders. This free man's burden was the same as any freed slave, live in a world that would always be ready to look down on him and yet this man's eyes held the light of many lives and many hopes. John could only hope Erik could see it and keep that flame bright for his own sake.


	16. Chapter 16

**Me *getting my bike*: Hey, guys I have to go out for a few hours!**

**Christine: Let me get my cloak.**

**A few minutes and after coming by Erik and Madame Giry...**

**Me: REALLY! COME ON! I have no air on the freaking tires.**

**Madame Giry: I told you; you should have left that thing at home.**

**Erik: Will you shut up! I can't listen myself think with your shouting and the bike's squeaking!**

**Christine: Will you both stop that? Viviane has already to much on her shoulders. Vi, Cheri your forgeting something...**

**Me: You're right Christine. Guys enjoy the chapter and... *deep breath* I own nothing... auch! that left a hole in my ego.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Half and two weeks had gone by since the Persian had come to the De Chagny manor and Philipe had yet to set things straight before he could face his little brother, unfortunately for him no one close to the opera busyness seemed rather unwilling to collaborate. For days now he had been looking for the managers from the now destroyed opera at least to get the contacts of some of the actors that had survived the fire, but nothing. It was like they had disappeared in thin air, just like this illusive man the papers insisted in calling the Phantom.

As Philipe took a sit in the armchair in his room he thought about his last options. He could always talk with Signora Giudicelli, the diva from the Opera Populaire, but Piangi's death had been such a blow that she could no longer be seen as a reliable source of information...

"Tough day?" Cora, his wife, asked gently rubbing his shoulders. Philipe sighed and raised his hand to touch hers. Always so warm and soothing... Somehow it made speaking easier every time.

"I wished I didn't need to do this. Raoul is my brother after all."

"He may be your brother Mon cheer, but he is still the very stubborn boy I used to know." Something in Cora's voice made Philipe's head rise up and he looked at her. She and Christine had lived at the opera house around the same time. She had been Christine's friend and college around eight years so she should know something about this Phantom character...

"Stubborn he is, but this Phantom person..." Philipe wondered stirring the amber liquid in his glass. Cora grinned. Typical of her husband, doing questions without rightly doing so. She leaned forward and kissed the top of his head.

"As frightening as he was I must admit that he was a genius. The way he kept the managers on their toes at least till the beginning of the season allowing us to work and when we were good, and I mean really good, he would honour us with a masterpiece of his own with extremely clear notes of what to do, how to do it and who should be doing it." she rounded his chair and went to sit by the the dressing. Philipe couldn't help but feel stunned by the casual way with which his wife talked about a matter nobody else seemed comfortable around. Cora continued to talk as she removed her quite flattering emerald earrings.

"Monsieur Reyes and Madame Giry ensured that his requests were answered, but every now and then someone managed to do this their own way. When he knew that that person was right the Phantom would praise that person and tell the managers to keep a live eye on her and the possible benefit she would bring for the art, otherwise he would warn once and if the situation persisted he would make sure that his orders would be followed in his own highly misguided fashion, though no one ever got badly hurt."

Philipe allowed himself to study Cora from a far with penetrating eyes and alert mind. When she heard the name of the murdered stagehand he noticed how a shiver filled her body and her eyes with disgust. He knew the man had always been a drunken blabbering idiot, but he was filled with anger the moment his wife told him about the abuse some ballerinas suffered at this man's hand. '_I would kill him myself if I ever knew he had dared to touch my nightingale._' Philipe thought lighting a cigar. Cora looked at him and almost scold him for breaking his promise, but it was useless. Philipe was a hot-blooded man and if smoking helped him calm down, then one may two cigars should do the trick.

"Darling, you shouldn't smoke close to me in my condition." she recalled him as warmly as she could without sounding fake and crossed.

"I'm so sorry and in our room none the least." Philipe hurried to the balcony of the room closing the French doors behind him.

Cora returned to what she was doing but something kept nagging at the back of her mind. Buquet was many things, many hateful things, she couldn't shake the memory of so many girls abused under his hands and tails he used to tell about knowing who the Phantom was, how he looked, where to find him and how his was going to end his pitiful life. He must have made good of his threat, tried his luck and the Phantom killed him in self-defence. That had to be it. _'Tomorrow I should go talk to Madame Giry and get things straight. She seemed to know the Phantom, so she should know what was going through the man's mind..._' Cora thought to herself.

Philipe retuned inside with a must more relaxed attitude and stepped behind his wife brushing her neck with his fingertips. She could just sense it, the burning question in his mind and she raised her to meet his inquisitive blue eyes with a encouraging smile, like the disturbing memory of the disgusting stagehand had done nothing the ruin their night. Faking smiles and be pleasant, that was the life of a comtesse, even if sometimes she had to continue pretending before her husband for his own good.

"Do you know what Christine may have to with any of this?" Philipe looked away from the mirror. '_Oh God, I hope you do. It would make things so easier._'

"I know as much as you do." Cora answered getting up while making her usual braid for bed. '_Christine? Why would she have anything to do with this mess? Her tutor would never allow… Her tutor?! Oh God… I hope I'm wrong._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will you, for sanity sake, close that thing." Meg begged almost snatching Christine's music box from her hands. Christine quickly closed the box and held it to her chest.

Once again Christine was a ghost from her former self. Her eyes had lost their light, the rosy tone had vanished from her lips and from her chicks and simply looked sickly drained. Meg couldn't help but feeling a deep hatred for what Raoul was doing to her sister and blamed herself for getting mad at her for looking for some comfort in that music box.

"Listen Chris." Meg said sitting next to Christine. "I'm sorry. I can only imagine how you have been feeling since you had that thing with Erik, and really shouldn't be getting mad at you for trying to look for some solace in that trinket of yours."

Christine just nodded, smiled and looked through the window. Outside there stood another grey, cold and rainy day mirroring in perfection what was going on with her soul. If only she could hear Erik's voice just one time… surely that should mend her heart until they could finally meet.

The sound of horses and a coach's wheels broke the two girls from their musings. Christine spotted in the middle of the street a coach with the De Chagny coat of arms and just like that she went even paler before Meg's eyes. Since Erik had asked her to avoid him, Raoul's visits seemed to increase and as time went by he seemed more like his old self, but somehow Christine knew this was just him feeling like their relation could be rebuilt and he could win her over again, even if she did her best to not give him hope.

"Meg, tell him I'm sick, that I cannot receive him." Christine asked holding Meg's hand and then saw her leave the room.

The sound of someone knocking filled the house calling Roxanne to the door and Meg stood right behind her ready to shoo Raoul the moment he asked to see Christine, but for their astonishment behind the door stood a couple with familiar faces. The woman was tall, lean, her hair pinned under a large hat was hazel hair and her eyes were in a lovely shade of chocolate brown and especially she was stunningly graceful, just like any of Madame Giry's ballerinas would be. The man was almost a copy of Raoul, but older and defiantly more mature.

"Cora?" Meg asked looking intently at the woman '_It can't be! The Cora I remember love simplicity and adventure. This woman dresses and behaves like a noble. Can marriage change a woman so much or is it the woman that changes herself for those she loves?_' Yet a smile graced the woman's face and there was no way to mistake that smile.

"Is nice to see you again petite Meg, you too Madame Giry." Cora said with a large smile.

"I hope your husband knows he's way to keep you happy. The opera may be burned to the ground but I still have my cane, Monsieur le Comte de Chagny." Roxanne stepped away from the door and invited the couple into the small parlour of the apartment. Philipe entered the room to find the legendary cane standing at a corner of the room and somehow he fell victim to a familiar uneasiness. The memory of his courting days was still fresh in his mind as was the pain of feeling that cane hitting his calves.

After preforming her role as a hostess, Roxanne escaped to the kitchen to avoid the Comte's astute gaze. '_What is he doing here? Two years have passed since he left with his new wife so why would he now return and visit her house. Surely Cora wanted to see her friends. Just that._' Roxanne thought as she prepared a plate with some cookies. '_Vanilla cookies… these used to be Christine's favourites. Even these she avoids. I do hope Erik knows what he's doing._'

In the meantime Meg remained in the drawing room with their unexpected guest and a strange uncomfortable silence had settled itself around them. Cora looked so much older than she should. It was like more than two years had really gone by and yet nothing had changed but the tedium of a comtesse's live.

"Christine is in our room if you want to speak to her." Meg informed searching for a glimpse of relieve in her friends eyes.

"How is she?" Philipe asked a little afraid of the delicate matter.

"Worse than ever, thanks to your worthless bother. You saw those guards downstairs. Your brother has been keeping us under house arrest from almost two months." Meg answered bluntly. '_I hope you can do anything about this madness. You used to be a good man._'

Philipe got up and walked to the closest window, looking through it. Behind him the two women spoke, oblivious to the worries inside the young Comte's head. '_Raoul what is going inside your head? Putting three women under guard protection is going too far to serve whatever objective you may have._'

"You should know better than judge without knowing all the facts." Christine said entering the room. All heads turned to look at her and she gave her best smile, which was a very tired one and Philipe knew that what Meg and Nadir had told him was true. That was not the face of a happy bride, but that of a woman tired of being pursued.

"Well you took your sweet time to join us." Cora remarked getting up.

"Forgive me Comtesse." Christine answered making a mocking bow. Meg smiled seeing her friend doing her best to turn around, even if she was pretending for their guest's sake.

"I heard that we were going to be sisters-in-law." Cora said letting Christine sit next to her.

"I heard that in China people eat with their feet, it doesn't mean that it's true." Christine answered looking at Philipe through the corner of her eye. She remembered Philipe being a good, intelligent man; without doubt he would see through her pretence as she hoped he did.

Two years had gone by since the girls had seem each other and yet it seemed like a not a day had passed. The teasing, the laughter and the knowing looks remained unchanged even if one had become a Comtesse, other was starting to be a renowned singer and the other was simply a ballerina. Their smiles however were deceiving. For an untrained eye they were just a group of old friends reminiscing, but Philipe could see how stiff Christine was. It seemed like she had something to hide and Meg stood right by her side like a lioness, ready to jump in her defence at any given notice.

"Christine I imagine that it's hard to relive the happenings at the opera house, but I need you to tell me what happened." Philipe asked looking Christine right into her eyes. Christine her breath getting caught on her lungs once her eyes meet Philipe's and for a moment she wished she had never left her room. '_Damn it! Don't be a coward! He could end this once and for all. I'm fooling myself. He's his brother, why would he help me, or Erik?_'

"Why are you asking me? Isn't you _dear_ brother able to tell you?" '_Has he become more of a coward? What the hell are you doing here anyway?_' She wanted to stay strong, but the makeup she was using to hide her pain was starting to melt and if Philipe saw through it only God knew what he would do.

"A friend of yours, Nadir Kahn brought all this mess to my attention. 'I hope she can trust me. Hell I hope she knows the man and trust him well enough to believe me.'

"How do you even know him?" Christine asked in shock. She had only know about Nadir in Erik's biggest hour of need so how could Philipe know the man? Why would Nadir bring this up with a man he had never mentioned? Why would he risk... How could he risk her beloved's life? Before she could prevent it, she felt dizzy with all the questions in her mind.

"He saved my life nine years or so ago. He told me that Raoul isn't being very discreet about not accepting your break up..." Philipe managed to explain before Meg could cut him of.

"Well that is putting it mildly." Meg remarked sitting back.

"As I was saying... I want to face my brother, but I can't do that if I don't know the truth. Please Christine help me to get this straight, otherwise I won't be able to help you and your family." Philipe begged holding Christine's hands, which terribly shaky, and looking at her. First he saw he shake her head, looking completely confused and

"Madame Giry said that he returned not very long ago, but in fact I believe she got some dates mixed up. Two years had gone by since my father when my angel finally came to me. I was eleven at the time and I was starting to lose hope." She started to tell, looking right into her interrogator's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was playing is violin when Martin Crow entered the room. The man had poor sight but his hearing was perfect and it had been ages since he had heard someone play like that. Old Crow took a sit on a table nearby and pored himself some wold scotch and then he filled his pipe with tobacco, lighting it with a match and thinking.

Time had gone by and no one had seen Erik do nothing but repairing machines and he almost never spoke with anyone but John, the elderly mechanic and Kevin whom he had just begun teaching about hydraulics. Now they were one day from disembarking and Erik had nowhere to really go to.

Erik was completely lost in his music and his features seemed to be relaxed for the first time in the entire journey. The man was no magician even if he had wondered them all with some pretty skilled card tricks. He had the soul of a virtuoso so why was he...

"Forgive me Mister Crow. I did not see you there. Do they need in the engine room?" Erik asked putting away his violin.

"No son. Pull up a chair and join me in a drink." old Crown invited with a fatherly smile. Erik didn't seize to be surprised by the old doting man. He seemed not be bothered by his mask and even ignore it most of the time, just like Gustave Daae had done all those years ago. 'Forgive me old man. You should never have left Christine to my keeping. God knows I've done her more harm than good.' Erik thought with bitterness. Now, more than ever, he knew he didn't deserve a second... Hell, he felt like if he ever had another chance he was destined to throw it away like he had done with the previous ones.

"I don't know what you're thinking about but you look as sad as a cat in a stormy day." Martin said poring a glass for Erik.

"I was thinking what a utter fool I am. I was in love with an angel and she was willing to come with me to live a new life, but..."

"Another man spirited her away?" the old man asked sitting from his glass. Erik chuckled. He felt like he could say anything to this man and he wouldn't really judge him, but still a alert eye should serve him well.

"There was another man, an aristocrat and he's in love with her but it wasn't her who got spirited away. I was forced to leave without being able to warn my angel properly and without her." Erik explained keeping his eyes locked on the glass in his hand. 'Sure, I'm not good enough for her and I'm the first to say so, but Christine should have been the one to decide!'

"Rich people will always have power and I'm sure he would find other ways to get you out of his way. You can either submit yourself or you can risk it." Erik could hear Christine and, before her, Roxanne saying something like that and that was exactly why he despised people like Raoul and those bloodsuckers of managers at the Opera Populaire and yet he knew that if he wanted to give Christine a good life than he would have... And there he was again eluding, fooling himself, leading himself to believe that he could ever again have another chance.

"Or I could pretend to submit and then bite his hills when he least expects it." Erik said gritting his teeth. '_Oh I hope Christine will be as mad with that stick-in-the-mud, blabbering, spineless, gutless, foppish…_'

"What did you do?" Martin asked looking intently at the younger man and cutting him from his chain of thought.

"Let's just say that I won't let the woman I love lose herself in the dark." Erik answered getting up and leaving his glass on the table. The ring Christine had returned to him was burning around his little finger. '_You fool, rambling idiot. Not leave her in the dark? You left her sick worried and once she knows that you left she will be heart broken._' he thought turning the ring around his finger.

"Listen kid. In one day we are arriving to America and I know that Big John is taking you to Coney, so whatever happens, promise me that you'll listen to him. The man knows his way around." Martine said standing up and patting Erik's shoulder. "I know I'm not your father or anyone whose advise you should be listening to, but I care for boy and I don't want you to be fooled by 'the land of opportunity'. Some people may help you but you have to keep your defences high for those we feel that you can't trust. They won't think twice before they throw you to the ground. Learn to defend yourself as quickly as you can, soon enough you'll see that a man like you won't have a easy life here."

Erik smiled lightly at the irony in the man's voice, even if he didn't realised it. A man like him would have a hard life where ever he went, after all he was, just like any freak of nature, an outcast. A man like him would be looked at once and be judge twice, if he got lucky and not stared at like some caged animal in the zoo, but still it was nice to have someone care for him and warn him about what was to come.

"Thanks Mister Crow." Erik said looking at the old man in his eyes. "I wished I could do something to prove how grateful I am..."

Martin smiled and started to walk to the door and just before he left, he looked behind, saying:

"Don't worry about me. I'm an old man and lived my life. May God bring light in to yours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been hours since the Comtes had arrived to the manor both stunned with the revelations Christine and the Girys had made. All the superstition, the talk about angels, phantoms and ghosts haunting the opera's hallways had seemed gibberish to a man of science like Philipe de Chagny, but as the happenings took place in their tale, the faces were given names and the dates, thoughts and feelings interlinked together, everything started to make sense, still both Philipe and Cora had their minds steaming.

For Philipe there was no more doubt. According to Christine, this phantom Erik person was a gentle man who had gone through hell and returned with a pretty messed up mind and she loved him none the less, but still the man was a criminal. He had burned the opera house, destroyed Christine's house, his own house and God knows killed how many people in the process. Maybe Raoul was really just trying to protect her…

On the other hand Cora had always known that Christine had this very good and yet very unknown musical tutor with whom she was clearly besotted and for years she had wondered who was the man, but discovering that he was the Phantom alone was frightening. The things he had done… well Christine seemed all too willing to share his guilt but that wasn't what was killing her. That was Raoul's doing.

Screw nobility, complacency and her marriage! Cora would act like William Wallace if she had to, but no one would put Christine, of all people, inside a blasted gilded cage, least of all her devil of a brother-in-law. Her best friend had told her about his brutal behaviour and she would be damned if she allowed him to get away with it.

Dinner time came with a silence one could only find at a funeral. Raoul felt awkward under his sister-in-law scrutinizing eyes. She was beautiful alright, when she was smiling with her eyes shining behind those long dark eyelashes and then there was no wonder why his brother had chosen that stunning woman, but when she was furious she was simply frightening. Eyes of ice, silent treatment, pose of a queen and reflexes of a snake ready to strike.

"Raoul do you love Christine Daae?" Cora asked out of nowhere once she was served with a glass of sherry.

"Cora!" Philipe warned rising his eyes from the book.

"Let her. I want to know what she's getting at." Raoul said sipping from his glass.

"Then I shall be blunt. Christine Daae is a dear friend of mine from my time back at the opera and your pride is killing her." Cora said taking her usual sit on the chaise long. Raoul sighed. Things between him and Christine were getting better, weren't it?

"Listen I know I've been a poor excuse for a fiancé, but I do love her and I believe everything will be alright soon." Raoul answered not daring to look straight at Cora.

"It won't. If she ever loved you she doesn't anymore." Philipe intervened. "You have to let her go, Raoul."

"Was I her who told you that she didn't love me?" Raoul asked feeling the guilt of all he had done to her fell upon his shoulders.

"I know her well and she didn't need to tell me. She loves another man and I believe she told you this. You couldn't accept it and got violent." She recalled him.

Philipe looked at his brother in shock. Raoul had never been really violent as a boy. Had the happenings at the opera changed him? Had he become prouder? Raoul just nodded and told them his version of the facts and about the night the Phantom had saved him.

"Then you yourself that he has changed and if Christine chose to return to him after he let her go is because she loves him." Cora said once she saw Raoul sitting next to her, defeated. "If you insist in this marriage the Christine you love will die for sure and you will never be happy together. You have to let her go. You'll fall in love again and be happy."

Raoul smiled thanking them both for the talk and the advice and promising he would think on their proposal. He knew that if he simply let Christine go she would run to him, to that… did he dare to say it? The man had saved his life, he had saved two men's lives, he had helped Christine God knows how many times and if he had killed all those people in the fire, it had been Raoul to provoke him. For all the Phantom had done, he had never raised his hand to hurt Christine like he had done and he actually was a better man with her. Perhaps Christine was better with him after all, but first the Phantom had to disappear.

Having arrived to the main hall, Raoul picked up the phone's earphone and started to speak.

"Le Figaro, please… Am I talking with the manager? Monsieur I have a story your journal might benefit from.'

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**So here goes a little Autors note:**

**I looked up the date for the ivention of the Phone which is close to 1860, so I took the liberty to get one here some thirty five years after it's invention... I realy had no ideia how I could get Raoul to put the news on the journal anonymously**

**Damn! There were so many things I wanted to get solved on this chapter but it simply wasn't working so I had to rewrite half chapter... I hope you guys enjoyed this. I surely enjoied writing it.  
**

**Once again let me know what you think and each reviwer will get a Erik's music box and a cookie.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me *Sighing*: Don't worry. There is one in every family and they always manage to be somewhat crazy.**

**Cora *Sighing: But Raoul is my brother-in-law. What am I going to do with him?**

**Me: How about introducing him to a charging bull?**

**Cora *with a sly smile* What are bulls charging these days?**

**Me *unable to stop laughing* This joke is not mine nor do own nothing but creative spirit to wirte this new Chapter. ENJOY!**

In the streets of the fair Paris life was already burning with eagerness, but one couldn't say the same about inside the Giry apartment. Roxanne had left the house early in the morning for her usual round through the bakery and the grocery, but the girls where just finishing getting ready for the day.

That morning Christine had chosen to wear her red dress. Oh it was daring and she blushed at the memory of Erik's eyes on her filled with something she wasn't able to name, but that had made her heart skip a beat. She knew her foster mother would be quite outraged with her lack of modesty but something deep inside her told her she would have news from her Erik. Only the thought of seeing him again brought a smile to Christine's lips and a new spring to her step. 'Just a few more days and you'll have him in your arms.' Christine thought as she looked at the rose.

"Keep your head still." Meg asked with a cheery disposition. Oh it did good to her heart seeing her friend so happy again. Philipe had been true to his word and the moment he had come out from the building he had despatched the guards Raoul had ordered to watch them. Now her clothes or the mood in the house seemed to be no longer boring and grey and she felt sure of her role as a woman in that stunning green dress matching in pure harmony with her eyes.

"Sorry. I don't know what has got into me. It's been a really long time since I felt so light." Christine said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well but I do. Unlike his brother Philipe de Chagny is a good man and his actions yesterday brought you hope." Meg explained as she run a brush through Christine's curls just before she finished her work. "Hey! Good news! Even your hair forgot how to be hopeless."

Christine chuckled and when she was about to tell her sister about the braid she had done to sleep, she looked only to find their mother with said look on her face and her eyes as red as if she was about to cry, then her gaze fell to the object she had in her hands. Beneath the letters spelling Le Figaro stood a bigger title that made Christine's heart stop: "PHANTOM IS DEAD!"

"What?" Christine asked getting up and snatching the paper from Roxanne's hands she started to read the article.

"_After some months of investigations the man known as the Phantom of the Opera, believed to be responsible for the fire at the famous Opera Populaire is finally declared dead by the authorities. Is believed that the deformed lunatic died beneath the opera house during the burning of the building and that the investigations continued even so under the orders of Monsieur Le Vicomte Raoul de Chagny, who was courting the famous young soprano, Christine Daae._

_We were also told that due to her central role in this tragedy, Christine Daae refused the Vicomte's engagement proposal and it's due to leave Paris anytime soon..._"

The article continued but Christine couldn't bear to read more. This news had to be someone sick game. Erik couldn't be dead and if that was true then Nadir would have known and she would have known about it sooner, through the Persian or through a selfsatisfied Raoul. Only the last thing she had read made her believe that this was Erik's doing, but it couldn't be. Erik would have told her about his decision the last time they had talked and he wouldn't have look as destroyed as he had seemed. There had to be something more about this that she could learn to set things right... Without warning Christine grabbed her cloak and went out of the room.

"Christine, where are you going?" Roxanne asked taking hold of Christine's arm.

"To Nadir's. I don't, I can't believe what I just read. No one else but us knew we were leaving. I need to get things straight." Christine explained looking at the older woman. "I will return before lunch, hopefully with news."

"Go and God bless you child. Whatever this mess is it will be solved." Roxanne said hugging Christine just before she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir woke up with someone storming at the door. Being Darius day off, Nadir got up got into his robe, combed his hair and went down stairs. Having forgotten his glasses in the room he almost didn't recognised Christine when she pushed him aside and entered the house and started looking for Erik.

"Child, he's not here." Nadir said holding Christine buy her arms.

"Is this true then?" Christine showed him the newspaper.

Nadir let go of Christine and started reading it once he got his glasses. At first Nadir was in shock but then he remembered Erik's letters. This had to be what Erik had been talking about. Surely this had to be the agreement that he had made with the Vicomte. Nadir looked into Christine's desperate eyes and cursed both Erik and the Vicomte for playing with the girl's feelings. Even if Erik had had no other choice he should have warned the woman he claimed to love of what he was about to do even if it was just to prevent this kind of heartbreak.

"No it's not true, but you did well in coming to check this for yourself." Nadir said taking Christine to the small parlour. Christine sighed with relieve raising hand to her chest were her heart was beginning to settle. There was still hope, but what was this all about and were had Erik gone to? Before Christine could voice her questions Monsieur Kahn left the room and returned with two envelops in his hand. Whatever those were she just knew by the look in Nadir's face that they meant bad news.

"You should read this before I say anything." Nadir said giving her Erik's letters.

Christine's heart stopped the moment she recognised her name in Erik's fine yet smudged handwriting. He hadn't even bothered to blot the ink and just that was so unlike him that Christine didn't know what to do. '_Should I open or should I cower out? Oh Erik if I only knew what was going through your mind when you wrote this… Well your little twit there's only one way to find out…_' Christine broke the red seal and opened the letter with her terribly shaky hands and just before she started to read, she smiled. For all the smudginess in Erik's letter his perfect handwriting made it easier to read.

"_1st April 1895_

_My Christine…_

_Perhaps I'm fooling myself by calling you mine, perhaps I'm fooling myself while I write to you hopping that you'll read this and understand why I did what I did." _'_Come on, Erik this is not like you at all... give me a hint. What were you hiding from me?_' Christine asked with her hands shaking and her heart starting to pound inside her head, making it impossible to think.

_I love you, my darling girl and always will but I had to leave. God knows there is no true excuse for what I was forced to do, I can only say that I could not chose a happy life at your side knowing that the coast would be a dear friend's life. Hopefully the boy was true to his word and fulfilled his part of the agreement._

_You were right my love. Men like Raoul de Chagny are able of doing anything to get what they want. Because I saved his life, he was willing to give me a clean start and let me escape, but he knew I would never leave without you, unless I was forced to, so we made an 'agreement'. I guess I deserve it after all the blackmail I did. I left a letter with Nadir that should help to set things clear_." Christine just knew it and she would rather be wrong. Raoul had to have a hand on this. There would be no such thing as s happy life for the both of them if Erik had to choose between a chance for them and his soul Raoul had to know that a man with a guilty conscience like Erik could not endure having to choose. It would most likely kill him.

"_It was also part of the agreement that you should know nothing about this, fortunately for me the man was so full of himself that I was able to convince him to let me tell you that I was leaving. Still I wasn't supposed to tell you about his involvement in this, but I'm done lying to you. A very wise woman told me once that lies do more damage than the truth. I guess she was right._" She smiled as the memory of Erik's arms around her filled her very senses. She had asked him the night before his meeting with Raoul that he would never again lie to her. His warm velvet voice was ringing inside her head with the promise he had broken, but he had to have a good reason to do so.

"_Unless I'm very much mistaken, a month as gone by since we last saw each other and you read in some journal that the Phantom is dead. Know that it's true even your angel living and well. Confused?_" '_A little._' Christine answered in her thoughts. What was this talk about one month? Were this news supposed to take a month to surface?

"_The Phantom died that night beneath the opera house, the exact moment you return my soul to my body and with it, my sanity. His corpse, his memory remains deep inside that cellar and may it never return. _

_It may seem odd to you that you have the ability to give back something like soul or sanity. My love for you drove me to the brink of madness and only that same love could bring me back. I know that now._" Christine raised her hand to her lips in awe. '_Oh Erik… does he really love me that much?_' Christine asked herself with a smile on her face and then she laughed. He was doing it again. He was hiding something.

"_Back to the journal. I don't know nor do I care which journal did Raoul chose to reveal my 'untimely' demise but this also is a part of the arrangement, is through this that the Phantom is supposed to vanish. I didn't tell you about this before because I know you and you would storm out from Nadir's house and face Raoul head on. Now he cannot go back on his word and screw things up._

_I hope we will find each other soon and remember there it won't be a day when I won't think about you my blooming rose._

_I love you and I shall always be your Angel of Music_

_Erik_

_P.S:_

_If Raoul told the journals earlier something most have changed... probably you've noticed changes on his behaviour by yourself. If this is true than do yourself a favour and listen to what he has to say. I know this is rich coming from me. If I know myself by now I'm totally praying that you are really mad at him. Just ensure that Nadir and Darius remain safe._

Christine dried the tears from her eyes and looked at Nadir who stood at the door. He had given her the privacy she had needed and took the chance to get himself ready for the day. Erik dearest friend was looking at her sternly but she gave him a brave smile, the best she could manage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Finally some peace.' Erik thought as he sipped from his glass, seating at the counter of some old café at Coney. Big John had told him to wait for him as he went to look for Mister Squelch and that was just what Erik did by seating and asking for a drink.

Hours seemed to have gone by when Erik finally noticed an old piano seating at the corner of the room. It looked so cold and so alone like himself and Erik couldn't help but wonder if it was so out of tune like he felt. The ivory keys seemed to be calling to him and there seemed to be no one around so a little melody shouldn't do any harm, should it?

Erik sat on the piano bench and stretched his fingers, ready to make music once more. The first keys where completely out of tune, nothing that a little love and care and some experiment hands could not solve, but the others where acceptably tune and there should be a way to roughly produce some kind of melody. Soon enough he lost himself in his music and in the memory of Christine.

As Erik played, little by little, people started to enter the café and asking for drinks of all kinds as they enjoyed the music coming from the piano. No one dared to talk as the master pianist did his work on the poorly maintained piano keys. By the time the music was at its pick, Big John, Antony Squelch and little girl called Agatha had arrived to the café.

"Antony, Aggei! It's great to see you." The bar tender said cleaning a glass. "I'll be with you in a minute"

"In the meantime do some lemonade for my daughter?" Antony asked going to their usual table.

"Lemonade coming right up." The man behind the counter turned around and started to cut lemons

As she took a seat Agatha couldn't keep her eyes away from the unshed figure of the pianist. Was it just her or the man was left-handed? She had never heard someone play like that or seen someone bend the piano to their very will preforming the most stunning melody. No musician that she had ever heard before bared his soul in his music.

"So beautiful." Agatha commented in a whisper as Timothy, bartender and the café's owner placed a glass of lemonade before her.

"And he's great for the busyness. It's been years since I saw this many people coming in." Timothy confessed looking over to the piano.

"It happens that my friend just arrived from France and he's looking for work." Big John informed.

"Such." Someone said in the middle of the crowd.

"We can talk about arrangements later. I'm willing to pay for the day as long as he keeps playing that piano for two more hours." Timothy said stepping away from the group and living behind his notepad and a pencil. Big john picked them up, wrote a note to Erik and left it on the music stand of the upright piano.

The end of Erik's music was received with a standing ovation and he looked over his shoulder showing the good side of his face and thanked the crowd just before he noticed the note on the piano.

"_Think that got yourself a job, for now two more hours of piano playing for a day's pay. I'll explain later._

_Big John_"

The two hours went by smoothly as Erik continued to play and Agatha even wen to seat by him on the piano bench. Erik couldn't help but notice the girl's nails and hands almost birdlike. '_Poor child! She cannot have been born like this could she?_' Erik thought as he took the girl's hand allowing her to take him to where Big John and Squelch where seating after all the costumers had left. The girl should be no older then twelve and the trusting smile on her face was just heart-warming.

"I like your mask." He heard the girl say and her voice sounded like a bell, mush like Christine's when she was about the same age and the proud father, that man big and heavy as an wardrobe, was looking over with a concerned look in his eyes. Seating next to him stood a middle aged man with some grey hair close to his temples.

"You play very well the piano." The man said looking straight into Erik's eyes avoiding as much as he could to not stare at the mask on his face.

"Thank you. Your piano needs some tuning though and you seem to need some help around here." Erik said seating back and tangling his fingers on the table before him.

"Sir I have offer to make to you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cora was knitting in the parlour when Raoul came in with the journal in his hand. He looked exhausted like he hadn't even got wink of sleep that suit that he was wearing was definitely the same that he had been using the previous night and that shirt on his body was beyond redemption. Any kindred soul would fill sorry for the man. Raoul sat on the sofa and Bianca, a short-haired pointer and family dog, jumped to his lap to get patted and Cora just knew that he passed all night playing with that mangy dog.

"You look dreadful, little brother." Cora said without raising her eyes from her handy work.

"Don't tease me, Cora. For all I did I still love Christine. What would you if my brother didn't loved you anymore and decided to leave?" If his eyes didn't looked so tired one would recognise in the an intimidating glare

"I would be heartbroken and probably make a fool of myself, but I'd rather be his friend than lose him completely and, who knows, maybe forever." Cora answered with a light motherly smile on her face. All about her demeanour spoke motherhood and feminism, no wonder Philip was so in love even after two years of marriage had gone by.

A loud bang at the door drove them both to look at the parlour entrance, shortly after Julian returned to announce that Christine was there for a visit. Raoul got up, did his best to look somewhat presentable and Christine entered the room just before he could finish. Raoul couldn't look away from her. In that red dress Christine looked triumphant, almost imperial, she looked even more stunning than usual, but maybe that was the realisation that he was about to lose her.

"Red?! Well that's very daring, even for you my dear." Cora remarked putting her knitting work aside and getting up to greet her friend. "I will the two of you alone."

"Please stay, for poor Raoul's sake. It will surely prevent me from biting off his head. Christine answered glaring at Raoul just to see him cringe in the spot.

"I can't possibly imagine what Raoul did to deserve having his head bitten of?" Cora asked glancing at Raoul with a wondering look in her eyes.

"I went to a dear friend's house to see if was alright with him and he wasn't. Well imagine my surprise when I found out that your dear brother-in-law blackmailed him into leaving France." The young soprano said without looking away from Raoul's cowering form but just like that he got himself up straight and looked right into her eyes like he had accepted what he had done and understood why she was mad at him.

"You're right to be mad with me and I know and I know I went a little beyond low…" Raoul managed to say before Christine could cut him off

"Well that is putting it mildly…"

"It may be, but listen to what I have to say before you behave like a praying mantis and rip my head off." He asked beckoning her to seat by his side. Christine sighed and remembered what Erik had once said to her about she having a good heart and that she would never forgive herself if she didn't gave Raoul a chance to do the same she had let her angel do… explain himself. She folded her dress beneath her legs and to a seat on the sofa where Raoul had been seating before and waited patiently for him to start talking.

Raoul wasn't surprised that Erik had found a way to tell her what he had done even if it taken him such a long time to do so. He could not forget the sincere look in his rival's eyes when he had looked at Christine that morning when they first confronted each other after the fire. The man was completely devoted to her, listening to her every word, almost drinking them like water. Raoul had been blinded by his pride and just that confession made Christine's jaw drop. Now he knew by his own experience that that disfigured man to whom he used to call demon had a soul and a heart, even if a broken one.

In his desperation Raoul didn't know any longer what he should do to keep Christine safe by his side and far away, as far away as it was possible from that crazed psyco. He had never seen it coming. He had never expected to become exactly what he was trying to protect the woman he loved from. Raoul arranged to have her freedom, dismissing all the signs of her love for another man, the exact same man he was trying to free her from and everything seemed to finally fit together when the weight of his guilt fell upon his shoulder and he had promised himself to turn the table and get things right. By then Christine was already sick with longing and he could not bear it.

"I tried to make things right and prove you that things between us could get better. I guess that there is no way now. I can only thank Cora for opening my eyes to what I was not willing to see." Raoul ended up saying with his eyes low and set on the floor. This was the Raoul she remembered, caring, kind-hearted, generous and she could really see a glimpse of the boy who thoughtlessly had run into the sea because in some stupid scarf.

"We both did things we regret. We used each other, hurt each other even scorned of each other's pains, but if something off those children on that day at the beach remains in us then we should forgive and try to forget." Christine said a little stunned. "Thank you for letting me go. I'm sorry that things between us didn't work out."

"Are you really sorry? Maybe…" He asked holding her hands only to have her removing them from inside his own. "I love you, you know?"

"Raoul, please don't make things harder than they have to be. You can be a good man, a very good man and I believe that somewhere out there, there is a woman just waiting to meet you." Christine answered getting and joining her hands in from of her. "She will beautiful and I'm sure she will love you more than anything in the word. She will be proper and the perfect fit for a Vicomtesse and your family won't look down on her because she will make you happy."

"Cora, could you keep Christine company? I'll be back in a moment." Raoul said getting up and leaving the room.

With Raoul out of the room, Christine leaned back and took a deep breath trying her best to understand what had just went on. She could not trust him, not after what he had done, yet why was she so willing to accept his good will? Why was she so willing to believe that he had changed? Was it like Erik had said? Was this just for the sake of her soul and her wounded heart or did she really pitied him? Did he even mean what he had said about Erik and how he could finally see things in a different light? But before she could even answer to any of those questions a familiar voice broke her chain of thought.

"By the look on your face, you don't trust me."

"Well you can't really blame her can you?" Cora asked seating at Christine's side for support.

"I got a man keeping a watch on that friend of your and I believe I know where he went." Raoul was able to say before Cora could interrupt him with severity.

"Raoul leave. You've already done more wrong in some hours than any one should do in an entire week." Cora demanded seeing the shocked look in Christine's face.

Raoul sighed and left the two women alone knowing that if Christine had been mad at him and willing to forgive him, now she was furious and no longer willing to forgive him as lightly as before.

Christine started to wander around as her mind was complete mess. Perhaps Raoul had known all this time were Erik was and he had kept his word. He had not gone after him for revenge, nor had he warned her of what Erik had done in hopes to sway her into despising him. Raoul had tried to get things right and even made her smile every now and then with some of the fondest memories he had from her father, then why was she so mad at him? What made her heart not want to trust him even if her head knew she would end up regretting parting mad at him? Once again he had robbed her from any choice and that had to be it. Sure Erik had had his part in this, but he had written to her explaining what he had been forced to do and as far she knew Nadir and Darius's lives were still in danger...

"Oh, God! What am I to do?" Christine asked seating back next to Cora. "This is the first time I've this afraid and I have not to catch me from my fall."

"Christine, honey you are not alone. You'll always have your family. Philipe should arrive home anytime soon with second class tickets to America." Cora said trying to cheer Christine up. "The three of you will be comfortable, but there should be no awkwardness with the need of fancy clothes like in first class."

"So I assume that it was you who told the papers that charming about me not wanting to marry Raoul and leaving France soon." Christine said a little amused. "I just don't know how you found out."

"You told me yourself. With would a man with a sister living in America go anywhere else?" Cora asked with a self-satisfied smile on her face. "And how else would your masked friend know that his angel is coming his way?"

"I doubt he would be able to buy a French journal in America, but thank you." Christine said hugging Cora, almost squashing her. "I shall forget what you and your husband did for me and my family."

"Don't thank us just yet." Said a male voice coming from the entrance. Both women got up with a smile on their faces and greeted the newly arrived master of the house. Philipe, like his brother, looked terribly tired and his clothes where awfully dusty from traveling. In his hand he brought some envelops and the most visible one was to the Metropolitan Opera house in New York.

"If you don't mind me asking what are those?" Christine asked starring at Philipe's hands.

"I took the liberty of wiping up some recommendation letters for you and the girls to the Metropolitan Opera house, in case you wish to continue your career. Cora and Raoul told me you are pretty good." Philipe said making Christine blush .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After her meeting with the De Chagnys, Christine ran home to pack. Nadir had promised to send their things once they had settled in America and Philipe had made arrangements for their journey to be as comfortable and as enjoyable as possible, now she just needed to tell the girls the decision that she had done. Knowing Roxanne as she did, there was no way she would let her go alone.

As soon as Christine arrived to the apartment she burst in, went into her room and looked for a large suitcase. She opened their closet and started to remove from it the few dresses she possessed. With the noise she was making there was no wonder when she saw Meg and Roxanne entering the room with an inquisitive look in their eyes.

"Erik was forced to leave and go to America. I'm going after him." Christine answered without they even asking what the hell she was doing

"The hell you are." Roxanne said looking straight a Christine. "Not without us anyway."

"Great. Philipe got tickets for the three of us." Christine said pointing to the envelops on top of the bed. "Make sure you are ready after lunch. The boat leaves Calais in the morning."


	18. Chapter 18

**Christine *Using my computer*: I can't believe it! Erik come here!**

**Erik *bursts into the living room*: What is it, angel? Did that cursed cat ruined anything?**

**Me *on the sofa close to sleep*: Leave my cat out of it!**

***Sudden screeching sound coming from pc***

**Erik *covering his ears*: And here I thought Carlotta was a bad singer. These two make her sound like an angel.**

**Me *yawning* Could you guys check my Fanfiction account?**

***Sound of typing.***

**Christine *voice higher than usual*: Oh My God! Viviane, dear I know you are feeling sleepy with the meds, but you should see this.**

**So guys I'm celebrating 3000 views. I never imagined that I would get this far so thank you guys, for reading, for favoring, following and reviewing. It makes me smile every time I get to know what you guys think.**

**Here you have another chapter and I hope you like it.**

"Mister Chevalier another gin please." An old man with a black suit asked showing Erik an empty gin glass.

"Come on Mister Harris. One gin is quite enough for your poor health." Erik said cleaning the counter. "It's not every day that we have a doctor here to fix you up."

"You're probably right son. The old lady wouldn't want me back in the hospital with a liver crisis. Just get me a cup of coffee." Mister Harris said a little upset.

Erik found it still hard to believe his luck. He had been working for Timothy for a month now and he already knew some of the usual clients by name.

At first people had been curious about his mask, but soon he became the masked bartender pianist of Silvermoon Café and the business began flourishing with people coming to hear him play. They knew he was different. Surely the mask wasn't there just for decoration, but still he wasn't forced to work at Gargolia Park like so many people like himself, like so many other _freaks of nature_.

Erik went to Gargolia every now and then to bring Agatha, whom he took care of, back to her father and the things he saw… these people where not treated like human beings and for him it was like seeing the gipsy camp all over again. He probably would need to work until his bones ached, but he would buy the place some day and build there a realm of wonders.

"Uncle Erik, uncle Erik." Erik heard a bell-like voice call.

"Aggei? Child, what in heavens are you doing here?" Erik asked looking at the panting child who had just come in. After getting her breath back, Agatha came closer to him and told what had happened when she and one of her little friends were playing close to his mother's seamstress shop.

A man, who Erik used to call Scarecrow just to make Aggei laugh, was the Gargolia's owner handy man and what one might call the _zoo keeper _or even _tamer of freaks_. He was responsible for every single person working at Gargolia and every now and then when he spotted a new aberration that would bring people to the park, he would find a way to trap it and break it from any relation to humanity and then cage it like some common animal. This masked boy that Agatha had described to Erik seemed to be the perfect candidate, but he couldn't help but wonder how a boy would have vanished without a mother noticing it.

Erik didn't think twice, removed his apron from around his waist and warned Timothy that he would be away for a while. Taking hold of Agatha's hand he ran to help her look for the boy.

As they entered Gargolia's gates Erik was filled with the sensation of foreboding. The place in itself was very pleasant, filled with all kinds of sounds, colours and smells. The visitors seemed to be enjoying themselves in every single attraction, from the maze of mirror to the giant wheel from where, if one stood right on the top, one would be able to see whole of Coney Island, but Agatha took him directly to a tent he knew to be where the _oddities_ where displayed and before he could even allow himself to panic Erik felt a tug on his hand driving him to walk.

"Remove your mask boy." Erik heard someone scream and for a moment there he thought that his past had returned to haunt him.

"Let me go!" This time was the voice of a boy who was screaming. Erik felt the girl beside him cringe with fear and told Agatha to get away and get the boy's mother. That was exactly what the girl did and Erik could only imagine how glad the girl was to be far away from that drack frightening place.

Soon enough the girl was out of sight and Erik ventured into the dark corners of the tent but there seemed to be no sign of the Scarecrow or of the boy. Erik heard another scream and he knew that with the sounds of the fairground no one would notice it but it came from a second tent behind the one he was in. Inside it stood a tall man raising his arm above his head with a whip in it ready to strike the boy who was lying on the ground crying. Before the man could lash the boy once more Erik stepped between them and grabbed the whip's leather chord before it could even touch the boy.

"Who are you?" The man asked coming closer to the light. "Ah! I know you. You are that freakish musician working at Silvermoon. Move away. This is none of your busyness."

"This is much my busyness as anyone else's. How do you dare to strike a child?" Erik asked crouching next to the boy and gently touching his hair, he whispered "Rest now, boy you're safe."

"What do you care? He is a monster just like the others!" The man argued poling the whip bringing Erik to the dust of the ground.

"A… monster?" Erik asked while getting up and completely disgusted by the man's behaviour. "You warm, you pesky insect, you worthless sack of meat and bones. Know that if you ever dare to touch this child ever again I will destroy you."

"You will destroy me? Do you even know who I am? How do you even dare to threaten me?" the man asked outraged. Erik looked at the boy and then at the Scarecrow removing his mask.

"You shall find sooner or later that a man as hideous as I am is capable of anything." Then Erik placed his mask back on, delighted to see the man cringe with fear, finally having him realise the truth in his words. The boy on the other side seemed to be quite curious as he looked at his deformed check. He saw the boy's lips move as if he was about speak and before he could say anything Erik put his mask back on and offered him his hand.

"Come boy. Aggei and your mother should be on their way here." Without thinking twice the boy grabbed Erik's hand and followed him out of the tent leaving the Scarecrow absolutely stunned and in shock.

As soon as they left the tent Erik couldn't help but wonder if this boy could be his nephew. The boy was no more than a scrawny little thing of eleven, perhaps twelve with black hair, much like his own and green eyes much like his sister. Was it even possible that he had forgotten how his nephew looked in two years? A memory stirred in his mind as he went back to the last time he had seen his sister or her son.

_It had been a week since Marine had write to Erik asking him that he would come to their childhood house so she wouldn't be alone and would be protected from that drunkard of a husband of hers and Erik still had problems sleeping inside that nightmarish house and with the boy back from the hospital he promised Marine that he would take the night shifts just in the case that Dominic needed something._

"_We have to change that bandage today." Erik heard Marine say one morning as he passed by the boy room. He looked over the door frame and saw her remove the linens from her son's face. That was the very first time what it would become an angry red scar. There was no brow, the boy's eyes had been deformed by the acid as was his lip._

"_Erik?"_

"Erik? Is that really you?" He heard a familiar voice ask breaking him from his walk down the lane of memory. Erik noticed that the boy had fled from his grasp and was holding now the side of a woman's skirt as Agatha was on her other side holding her hand.

"See. I told you uncle Erik would help." Agatha said with a bid smile on her face. The woman beside her was tall, used her raven black hair pinned up and had movements almost like a ballerina but more solid, more grounded. Her eyes were a mix of hazel, green and grey and Erik knew immediately who she was.

"Is good to see you again, Ari"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week after they had arrived and almost a month after Meg returning to training, Christine told her she should try out for the next audition and today was the day. Meg was shaking with anticipation and both Christine and Roxanne promised to go with her.

The Metropolitan Opera house was enormous, as big as the opera Populaire, if not bigger. Looking around Christine and Meg could only believe that a full house on such room would be both amazing and intimidating, but for the first time in her life Christine was painfully aware that singing without Erik being close by, even if she sang for him would not be the same thing. The roaring fire that her soul had once been had no air to continue burning bright, and whatever remained was fed by the few air she still had in her lungs.

"Everything is going to be alright child." Roxanne said giving an encouraging squeeze to Christine's shoulders. "We just need to get you a new tutor while we don't find Erik."

Christine ignored her completely turning her attention to Meg who was starting to panic.

Entwining her arm with her sister's, Christine took her to a little booth where they found a grey haired man with the looks and the posture of a Maestro. This man seemed to be organising some paper's belonging to the other contenders.

"Let me do the talking." Christine said giving a encouraging smile to her panicking sister. Thanks to Erik's efforts to get her to be a great opera singer, Christine spook fluently five languages, being one of them English and even if she had begun to teach Roxanne and Meg how to speak and write in English, for the time being she would have to act as an interpret. Soon enough they would get the language right.

"Forgive me sir, but where do we go to sign in for the ballet auditions?" Christine asked getting closer to the older man.

"Right here." The man answered with a very kind and pleasant smile "How can I help you mademoiselle..."

"Christine Daae." The look in the man's face when he heard her name was priceless. It was like seeing the face of a child to it had just been given a Christmas present.

"My apologies, mademoiselle. I should have known." The man said getting up quickly and offering his hand, Christine extended her own and like the gentleman he appeared to be he kissed it. "Welcome to New York. My name is Henry Robinson and I'm this house's musical director. "

"There is no way you could have known who I was, Mister Robinson." Christine said gently, hopelessly trying not to blush and trying her best to not burst out laughing. "You could however think that I was French. I admit that I have an awfully thick French accent." Christine couldn't believe what was happening. She had done so few operas as a leading lady in one year and this man was behaving like she was one of the greatest divas in the world and there she was in one of her most simple dresses.

"You must forgive me but I was in Paris for vacations last year and I had the opportunity of a live time to see a young, stunningly good soprano do her debut. The soprano was you mademoiselle, and believe me, with thick French accent or not, your voice is unforgettable." That did it. If Christine was being able to keep her flushing cheeks under check that definitely broke her.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you looking into the ballet auditions? The singer's auditions are next week." Mister Robinson said before Christine could collect herself. Fortunately for her musical director didn't even notice her moment of coyness.

"Meg, chéri vient ici." Christine asked looking over her shoulder. "My sister is the one who is going to audition."

Mister Robinson smiled as the shy girl approached them with her eyes set on a file prepared by her mother with the roles she had ever played in her short life that she brought in her shaky hands. This was the first time that she auditioned for anyone but her mother. This should make things easier for her mother was the most strict, most demanding ballet teacher she had ever known, but that was just it. Her mother was the only teacher she had ever known and she knew she would always trust her completely to push her to the best she could do.

After giving the musical director the resume, Meg found herself on her to the back stage where she should warm-up until she was called to preform before Mister Jones, the ballet master.

"Christine, would you stay with me? Mother said she was going to the auditorium and keep an eye on the judges. She won't admit it but she is afraid that they might not be fair." Meg said once Roxanne was out of sight.

"Oh Meg, I don't know. I do miss singing and the life on stage but if anyone else should recognize me from my work as a leading lady…" before Christine could even finish they were already backstage in a room where some girls were changing into their dancing clothes and putting on their ballet shoes. The other girls and some man were outside the changing room, stretching and doing some warming up exercises. Christine almost wished she could join them for old time sake. _'Erik would love this place._' Christine smiled looking around. '_If only you could be here_. _I wouldn't think twice about signing up for these auditions if I had you by my side._ _I just don't know what I'm going to do without you.'_

"Christine are you ok?" Meg asked once came out from the changing room. That was when Christine noticed she had a tear streaming down her check and she cleaned it as quickly as she could, saying:

"I'm fine, really."

"Oh Christine you know you can tell me everything." Meg said a little hurt. Christine smiled sadly and hugged her sister.

"Later." She promised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That bastard will pay for what he did to Dominic." Marine promised sipping from the tea Erik had served her at the bar. "I should go down town and press charge for attempt to kidnap."

"I threatened the man Ari. Only a mad man, or a desperate one, would do the same _mistake_ twice." Erik explained seating back and resting his elbows on the closed piano.

Silvermoon had been closed until it was dinner time so the other employees could take care of tables and any dirty china that might have left from lunch. The business had truly boomed and in the quiet time Erik would work as a barman but at lunch and dinner he would be the pianist of service, easily avoiding curious looks and when Timothy Carter wasn't around he would serve as a manager. The man trusted him enough and the staff got used to the idea, fortunately for him none of them knew French.

"Erik Chevalier, are you insane?" Marine asked looking over to a corner of the room where Agatha and Dominic where playing. "This is going to cost you dearly. If that Moore weasel saw your face he is going to hunt you until he has you broken to the bone and when he does he will come for my son…" Erik almost laughed remembering the look of panic in the man's face. For the first time the frightening features of him mangled flesh seemed to have a purpose for scaring away those unwanted visitors to his family.

"Do you happen to know who the owner of Gargolia Park is?" Erik asked with a reflecting look in his eyes.

"It used to be a man called Victor White, but he died a few months ago. Now his son Arthur White owns the place. The boy is young and kind-hearted, but he knows nothing about the business so he relies on his father's first man even if he is a criminal and a con." She answered sipping once more from her tea. Erik felt a large smile appearing in his face as he started to concoct a plan

"What are you smirking at?" Marine asked looking in his eyes, but he wasn't there. He was far away.

There would only be a way to prevent this situation from firing back on him. He would have to talk directly to the owner of Gargolia and warn him about the Scarecrow. He could even create some kind of character that would work at Gargolia and his own self would remain working at the café. The money would serve him good and help to pay whatever Marine and Dominic could need and that way he could keep the man away from his nephew.

That's it! He would make the Angel of Music real. With the money he already had he could by the parts to make wings with proper feathers and the proper workings of a real wing, except for the flying part. The last thing Erik needed was to get toasted like Icarus. He would find a blond wig, trim it and he would do a new mask, but this one in leather chapped like iron. That would take him one, two, perhaps two weeks and a half if he didn't got a wink at night. It would surely be worth it if this Moore person got to pay for what he had done.

"Mister Chevalier, we are ready when you are." Said one of the waiters breaking Erik from his chain of thinking.

"Thank you Jimmy." Erik said getting up. "Tomorrow is my day of. Maybe we could meet."

"I was hoping that you would join us for dinner. There is someone I'd like you to meet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir you must be completely blind or you don't have any training or you're an utter idiot" Roxanne protested once she had enough of gibberish around the art she loved.

"And who are you?" Mister Jones asked. Mister Jones was a very young man closer to his thirties, with blond hair to the high of his shoulders tied with a black ribbon and a very well-trimmed goatee. In Madame Giry's opinion the man was far too young and far too inexperienced to be a ballet master.

"Just because you're French it doesn't mean you know…"

"Shut up you self-crowned Apollo." Said a strong accented Italian voice coming from the auditorium's left entrance. "You should be kneeling before this woman, begging for her forgiveness." The voice belonged to a tall, elegant and glamorous woman in an exquisite bordeaux dress and wearing a choker of pearls and her luscious dark hair pinned up. There was a woman who understood fashion and made it a weapon. She was very tanned and her features were very familiar like she had seen them before perhaps in her girlhood.

"Signora di Carlo, as much as enjoy having you around and hearing your opinion on my dancers. You have been truly helpful but…"

"But I wouldn't know anything about ballet if it wasn't for the woman you treated so rudely." The woman cut him off before he was able to say nonsense.

"And who are you that Julia Alessandri…" That was the name. the surname di Carlo had thrown her off track, but that had to be her married name.

"And who are you that Julia Alessandri di Carlo would intervene in your favour?"

Roxanne looked at the younger woman in shock as the pieces started to fit together. That couldn't be her. Could it? That couldn't truly be her dear friend little Julia…

It took a while for Roxanne to come out from her shock and when she looked again for the woman she was no were to be found and she stood alone with the young ballet master.

"Je sois Roxanne Giry, monsieur. But you can call me Madame Giry." Roxanne answered keeping her head high and she couldn't help but grin when she saw the man sit back in shock. The younger man only needed to heard her name to feel humbled. She saw the man hopelessly mumble words she could not understand. For all the effort Christine had put into her she remained a proud French woman with the thickest of accents knowing very little of English, but the boy look so ashamed by his behaviour that she forgave him regardless and thus continued the auditions with Mister Jones looking over his shoulder every now and then to remind himself of not saying anything stupid.

Just before Meg came on to the stage there was an outstanding dancer, very tanned, dark haired and with the poise and grace of a very well trained dancer. He's legs were extremely well built and his form was perfect. It had been years since she had seen such a good dancer. He reminded her a lot of a certain teacher with whom she ended up marrying and who was as much her partner for ballet as he was a partner for life. She could only hope that Meg could find a man like that to love her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Meg, you were truly amazing." Christine said smiling. "I had completely forgotten who great you are."

"Have you also forgotten what an outstanding singer you are?" Meg asked cleaning her efforts with a cloth Christine had given her.

"Not that talk again. I can't sing like I did anymore." Christine protested sit on the closest chair.

"Brava, brava." They heard Roxanne say applauding her daughter and when they saw her she had an enormous proud smile on her face. "You were great my dear. Perfect even. Every single movement effortless. Brava."

"After all the aching bones and muscles it should be worth it." Meg said as casually as she was able, but she had to admit it. This was the very first time her mother had praised her like this, she wanted to scream and jump, but she remained composed hoping she could explode with happiness once she was inside the safety of her hotel room.

From the corner of her eye Roxanne noticed the young ballet master entering backstage, provoking a grand rumpus as he came in. He looked dreadfully troubled as he passed by ignoring everyone but Roxanne who remained as imposing as ever beside her daughter.

After being told that his work wasn't good enough by one of the most important ballet mistresses in France, Hector Jones couldn't help but feel diminished. If he didn't needed this work so much he would quit right away and give his job to a woman who really deserved it. Surely she would be able to bring this opera's ballet corpus into shape sooner than he ever could, but he did needed the jog and the payment of a ballet master was higher than that of a dancer… no he could never take the credit for ones work, if it was not his own. He had been the first to say that he wasn't ready to become a ballet master when the job was offered to him…

"Hector, what happened? You look like you have seen a ghost." Asked a young dancer.

"There is no longer need to hide the presence of one of the greatest ballet mistresses in Europe." Hector said looking around and calling attention to himself. "As all dancers should know the birth place of ballet may be Italy, but the French perfected it and as we all know the greatest school in France, the Grand Paris Opera, also known as the Opera Populaire, was burned to the ground. Is with humility that I invite Madame Roxanne Giry to become this home's ballet mistress as I plan to deliver my resignation tomorrow to become once again a dancer and a student of the art like you." The man's French was a little painful to hear but everyone understood him well enough to start whispering as they looked desperately around the room for a hint of the woman's presence.

"Shouldn't be the manager to make that invitation?" One very annoying voice asked. Red headed, far too thin to be healthy, screeching voice, and clothes far too glamorous for someone in their mid-twenties, the woman who had spoken behaved more like she owned the place.

"Who is she?" Christine asked to a man how stood beside her.

"Annetta Franco. She's an italian soprano and if the manger doesn't listen to mamma she will become the next Prima donna." The man answered crossing his arms. Christine looked back at the woman and just like she was back at the opera Populaire, she memorised her face knowing that a woman like that could only mean one thing. A awfully lot of troubles.

"You know you have no power to make such decisions." Annetta said looking at Hector from pot to bottom with a self-important attitude that made Christine want to throw her off her pedestal.

"And what is that to you? He can resign and offer a name for his position." The fantastic boy Roxanne had seen preform protested.

"And why would he offer the job to a French woman none of us as seen thinner or fatter?" The woman argued. "He could name you or any other dancer for the post."

"Roxanne Giry is a living legend in the world of ballet and Hector is the greatest dancer in the company. Why would he name someone inferior to himself?" A tinny, very pale, brunette girl commented.

As the argument continued Christine explained to both Roxanne what was going on and what was being said by the various people in the discussion and little by little Roxanne was getting tired of everyone, even Mister Jones, behaving like she wasn't even there and so was Meg and Christine.

"Surely you'll have to speak with the manager and he will follow propriety and send a proper invitation. With whom should I leave Madame Giry's address?" Christine asked raising her voice.

"And who are you?" Annetta asked glaring at Christine and making her skin crawl. "Forget I asked. You must be just another disgusting ballet rat."

"Not a snobbish Italian diva wonna be, that's for sure." Christine answered giving the Italian snake, as Annetta would start to be known as, her best smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Me *hearing so banging noise coming from my studio*: What the hell is going on?**

**Erik: Madame Giry found your walking stick! Could you take it from her? **

**Me *putting my nose back on my school books* Not going to happen! She is frightening when she has a stick to beat on the floor.**

**Christine *running down stairs*: So when will bring me and Erik together?**

**Me: you are... oh that! One more chapter. *typing on my computer***

**SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE ERIK AND CHRISTINE ARE BACK TOGETHER. YEY. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoied writing it.**

**...**

"And who are you French ballet rat to think yourself so high and mighty that you dare to insult me?" Annetta asked glaring at Christine.

"First is not French is Swedish, second I could have said worse things than that and they would be true and third..." Christine said before Meg's voice was heard.

"She's not a ballet rat. She is the youngest woman ever to become a Prima donna." Christine glared at Meg as all eyes focused on her. Everyone knew what that meant. There stood the woman who Julia di Carlo and Mister Robinson said that had the voice of an angel and Annetta knew she would have to break her just like she had done to the other singers. Soon there would be no one left to threaten her position as the next Prima donna.

Before things got out of hand, Julia stepped in and told Annetta to leave before she did any more damage. Reluctantly and muttering something no one was able to grasp, Annetta left only to hear cheering on her back.

"I will finish you, you Franco-Swedish slut. Just you watch." Annetta promised between teeth as she saw Julia di Carlo welcoming the three French women from a far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that same day, after a very long tea and much arguing, Julia manage to persuade Roxanne to leave the hotel and move to her house closer to the opera until they got a proper apartment. The girls could easily share a room and there would be plenty of time to catch up. As Julia would put it, a big house would serve her no good if she didn't got to have family over and let's be truthful, for many years Roxanne had been like a sister to her.

As they moved in Christine was still a little stunned by how things seemed to be starting smoothly. It wasn't like she appreciated that a man was going to lose his job over Roxanne being far more experiment ballet mistress, but that meant that money would start entering the house and that Meg would also have a job to go to. Now it only remained her, so tomorrow she should hit the city and find whatever she could do besides singing.

"You are being foolish dear girl. Erik would want to continue singing." Roxanne said as she helped her girls to unpack.

"If you don't mind me asking who is this Erik person your daughter as been moaning about?" Julia asked opening the closet and sitting on the bed

"He's her music teacher and ange de music." Meg answered and for Christine's dismay she had been rather casual as if what she was saying that he was not really important but for Christine Erik was much more than her teacher or her angel. He was her soul in another body; he was her reason to live, the air that filled her lungs, the water that killed her thirst... For better or for worst, Erik had always been and still was everything she could ask of any man.

"Erik is my everything and lets leave it at that." Christine answered dryly.

"Christine I know you don't know me and that you think you cannot trust me, but you are the daughter of a dear friend and I care for you." Julia said getting up and facing Christine. "I hope that time will allow us to become friends as well."

That was a woman Christine couldn't help but be in awe of. The way she behaved, her poise and her humility made her the perfect diva. Unlike Carlotta this woman's power over the opera seemed to come from her sincerity, unless Christine was very much mistaken and the woman was just a very good actress.

"Thank you." Christine answered with a tired smile on her face.

"Mama, Signora di Carlo, could you leave me and Christine alone?" Meg asked glancing at Christine through the corner of her eye. Both women smiled and left the room leaving the two very awkwardly silent girls alone, Christine being the more silent of the two.

"I can't believe mother took this woman's offer like they had kept in contact over the years." Meg said hopping that that would serve as a conversation starter, but Christine remained as silent as she was when she entered the house. Meg was starting to fear that her sister was entering another of her fits of desperation that where starting to become so common.

"Can you believe the gall of that other Italian woman? Behaving like she owned the place." Meg said continuing to unpack her things. "If Erik had been there he would teach her a lesson."

"But he wasn't!" Christine snapped. "Perhaps I'm fooling myself! Perhaps I will never having him by my side ever again! I could be married to my Erik right now and Raoul wouldn't have been able to separate us, but no. Once again I had to ruin things by not following my heart."

"Is that why you can't sing?" Meg asked seating on the bed as Christine walked to the window of their room and looking at the dark night outside. "Erik asked you to marry him and you said no… again?"

"I panicked. We were beginning to courting at the time and I just thought I wasn't ready, but my heart told me, screamed to me that I was. Still I didn't listen to it." Christine confessed as she felt tears stream down her checks. "At the very least I can hope that he's looking at the same moon I am."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik couldn't sleep tonight. His mind was far too busy to allow him a well-rested night as his body tossed and turned looking for a little warmth beneath his blanket. Big John had been kind enough to let him sleep beneath his roof as he searched for a house to live in but Erik had yet to earn enough money to buy a house of his own free from a landlord and now that his friend was to board again on Calypso, he dared no longer to impose his presence on him nor on his family, but could he ask his sister to have him in her house? He knew his was a wandering spirit, too wild for his sister to endure him. What if he had a mood swing, burst out screaming and in the process frightened his nephew? He could not bear it.

'_Ah Christine, only you could ease my trouble mind now.'_ Erik thought with tears in his and a gaping wound in his soul. '_What am I to do? If only I could know for certain that all of this is worth it, that whatever it may happen I will find you…_'

Erik got up from his bed and walked to his room's cabinet and opened the door and looked to a lower shelf were he had built a nest inside a wool shirt for his pet monkey. He had found the little fellow dying with cold close to an old guy with barrel organ. Erik was sure the money had been enough to get the man food for two days at any fast food stand.

Erik wasn't wearing his mask as he picked the little golden fur boll. He knew he would have to start somewhere removing his mask at home. This monkey was no more than a cub and if this Darwin person was right then this little guy would be able to learn the difference between the mask and his real face. If only one living being, even a pet, would look upon his face without fear life would be worth it. The poor little guy was shivering in his arms so Erik wrapped his shirt more around him and sat at his desk starting to draw sketches for his wings, but nothing. He's muse had abandoned him to his tortured soul and… hell, if anyone abandoned anyone it had been him abandoning Christine. Erik reached for a sketch on the top of his desk and looked at the eyes he knew to be in a beautiful shade of blue and he sighed knowing that he would never be able the capture the light of Christine's soul in those drawings. Erik looked at the mirror and examined his deformity. His soul started to ache as the memories of Christine's caresses and kisses and slowly his voice started to sound just as hopeless as he felt as he started to sing.

"And in my twisted face

There's not the slightest trace

Of anything that even hints of kindness

And from my tortured shape

No comfort, no escape

I see, but deep within is utter blindness

Hopeless

As my dream dies

As the time flies

Love a lost illusion

Helpless

Unforgiven

Cold and driven

To this sad conclusion"

In his soul Erik could see all the disgusted looks, all the fear of being harmed and harming just by touching. People would never forgive him for what was not his fault, for being born with the face off a demon, of a gargoyle and even if he yearned for light and acceptance that was his cross to bear... And then everything changed.

"No beauty could move me

No goodness improve me

No power on earth, if I can't love her"

Persia had robbed him of whatever good remained in his soul and Gustave Daae's death hand punched a hole in his chest, but once Christine came into his life everything, every piece of soul, of love, of kindness returned to his wounded heart, bringing them wholeness.

"No passion could reach me

No lesson could teach me

How I could have love her and made her love me too

If I can't love her, then who?"

From the first moment he had set his eyes on his angel Erik had known how special she truly was, that such an angel deserved only love and adoration and without him noticing he had fallen in love with her soul never really expecting she would fall in love with him.

"Long ago I should have seen

All the things I could have been

Careless and unthinking, I moved onward

No pain could be deeper

No life could be cheaper

No point anymore, if I can't love her."

Soon another fell in love with his angel and his once forgotten madness had been awaken once again. The things he did in the name of a crazed god were far beyond any hope of forgiveness. He should have known that he's actions would have pushed his Christine away…

"No spirit could win me

No hope left within me

Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free

But it's not to be

If I can't love her

Let the world be done with me."

Christine did free him, she did love him and she had forgiven him even if the rest of the world would never do the same. Erik smiled sadly as his heart started to long for Christine and he started to ache at the memory of passionate kisses and tender caresses. Oh if only she could be there to put him out of his misery. He could only imagine what his angel was going through.

Just as he was finishing his song, Erik heard someone knock at the door and felt the odour of freshly made coffee enter his nostrils. With Merlin, the little monkey cuddled safely inside his shirt and on his bed, Erik got out from his room and joined Big John at the kitchen table. He looked tired as he browsed around some envelops. One of the two coffee cups seemed to be calling Erik's name.

Right, the coffee would wake him up even more, but it would surely make the night more endurable. The silence between the two men was a comfortable one as Big John push a white sealed envelope before Erik and imagine his surprise when he recognised Nadir's handwriting. As soon as he sat foot in American soil Erik sent a letter to Nadir telling him that he was fine and where he was staying, but he never really expected an answer. Erik picked up the letter after punting down his little friends bundle and opened it.

"_Dear friend_

_Is with an immense delight that I received your letter, your two letters. True. One of them made me want to strangle you, but knowing that you are alive and with health made good to this old heart of mine._

_You are a good man Erik and never allow anyone to tell you otherwise. I only regret that you didn't trust me enough to tell me your troubles. I'm sure that together we would be able to find a solution for this little misadventure. I know you would never allow me to go so low as to give in to blackmail, but I should have never allowed you to give up on your life by Christine's side._

_How is Christine you might ask. She was very sad and hurt the last time I saw her. She wasn't her own self and yet somehow she remained strong._" '_She is such a good girl. I never wished to hurt her._' Erik thought as he rubbed his nose bridge. He was so focused in the letter that he never noticed that he had forgotten his mask in his room and now his deformity was naked beneath John's eyes, but having a bad scar himself Big John was the wiser to not keep starring at it.

"_I wasn't able to figure out if Christine was mad at you or the Vicomte, or both. What I know is that she stormed out of my house to God knows where and the next moment I was receiving a note warning me she would leave to America in the morning with the Giry's and that she needed to talk with me about some arrangements. She decided she was going after you as soon as she could and promised me that she would write letting me know where to send their things. You must know that I gave her the money you left behind. I had hopes that she would use that money to get a house for them, but we both know she won't use a penny unless she's forced to it. You were very lucky in having found such a gem._" '_And foolish enough to let her slip through my fingers…_' Erik thought bitterly. Soon Erik ended reading Nadir's letter and he couldn't stop smiling. Who knew? Probably Christine was already in New York and looking for a job and a house. If only Nadir could have told him the part of the city se was living in, it would make finding his angel so much easier. Still Erik couldn't help but smile. '_My Christine. My sweet dear girl, I can't believe that you followed me and I swear that somehow, someday I'll have you back in my arms._'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning Hector Jones woke in his dormitory room feeling a little lighter than he had before meeting Roxanne Giry and deciding to leave his role as a ballet master. Now he only needed to face Mister Reed and present his resignation. Soon enough he would be free to be just another dancer learning with the best in the art he loved.

Coming from behind the wooden screen has a handsome man in his mid-twenties with his black hair dripping wet. He had two hypnotic grey marbles for eyes and velvety lips that were just asking to be kissed. At the sight of his roommate, Hector could barely contain himself as his eyes followed the drops of water stream through the tanned chest only to be soaked by the towel around his waist.

"I so very sorry." the young man said getting in to his robe, as a very attractive rosy tone came to his cheeks. "I just wanted to… I never realised you were… awake." Hector smiled gently and saw Alexander getting a pair of trousers. If only he could mater the courage he needed to tell that man how he felt… if only he was sure that he wouldn't get his heart broken by this outstanding male soprano.

"Can you believe it? Christine Daae here in America!" Alexander said and he sounded as excited as Hector had never seen him before. "You don't understand what this means… The way she told Annetta the hard truth without losing her poise or her temper…"

"I've never seen you so giddy like a school boy." Hector remarked getting up and starting to get himself ready for the day. "What is so important about this girl anyway?"

"She had her first leading role the year she became nineteen. Until the disaster at the beginning of this year she stared in four operas for their entire season and if she ever sings again this opera house only has to benefit from it." Alexander explained stepping from being the screen to tie his cravat. Hector looked at him revelling in the beautiful contrast between the tanned skin and the white cotton shirt. 'If only I could tell you how beautiful you are and have you smile for me '_If only I could tell you how beautiful you are and have you smile for me._' Hector thought as he saw his roommate leave for breakfast.

Finally alone and still scarcely dressed, Hector took a seat at his desk and started writing his resignation letter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Perhaps you could convince Christine to not squander her talent." Roxanne said as she and Julia entered the opera. "She needs someone to prove her that she's still able to sing even without him."

"But isn't he a man of the arts? Surely he would pay attention to any opera posters. If Christine returns to the stage she would surely throw that Annetta viper out of her pedestal and I could easily leave the company in her hands and retire from the stage." Julia explained as they passed through the halls to the manager's office. "Even if she didn't become Prima donna her name would appear in the journals and posters and would be easier for him to find her. If he still loves her, that is." Roxanne looked at her friend in silence and wanted to scold her for assuming such a thing, but something warned her that she just might be right. Why would Erik leave without Christine if he did love her? Christine had yet to tell her what was this all about, but she seemed to be so certain that she would find Erik that Roxanne had no heart to try prove her wrong.

"What?! How dare you?" They heard a male voice scream from inside the office. "I gave you the position of ballet master on a silver platter and how do you repay me? You give me this excuse of resignation letter and advise to find this French woman two weeks away from the beginning of the new season! What am I supposed to do now?"

Julia held Roxanne by her hand and brought her into the room promising that she would translate whatever she needed her to translate. The two men inside looked at them a little in shock.

Roxanne stood at the door as Julia came closer to a third man with broad shoulders, grey hair a little longer than what would be acceptable and somewhat curly and in a grey suit. He stood up with the help of a cane and only then did Roxanne recognise a far younger man in the man's face and her heart fluttered. Sure she had loved and had a blessed life with her César but she would never forget the man how had her first. She would never forget the man who so boldly had given her first kiss and who had made her a woman, those lips, that warm smile the always adoring smouldering black eyes. She would never forget the day she woke up to not find him at her side and only see a stained note written by his hand asking for forgiveness. She had thought that her heart had been mended only to be broken again by her husband's death, she was wrong. Not even César's love had mended it.

"Angelo Alessandri." Roxanne said with hurt and hate plain in her voice.

"It's been ages since I last saw you." Angelo said smiling but there was something off about one of his legs as he leaned heavily on his cane. "You look as stunning as I remembered. Even more."

"Angelo, how is this woman?" The manager asked leaning against his desk.

"Albert, let me introduce you to an old friend of mine." Angelo said seating back on the armed chair. "Roxanne Giry."

**I hope you liked it and once again I own nothing but the creative spirit to write this and if you don't recognise the music:**

**If I can't love her from Beauty and the Beast (musical)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me *cheeking Deviantart for Phantom art***

**Erik: This person is pretty good, but there are some work which are plain childish.**

**Me: I can always give you more mature content.**

**Christine * looking over my shoulder* What are you doing?**

**Erik: Boarding the net.**

**Me: He means surfing *looking at her***

**Erik: Well that's a new way to use the lasso.**

**Christine *blushing intensly*: I'd never do that!**

**Madame Giry *entering the room*: what are you kids up to?**

**Me, Erik and Christine *quickly closing the computer.* NOTHING!**

**So as I promised here is the "E/C meet again" Chapter. Hope you guys like it and once again I own nothing!**

In the weeks that followed Roxanne had assumed her role as the new ballet mistress with Hector as her apprentice and the ballet chorus had improved and benefited greatly from her knowledge and experience. Sure every single dancer, except for Meg, had still troubles in getting used to the demanding schedule and the occasional fifteen minute break, but as soon as they started seeing improvement they started working even harder and even started striking conversations with Meg and Christine to understand how where things at the Populaire. Soon friendships were starting to form.

"She is tough as any good demanding teacher should be, but this thing of needing help to learn another language makes her more sympathetic." Meg said one day at lunch break. "Sometimes she is very cold even with me, but you should meet her out of the opera house. You would see she is a very warm person."

"She is scary." Commented Samantha, one of the younger girls.

"And so was Madame Dubois and still she would take her time to make sure that we had everything we needed." Recalled Anna shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you think Christine?" Asked Maria looking at a every silent, very unfocused Christine.

"Hum?" Christine asked snapping up from her dreams about Erik.

"We were talking about mother." Meg recalled her.

"I love her. I really do but I'm only too thankful that she doesn't take that cane home." Christine answered making everyone laugh in agreement. That exact moment passing through their table was Jonathan Williams. Christine would not deny that he was a handsome man making the girls at the opera sigh he walked by with those striking blue eyes, usually hidden behind reading glasses, those strong features and light brown hair. He had also a cute nose and thin lips and his face in general made him look much younger than he really was. She had strike up in conversation with him more than once and amazingly he seemed to be less vain than what Christine had thought at first. He had this beautiful family he was always talking about with this loving woman and her son and he seemed to love simple things and art.

As he passed by the table he left a note on top of it only to have it being snatched away by Joan, another member of Meg and Christine new circle of friends.

"Dear Christine. Join me in the music room. Your friend Jonathan" Joan read for all the girls at the table to hear causing Christine to blush intensely.

"So you and Jonathan are on first name bases?" Samantha asked with a sassy smile on her face.

"For heaven's sake! We are just friends." Christine protested grabbing the peace of paper and leaving.

"What's got into her? We were just teasing." Samantha commented.

Meg didn't know exactly how to answer to that. They knew who they were and where they had come from, they also knew the Phantom drama as they usual put it, but they didn't knew Erik and mostly they didn't need to know that the Phantom and Erik were the same person. He was a musician and an excellent tenor and even with his mask he could have a good future there, given the proper storytelling, but she had to talk to Christine first so they would both decide what they should tell the girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine loved the music room. It wasn't like it looked like the music room at the Populaire but she knew Erik would love that place. They would be able to sit at the grand piano and sing for each other as he played beautifully as he used to. The memory of their lessons seemed to fill her mind every time she entered the room and she felt somehow surrounded by Erik's embrace. She could fill it even more when she was left alone in her safe haven.

Christine walked through the large room and as soon as she reached the piano she allowed her hands to hover over the ivory keys. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of Erik's hands holding hers and pressing her finger on the piano keys when she asked him to teach her how to play. That had only been just after they had started courting and she knew Erik had enjoyed their flirtation as he would tease her with an occasional very sensual, very misplaced touch. Christine felt her cheeks flush and her heart break just at the memory of Erik's loving touch.

"Cannot touch, cannot hold

Cannot be together

Cannot love, cannot kiss

Cannot have each other

Must be strong and we must let go

Cannot say what our hearts must know."

Jonathan was about to enter the room when he heard Christine's voice sing and she sound like an angel. A very hurt, sad and desperate angel who's soul seemed to be far from mended. He could hear in her voice such yearning, such love, such adoration that it seemed impossible that such a big soul could live inside such a small vessel.

"Cannot dream

Cannot share sweet and tender moments

Cannot feel how we feel

Must pretend it's over

Must be brave and we must go on

Must not say what we've known all along.

How can I not love you?

What do I tell my heart?

When do I not want you here in my arms?

How does one waltz away from all of the memories?

How do I not miss you when you are gone?

How can I not love you?"

Was she now arguing with herself or was she arguing with the memory of a man she once loved? Was she in denial? Was she professing her love for this unknown man? She seemed to be doing all this and much more. There were so many layers of sentiments and intentions that to describe just one would never be enough. Jonathan with his eyes closed was in awe of this young soprano.

Must be brave

And we must be strong

Cannot say what we've known all along

How can I not love you? What do I tell my heart?

When do I not want you here in my arms?

How does one waltz away from all of the memories?

How do I not miss you when you are gone?

How can I not love you when are gone?"

Jonathan looked at the closed door even more amazed than he was before. He doubted that this girl's voice could bare even more emotion but there it was bringing teas to his eyes and to anyone who stood with him on the other side of the door.

For a few moments Christine's voice echoed through all the opera making some of the women singers swear that after that they would never return to the stage and they would really do it if money wasn't a question of survival.

Reed had listened to an angelic voice and once he arrived to the music room's door the song had already finished and as he was just about to storm in Jonathan grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Who is this girl?" The stunned man asked.

"She is Christine Daae, Madame Giry's ward and a friend of mine." Jonathan explained raising his tone just enough for Christine to hear him. Granted she picked up some of Erik's attributes like his sharp earing. The truth was the two men were speaking in a very low tone as she pressed her ear against the door.

"She sounds like an angel… this is the most marvellous voice I've heard in years." Mister Reed commented. "She would be…"

"Great for the company, I know." Jonathan cut in. "But trust me when I say this. It won't be easy to convince her to sing again."

"I'll do whatever is needed to have her in the company. I can pay whatever…" the manager said before Christine broke in chain of thought.

"It's not a question of payment, sir." She said getting out from the room. "I don't think I'm ready to return to the stage quite yet."

"Mademoiselle, what can we do to prove you otherwise?" the manager asked holding Christine's hand gently.

"Nothing, I'm afraid." She answered with that usual sad smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This wasn't the first time that Jonathan dined with his love's family and his very intimidating, very silent brother-in-law. He would never forget the first time he saw the tall the amber eyes behind the intimidating white mask, but he soon eased up as the heard Dominic laugh as he played with one of his new toys and saw the adoring look in his Marine's eyes. No one would ever guess by the way he played with the boy and smiled at ever laugh and silly question that this man had never known a mother's love. The hurt man only seemed to appear when he got awkwardly silent and pushed his food around the plate.

This time Jonathan was the one who was awkwardly silent as he thought about his young and most recent friend. She was an amazing soprano and he really couldn't understand what would make her quit something that she clearly loved. He could see the way her eyes shinned every time she attended to voice rehearsals for the closing of the season. Why would she quit?

"You seem rather pensive Williams." Erik said once Marine had left the room taking the plates to the kitchen.

"And you seem to persist in using my surname. Have I done something to displease you?" the annoyance in Jonathan's voice was almost painfully plain, but he was right. Erik was somewhat suspicious like any male sibling should be when his widow sister was in a relation clearly physical and the male party was taking a rather long time to propose. It was clear that Jonathan loved Marine and the boy with all his heart so wait?

"I'm still wondering why you've not yet married Marine, but that stays for another conversation." Erik answered bluntly. It was only fair that the man knew his mind. "Now, what happened that made you act like a ghost?"

"It's nothing." Jonathan answered keeping his gaze low.

"You are behaving quite oddly darling." Marine remarked entering the living room with a cake. "Maybe there's something Erik or I could do about it."

"I highly doubt it and she didn't seem to want any help." Jonathan sighed. Erik rolled his eyes and looked at Marine who seemed worried. This wasn't the Jonathan they were used to.

"I have an appointment early in the morning. I should leave you two alone." Erik said after a long moment of silence had settled in and before he left the table Merlin jumped to his shoulder.

Marine followed Erik to the main hall and just before he could open the door she grabbed his hand.

"I don't want you to go to that place, little brother. Nothing good can ever come from Gargolia." she said looking at Erik with pleading eyes.

"I'm doing this for Dominic's safety. I wouldn't have to do this if your boy took care of you and the child." Erik argued glaring at his sister. "I've been through this once as a child and it's not pretty. I won't have my nephew go through the same I had to endure."

Erik saw his sister open her mouth to protest but there was no sound, just two sad green eyes staring back at him. Erik sighed realising the harshness of his words and pulled his sister to a hug. A light smile crossed his lips as he knew that if it hadn't been for Christine he would never have done such a thing. He even doubted that he would behave like a human being even his sister's willingness to show him her love still astonished him.

"Look Ari. I know he loves you. I can see it in his eyes and he seems to be a good man who loves your boy. And you love him as well." Erik said pulling away so he could look into his sister's teary eyes. "Learn from my experience big sis and don't waste your life. There will be a day when your Jonathan will ask you to marry him and when that day arrives you must grab it with all you strength and you mustn't allow anything to drive you two apart. You need a partner, someone who is willing to share your life and help you rise and protect that boy and Dominic needs a father."

"Please Erik do what you must, but don't look for a job at that place. You have a good job at Silvermoon Café. The last thing you need is trouble." Marine begged once more and Erik had to agree. Showing his face was not an option but he had to get the Scarecrow away from that place, somehow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If Erik had thought that his job would be easy he was very much mistaken. Arthur White was a spoiled brat who seemed to have and no consideration for human life and behaved more like a little puppet easy to manipulate, but if money was at stake he seemed to have a greedy little mind of his own. Little did he know that earing from behind the office's door was that sneaky Moore weasel.

Later, after Erik had closed Silvermoon for the day, as he walked home he sensed he was being followed. Looking over his shoulder Erik saw three men with their shirts' sleeves folded up and their vests unbuttoned. Erik pretended he didn't saw the men and started walking home. Hopefully this would be just a misunderstanding and he would arrive home safely without any accidents. He would hate to resurrect a part of himself that he had learned to despise back from the dead. He had promised Christine… before Erik could even finish his thought he felt his head being pressed against a wall and something hitting him on his back. Feeling a little dizzy from the pain he felt someone ripping his mask from his face.

"You really didn't think that your little visit to my boss would go unnoticed did you?" He heard a familiar voice ask as he was turned over to his attackers. Even in the dim light of the street he would recognize the man who had whipped his nephew. The long scar along his cheek was painfully unforgettable as were the squinting eyes and the oversized nose but the most terrifying thing the strange similarity he seemed to have to the gypsy who had been his master.

"I thought you less naïve than to believe that trying to get me fired would allow you to go unpunished." Moore said punching Erik's gut. "I assumed you to be a cunning monster that would make the crowds tremble, but you are just like the others, a pitiful freak." The man punched him once more. "You aren't even worthy of my time, so I'll let you entertain people at Silvermoon but I'll break your mask so you'll remember me." He threw the mask to the ground and stepped on it breaking it to pieces. "Make sure he learns his lesson and that you leave him black-and-blue."

"Hey Moore remember what you promised us." Said one of the three men.

"Yes, yes of course. If you do a good job I even pay your next round with the _Ladies_." He said leaving the alleyway.

"You heard the boss. Lights out."

The last thing Erik saw was a closed hand moving at high speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik woke up in a room he had seem only once before. The bright white walls were hurting his eyes and his back was hurting from the pressure of his body against a mattress. His head was banging badly and he didn't even dare to move a muscle.

"I see that you are finally awoke." said a male voice. "Fortunately your head wasn't as badly hurt as I had thought at first."

"Where… am I?" Erik asked a little drowsy.

"In your sister's house. I'm Doctor Morgan." Erik felt someone seat beside him and as his sight started to focus he raised his hand to cover the right side of his face only to feel a sting and a bandage on his cheek.

"Easy, easy. You took a big hit to the head." The doctor said pushing him gently back on to the pillows. "Tomorrow you should be good to get out of bed, but you must rest and avoid wearing your mask." For a moment there Erik looked at the physician in utter confusion but a reassuring smile and a small glance over to a night table at his side made him sigh with relief.

"Your deformity has a very sensitive skin and besides a lot of bruising the beating left you a big gash." the doctor explained. "It's imperative that you change that bandage every day and allow your face to breath."

"Am I allowed to work?" Erik asked.

"As I said, you must rest. For at least one week you should avoid working. It was lucky that you didn't broke anything but the pain should be your companion for some time." Erik sighed knowing that even if he was a manager he would not be paid for failing his work. He had a rent to pay as well as other things, but there was a silver lining. He would have some time to compose and time to spend with Dominic and Agatha, that should keep his mind away from everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I just need some time way from all this." Christine protested arranging her things for what seemed to be a week.

"Running away won't solve anything." Madame Giry warned.

"Roxanne, I'm twenty now and I need to do this. I need to be alone." Christine explained already losing her patience. "I promise I'll call every day from the hotel so you know that I'm alright and that I won't do anything that would bring you shame."

"And how do I know you will do just that?" Roxanne inquired seeing Christine closing the bag.

"You'll just have to trust me. I hope that you don't find that as excruciating as it might seem." Christine sarcastically said picking up her bag and living the room. Roxanne's pride wouldn't allow her to run after Christine and soon she heard the entrance door bang against its frame. Even then she didn't follow.

It had passed more than an hour when Christine finally set foot on Coney Island. In the train she had felt awfully alone, but that was how she always felt except when she alone in the music room. Even with Meg always smiling by her side and ready to aid her in whatever she needed live seemed to be void of any happiness. She felt like she was acting for the sake of everyone else. How could she accept a job where she would be doing the exact same thing day in and day out? Besides going insane, sooner or later her voice would be ruined. Sure Roxanne and Julia were right. Working at the opera would give her the visibility that she needed for her Erik to find her... Why was she thinking about this now?

Before she could even notice she was at the hotel's hall getting the keys for the room she had rented. Her room wasn't very big but it had a certain charm, this to say that for a two star hotel it was pretty decent. Christine smiled imagining what Erik would say and she knew the moment she saw a bug she would scream and run for her life, but for now this would have to serve. She wasn't going to spend more money than it was needed.

Christine placed her bag inside a closet and looked outside. She hadn't even notice what an appealing late afternoon it had become. A stroll by the seaside, feeling the salty warm air from the beach should do her some good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dominic, Aggie you can do anything as long as you don't go into the water and stay close to me." Erik said using a cane to help him seat on a rock. "You know I can't go running after you kids."

"Yes Uncle Erik." Both children answered before running of. Erik looked around from beneath his fedora and sighed. He liked that place at that exact hour. The place itself was very sheltered from the crowd and by six it seemed that everyone forgot the sun and the sea to go find other attractions, other desires to fulfil, leaving that place completely deserted.

Once he was completely settled in and comfy he opened a leather cover where he had a few sheets of paper and removed a pencil from his pocket. At first he had thought about answering to Nadir's latest letter where he still had no news to give him about where he could find Christine, but once again he found himself tracing her features and smiling at old memories.

Erik could feel a pleasant breeze rubbing against the skin of his arms as his sleeves remained rolled up and it felt good not wearing a cravat and even if his mind wouldn't allow him a moment of rest he had a good feeling about what was to come. Soon he got so lost into his musings that he only returned to really as he felt his fedora flee from his head. He hadn't even noticed that the wind had got stronger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine had no idea how many time had gone by or how much had she walked but the sun and the breeze seemed to make everything so much nicer. '_Erik would love this place_' Christine thought with a sad smile on her face.

At a distance she could see a man seating on a rock with two children playing close by. Christine smiled at the fond memory of how her father hold seat playing the violin many times just for her to dance and sing to. That's when she noticed the man's hat fly in her direction and seeing the difficulty with which the man got up Christine run to get the hat so she would return it.

As she touched the black fedora her mind flew to a memory when she saw Erik using a hat much like that one. Finally she saw the man up and straight and she saw that he was young with broad shoulders and tall. She saw him step closer and when she recognized his features. Half of his face was covered by a haunting white mask that ended just above his lips and as her eyes went up again to meet his her heart skipped a beat. The same penetrating amber eyes were staring back at her as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Erik couldn't believe what was happening. There she was, his Christine even more beautiful them his dreadful memory would allow him to remember. Oh how he wished to hold her back into his arms but he dared not. She still had that rosy tone to her cheeks and her eyes… before Erik could contain himself he was right by Christine's side, raising his hand to wipe those tears away.

"I've missed you." Christine said throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him close

"Will you ever forgive me?" Erik asked finding his voice no more than a frightened whisper.

"I already have." She answered pulling him without warning to a long passionate kiss. Nothing mattered anymore. Propriety was forgotten as was the place they were in and for a few moments nothing existed in the world except for the two of them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Madame Giry *seating back on the coach* Well that was the perfect Ending...**

**Christine, Erik and Meg *shocked* WHAT?!**

**Christine: The story cannot end like that! What about that rat Moore and the italian snake?**

**Erik: What about all the other things?**

**Meg: Mother, you cannot be serious!**

**Me: Will the three of you calm down? I'm the one writing this story and believe me it is far from ending.**

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry it took so much for me to update! EXAMS kept me way from writing for a long time but here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Once again I must punch my ego and say: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CREATIVE SPIRIT TO WRITE THIS.**

The kiss went on until Erik felt something press against one of his bruises and pushed Christine gently away, giving her a little peck to make the separation easier. His shoulder was hurting badly from the bruise and all the pressure he was doing to keep himself straight and able to walk was making it even worse.

"Erik, are you alright?" Christine asked straitening his hair. He was far from being alright. The pains kept him from enjoying that moment accordingly and he wanted so much to keep her smiling that he had no heart to tell her what happened. Erik smiled gently and warmly but even that made his wound hurt.

"Come let me introduce you to someone very important." Erik said changing the subject and holding her hand he took her back to here he had been sitting. Christine knew that it would take a lot of hard work to get him to tell her what had happened but at least for now she wouldn't dare to ruin the moment.

"That must be Dominic." Christine concluded once she and Erik here seating on the rock and as she glanced over to a boy with a white mask much like Erik's. The boy ran before them playing with this little girl that seemed to have a hunchback and he just seemed so alive and innocent, so unaware of his scar. There was no wonder that Erik loved this boy so much. Seeing that his nephew was far too focused in his game to be curious about the new comer, Erik took Christine's hand and placed it upon his knee turning his attention to her.

"Forgive him angel. Usually he's more curious." he said with an amused smile on his lips.

"Since when do you find curiosity an asset?" She teased him making him chuckle only to see him hold his ribs.

"He's a very good boy and so smart." Erik remarked with a proud smile on his face. "Marine is doing the best she can to help him deal with…" Erik pointed to his own mask. "I help her as much as I can by removing my mask at her house when are just the three of us and by encouraging him to do the same. It was difficult at the beginning but my sister raised her boy well.

"She sounds like a great mother and a wonderful sister. When do I get to know her?" Christine asked nuzzling against his arm making him whimper in pain. "Erik, please. Tell me what's going on."

Erik looked at her not really knowing what to say. If she didn't love him she wouldn't have followed him to America and he was certain she was still hurt because of what he had to do. He could not ask her to forgive him and to share his problems on the same day. That would be asking her too much, yet if he didn't tell her the truth he would be repeating the very same mistake that had caused him to lose her.

"How about I tell you everything over dinner at my apartment?" Erik suggested sighing, but trying at the same time to be warming and gallant. "It's no palace, but for the time being it's quite enough and you are welcome to stay as long as you like."

"You know, I might just take you up on that offer." Christine seemed to be quite enthusiastic about the idea. "Being alone in some hotel room at Coney can become rather tedious."

"And I assume that you find my company amusing?" Erik asked making her blush.

"At the very least you'll be there to save me from big bugs." Christine answered hiding her gaze.

"Well we can't have big bugs frightening my angel away. I'll make sure Merlin hunts all those pesky things around my house before your stay." Christine looked at him surprised. She had thought he was just sassing her for being a wimp, afraid of insects that she could easily squash, that they would dine and that would be just that for today but he was actually being honest about wanting her as a guest, to actually live with him for some time.

"All I have to do is get Dominic back home and..."

"How about we do things like this? Tonight you take me to dinner and tomorrow we meet for breakfast and then bring my bag over to your house." Erik looked at her protested. There was no way he would let her sleep even for a night at some second rate hotel where she would undoubtedly find some kind of strange insect and when she was about to protest he shushed her with a kiss.

"Argh!" they both heard someone say.

"Saved by the bell Monsieur Chevalier." Christine said looking at Erik intently.

"Dominic, come here." Erik called looking at his nephew who had just hidden behind sand. "There is someone I'd like to introduce you to."

Dominic stepped from behind the sand and came closer to his uncle and the lady that was with him. Christine smiled gently seeing how the boy was behaving so shyly and kept his eyes most of the time set on the ground. Dominic recognised easily the woman's face from his uncle portraits and at first he had doubted that she was real. Dominic had thought that she was an angel with whom his uncle used to dream and not as his uncle said, an angel of flesh and bone.

"It's nice to meet you Dominic." Christine offered her hand for him to shake. For her surprise the boy made a curtsy and kissed her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am." Dominic answered never meeting her gaze.

"Call me Christine." she asked hoping this would help him to relax. "And who is your little friend?"

"I'm not little! I'm already eight." Agatha protested placing her hands on her hips. Erik looked Christine amazed. He didn't knew that she could be good with kids, but someone so innocent and kind-hearted could only be a natural in what came into dealings with these mini adults.

"Don't worry Christine. I like you. You make uncle Erik smile." Agatha said smiled getting closer to Dominic and quickly touching his shoulder. "Tag, you're it!" Before Erik could do anything to convince them to return home the two children stormed out running and continued playing.

Christine looked at Erik and saw a sad look in his eyes as he gazed at the children playing, almost like this could overwhelm the happiness of having her back. Just like he was sensing her gaze upon him, Erik squeezed her hand gently and sighed. For a moment that seemed to bring some comfort and he appeared to relax even if only a little. She wished she could say something to let him know that now she was there for him once more, that no matter how much the voyage had changed him they could go through everything together, but no words seemed to want to come out.

"Thank you." Erik said bringing with some difficulty his arm around Christine's shoulders and kissing her forehead. Somehow Christine knew that he understood what she was trying so desperately to say without her saying it. For a moment there things hadn't changed at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By dinner time Roxanne had given up thinking that this was just Christine having a childish tantrum, that she would return with her bag and recognise how mistaken she was. If Erik loved her he would have not left… It was high time for Christine to redo her life and return to the stage and be the greatest Prima Donna ever. Why was Christine being so stubborn? Erik had trained her since they met each other and she was throwing the gift he had given her away.

"Roxanne, Christine is a woman now!" Angelo protested after hours of Roxanne's rumbling and walking around. "She's a woman now and you have no right to interfere in her life."

"She is my daughter and I will stop interfering in her life when she gets married and what do you know about parenting anyway? If I remember well you have the habit of running when things get serious." Roxanne spat feeling tears of worry sting her eyes. She would not admit she was wrong nor would she admit that little by little her pride was being replaced by worry and she just wished she didn't have a roughly handsome Italian man looking over her shoulder to mess up with her mind.

"Rox, I never meant to hurt you." Angelo said getting up from the arm chair.

"But you did it never the less!" She quarrelled glaring at him and seeing him completely defeated. "Angelo, leave me alone, please."

Angelo looked once more to Roxanne and tried to reach for her once more but she wouldn't react to his efforts so he left the room allowing her sometime alone. Roxanne sat where Angelo had been previously. Oh the chair was still warm from his lean body. For an old limping man he was still amazingly fit… '_What are you thinking Roxanne? The man broke your heart and Christine is out there, somewhere mad at you. Pull yourself together._' Roxanne scolded herself mentally, getting up and immediately brushing the "dust" from her clothes. '_But he is so handsome and he seemed sincere about being sorry. Maybe…_' Roxanne looked to the door through where Angelo had left. '_You are fooling yourself Roxanne. Men like him never change._'

Forgetting all emotional turmoil inside her Roxanne sat where she had been before and closed her eyes.

"Mother. Mother." She heard Meg call shaking her shoulder. Roxanne opened her eyes not knowing if she had fallen asleep or how much time had gone by since she had closed her eyes. Before her stood an envelope written in Christine's handwriting with her name in it and as Roxanne took the letter, she broke the seal and then started reading.

"_Dear Roxanne, my dear second mother._

_I should have told you this sooner. I should have told you the true reason why Erik had to leave and perhaps, just perhaps we wouldn't have fought so much the past few weeks._

_Erik was blackmailed into leaving me by Raoul. It was the only way of having him safe and alive for me, for us. Inside the drawer in my night stand there are two letters explaining details._

_You are probably right and the odds of finding him are pretty narrow but I have to keep my faith high or I might as well kill myself. Yes I said it! If I can't have my angel then my live is worthless. I think you know the feeling._

_I heard some of the girls at the opera house talking about Coney Island and its attractions with freaks. I hope I'm wrong but I think Erik might have gone there to find a new life. I need to check out for myself. I should be back in a week._

_Hopefully I'm gone by the time you and Meg arrive home if I'm not and we had a fight over me leaving I want you to know I'm sorry. I love you mother and I will try to contact you as soon as I can, even if this, all this, gets me a lot of tongue lashing from you. I probably deserve it._

_See you soon,_

_Christine"_

"What now? Should we go after her?" Meg asked sitting at Roxanne's feet.

"You said Christine had become friends with Met's leading tenor, did you not?" Roxanne asked placing the letter inside her pocket.

"Yes but what has Jonathan Williams to do with any of this?" Meg wondered confused. "Wait! I see what you're going for. His family lives at Coney Island or so said Christine."

"Then I shall speak to him in the morning and see if he can look out for Christine. May God and her father watch over her until then!" Roxanne sighed getting up and leaving the room to look for the letters Christine had mentioned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik had dragged Christine, or Christine had dragged Erik at the unusually slow pace he was walking, all over Coney Island, first close to the park where he left Agatha with a strikingly huge man with tattoos on his face and then to her hotel were Erik and Dominic waited patiently at the bar. The building in itself had a very good structure and with the proper money it could be turned into a great place, it was already better than his house… What was he thinking?

"Uncle Erik, who is she, truly?" Dominic asked after a long moment of silence.

"She is _truly_ Christine." Erik answered still cursing himself for taking Christine away from comfort.

"What is she to you?" the boy insisted.

"She is my angel and I love her." He confessed finishing his tonic.

"Well she's beautiful like an angel but she isn't really an angel… is she?" That made Erik laugh. Being so smart and so mature at times, Erik had the habit of forgetting how his nephew was still such an innocent child. Erik ruffled Dominic's hair and allowed him to sit on his knee, finishing his lemonade.

Christine had listened to the last part of the conversation and she felt her heart swell inside her chest. She knew by her own experience how good he could be with children but with Dominic it was different. Hopefully in time she would understand the nature of this relation, maybe once Erik introduced her to Marine she could enlighten her.

"You see Dominic there are angels that God allows to live on earth like humans and that can see the beauty underneath." Erik explained amused, trying to maintain some mysticism around the woman he loved. "You just have to be lucky enough to find one for yourself. They are very rare."

"Not as rare as angels of music though." Christine said standing behind Erik only to see him jump with surprise. That made her laugh but she was pretty sure she had been noisy. "Pardon, Cheri. Je sois désolais." Erik glared in shock at Christine feeling his blood run red from yearning. He had never expected such a common thing as hearing his native language would cause this fire to fill him, but Christine's voice even saying 'I'm sorry' made it infinitely more sweet and appealing.

"Is…" Erik coughed to find his voice. "It's quite alright. Shall we?" Erik offered his arm and then he noticed the suitcase in her hands. Erik bended himself and took hold of the handle before Christine could even react taking her bag. She was going to protest for he was needlessly straining himself but she knew him well enough. Erik was a gentleman even if a rather taciturn one at the moment and he would probably be offended if she didn't accept his chivalry. Regardless of what he would think or say, Christine held the bag's handle making sure to touch Erik's hand allowing him to lead her once more.

Now they seemed to be going to a more central part of the city as day light started to dwindle and city lights welcomed the coming night. Soon - or was it that time flew now that they were together? – Erik stopped before a four story building, placed Christine's suitcase on the floor and removed from his pocket a set of keys. His sister's apartment was on the second floor and Jonathan helped to pay the bills which made things much easier for them but still Erik was wondering what made him not pot the big question after one year of almost living together… oh well who was him to judge.

"Dominic, would you be so kind as to pick up Christine's bag and bring it up?" Erik requested leaning against the handrail feeling a little breathless and closing his eyes. Christine rushed to his side and looked at him with concern remembering far too well the last time she had seen him like this.

Being the kind-hearted boy he was Dominic asked for Christine to his uncle up stairs while he took care of the rest.

"Go and help him. I'll take care of myself." Erik said chuckling at the fuss they were both doing over him.

"Will you be able to get upstairs alone?" Christine asked gently.

"I'm sure I'll be able to get to my sister's house and then to my apartment… eventually" Erik smiled tiredly taking a deep breath. He knew he should have listened to Marine's advice to stay home and take it easy, but if had done just that probably it would take him months to get an opportunity like that, or any opportunity at all, to find his Christine. Just that made his pain and lack of air worth it.

"I must assume you live in this building, for I won't let you go up these stairs needlessly." Christine threatened facing him completely now.

"You assume right, doux coeur." Erik answered finally standing straight. "It's the fourth floor. A quiet little studio turned by the landlord into an apartment with a lot of light." Christine looked at him a lit confused. Light? That wasn't like him at all. In fact nothing that he had told her until now seemed like him, or maybe it was her. He had lived such a secluded life that only now, far from all kind of judgement even his own, was he able to be his true self. Maybe she had only seen a glimpse of he could be but never his full potential and that small glimpse had made her love him.

"Erik we can make it to your apartment and then I'll make you dinner." Christine promised placing herself beneath Erik's arm. "Come I'll support you."

"I won't have you cooking and serve as my maid when I was the one to invite you to my house." Erik protested, his voice sounding like thunder. Christine didn't even flinch but he took a deep and passed a shaky hand through his hair to calm himself for hers and Dominic's sake. "I'm sorry about that… You surely didn't need to see that."

"Erik are you alright?" a voice asked coming from above.

"Just fine Marine. A little exhausted but fine." Erik said starting to walk up stairs. "Dominic put that down and say good bye to our friend. Your mother is waiting for you."

"Are you not coming for dinner?" Marine asked potting her head above the stairs banister.

"No, I'll let you have a quiet dinner with the family and if you can share some groceries so I could cook at least too meals that would be much appreciated." Erik answered potting his own head over the banister. "I promise that tomorrow I'll come down, or up, or whatever may the case be to dine with you and your boy."

"You are her family…" Christine whispered once Erik's hear got close enough to her lips.

"Is it so wrong that I want to have you alone for myself a while longer?" He asked in the same voice tone as he pressed his lips to her temple gently. Christine smiled feeling her belly twitch with nerves, the good kind of nerves. She had missed that feeling so much and the easiness Erik had to put her in that situation. At least that hadn't changed in the months that had passed. Well, that and the need Erik seemed to always have to keep her for himself first.

Erik smiled rubbing Christine's arm gently has they went up another flight of stairs and as they arrived to the third floor they heard Marine's voice.

"Erik, after dinner I need you to check on Dominic. Jonathan and I have a date tonight."

"Ari _I_ have a date tonight." Erik growled feeling a sharp pain to his side.

"Easy, darling." Christine cooed touching his chest. "We'll have our dinner then I'll bring you to your sister's house so you can take care of your nephew."

"What about us?" Erik asked looking into her eyes. Oh he looked so genuinely sad that it broke her heart.

"We've waited a long time to be together and that we already are. Must we also be picky?" Christine asked warmly. Erik sighed knowing that exhausted and with the pains he felt he would not be able to go up and down those stairs again. He would look after the boy but Marine would have taken him up and get him back once arrived.

Marine did not see Christine, but all the whispering and ashush-ashush made her wonder to whom was her brother speaking to and what was that talk about having a date. '_Soon Marine. As soon s you find yourself alone with that nifty fox you must pin to the wall and force him to tell you what the hell is going on.' _Marine thought closing the door behind her.'_I can only hope that he doesn't do anything crazy! That girl from his doddles will end up driving him to insanity._'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner Meg went to sick refuge in the study like Christine used to do. The arm chair right next to the window used to be her favourite place and sometimes Meg would find her looking at the pale moon romantically wondering if her love was seeing the same thing and maybe thinking of her. Seating now on the same spot the young ballerina could hear, clear as day, her sister's song-bird voice whispering into her ear:

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return and believe little Meg, you'll never see it coming and it will be worthless to fight it back. It will hurt you more if you do."

Seeing what love had done to her mother and then to her best friend, seeing all the pain they had gone through by accepting it into their lives, Meg doubted that love could cause any more damage if ignored, so she didn't want to fall in love and if that meant never knowing the never knowing the happiness of being a mother so be it. Sure, she could always... No that was completely out of question! Not only did Meg not have a heart or the gall to go that far with a complete stranger, but her mother would be insanely mad.

"You look troubled." She heard a male voice ask.

"I'm sorry Fabio. I haven't seen you there." Meg said getting up.

"You're probably worried with Christine. It's alright! I would be like that too if someone I loved was hurting." Fabio said with a warm caring smile. Fabio was the youngest of Julia's three sons. He was a good dancer with the lean physic of one as well. Like his uncle he had those big black eyes that seemed to hold you once they met yours and Meg found it always hard to breath when he was in the room but as the time went by she found it difficult to be away from him.

"Well signor, you seem to read me like an open book." Meg remarked seating back where she had been.

"Like any good partner should. Now, ma belle, what troubles you?" Fabio asked warmly. Sure his accent was a little funny but Meg loved his voice so warm, gentle and musical.

"Are you always like this with your dancing partners or am I just lucky?" She asked reclining on the armchair, flirting with him. Fabio chuckled siting on the coach.

"You are not just any partner, Meg. You are my friend and yes I think you are an amazingly beautiful woman." He answered smiling. "You can count on me for everything, you should know that."

"Christine as gone to Coney alone to find the man she loves on a mad-woman's suicidal mission. If this is what love looks like then I don't want to fall in love." Meg cofessed wrapping a strand of hair around her finger. That hit Fabio like a punch to his guts. Here she was this stunning woman, with golden locks, a lovely smile and eyes that would put the stars to shame gibing up at such a young age on something that some people would kill to feel.

"It's a pity, you know?" Fabio sighed. "You shouldn't quit so soon. Many man would want to have a chance to court you. As I said, you are a beautiful woman."

"Would I count you on that list?" She asked looking right into his eyes.

"You most certainly would." he answered with sincerity. Unwillingly Meg started laughing and to her dismy she saw him frown offended.

"Don't get me wrong Fabio, but you are an italian man. You won't resist to a chalange set by a woman."Meg commented getting up and seating next to him.

"And I assume your dear maman told you that." Fabio scorned seating back. That made Meg see red. How did he dare to assume... The nerve of that little man! Roxanne Giry could be and say many things but she was only looking out for her daughter... Wasn't she? It took a while for Meg to calm herself down and once she found her voice sure enough and her temper under control, she turned to look at Fabio.

"And if she did?" She asked, giving him her best smile.

"Allow me to prove her wrong to you." Fabio requested holding her hand.

"Then my friend and respect my decision." Meg answered removing her hands from his and getting up, leaving the room. It took all she had to leave the room in the most ladylike manor without slapping him across his face. He had no right to presume she was or had ever been interested in having him prove anything whatsoever to her. She could have been shamelessly flirting and teasing him, but it had always been an innocent game between friends... Right?' Well, probably a much more experienced Christine or her mother would tell her otherwise but for now that would be her little secret. Still she kept wondering… '_If it is only a game why do I feel so guilty? Why do I feel like I can't get enough of him?_' Meg thought to herself felling her heart pound wildly. '_Seriously Megan! Grow up! Men mean nothing but heartache and trouble._'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they arrived to Erik's apartment Erik fell asleep on the coach from exhaustion. In fact it had taken Christine a while to convince him to rest and allow her to make him dinner. That had given her time enough to explore the studio for herself. That didn't look anything like a musician's house. Except for the violin resting close to the broken-down coach were Erik was sleeping, there seemed to be no sign of any other instruments or any sheets of handwritten music and the lack of a piano made Christine's heart ache. How could he live without the hunger he used to have for composition? Was he starving for inspiration? It was just too painful to imagine. Christine looked around to find a complete division, with only another door besides the entrance that would surely lead to one of those new bathrooms some builders were starting to install in their constructions and as she opened the door she wasn't surprised to find that her suspicions were correct. At the furthest corner of the room she could see a wooden folded screen, no, two screens protected to most private part of the house where Christine could only find a queen size bed and a wardrobe. She allowed her hand to hover above the covers and imagined Erik's lonely frame lying there. '_Oh Erik, my poor angel._' Christine could contain a sob to come out from her chest. '_What has become of you? You deserve so much more._' All this self-loathing did Erik no good and Christine was sure that he would have to be desperate or at the very least punishing himself by living in this house which was clearly not enough for a man who had gotten to a certain comfort. Comfort? Grant it that his lair, his house used to be pretty cold but the fireplace he used to light up made it liveable, perhaps even more then this apartment he had above ground, and let's not forget he had lived for months with Nadir, who evidently praised comfort above all things. Erik was willing to offer her what he had to give and he had so little, not that that made him less appealing to love, on the contrary, it made her love him even more, but if she was to refuse this, even for the sake of being less of a burden to him… Oh she would hurt his pride and he would think her the same shallow girl she had once been. He would say that his love wouldn't be enough to get her through that kind of life. She doubted even for all the hate he had for himself he could endure this for much longer. He even lacked space to create his beloved roses.

Christine felt something jump onto her shoulder, breaking her chain of thought and for a moment there she froze. It took a while for Christine to master up her courage and when she looked at her shoulder she found a little furry fellow with two curious eyes staring back at her. As soon as she came out from her panic she heard someone knock to the door.

Christine looked at the door not rightly knowing what to do. Waking Erik was out of question. The poor dear looked far too exhausted and sooner or later everybody would know she was there most importantly his sister so it should do no harm, but what if it wasn't his sister what could she be as a woman that a respectable man could have in his house at such a late hour? A maid? No. There was only one room and a man who couldn't pay for a better house surely couldn't pay for a maid to take care of it. A nurse? That would be even more stupid that the one before. He could be wounded but it seemed to be nothing that inspired much care and he was young, not too young to need a nurse but not too old to need one either. Who would believe her to be a nurse anyway? Of a child maybe, but of a wounded or sick man it would certainly require more strength, something she lacked. His lover? NO! The thought of it being true wasn't completely unpleasing, in fact it was rather tempting, but Erik would never allow it and she wanted him all for her own. Society would put her to shame, not that she cared. His wife? That brought a smile to her lips as she thought that maybe one day she could really be exactly that and be there for him… well for now dreaming would have to wait as someone knock once more at the door.

Christine place a shaky hand on the door's knob and turned it. The woman before her was quite striking and the family resemblance was plain to see. Just like her brother she had these penetrating eyes, even if hers were in a green hew mixed with a hazel brown and not amber. Her hair was black most like his and wavy as his was when not slicked back. Her features weren't exactly delicate but not outright strong, meaning as beautiful as she was this woman had not had an easy life and that had made her strong enough for her to look wise, even if weary.

"You must be Marine." Christine assumed looking right into the woman's eyes. A gentle warm smile appeared on the woman's lips and relief filled her eyes.

"And you must be Christine Daae. My brother spoke worlds of you." Marine said with a large smile on her face. "So you are his date? His been driving himself nuts with those drawings of his, I'm glad that he found you at last." And there was something in which the Chevalier siblings were different. As Erik used to be rather a silent and stern man, Marine seemed to be quite the contrary. Only time would tell.

"It seems old habits continue even overseas." Christine sighed helping Marine to put the things she had brought inside the pantry, if you could call pantry to a small cupboard close to the sink. Christine would take him from that place if it was the last thing that she did.

"What do you mean?" Marine asked looking at Christine. "Forgive me. It is none of my busyness."

"You are the sister of the man I love." Christine answered sitting at the kitchen's table and glancing at Erik. "You deserve to know what kind of woman made your brother fall in love with her."

"Christine?" Erik mumbled in his sleep. Christine quickly got up and rushed to him. She held his hand and caressed his hair.

"For a moment I thought I had dreamed you." Erik confessed smiling wearily.

"No my love, I'm here." Christine cooed kissing his forehead.

"Is my sister here with the boy?" he enquired caressing her check. Christine looked at Marine taking advantage of his drowsiness.

"She is going to take the boy for a walk." She answered seeing Marine nod in concordance. "Now rest. I'll wake you when diner is ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Marine arrived for her date with Jonathan, bringing Dominic by his hand, she seemed to be in a completely different world. In her mind was still the image of that young woman, with long mahogany locks and greyish blue eyes, with ivory skin, the gracefulness of a ballerina and a voice that would put angels to shame, with her brother's heart in her hand. What a lucky man Erik was to have by his side one such as Christine who seemed to have such deep love and devotion for him.

Jonathan looked at the woman he loved and he couldn't stop wonder what captivated her so much. Dominic was still enjoying his ice cream as his mother's melted inside her bowl. Jonathan held her hand and got no reaction. Her hands were rough from the work at the semesters shop and her fingers had calluses from the needle that she used to do some detail work, and for all the smoothing lotion she used to use in her hands it never seemed to be enough. Still he couldn't avoid relishing the familiar warmth as he played with her fingers.

"Hum. What? Did you say anything?" Marine asked coming out from her trance.

"Nothing my love, I just find you quite distracting this evening and quite distracted as well." Jonathan answered entwining his fingers with hers.

"I'm sorry dearest." She said drawing circles in his hand. "I was just wondering what kind of woman would sweep my brother of his feet."

"Any woman would have to be an angel in human flesh to hold your brother's heart." He stated with an amused smile on his face.

"Like Christine?" Dominic asked his moth and part of his mask dirty with chocolate.

"Yes my darling, like Christine." Marine answered smiling and cleaning her son's face. "Look at you. You've made a mess of yourself."

"Who is this Christine you are talking about?" Jonathan asked confused.

"She was my brother's best pupil. Her name is Christine Daae."


	22. Chapter 22

**Carlotta *sitting beside me*: To behave like a Diva you have to be great and think great, but the most important thing is _you are better than everyone_ else.**

**Erik and Christine *enter the living room in shock*  
**

**Erik: What is she doing here.**

**Me: Well I'm going to be playing a Diva so who better to help me than another Diva.**

**I'm so, so sorry for not posting this sooner! I've been a little overwelmed with rehearsels and really wasn't able to work this out in time. I bet some of you are wondering how will Jonathan react to the 'E/C together' news so here you go.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo**

"Who is this Christine you are talking about?" Jonathan asked confused.

"She was my brother's best pupil. Her name is Christine Daae."

Jonathan almost choked with the piece of ice cream he just placed into his mouth. Marine got up and slapped his back trying to help him but the ice was long gone. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. No, no, no! It could not be. Christine Daae with his brother-in-law? She? His pupil? The man could be a bloody genius when he had a good piano on his hands, but what did he understand about voice? And that bit about she holding his heart? Well that wasn't exactly hard to believe. She was a warm kind girl with an amazing soul, able to bring light into any dark corner. He would have to set things straight in the morning, if he only didn't need to return to his rooms at the opera house that same night.

"Easy champion." Marine said rubbing his back gently. "What has got into you?"

"Nothing dearest." Jonathan answered drinking some water. "When do I get to meet your brother's lady friend?"

"When he finds time for us." Marine answered with the largest smile Jonathan had ever seen. She was thrilled with the fact that her brother seemed to have someone now and surely that would ease things at family dinner, if not surely then hopefully. Jonathan had still trouble in putting Christine and Erik together beneath the same roof, so different they were. Oh well… only time could tell if this wasn't another of Marines musings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That morning the first to arrive to the opera was Annetta. The time had come for her to start acting now that her opponent was at her weakest. This Franco-Swedish girl would be easy to break, with the right… incentive.

As she walked the bright world of the patrons turned into the dark world of the backstage when the characters of the opera were brought to life even before they appeared on stage to the patrons' amusement and delight. There was the world of secret codes and never spoken ambitions, where gods were men and men were gods, where women queens and queen were witches, where dreams were made only to be forgotten once the curtain came down.

Beneath her now was the stage and all around were the catwalks and the ropes to move sceneries up and down, some of them with sand sacks to keep balance. There was a place where the son or the gas lights, where one could swear that ghosts truly existed.

"What is my wild cat doing here alone?" She heard a male voice asked as she felt a body pin her against the railing. She could not see a face but she knew the voice, deep and warm as the breath on her neck and the hands enclosing her waist and going up her back. She also knew the name to that voice and the masculine body from which it came off.

"I was looking for you." Annetta answered turning to the man behind her.

"Oh you vixen." The man bent down to claim her lips but Annetta turned away.

"That is not what I want from you." She explained stepping away from him.

"Then what is it that my lady wants from me?" the male voice enquired.

"I need you to do your magic. I need you to frighten a girl, the Swedish slut Christine Daae." Annetta explained looking right to where his eyes were supposed to be.

"And why would I do that?" the squeaky noise came from the railing as it seemed that the man was leaning there.

"I need to become a Prima Donna. I've worked too hard to let it all slip away now." Annetta answered.

"I'm tired of this. I'm not your puppet." He protested storming out of there.

"Forgive me amore." She said with mocking sound to her voice. Before he could ask anything she continued. "It mistook you for a real man."

"And I mistook you for a loving woman." The man said leaving.

"Oh well" she sighed. "Then there is no purpose for me to hide your little secret."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes. I still hold your bolls." Annetta recalled him gripping his groin. "Remember that, do what I asked and I'll make the loving all the sweeter."

"I never meant for…" The man said with a shaky voice. Annetta squeezed it tighter bringing him to his knees, and then cleaned her hands against each other.

"You never meant what? For her to die?" She said mocking him once more. "Pathetic! Now, follow my instructions and no one will know of your little… misadventure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik woke up filling his back hurt from having slept on the coach and then he cursed himself for having surrendered to exhaustion. Well if he was on the coach it meant that his dream was not a dream at all. His Christine was there, in his home, somewhere. Oh life was sweet again… unless he was hallucinating.

Erik got up in a jump only to be overcome by dizziness but soon he took control of his limbs and started walking to the folded screen. Behind it he found Christine sleeping in his bed and looking as peaceful as ever. He sighed with relieve as he took in Christine image from the sun light kissing her hair to her relaxed body beneath the covers.

Erik raised his hand to his chin and felt the roughness of his bread. He went to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day getting annoyed at the sharp stings given to his cheek from the new cut on it. He should have removed the mask once he arrived home but that would have raised too many questions. Erik took the mask in front of the mirror and fought himself to not break his image to pieces as he wanted to do every single morning when he shaved. Once he was cleanly shaved and had a new bandage on his face, he combed his hair and left his mask close to the sink. He would take advantage of his dormant guest by allowing his face some well-deserved fresh air. Erik tip-toed to his closet and removed a new set of clothes and returned to the bathroom.

Erik put on his shirt and looked at the mirror being once more stricken with hate for his deformed face and by his scared flesh. What crimes had he committed so early in life to have deserved such punishment? He only needed to be born to see the fear and disgust in his mother's eyes, to have her sending him into slavery with the gypsies… He heard a sigh coming for his bed and his thoughts went to a blur. Maybe Gustave Daae was right and everything happened for a reason. If he had not been deformed he would have ended up with the gypsies and thus he would never have meet Roxanne, who brought him to live beneath the opera house, if he had never lived beneath the opera he would have never meet Gustave who saw his talent and kindled his love for the arts and so on until Christine, his reason for living came into his life.

What an angel of grace. Christine was even more beautiful while sleeping. Her hair was in dark chocolate colour and wavy framing her face perfectly while a light smile played her lips making Erik wander if she was dreaming and what she was dreaming. The nightmare had ended, months had gone by since his forced departure and there she was looking so peaceful and so relaxed that he could easily see her innocence and how young she really was. He could barely believe that she had just turned twenty.

Erik sat on the bed next to her, brushed a lock of hair that was tickling her nose bringing a faint smile to her lips then he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning beautiful." Erik whispered placing a strand of hair gently behind her ear. "

"Get of that stuffy shirt and join me, is not day yet." Christine said reaching for fabric. Her hand ended up on his bare chest. Erik had been so troubled that he never closed his shirt. The contact with warm lifted up Christine's drowsiness just like that and she sat on the bed getting a little away from him.

"Well, I'm… I'm… I'm a terrible liar." Christine said with a nervous smile on her face. "I was going to say that I was sorry, but this is a very pleasant wake up call."

"I love you so much my darling girl." He told her with a half-smile on his face. "I wish you could know how much."

"Now, now Erik. What brought this on?" She could see something was wrong as she looked deep into his eyes. He was troubled that was sure.

"Thinking of you was the only thing that kept me going. Loving you is the only thing that makes…" He confessed with tears in his eyes "my life worth anything. If it wasn't for you I would have taken my own life some years ago. I'm so, so sorry for leaving you. If I…"

"Oh Erik, come here." Christine said pulling him for a tight comforting hug. Erik rested his hand on her shoulder and allowed himself to cry.

"It breaks my heart to see you like this angel. I don't blame you for leaving." She said gently kissing his forehead and caressing his hair.

"Typical, isn't it?" Erik asked seating straight. "Me waking you up only to trouble you."

"You don't trouble me. I've missed this, this honesty and trust. I was fearing that we would need to start from scratch, that maybe things had changed far too much." Christine confessed shyly with her cheeks blushing. "We've relied on our families for so long."

"I imagine Roxanne want's my head on a silver plat by now." He assumed with an amused smile on his face.

"It seems like another has placed a bounty on your head." Christine touched his chin and turned his wounded cheek to her. "You were supposed to tell me this yesterday over dinner."

"How about you get yourself ready for the day and I tell you everything over breakfast?" he suggested, getting up and closing his shirt to conceal the purple bruises on his chest.

"I will do as you suggested, but I'll be quick about it and when I return there will be no avoiding the subject a most certainly I won't allow you to…" Erik cut her off before she could finish.

"I promise I won't beat around the bush." He said putting on his vest.

"What?"

"I promise I'll go right to the point once you return." Erik explained amused with her confusion. He's time on Calypso was a very good remembrance of how he made a fool of himself not understanding those so often used expressions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning" Julia said cheerfully coming into the dining room. Morning breakfast was one of the rare occasions when the di Carlo family and their guests got to be together, but today after the previous day's confrontations everyone seemed excruciatingly silent. Well for Roxanne and Angelo it had become a habit but one could not say the same for the always cheerful Meg who usually had stricken conversation with someone in the room, or even with Christine. Fabio looked like he had just been force to swallow a living frog and it had got stock in his throat. As for Pietro, Julia's evasive elder son, had just return from his tour through Italy the previous night and was still suffering with the time difference.

"So, who died?" Julia asked taking her usual place at the table's head. No one answered but both mother and daughter to shot a murdering glare at the men in the table.

"By the looks of it I would say that no one has died yet but someone will be killed soon." Julia continued poring some tea for herself.

"Your dear brother as no one to blame but himself. He has no right to intrude in my life and make a mess of things!" Roxanne stormed out.

"If you weren't so thick headed I wouldn't need to tell you the bitter truth! Christine is, for better or for worse, a woman with her own ideas. You have no right to interfere with her life." Angelo barked glaring at the ballet mistress.

"Will the two of you just lock yourselves in a room and get it over with. For the love of God!" Fabio protested getting up and leaving the room.

"You should educate you children." Roxanne commented bringing a cup of tea to her lips.

"My son is a young man with a mind of his own. Usually he's a gentleman and even if he's being rude on his approach he's right." Julia picked up the journal and ran her eyes through it. "You have been barking at each other since you saw each other back at the opera."

"I'm not to blame if your dear brother is a dim-witted man that thinks he can avoid his actions by battering his long eyelashes." Roxanne cleaning the corner of her lips with a napkin. Angelo hissed and cringed at every lash given by the arch words. After all this years he still loved her and he could see that maybe, just maybe, if Roxanne knew the truth behind his leaving she would understand and they could have a second chance. Surely beneath that brutal frigid façade there was still the warm, loving smart-mouthed woman he fell in love with.

"I would very much appreciate if you didn't talk about me pretending that I'm not right here." Angelo protested.

"Well you know what they say. If you can't take the heat you best get out of the kitchen." Roxanne answered glaring at him.

Julia removed a little note book and a pencil form her dress's pocket. In one of the pages he had her brother's and Roxanne's name written, separated with a line and beneath it she was keeping score of how many times one had effortlessly shushed the other. Roxanne was wining for two days in a row.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine couldn't help but stare at the empty space before her once Erik had left to get some provisions. She had offered to go with him but he argued that it would be faster if he went alone. '_Nonsense._' Christine thought as she saw him go down stairs. '_He's clearly limping and…_' Her heart sank as she heard the building's front door closing. It was hard to believe that he was willing to leave his home so soon after he had, as Erik himself had put it, returned to the world of the living.

Inside Christine's chest her heart was aching both with longing and dread. Anything could happen with Erik away and she was most definitely not worried with her wellbeing. With that man Moore out there only God knew what could happen. Her love was reliving his childhood through his nephew and having him gone through even a quarter of the same life Erik had once lived must have woken up some intense nightmares and it was clear enough that the Scarecrow meant trouble, but what was more frightening was the genuine hate Erik seemed to have for him. He seemed to be up to anything, even if it meant bringing the Phantom back. She was starting to believe that she would welcome that side of the man she loved with open arms as long as it kept him aware and away from harm, but maybe…

Christine was so caught up in her thoughts that she ignored the door opening and the sound of Erik placing a package on top of the dining table and starting to put things away, only when a small can hit the ground did she snap out of her daydream.

"Jesus Christ!" Christine shot up from her seat on the sofa and looked around, her heart drumming heavily inside her chest. Once she saw Erik she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Oh! It's you."

Erik looked at her and saw the worried look in her eyes. It amazed him how her eyes mirrored her soul at every single turn. He left what he was doing without a single moment of thought and took her into his strong embrace. Christine hugged him back and tightly against her chest and it seemed for a moment that she would never let him go, as if letting him go was to let go from her life.

"I'm here mon amour. I'm here." He said rubbing her back with a caring hand. Christine looked up to him, right into his honey eyes, traced the visible part of his lips, enjoying the velvety feel to them, the silky touch of his check against her hand, the warmness of his body against her own. She would never get enough of these overwhelming sensations.

Erik looked down upon her and saw her reach up from his mask and closed his eyes always dreading the moment her eyes would fall upon him with disgust but that day seemed to never come and as he opened his eyes he was met with a smile and a gentle kiss on his jawline and he could not contain the groan of pleasure that had escaped his lips and the tears streaming down his checks. Christine took no time to kiss away the tears and then she felt like melting as he claimed her lips.

"I can't believe I almost lost you." Christine whispered gripping the lapels of his jacket.

"Almost, but here I am, living the dream of having you in my arms." He answered in the same tone like they were sharing a secret. Christine smiled at him brushing her lips gently and slowly against his, teasing him. Slowly she started to kiss his neck making Erik release pleasurable moans every time her lips touched his skin, but once more it didn't took long for him to claim her lips with a need far greater than he could deny. Before they could go any further Erik stepped away from her and ran his fingers through his hair breathing heavily.

"Why must you drive me insane?" Erik asked under his breath. Christine walked closer to him and touched his shoulder and felt him lean into her warmth. She forced him to face her and caressed his check. Her hand was shaking probably from nerves but her eyes showed resolution.

"I love you, but I won't let you be put your condition at risk. You know that society…" Erik said before Christine shushed him with a kiss.

"Would you think any less of me if I gave into love?" Christine earnestly looked into his eyes.

"No. I could never… I…" He looked at her and his heart skipped a bit as she came even closer if that was even possible.

"Because you are the only man I imagine myself spending the rest of my days with and unless you don't want me anymore, I couldn't care less what society thinks." She confessed boldly. Erik felt his heart swelling inside his chest. He could barely believe her words, what she was asking from him. It was easy to say things in the dark when one could not see another, but it wasn't even night yet, they could see each other's eyes and every single trace on their faces and she still doubted him.´

"The real question, I think, is do you still want me?" she asked suddenly shy.

"Dear God, Christine…" He whispered cupping her checks and kissing her tenderly. "How could I not want you?"

"Then make yours beloved." Christine asked him once more. If anyone was to ask if Erik knew what he was doing he would be far too stunned to think much less to answer. Something had to be right, or maybe he was just dreaming, for him to have his beloved fallen angel in his arms only too willing to bed him. That same morning when he told her the true reason to his bruises and for the new gash on his face the notion that he would be feeling so loved in the afternoon was far, far away from his mind. When he felt her fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt, Erik held Christine's hands. He just had to be certain that he wasn't taking advantages of her.

"Is this what you really want?" His voice was nothing more than a frightened whisper. Christine smiled gently even though he had his eyes closed for fear she would change her mind, and kissed his chest exposed skin his shirt allowed her to touch, trilling her way up to his lips.

"I want you to take me pass the point of no return." And that made him smile and he was filled with a newer and stronger passion than the one Christine used to see in his eyes. Soon he felt her hand against the bear skin of his bruised chest and a groan filled with passion and pleasure left his lips and into hers. Erik knew those flitting touches would be his undoing as the velvet of her lips lingered against every scar and every bruise that filled his chest sending waves of pleasure all over his body. Oh he needed to feel his flesh against her own, to explore every inch; every curve of that ivory skin and his fingers did quick work of the buttons in her dress, reviling corset and undergarments. Erik just couldn't bear the sight of that cage crushing her ribs and diminishing her ability to breath, but as he noticed the hooks he allowed his fingers to brush against the white laced edge of the corset, touching ever so lightly the skin of her chest and he saw her arch against his palm as her mouth open releasing a silent moan.

He could not falter now. This was as much her first time as it was his own and for all the books he had rad on the subject Erik knew he was playing a guessing game as he kissed and explored every inch of his love's body.

"You are beautiful." He told her looking into her eyes as he lied beside her. She smiled at him, the skin of her cheeks turning to a lovely shade of red. She reached up to him caressed the bandaged cheek only to see him cringe in pain.

"I'm sorry." She whispered gently. "I'm just so… I didn't mean to..."

"Hush. It's ok." He hushed her kissing her forehead. "I'm nervous too." Christine looked at him intently a question starting to burn on the back of her mind but it was soon forgotten as Erik kissed the curve of her neck and as the afternoon passed to give way to evening the shyness and clumsiness gave way to boldness and a whole new meaning to music for their hearts were both parts of a very demanding maestro, keeping tempo for the music that was crossing through their veins.

For the first time in many months both Erik and Christine enjoyed the silence between them and the silence wasn't really silence at all. An all too resounding symphony, seemed to still echo through the room as they enjoyed the sweet tiredness of their love making glancing at the pure love in each other's eyes.´

Now there were no more doubts or questions. The fraction of time when they had both been tense was forgotten as Christine's smile and shining eyes made plain for Erik that she was more than alright. She felt for the first time a complete bliss fill her entire body and Erik's lingering kisses, his strong arms around her and the whispered words of love made everything even more perfect, if that was even possible.

"Christine..." Erik whispered after a while caressing her hair and kissing the top of her head. Christine hummed drawing idly circles on his stomach and smiling at every shiver they caused him.

"Why me?"

"Why what?" she asked pushing herself up to meet his eyes with a smile.

"Why did you choose me?"

Christine flinched like she had been hit like a ton of bricks. She most definitely wasn't expecting that from him, but the answer was easy if not plain to see. She allowed a finger to slide idly down the middle of his chest where the biggest scar stood and he quivered making her smile. "You're a great man, Erik, you're humane and a very good judge of character. The way you cherish what you have every moment of every day because you never take anything for guaranteed, not even me. You push yourself to perfection even if I can't believe that you can ever be any more than what you already are. How you are different from everyone else and the way your mask is a literal thing. What people see is what they get and what a wonderful gift that is. You were there for me when nobody else seemed to care and..."

"I wasn't the only one there. You had Roxanne, your friends and that other ballet boy, what's his name?" Erik recalled her with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Now she was confused but then she remembered that she had been assigned a dancing partner once a dancing partner and that he joined the trio right after. "Yes I did have Gerard." she shrugged her shoulders.

"But he isn't the one sharing your bed." Erik pressed on.

"And I thank God every day for that so stop being so jealous." She teased him smiling and kissed one of his scars without explaining herself and that seemed to be enough to put a smug smile on his face as he pulled her closer without making any more questions.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I've only once sang after that night. I didn't know how else I could reach out to you and I was growing so desperate." Erik looked at her and sat on the bed. He ran his fingers through his damp hair and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to put you through all that." His voice matched his nerves and his trembling hands and Christine covered herself better with the linen sheet, sat behind him, kissed his shoulder gently and hugged him. This seemed to ease him a little but he kept his back to her.

"Amour, I'm not mad at you, I never was. I want you back in my life as a teacher, as friend, as suitor, as a lover." She caressed his hair and kissed his neck trying to shoot him further. '_And someday my husband._' She thought to herself. '_If you ever forgive and give me a second… hell! This would be the third chance._'

"Roxanne will want my head if was ever to know about this." Erik muttered keeping his head low, but before he continued he looked to her over his shoulder. "Is not that I regret what we just did. I never felt so happy in all my life, but I worry for you."

"Don't. I am woman now and it's time for me to make my own decisions and damn the word and society for what they think. I'm done with being miserable." Christine said forcing him to finally face her.

"Are you happy?" He asked stroking her cheek.

"Deliriously happy." She answered with the largest smile he had ever seen.

"What do you propose we do to keep it that way?" Erik asked holding her hand a bringing it to his lips for a tender kiss. Christine pulled him closer with a knowing smile on her face.

"I can think of a few things."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo**

**So tell me what you think?**

**Was it too soon for a love scene?**

**Who do you thing this mistery guy is?**

**I hope you enjoied and review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys so is just to say that I hope you enjoy and that I own nothing!**

Meg was alone in the ballet studio trying to go through the choreography but her heart seemed out of place. She just couldn't get her mind around the argument Christine had had with their mother and nothing seemed to be getting easier. It had been almost four days since the argument and they had had no news, no post card, no call, nothing that would tell them how Christine was doing. For all they knew she could already be at the bottom of the ocean.

Roxanne was beating up herself for all the control and all the nagging she had put Christine under but she wouldn't admit that she was starting to miss Erik too. Christine had been cold and distant keeping all the pain for herself and clinging to hope like a drowning man to a rope. The ballet mistress felt that her hardened heart had made her too paradigmatic to understand the hopeful heart of young girl. Maybe she should have done like Meg and be there when her hope had wavered, to tell her what she needed to hear to go on and not the truth that would break her heart even more. She should have gone with her looking for Erik in that Devil's lair called Coney Island. Roxanne felt like she had failed once more as a mother.

Meg on the other side felt like she had to hold the boat and keep it going. Her mother created the choreographies and she and Hector had to keep the ballet dancers working there hardest. She always felt like she was some substitute horse ready to step in once one of the other two was too tired to keep it going. Of course she was worried with Christine but she was her own woman and she wasn't crazy to do something so drastic as to commit suicide, or give up on something she wanted and if she had to travel all through America to find Erik she would, but Meg wanted to be the leading lady on her own story for once.

Meg over to the mirror as she ended her warm up and saw Jonathan passing on the hall.

"Williams. You're exactly the man I wanted to see." Meg said picking up her towel from stand by stair and cleaning the sweat in her neck.

"Good to see you too, Megan." Jonathan said entering the studio. "How may I be of service?"

"Oh, forgive my manners. Hi, how have you been?" she asked inviting him so take a seat.

"A little overwhelmed. Thank God this is our last opera until vacations." He answered smiling tiredly. "I don't get to see the family as much as wished."

"I imagine going to Coney every weekend is quite tiresome. Spending a full month with the family should be good." Meg said sitting next to him.

"At least it gets me more time to win her brother over and actually ask my princess to marry me." Jonathan confided rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "How about you? Is the life of almost prima ballerina treating you right?"

"Prima ballerina? Me? I'm only a replacement" Meg said with her best fake smile and then she gritted her teeth "As usual."

"Megan don't think like that. The way you've been working your socks off Hector and Madame Giry won't have any alternative but give you the leading role in the next ballet." He encouraged leaning forward and resting his elbows on his legs. "Now besides the world not giving you a chance to prove how good you truly are. What is bothering you?"

"Christine went to Coney to look for a dear friend of ours I'm just worried about her." Meg explained keeping her head low.

"Is that friend's name Erik Chevalier?" Jonathan asked casually only to see Meg cough like she had just chocked.

"And just from where do you know that name?" she asked after she regained her composure.

"How about I just show you?"

It would surely take a very long to sway Madame Giry to allow her daughter to go to Coney and have dinner with Jonathan's family, but they would manage it… somehow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marine and Christine were taking care of the family dinner when Christine sat on a kitchen's chair cleaning her hands to some towel. Since she had arrived this was the second time they were together and to Marine's eyes she seemed a little different, perhaps more mature.

Christine placed a string of hair behind her ear and looked up to Marine and smiled tiredly. If she was ever to ask her for her help it had to be now that Erik had gone out to by some good wine.

"I… I… I just realised that I don't know how address you." Christine confessed with a shy smile.

"My brother loves and cares for you a lot and if he ever gets his way we will be sisters. You should call me Marine or sis if you feel confident." Marine answered with a broad smile on her face.

"Marine I need to ask your help to convince him to leave Coney Island and come with me to Manhattan." Christine confessed keeping her eyes low. Marine looked at Christine and raised her hand to cover her mouth. Surely Erik had told the girl about the incident with Moore's thugs and now she was trying her best to find a way to keep him from harming and endangering himself further. Christine could sense her indecision as Marine fussed around the stove and pots, so she got up and held her hands at least to stop her.

"I know this is selfish of me. I have no right to try and steal him from his family but I'm begging you." She insisted looking earnestly into the older woman's eyes. "I'm begging you, his sister, for help. I don't know who else I can turn to."

'_She is very brave. Erik will never accept the notion of hiding behind a woman's skirts but he'll need someone to be his beacon, someone for whom he needs to remain safe._' Marine thought walking away from her and busying her hands with straightening her dress. She had been able to see moisture creeping from her new sister's pleading eyes and now she saw her sinking on the same chair she had been seating before. Oh Christine was trying so hard to make up for lost time by protecting what she held most dearly to her heart and Marine understood the feeling only too well.

"Listen, here's what we're going to do. We…" Marine said just before they heard the door open and the laughter of a child echo in the house.

"Mama!" Dominic called storming into the kitchen with Merlin on one of his shoulders.

"Hi, pumpkin. What is it that you're doing with Merlin?" Marine asked knelling to the height of her son as Christine got up, cleaned the tears from her eyes and replaced her near the stove.

Dominic started to tell Marine about his outing with Erik and how he told him about every single street musician they found on their way and how if he ever got the money for it he would rebuild old theatre close to Gargolia and create a new haven of the arts. Christine found herself smiling recalling the dreams he had shared with her of turning Gargolia into a place of magic and wonder that would astonish all America. People from everywhere would come to see Erik's creations and he would turn her into the soprano of the century.

"How about you show your pet to Christine?" Marine suggested ruffling her son's hair. "And remove that mask. Your face needs to breathe a little before Jonathan arrives."

"Your husband has never seen Dominic's face?" Christine asked tasting some gravy and as the wood spoon touched her lips she hissed. "Merde."

"Oh, oh! You have to pay the toll." A deep velvety voice said from behind her. Christine jumped from fright hearing Erik's booming voice echo in laughter and when she turned around she saw nothing but Dominic laughing and looking to some dark corner of the room.

Erik had to stop himself from laughing as Christine looked around searching for him and she looked pretty annoyed. He just knew that he would hear from her and from Marine for that little prank later, but her heart melt as the two women changed roles and Christine kneeled on the floor with Dominic playing with Merlin, the pet monkey he had saved and given him. Dominic had no mask, his scar in full display and Christine looked at him just like she would look to any other child.

"She will be a wonderful mother." Marine whispered to him joining him in the dark.

"She already is a wonderful woman." Erik answered crossing his arms and leaning on to the wall. Before him Christine was showing Dominic the music locket that he had created for her and he was still amazed that she kept it all this time. Erik could see her eyes shine as the sweet melody escaped its silvery prison and her lips smile gently at Dominic's never ending curiosity and he found himself dreaming of a day when Christine would be playing and talking and singing for a child of their own… Once again he was reaching too high perhaps to have his dreams destroyed.

"I won't condemn her to live hidden to protect her child." Erik promised under his breath. "I can't bear the idea of passing on my curse to an innocent child."

"And you won't." Marine tried to appease him.

"And just how do you expect me to do that? There is poison in my blood, it destroys everything I touch." Erik said, his voice held no emotion nor did his eyes as he looked at his hands. "I'm only too lucky that my touch as yet to curse her flesh."

"Don't let her get to you now, little brother. Mother had no one to blame but herself for what happened to you in her womb. She became careless once father died. Her lack of care caused you to have that deformity." Marine explained him forcing Erik to face her. "Don't let her words poison your mind even further, not when you are so close of true happiness. Now go there and be the man Christine needs and deserves. Don't let your past clip your wings." Erik looked at his sister once more stunned her strength. He had yet to understand how she, of all people, managed to be always there for him when he needed her the most.

"If Jonathan doesn't marry you soon he's more of an idiot then I had expected him to be." Erik said coming out from the shadows. Marine looked at him ready to protest but then again he was right. It had been half a year since they had started dating and by now they behaved like family. Dominic loved Jonathan, true he had yet to see his face without a mask but why was he taking so long? By the looks of it Erik would asked Christine to marry him before Jonathan ever asked her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having two men escorting her daughter to Coney Island wasn't exactly what Roxanne had expected when she told Meg that she was allowed to go as long as she had a chaperone to go with her. When she saw Hector standing before her in what seemed to be his best suit, she almost turned red with fury.

"Madame Giry, you look very nice this evening." Hector said with a bow. "I most confessed that you got me and your dancers quite worried when we saw you this morning."

"As charming as you look tonight it won't serve you any good." Roxanne said bluntly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to escort Mademoiselle Giry to a dinner." He answered not even flintshing.

"If you don't mind waiting in the drawing room while I speak with my daughter..." Roxanne requested, allowing him - rather unwillingly - passage.

After escorting Hector to the drawing room and leaving him with an utterly amused Angelo, Roxanne stormed to her daughter's room. Meg was finishing brushing her hair before the vanity mirror when she saw her mother standing behind her rather transfixed. No woman in her right mind would go plain to a date. She would take her time to examine herself and then enhance her assets, like bringing up eye colour, cheekbones, anything that would catch her date's attention. Roxanne had expected to see her daughter getting ready for a date and there she was brushing her hair and looking much like her lovely self yet plain.

"You don't look like you're going on a date." Roxanne muttered still a little confused.

"Well that's because I'm not going to a date." Meg answered finishing pinning up her hair. "I'm going to a dinner."

"Hector is waiting for you on the drawing room, I just assumed…" Roxanne stuttered. Meg smiled at her mother somewhat amused with her clear confusion. Hector wasn't the kind of man a woman would date if she was smart enough to see the signs and Roxanne was just too old-fashioned or maybe her lack of interest in gossip or to focused on her work to ever notice what was right before her eyes.

"Hector is a good man and a good friend but he's not the kind of man a woman would date." Meg explained getting up fixing her dress.

"Why? Hector is a hardworking man, a wonderful dancer, handsome…" Roxanne argued.

"And I quit!" Meg answered throwing her arms up in defeat. "Mother there are more things in heaven and hearth than dreams your philosophy. Now if you don't mind my chaperone is waiting and I fear I'm running late." Before Roxanne could even protest, Meg picked her jacket and ran off.

Meg went swiftly to the drawing room and as she entered to room all men got up. Fabio did as the other man but he could not take his eyes from her distinct delicate frame as she step closer to Hector with a large warm smile as he extended to her a lovely pink blooming rose.

"My dear, you look lovely tonight." Hector said with a large smile on his face. Oh Meg could see through the corner of her eye Fabio's glare and he looked so furious and so jealous that she couldn't help but grin, not only at his reaction as well for Hector's complement.

"He's right Megan." Pietro said with a large smile. "I only regret that you didn't turn to me to escort you to Coney." Meg definitely wasn't expecting that as Pietro approached her and kissed her hand. She looked around to look for her mother and once their eyes met she begged silently for her help but she seemed utterly amused to act as quickly as her daughter would have wanted.

"Take me from here quickly." Meg whispered into Hector's ear. Hector held her hand allowed her to say good bye to everyone in the room and then they left as quick as they were able, desperately trying to escape the tension between the two brothers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Christine came into the drawing room Christine saw Erik bent over himself, eyes closed and hands clasped before him. He looked more like a statue than a living such was his quietness and immobility.

Christine stepped closer to him knowing that he was able to sense her even if her closeness brought out no reaction and sat beside him, caressing his knee and smiling once his hand touched her own. Erik was a jealous man as much as he would like to pretend that it didn't bother him when she shared her attention and he would end up feeling somewhat forgotten. She leaned into his warm body lacing her fingers with his and closing her eyes. Erik gently freed his arm and placed it protectively around her shoulders, pulling her closer, caressing the few locks of hair she allowed to fall onto her shoulder from her pinned up hairdo and kissing her forehead, still he remained tense and now one would notice but her. She kissed his neck just below his earlobe gently pushing the mask away from his face. To her amusement she heard him purr like a spoiled kitten.

"Now that we share our bodies and our bed…" She blushed as the words started falling for his mouth bursting with passion as he whispered into her ear. "Something is bound to happen."

"Something _will_ happen if you don't stop teasing me." Christine warned him allowing her hand to go under his shirt.

"Christine I mean it." He told her holding her hand. "What if I get you…" Oh this was a bad sign. She just knew it that he couldn't bring himself to say the word, that his demons where taunting him again.

"Pregnant?" She asked him removing his mask so she could see his face and not the shape of a white ghostly façade. "Well…" She continued kissing his neck, up to his jaw and then his mangled cheek. "That would be the greatest gift you could ever give me." Erik said nothing but his eyes and his face said plenty. Wasn't that the answer he wanted to hear? Didn't he want to have a life with her, to build a family? Didn't he desired to be looked upon as normal man? Why was he taking so long to answer?

"Even if that child, our child was born like me?" He asked already dreading her answer. She looked at him and h could see plain in her eyes the consequences of his question. He had hurt her after all the proves of her love that she had given him and yet his demons did stop taunting him causing him to doubt, to question and to wonder. He looked deep into her eyes never really saying a word waiting for her to step away from him and ask him for and explanation but she never did. She kept looking into his eyes, hers slowly welling up with tears and when a tear was about to fall for her eyes, Erik tried to swipe it away but Christine's hand held his strongly keeping him from preforming any movement.

"Once upon another time I ignored the beauty I can see beneath your scared face and I did what I thought was right. Once upon another time I made all the wrong choices, ignoring my pleading heart, and what a wise heart I have." She told him caressing his mangled cheek. "I've learned to listen to my heart and to see the beauty underneath and now our story has just begun. That's all that matters, isn't it? I love you and a life would never be enough to tell you how much. Why would _loving_ my child, _our_ child, be any different?"

"Christine, I…" Erik faltered looking down with his eyes filled with regret and fear. "I… I cannot condemn you to a live in fear and in darkness…"

"You know, I imagine a house filled with light, love and music and one or two very happy and smiley children running around." Christine confessed with an enormous smile on her face and eyes filled with raw emotion. "Even if our child is born with your face we both know that it will be different. I'll be there to help you both understand that there is nothing wrong with being what you are, you'll be there to protect us both, we will both there to love and cherish him and we'll have Coney Island as a retreat. And you'll better be there you thick headed opera genius, because my dreams won't worth anything if I don't have you by my side."

As fate would have it, before Erik could say anything or even take Christine into his arms they heard the door open and the voice of two men as well as a female voice. Christine quickly cleaned her teary eyes and got up standing right beside Erik who was straightening his jacket and smoothing his hair back as he used to wear back in Paris. Just as Erik was finishing Marine came in the room guiding two tall men, one of which he knew well, and a tinny delicate woman with long blond locks and her mother's poise.

**So what do you think will happen? let me know on your reviews and let me know if you're enjoying this story so far. **

**lv :3**


	24. Chapter 24

**Me: Erik, i've been wondering about something.**

**Erik: And what might that be?**

**Me: a few days ago I worked as a stage hand I found the back stage filled with sqweeky floor boards.**

**Erik: As any proper back stage should be.**

**Me: Then how the hell can YOU be SO silent?**

**Erik: That, my cher ami, it's a trade of the job. I wouldn't be a great Ghost if people if people heard me coming...**

**Me: Why doesn't it surprise me...**

**Well enjoy this new chapter and as usal I own nothing but the creative spirit to write this.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

No. This had to be some sick coincidence. Christine didn't wanted to believe that Erik was the all so frightening brother-in-law that Jonathan had told her about, but the gentle smile on his lips told her that her suspicions were right.

"Christine, Erik." Jonathan said bowing his head cordially.

"You know him/her?" Erik and Christine asked at same time.

"I do." Jonathan answered knowing that he was probably signing his death sentence.

"Should I kill you or just drop a chandelier on you?" Christine asked crossing her arms across her chest. Oh she looked furious as did the imposing figure. Erik's hands were twitching at his sides and before someone is able to control him, he was holding Jonathan against the nearest wall by the sides of his jacket. The older man was not gasping for hair but was desperately trying to get himself free from Erik's talons as he raised him against the wallpaper. In the meantime Meg was too stunned to react.

"Give me a good reason for not killing you right now." Erik said looking right into Jonathan's eyes. Oh he could see the fear in the older man's eyes.

"Erik please put me down." Jonathan asked. Christine right behind Erik was starting to calm herself.

"Why should I do that?" he sneered sounding even more like the Phantom as the seconds went by. "You knew I was aching for her. You knew where she was all this time and yet you did nothing to lessen my pain! Why should I do anything for you?"

Christine looked at the two men and her heart skipped a beat. She was so used to seeing him maskless that she never noticed that there guests had come in and he was still without his mask, but no one seemed to really be bothered with that especially Hector, the only thing that made things awkward would be Erik's brutal and over the top behaviour. Meg had already snapped out from her shock and when she saw Erik, maskless no less, she looked worriedly to Hector who seemed more worried with Jonathan than with the mangled flesh before his eyes.

"Christine your boyfriend needs to calm down." Hector said removing his jacket ready to intervene if things got out of hand. Christine took a deep breath, glanced over to Meg. Understanding her sister's message Meg held Hector's hand and they both left the room and waited patiently (one of then not as patiently as one would like) while Christine was left alone to deal with the problem. If anyone could tame Erik that person was his angel.

"Erik, my love, please put him down." She pleaded touching his shoulder. "As furious as we both may be at this warthog…"

"Hey!" Jonathan protested.

"I have your life in my hands right now. I can allow Erik to continue or I can stop him and if I say that you are a warthog then you are a bloody warthog." Christine said allowing her temper to get the best of her.

"But…" Jonathan tried to protest.

"You heard the lady." Erik hissed in his low threatening voice that he used to use as the Phantom.

"As much as we both despise this worthless warthog right now, your sister and your nephew love him so please be the good man I know you to be and put the man down." Christine asked touching Erik's hands. Amazingly to Jonathan's surprise, slowly stepped away, placed him securely on the ground and let go of his jacket. He had be so frightened of taking a punch or being deprived of his manhood that he hadn't noticed that he was maskless. This was the same man he knew with an endless love for his family, art and life and yet his face was that of a badly burned and deformed stranger. Marine had told him that her brother had been born with a deformity but nothing would have got him prepared for what was before his eyes. It would be rather insulting to stare if he wasn't still coming out from shock.

"Darling, now would be a good time to put your mask back on." Christine whispered into Erik's ear.

"And now you tell me?" Erik asked sarcastically running to the coach to get his mask and putting it back in place. "Forgive the rather unpleasant sight." He said higher so Meg and her guest could hear him.

"Is good to see that some things stay the same." Meg said coming in the room with open arms. "It does good to my heart to see you so well big brother."

"Is good to see you too blondie." Erik said with an amused smile on his face. Being the light hearted girl she was Meg ran to him and gave him a tight hug making him whimper from his bruises. "Megan, who is your friend?"

"Erik this is Hector Jones, mother's apprentice." Meg said stepping away from Erik and glancing over to Hector. "Hector, this is Erik Chevalier one of the greatest artistic genius you'll ever know."

"Forgive the unpleasantness you' just witnessed. I assure you that under circumstances this would never have happened." Christine said before Erik could defend himself.

"I can speak for myself, thank you very much mademoiselle." Erik protested putting on his cold defective façade. "I'll only regret the disgusting scene I put on. If you don't mind…" Erik made a bow and left the room and then the house hitting with the door on his way out. Christine tried to follow him but Marine's hand kept her from leaving.

"Erik would want you to stay and have a good time." Marine whispered to her future sister-in-law.

"Ignoring that I just allowed him to expose himself in such a vulnerable way and go on pretending that it meant nothing would be a crime against the trust I worked hard to get from him." Christine protested.

"Christine, allow him to calm himself. It was a big shock." Meg said gently touching her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come around."

"And how do you know that?" She asked with a half-smile.

"That's me… right? The eternal optimistic." Meg answered with an uneasy smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since this new mysterious friend, this saddened pianist had come into his life Antony Squelch had started to see life quite differently. He had started to wonder if a job at a freak show was the only thing he could ever expect from life. Looking at his beloved Agatha he dearly hoped not. Such a bright child deserved better future than to be displayed as the freak a sick demented mind had turned her into. Antony could see the peaceful look in his daughter's face as her small wing opened up opened up to protect her from the light of a gas lamp that he had turned on.

Some days ago, before Erik had vanished from the surfice of the earth he had showed Antony and Big John his plans for a park that he would build just as soon as he had money to buy Gargolia. It was true that when the pianist had a day off he would roam Gargolia like a lost soul in search of talent in those who had long forgotten there humanity. Take Michael Gangle, or Doctor Gangle as he was known, for example. A very promising Medicine student until an accident rendered him incapable of ever performing as a doctor, robbing him of an eye and an arm. Erik had found that his vast knowledge, his natural charm and his predisposition for comedy made him a great host and master of ceremonies.

It took some time for Antony ear someone knocking at the door as his mind seemed set on rendering him mute blind and deaf to the world outside. As he walked to the door he recognised Erik's voice calling to him beyond the wooden door and as soon as he opened the door and invited him in Antony could see his friend paler than ever before and troubled. Whatever it was that brought him here at such a late hour had to be important.

Antony invited Erik to sit with him in the leaving room and offered him a glass of Cognac that he gladly took. One glass would suffice to cool down his burning brow.

"You look like you've seen the devil himself." Antony remarked seating back on his chair.

"It's more like I've shown the devil's face and brutality to those my family cares about." Erik answered stirring the drink in his glass.

"What do you mean?" the tattooed man asked.

"I was at Marine's house without my mask. Christine was there and when I realised my sister's lover knew my angel I just lost it. The worse thing is that I had forgotten to put my mask back one and he wasn't alone. My angel's sister was there with a friend." The masked man explained, regret written all over the unmasked side of his face. "I couldn't face them. I had to leave. I had nobody else to turn to."

"I'm honoured that you think of me as a friend, but you can't run from you actions and you must think. Did any of them shy away or screamed when they first saw your face? Or did the glares and the staring began when you lost it?" Antony said looking deep into his friend's eyes. Erik looked back at him with wondering eyes. True, no one seemed to really care until he snapped with the realisation that had hit him. Both Meg and her friend seemed to be more surprised with the fact that Jonathan truly where Christine was. The moment he lost his temper none of them seemed to react if not out of worry.

"I've probably ruined their dinner…" Erik remarked rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Erik, I can see that you are a man used to have fine things, good suits, good shirts, maybe even a silk robe…" Antony started to guess and he smiled when he saw Erik nod tell him that his guess was right. "What if I told you that with a genius mind like yours you could be the greatest and the wealthiest man in Coney?"

"But without Christine…" he started to protest.

"Exactly." The tattooed man agreed. "You'll need to work hard to protect yourself and build a name for yourself so you can protect those who are around you, but if you don't have that one person that makes your life worth wile then your reward will taste like dust."

Erik gave him one of his half smiles. He was right, but what kind of life could he provide for Christine? There had been a time when he had been rich, but he left France he felt compelled to pay Nadir handsomely for all those years when he had been a trouble to him. Out of the kindness of his heart Nadir had provided for Christine to have the money at her disposal and for her to go to America. Erik knew that she had been living of the money she could make without having to touch the money she had received… He had to be the one that provided for her and not the other way around. He would never forgive himself if that ever came to pass and Christine that dear heart, would laugh and call him proud.

"Squelch, do you think I'm proud?" Erik asked with painful sincerity.

"A little." The other man answered. Erik arched his eye brow in disbelieve and Antony chuckled. "Ok. A lot, even with a good motive. A little humility would serve you well."

"So accepting the woman I love as a partner and actually asking for her help should be a good first step." Erik assumed finishing his drink.

"Good! That means that you aren't totally clueless." Erik laughed and nodded his head. Yes there were still many things he needed to know about love and Christine would probably have a good time teaching him all he needed to know.

"Thanks for the talk and for the drink." Erik said getting up. "I must go home. I still have much thinking to do."

"If you wait a little I can get you home safely. It's just the time of getting Gangle to watch over Agatha." Antony said getting up and taking the glasses to the apartment's kitchen.

"Don't worry. Now I am prepared." Erik said getting his cane and pulling at the grip. The cane made a click noise and revealed a blade. Antony could only hope that his friend was quick and precise, otherwise that sword cane would serve him no good. If only had he known that his friend was the feared Phantom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dinner was going swimmingly, if silence and awkwardness is what you can expect from a reunion dinner. Christine and Meg shared sad glances both knowing that one of them needed to find Erik and make things right. One would perhaps be able to convince him, but the other had still to win his trust. At the top of the table Marine every now and then glanced over to Christine and looked at her sad, worried eyes. Never had she seen so much love in one woman's eyes. Erik was a lucky man to have found one such as her but Marine would never truly know the pain her brother had to go through before he ever found love. The man on the other side seemed to be enjoying their Brandy in peace keeping their eyes down.

"When did you realise that Erik was the man I've told you about?" Christine blurted out once she had had enough of his indifference.

"You took your sweet time to ask me that" Jonathan remarked with a light smile on his face.

"Oh well, forgive me. I guess I just assumed you had manners." Christine said giving him her best smile.

"Hey!" Jonathan complained. Hector and Meg laughed for the first time since they had entered the seamstress's house. Hearing her friends laugh made it difficult for Christine to keep a straight face. She just had to behave like she was on stage and ignore outside interference.

"And they laugh." Jonathan said crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair.

"Oh, you have to admit it. You have been asking for it all night." Marine said with that cat like smile Erik used to have.

"And you, you were supposed to be on my side." Jonathan continued complaining.

"I'm sorry dearest, but Christine is right. You've know both of them for God knows what time and you said nothing until now." Marine recalled him only to receive a glare.

"Marine dear, do I have clairvoyant written on my forehead?" Jonathan asked leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table.

"No. Unless my English is worse than I expect it I can clearly read halfwit." They heard Erik's voice answer. They looked to the door that led to the hall and Erik was there with a stern look on his face. When had he came in no one knew but Christine greeted him with one of unique generous and loving smiles. Clearly by the look on his face he has not come around, but he was there. Perhaps…

"Marine, I'm heading home and I need you to lend your keys to the apartment to Christine." Erik asked never facing anyone what so ever. Well, that was disappointing. Christine had hoped that he would stay and talk, perhaps pretend that nothing had happened and that he hadn't ran off to God knows where seeking refuge. With her hopes trashed she got up and walked to Erik hold his hand firmly.

"No need. I can go with you right now." She told him and he smiled gently caressing her cheek.

"Stay. It's been almost a week since you had a proper talk with Meg or any of your friends." He said in a warm calming voice kissing her forehead. "I'll be home waiting for my queen to return to her domain." Christine opened her mouth to protest and ask him to stay but the relentless look in his eyes told her that he would not be swayed and she knew that after the revelation that she was staying with Erik there would be no way that Meg would let this go unnoticed.

"Fine." Christine pouted. Erik brought her closer to him for an embrace.

"I love you and I know you would rather that I stayed and made an effort, but understand that I'm not ready." He whispered kissing her cheek, feeling her hands clench at his jacket.

"I love you too and I'm here for you if you need me." She kissed the corner of his lips as her hands slowly let go of hid jacket and feeling cold as his arms fell from around her.

With Erik out of the house Meg glared at Christine intently and with a bit of surprise. Her sister had been always demure and modest and now she was staying at her – by the looks of it – suitor's house. Meg could barely believe it and Roxanne would be insanely mad if she ever knew.

Hector was astonished. He had seen the man's scull like features on half of his face and just a little of what his rage could do, and now… the shy, upset look on his face as he came in like a small boy who had misbehaved, the way he held Christine closer to him to comfort her while he was clearly the one who needed comforting and the clear love and devotion he bared in his eyes as he did so. The pain a man like him must have known had made him both brutal an humane.

Meanwhile Christine had returned to her place at the table and started pushing the last piece of cake around her plate. So that was where Erik had picked up the habit of pushing food around his plate when he was upset and Marine couldn't help but wonder what else, besides sarcasm and pushing around food, had they picked up from each other, but there would be time for that later so she just got up, picked up some plates, asked the two ladies present to help her out cleaning the table and once more she found herself followed by awkward silence and tension that could be cut with knife and the annoying sound of clinking tableware.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxanne was sitting alone in the drawing room enjoying a big glass of a fantastic Italian wine from Angelo's reserve. The ballet mistress raised her glass to the light and smiled as the ruby liquid preformed its intended effect of drowsing her senses, helping her to relax and calming her nerves.

Running down her throat the liquid felt like Ambrosia as her mind flew freely through the happenings of the last few weeks and how Angelo had always been there ready to catch her if she fell and tell her the tough true every time her pride got its way with her. She didn't want to admit it not even to herself but he was a good man. Oh he did have a tough temper, but then again so had she and he was loving as she was, even if his abandonment had made her somewhat bitter. At the memory of her cold bed, one morning when she was twenty, tear started streaming down her cheeks and her glass found its way or the further all of the room.

"What waste of good wine." She heard a voice coming from the door and there he was, once again to see her fall. Gritting her teeth and sure that her makeup was being ruined by tears she looked directly to him and greeted him with a grimace.

"Ah! The whole powerful Angelo, back to see me fall once more." She mocked , her voice rough with tears. "Does the sight of my tears please you or you make all the women that loved you suffer?" Angelo looked at her ready to protest and to start arguing but he saw Roxanne raising her hand to stop him and then, as if it was nothing, she invited him to seat with her next to the closet bar.

"You should go to bed and have a good night rest." Angelo advised getting the bottle away from Roxanne. She smiled tiredly and nodded. She felt exhausted, drained but she had to wait for her little girl to come home.

"Angelo, do you have any children?" Roxanne asked looking at her hands folded on her knees.

"No. I've never married." Roxanne looked at him surprised. He had spoken few words but they seemed to tell the tale of a dream he had never seen fulfilled.

"There was a time when you could have been." She told him sadly. Angelo did not make questions and Roxanne did not continue. She wasn't about to invite his pity or his regret by telling him that she had been expecting his child when he left. She would tell him in the morning after their love making, but surely someone must have found out and told him before she could do so and that was why had left that morning before she could wake up.

"I never loved another like I loved you." Angelo told her with a broken voice that immediately and for her displeasure pulled at her heart-strings. "I still do." Roxanne leaned to him, her eyes heavy and her heart aching, both their lips getting closer and closer and just as she came out from her trance, she realised their lips stood few inches from each other and she got up feeling her heart flutter and her cheeks burn with redness from her shame, or from her eagerness to kiss him, even if it was for one very last time.

"Go rest Roxanne. I'll wait up for Meg and once she arrives I'll send her straight to bed." Angelo said smiling that smile that used to take Roxanne's breath away. "She'll be fine, I promise and if you find anything wrong in the morning you may cut my bolls. They are starting to prune anyway." Roxanne couldn't help but laugh and what a beautiful sound that was. There had been a time when Angelo had strived to hear that sound always, maybe that time had returned.

"Extraordinaire. Même quand je suis furieuse tu me fais rire encore. (Amazing. Even when I' m furious you still make me laugh.)" Roxanne said after a very unladylike had been made by her nose.

"Could you translate? It's regrettable my dear, but I fear that my French may be a little rusty." He said looking down, desperately trying to hide the smug smile that was threatening to appear on his lips.

"It is good that you admit that you are getting older." Roxanne said leaving the room and for a moment there was if nothing had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine went up and opened the door using Marine's key and she found no sign from Erik except an open window leading to a balcony that surrounded the entire last floor. She got out through the window and breathed in the evening air. She could barely believe that in few days she had to be back in Manhattan with or without Erik and preferably with a plan for her future.

Sweet violin music brought Christine back from her thoughts and she looked around seeking the origin of the sound. She only knew two men able to play and bent the violin at their will and one of them was long gone so Erik had to be somewhere. Oh the music was so sad and so sweet filling Christine's soul with the most beautiful colours and emotions and it was easy to see into her beloved's soul. She could feel the desperation he had felt when he had her away, the pain of his guilt, the sweet sorrow of the memories they had shared and as the music continued the happiness and wholeness of having her back in his life was soon followed by the passion of their love.

"Erik, sweetheart, can we talk?" She was sure he could hear her from wherever he stood and she was right for when he heard her calling him sweetheart his heart fluttered and he stopped playing. He had found a nudge on the roof where he had been sitting and playing since he had arrived home and as he went down he saw Christine with her back turned to him and looking over to the magnificent view his house had to the sea. How many times had he stood there wondering if he would ever see his angel again since he had moved there?

Christine felt his arms go around her and she leaned into his touch. He still had the violin in his hand but she didn't bother as she place her hands on top of his. She knew that now was her only chance to ask him to go with her and leave this place behind once and for all.

"Erik, do you love me?" She asked drawing circles on the back of his hand. Erik kept one arm around her waist and with his free and he caressed her hair.

"You know I do." She could feel his warm breath against her neck as he slowly, lovingly kissed the curve of her neck.

"I love you too and that is why I need to ask you something." She said fully turning to him to meet is eyes in the dark. She could see his features illuminated by the street lights and he wasn't wearing his mask but his bandage was still there reminding her why she needed to do this. Christine took his hand and a deep breath with it, looked him in the eyes and gone was all he resolve as Erik pressed his lips against hers.

"I just couldn't resist you." Erik said with a smug smile on his face. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Christine told him looking down.

"You're right. I regret nothing. What was it that you were going to ask me?"

"I want you to move in with me… with us. I need you to come with me to Manhattan."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo**

**Ps: If any of you are French or understand French I'm very sorry. My French is not that good, but never the less **

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Me, Furipa, Christine and Meg *in my living room watching Harry Potter***

**Christine: So he's a wizard...**

**Me and Furipa: Pretty much.**

**Meg: I would tottaly by in Hufflepuff.**

**Furipa: Welcome to the family!**

**Me: Well I ended up in Slytherin. Erik would probably be a Slytherin too.**

**Furipa: Can we stop the movie for a second?**

**Me *picking up the control.*: Sure! *Go to and le gasp* Girls you have to see this!  
**

**Christine and Meg *le gasp.***

**Christine: Oh My God!**

**So I've just noticed that this story has over 5000 views. 5350 to be exact and I decided to leave you here a short Chapter to Celebrate. I've also started to work on something Harry Potter related (we won't be using any of the original characters) with my dear friend Furipa who as her own profile and some House of Wax fans may know her work. If you don't know her why don't you check her work out?**

**Never the less I'll still be working on this story so stay tuned, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys think. You can also PM me if you have any ideas for this story or what you would like to see in my next work. I'm always available to answer.**

**To Guest Paula: glad that you are enjoying my work so far. my advise to make following my work easier is that you creat your own acount and press Follow story or Follow Writer. will send you an email informing you every time I upload a new chapter or story. It would also make it easier for me to answer your reviews. Lv :3**

**I own nothing but the creativ spirit to write this.**

When Christine had invited him to go to Manhattan Erik had promised he would think about it and so he did. He had allowed himself to sleep next to Christine and now she was on her favourite position, resting her head peacefully on his chest, probably listening to his steady heartbeat, and her arm resting across his waist and as much as he enjoyed the feeling that having her so close brought him, Erik's mind worked relentlessly not allowing him to rest.

Christine was right, as much as it pained him to admit it, she was right and Erik knew it. If he left Coney Island he would probably be unable to protect Dominic and Agatha as much as he would like to, but if he had another encounter with Moore's man he would surely be dead. Leaving Coney seemed to be the only real way to keep himself and Christine safe and maybe Squelch was also right and Manhattan and the opera house was the place to build a name for himself both as a honourable man and as unscrupulous man. He would have to do and gain favours from powerful people and make all the right contacts, He would whatever he needed to, but he would make the Scarecrow pay dearly for what he had done and he needed Nadir to do so.

Doing is best not to wake Christine from her slumber; Erik got up and went looking for writing material. When he found paper, his inkwell and a candle he sat at the kitchen table, lit a match to light the candle, which provided him with little light but just enough so he would know what he was writing.

"_Dear friend_

_It's been a long time since I wrote to you and believe me, my life has been too much of a mess for me to be able to write. It's been almost two months since I received your last letter and with summer my angel returned to my arms. Yes, Christine finally found me or I found her, or what it was. The main thing is that it's been a week of love and happiness like I've never had before. I also saw the Giry girl and she seemed to be drained and upset even if she kept her lovely smile which always reminds of a younger Roxanne. I should be seeing our old friend soon._

_Christine asked me to leave Coney and settle with her and the Girys in Manhattan and that invite could never have arrived in better time, but I need your help. Once more I have bounty on my head, as you may call it. No. It has nothing to do with the authorities, for once in my life I'm persecuted for doing the right thing by a psychotic son of a bitch who is trying to make of my nephew a freak show, but I'll fill you in once you arrive. I need you to come to America; you may be my only chance of doing things right this time._

_When you arrive I hope I'll be settled in Manhattan and maybe by then Christine will be my wife. If I don't write you telling where you can find me, go to may present address and ask for Marine Chevalier. She'll let me know that you have arrived and I'll meet you in my apartment that you may use as your own while you try to settle. I'd never ask you this if I really didn't need your help. _

_I hope this finds you well_

_ Your friend, Erik._"

Erik looked over his once he heard a groan coming from the bed and saw Christine turning on the bed and he saw her eyes open.

"Come back to bed." She told him drowsily.

"In a moment." He answered picking up the black sealing wax, placing it above the candle to so it would melt on top of the envelope to seal it shut and once again the room was filled with Christine's light breathing as she returned to sleep.

Erik wrote Nadir's name and address on the envelope and as soon as he was finished he put the letter inside his jacket's pocket. He then went for a little compartment on his closet from where he removed a bionic arm still under working process. He looked once more to the arm and then to Christine. She looked so peaceful, oblivious to the tempest that was brewing inside him. Only when he was sure that she remained asleep did immerse himself on his meticulous work. Tomorrow he would tell Christine of his decision and tonight he would allow her to rest. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The world is a strange place indeed. The sound of laughter can be the most haunting sound to one whom only knew humiliation and pain and as Erik walked once more through Gargolia's gates, even if Christine walked right by his side, he was tormented of a long lived torture. He could see the innocent children passing by him and then he would see a flash of other kids behind iron bars throwing stones at him as they laughed and called him all the range of names from freak to Living Corpse. Christine's strong grip was the only thing preventing him from drowning himself on his daytime nightmares, even if his step remained sure and his face hidden beneath his hat's shade.

Christine could feel him tense and stiff beside her as he leaned on his cane and the large bad hung from his shoulder. She could see at what seemed to be the end of the park a large tent with red stripes reminding her too much of the tent at the gypsy camp Roxanne had described to her and she just couldn't shake the eerie feeling it gave her. There was no wonder that Erik was so shaken and frightened with this place.

"We can go home right now." She recalled him whispering in his ear and caressing his arm.

"Nonsense." He said trying his best to seem confident. "Tell me. Have you ever tried ice cream? Quite an interesting delicacy. I know this Italian ice cream parlour just down this lane. We can go there and…"

"I'd rather that we got this over with. Whatever you're plan might be." Christine answered uncharacteristically blunt. Erik looked at her and gave her a peck on her lips.

"I'm trying Christine. I'm trying so desperately trying to make this hell hole a pleasant place at least for one day for us." He told her holding her hands. "Look at the people. Look at these kids. Listen to the sounds and the music. This could be a great place for families to spend their holidays together and a safe haven for those… like me." Erik raised his shaky hand to caress her cheek and looking right in her eyes. "There is hell here, my personal hell in fact, as is the devil in the form of that Scarecrow Moore, but I could turn this place into paradise and I need you by my side, as my partner to do that." Christine held his hand and brought it to her lips kissing its palm gently as she closed her eyes. He was still shaky but he was doing his very best to be brave and to keep his head standing tall. He was trying so hard that it was impossible for her not to feel her heartstrings being pulled. She stepped closer to him, smiled hopping their hats would not collide and brushed her lips against his, worked against his mask and only then did she kissed him.

"You are an amazing man and I'm lucky to be loved by you." She told him squeezing his hand encouragingly.

"I'm the lucky one." He told her with teary eyes then he took a deep breath and blinked the tears way and smiled at her. "First ice cream and then we shall face this trial by fire." Christine rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders smiling. Trying to sway him from this idea would be hopeless, but as long as they were away from that place before night fell nothing should go wrong, at least that was what she hopping for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ice cream seemed to have smoothed things a little as they laughed of each other's smudged mouths and shared a bowl of three flavours. It was delightful for Christine's eyes and heart to see the way Erik was starting to enjoy the simple things in life and for that she had to thank to a very especial boy. It was clear that he was reliving his younger life through his nephew, making sure the boy had the childhood he had never been able to have and somehow the boy was teaching him to relax and enjoy the little unforgettable things life had to offer.

"Good grief, Erik." Christine said smiling. "Clean yourself." She gave him a napkin and picking one for herself. When she looked up to Erik he still had a stain of chocolate on the corner of his mouth. She reached forward and using her thumb she cleaned the stain from his lips and brought her thumb her own mouth. Erik never looked away from her, not even when blush started to creep from beneath his skin.

"That was…" he said drinking what water he had left inside his glass and undoing his tie a little so he could breath.

"Incredibly embarrassing. I can't believe I did that in public and with a straight face no less." Christine said covering her face with a fan.

"Don't worry my dear." He told her gently. "Nobody noticed. I'm going to pay our check and I'll be right back."

Erik got up with his usual amazing gracefulness and almost waltzed to the counter behind which a young man stood serving other clients. When the young man recognised Erik he smiled and bowed his head telling the older man, probably his father to replace him as he went to write the check. Erik paid and waltzed back to the table were Christine was seating. Offering her his arm Erik and Christine walked out from the ice cream parlour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tent was closed to visitors so Erik and Christine entered from behind. It was a mysterious place half in shadow half in light and all around they could see divisions created by curtains were cages where people, strange people stood.

Christine looked around taking in the horror show before her eyes and shills started to attack up and down her back. Secretly her hate for Erik's mother grew and grew. How could a mother do that to her own child.

"Unlike me these people are here because they don't have any other choice. Nobody else would hire them and to survive they have to humiliate themselves. At the end of the day they are freed from these cages and they go home." Erik told her holding her hand tightly. "Many of them were born here and the children are probably run-aways from some asylum. Moore found them and broke them into submission."

"That's terrible." Christine breathed raising her hand to her chest.

"Lady if you think that's bad, imagine what is being throw rotten food to." Said a voice coming from one of the cages. When Christine looked she saw legless man. Christine stepped back her back meeting Erik's arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that demon was here again and brought a girl with him." Moore said pacing before a man who had been born with no legs, the same that had scorned of Erik's lady friend's kindness.

"It is as I tell you master. She was kind a beautiful. She was probably faking it." The man answered in a snake like manner.

"Good job Logan." Moore said as a despiteful grin filled his face. "Now that we know that freak's weakness we just need to find what his plan is. Tell me if you find anything. I'm counting with you, my little pat."

"Yes master." Logan said with a cunning smile.

Moore left the tent leaving Logan alone in the dark. Well perhaps not so alone as Moore would wish for. Black eyes shone in the dark and from the darkness a large human shaped shadow moved silently. Hand shaped claws covered a golden mane with a hood and something walked into the night. He kept his head low but his step was quick and sure as he headed downtown. Whatever happened he would not rest until he faced the white mask and the golden eyes of the genius. This betrayal could not go unnoticed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Me: MADAME GIRY**

**Madame Giry *seating in the leaving room and jumpin with fright*: What, what, what?!**

**Me: I need help.**

**Madame: What for?**

**Me: I need you to teach me everything you know about dancing.**

**This is going to be one crazy week so probably I won't be able to post another chapter so soon. I'm going to register into colege and then holidays. If I'm able to post next week of the one after that... GREAT. otherwise this may be the last chapter you are going to have to the end of the month. I hope you enjoy and as always I only own the Creative spirit to write this.**

Christine couldn't stop her mind from going around and around the image of those people behind bars because no one would give them a chance to prove themselves more than just the freaks everyone else judge them to be. The only other thing she could think about was Erik's vision of this magic world where those like him could have this safe haven here she was selfishly asking him to give up the life he had built for himself only to have him by her side.

She looked at Erik who was cooking dinner for both of them and her heart ached. Here at Coney Island people knew him. She recalled some of the people that had recognized Erik on the street and had smiled at him with kindness. Surely he had gained respect during his time here and if he went with her to Manhattan if he was respected it would mainly be because of her.

"What troubles you?" She Erik's voice ask.

"The fact that I've not changed at all." Christine sighed drumming the table with her fingers. Erik looked at her knowing exactly what she meant but before he could say anything they heard a urgent knock on the door.

Erik cleaned his hands to a kitchen cloth and placed on his shoulder as he walked to the door. On his way he grabbed his mask and placed it right above his distorted cheek. Behind the door there was a very tall hooded man that Erik invited in, locking the door behind them both.

The tall man removed his hood with his furry hands and his nails where so thick that one could call it claws. Beneath the dark hood there was a golden mane and too amazingly intense black eyes that hid behind a lion's brow. Yes the man had the face of a lion and Christine just knew who he was. Erik had just introduced this man as being just a kind hearted man who loved books. He's name was Vincent.

"I need to tell you something important." Vincent said with his low rumbling voice. "In private." Erik looked over to Christine with sad concerned eyes. He could feel t in his guts that whatever this was it had to do with that hell hole and the weasel that ruled over it. If he only had listen to her and stayed home…

"Christine I seem to be lacking pasta for our dinner. Could you go my sister's house and ask her for some." Erik asked in a low shy voice. He hated to do this, but if her life was in danger because of his stupidity… how could he ever forgive himself.

"I can take the hint." Christine said getting up. "I can tell when I not wanted." That hit Erik like a dagger to his heart. He could see it in her eyes that she was disappointed with him for tell her to leave. And she was right to be angry with him, that apartment was her house, her home too after all. She had been feeling bad most of the day, because of his stubbornness and now he had given her the last blow and she had strike him right back when she banged the door behind her.

Christine knew she was behaving rashly when she stormed out of the apartment and banged the door on her way out but somehow it just felt like he didn't trusted her. Vincent she understood that he wouldn't trust her, but Erik? He knew her better than anyone else and the least thing he could do was look at Vincent and tell him that she would stay because he trusted her, but he did no such thing. He had to add insult to injury by outright lying to her.

Christine sat on the stairs and leaned her head against the cold wall of the corridor. Something had to be terribly wrong. No one in their right mind would call upon a couple at such a late hour and the concerned look in Erik's eyes. '_Damn him!_' Christine cursed inwardly. '_If he thinks himself so high and mighty then let him solve this mess whatever this is. I'll be there for him if he falls, but I sure as hell will not let him think that this distrust will go unpunished._'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?!" Erik growled getting up from his seat.

"It is as I tell you, Erik. Logan betrayed us and told Moore about the girl." Vincent explained looking Erik right in the eyes. "You have to take her away from here. If he finds out what your plans are for him and for Gargolia, the girl will suffer. You know that, as well as I do."

"I knew that was a bad idea. I knew that taking her to Gargolia was a bad idea and I did it regardless." Erik barked running his fingers through his hair. "And Logan of all people! That rat! I should kill him with my own hands!" He paced a little along the room doing the best he could to calm himself. Erik wanted to rip him limb from limb, the few he had. He wanted to see him torn apart by furious horses and then he would feed him to dogs. No. Logan was not to blame. The man had a weak mind far too torn and twisted to ever be able to think for himself and his bitterness would serve him good advice if he had been able.

"I already didn't trust that snake from the very beginning." Erik confessed to the other man in the room and for a moment he stood silent and with his eyes closed. Then he looked right into Vincent's eyes. "I need you to tell what happened to Gangle and Squelch and I need the three of you to keep an open eye and pay close attention to Moore's every move. I'm going with Christine to Manhattan in two days' time. As soon as I settle I'll let you know how you can reach me."

"Good. We'll let you know if anything happens." Vincent said getting up the seat Erik had offered him once Christine had left the house. He put his hood back on and left the house leaving behind a pretty shaken ghost of what Erik used to be.

It was easy for Vincent to walk in the dark but when he stumbled in something he recognized a very upset Christine on the opposite corner of the stairwell. Erik was right. Christine was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, but her eyes were now red and her cheeks were stained with dry tears.

"Are you leaving?" He heard her shaky voice ask.

"I am." Vincent was surprised that she could sense him so easily. Surely coexistence and familiarity would allow some new instincts to kick in, but this was just ridiculous. He had made no noise, the wooden stairs had made none of their usual sound. Perhaps his clothes…

"Are you all done with Erik?" Christine asked getting up and swiping the dust from her dress. She was hurt. He could tell through her wavering voice, her heavy breathing as she tried her best not to cry, her fists tightly closed at her side and the sad revolted look in her eyes.

"Don't be crossed with him." Vincent pleaded with her looking right into her eyes even if because of the hood she couldn't see his own. "He loves you very much. You should hear him talk about you."

"If he loves me so much why did he not make any protestations against me leaving home?" Christine shouted in frustration as she glared at him, but she gave him no chance to answer her and ran upstairs knocking at the door. When she saw the door open she stormed in ignoring Erik and ignoring supper and just went to bed fully clothed.

"Christine we need to talk." Erik said leaning against the wall.

"Now I'm trustworthy?" She asked looking over the shoulder.

"What brought this on?" He asked crossing his arms.

"You know very well what brought this on. Now if you don't mind and since I'm not trustworthy I would very much like to sleep." Christine protested. Erik glared at her as her words hit him like sharp knives. He clenched his teeth and closed his hand tightly hoping that he would be able to control himself.

"Christine, you are being unfair and you know it." He told her in a steady calming voice.

"Oh! I'm the one being unfair! What about you, monsieur Le Phantom?" she asked seating on the bed. "You say you love me and I do my very best to show you every day how much I truly love you and the moment some… Egyptian god enters into your house and tells you that he has something to tell in private you don't think twice and use some poor excuse to get me out of the house, and I'm being unfair."

"Once again I was just trying to protect the woman I love. I had previously decided to go with you to Manhattan and now I find out that Moore knows about you and what do I do? I try my very best to protect you. If that makes me selfish, heartless and, as you 'rightly' put it, unfair then that is what I am." Erik said turning his back to her. "Good night Christine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pietro was calmly in the study, seating in an armchair with a book on his lap and a glass of cognac in his hand, his black hair slicked back and his brown eyes peering the tiny letters. Fabio just couldn't shake off the rage that had filled him when he saw Pietro kissing Meg's hand. Of all man, his brother, this husky voiced baritone, this womanizer had to be trying to sweep Meg of her feet. It was bad enough that Hector, that wimp was after this wonderful, beautiful and amazing dancer. This man had no interest in the any of the women at the opera house so it clearly was lunacy, but Pietro was a womanizer with a flit of women at his feet. This was just maddening, especially when Meg so willingly entered Pietro's game and started laughing that melodic laughter at every joke the idiot cracked.

"Back the fuck off!" Fabio told Pietro storming into the study.

"What? What are you talking about?" Pietro asked putting don't his book and cognac. He was completely clueless as his brother stood before him with a look that could kill in his eyes.

"Meg is not one of your floozy friends back at the opera Pietro. Leave her alone!" Fabio demanded glaring at him. Meg! So that was his brother's problem. The girl was interesting, young and most certainly energetic. Pietro couldn't help but feel interested.

"Oh! _Her_." Pietro understood with a cheap smile on his face. Fabio wanted to punch him off his pride an off the armchair he was seating on, but he did nothing just pulled a chair and took a seat facing Pietro straight one.

"Do you even know how old she is?" Fabio asked sitting before his brother. He saw his brother shrug his shoulders and keeping his cheap annoying smile. "Of course you would not know. As long as it wears a skirt and is pretty enough you wouldn't think twice about adding her to the long list of women whose hearts you have broken. If Christine was here you would probably try wooing the two of them."

"I don't know who this Christine is but I would most certainly like to meet her." Pietro confessed returning to his reading.

"And here you go again! You know what you are? You, sir, are an idiot." Fabio screamed in desperation. "A complete buffoon, a moron. You see a girl you know nothing about and you set yourself to win her over." He continued accusing. On the other side of the door Meg could easily hear what the two man where saying and she knew the way some of the ballerinas looked at Pietro as he walked by the halls of the opera house. She couldn't help but think poor girls.

"Do you even know what Meg wants?" the younger man asked resting his forearms on his legs and leaning forward. "Sure you make her laugh make what about what she wants?"

"Well maybe she wants an older man with experience to teach her a trick or two. Maybe she is sick and tired of crying babies." Pietro said looking to his brother over the book. Meg saw red. How could he presume… That man was just impossible. An older experienced man to teach her a trick or two? Christ! Who did he think she was? And how could he call his own brother a crying baby? It was like he didn't knew Fabio at all. He was a brave man, handsome, caring and some girls whole just sigh as he walked pass, driving her insane in the process.

"No you half-wit! She is sixteen. She is a young vibrant woman who loves dancing, her family and is there for them fearing every time that nobody will be there for her. She just wants to be heard and have control over her life for once." Fabio said smiling and looking right into Pietro's eyes. "Behind her naivety and innocence hides a strong smart woman and if she falls for your game and you break her heart I will forget that you are my brother and I will hunt you to the end of the earth. Do you understand?" Hearing that, Meg couldn't help but grin. The way he talked about her, the tenderness in his voice, the adoration, the love. No other person had talked about her like this, no man at least. For the first time in a long time Meg felt wanted and admired. Somehow this man's approval felt better and meant more than any ovation ever could and he was being honest about what he was saying. Fabio had no idea that she was listening in to their conversation. Meg felt butterflies inside her stomach. Did Christine feel like this when Erik praised her? No! Why was she event thinking like this? Meg had promised herself that she wouldn't fall in love no matter what happened.

"Fine! Have the girl if that's what you want." Pietro said shrugging his shoulders.

"Have at the very least some respect. She's a lady. She's not an object to be given away like trash." Fabio argued.

"As you wish. I'm still curious about that Christine you talked about though." Pietro continued casually.

"My sister is unavailable and her boyfriend isn't one to be trifle with." Meg said finally coming into the room. "Fabio I need to talk with you." Fabio smiled at her that smile that made her melt and got up straightening his jacket, putting the chair back behind the desk.

"Before you two lovebirds storm off. Meg, any advise as to how avoid problems troubles with your sister's boyfriend." Pietro asked with a smirk as he saw his brother cringe at the word lovebirds.

"If you praise your life just be out of his way. Erik is a very possessive jealous man and he would kill for Christine. That's how much he loves her and she loves him right back." Meg told him looking intently right into his eyes hopping this would make the message clear. "If you don't praise your life you can always try wooing her, but better men have tried and failed. The first option would prove to be the wisest." Without more words Meg came out of the room being followed by an utterly stunned Fabio and leaving behind an utterly confused Pietro.

Fabio walked passed Meg and grabbed her hand dragging her to the house's large balcony closing the French doors behind them. Surely there no one would be able to listen to what they would say. As he looked behind he saw a moonbeam caress Meg's ivory skin giving it a silvery tone. He couldn't help but stare at her taking in her beauty. Meg started to feel unease with the silence but she did not dare to break it.

"I'm sorry." Fabio said rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to stare, but the way the moon lights up your face… It's hypnotising, so beautiful. You're beautiful." Meg blushed deeply as she hide her eyes from his sight.

"Thank you… for protecting me back there." Meg said shyly.

"What did you hear?" Fabio asked his voice going on in a higher pitch because of the panic.

"Everything." Meg went on her tip toes and kissed his cheek making Fabio blush.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tossing and turning on the bed Christine simply could not sleep as her mind and her heart plagued her with guilt. What was going on with her? What was it with the mood swings? She wasn't at all like that. Sure she was emotional but then again she never remembered a day when she had been cold, so no surprise there, but still whatever this was, and she was sure this wasn't that idiotic time of the month every woman had to go through, it was maddening.

Poor Erik. He was also on edge but he was trying to protect her from the consequences that their visit to Gargolia might have had. He was such a good man. He could have send her alone to Manhattan after this argument and her ungratefulness, and she would definitely deserve that kind of punishment, but he was willing to go with her and make sure that she was fine and safe and here she was behaving like the spoiled brat she was. True. She loved him, Erik loved her back and she didn't deserve him but she had to try her chances and ask for Erik's forgiveness.

Christine got up and groaned when the tension of her corset hit her. She had to get rid of that thing or she would go insane and surely it would do no harm to provide that Erik's complete focus was on her. She went for the wardrobe and removed one of Erik's shirts. Oh it smelled like him. It smelled of candles, parchment, spices and roses. Christine let her hair down, removed her clothes and her corset and put on Erik's shirt. She looked over the wooden screen to see Erik sitting on the coach with a miserable look on his face.

Erik couldn't believe what had happened a few hours ago. That behaviour, that archness, that coldness it wasn't like Christine at all, at least not the Christine he fell in love with anyway. She had lashed at him and he knew that what he had done, send her off like that, had been reason enough, but it hurt. Surely that had to be the way she felt when he used to lash at her when he lost his temper. He got up and went to get his pillow and a cover and he saw, at least he thought he saw, Christine's sleeping form on top of the bed with his shirt on, looking so very tiny in it. The shirt finished just above her knees. She was uncovered and the night was starting to get cold so he just picked up the sheet and covered her, tucking her in. He kissed her forehead gently as to not wake her up.

"I love you" Erik told her not really expecting her to listen to him and as turned his back to sleep on the coach, Christine allowed a silent tear to run down he cheek and she knew she had once again to grow some backbone and ask him for forgiveness. She just didn't know how to do it. '_Papa, give me strength._' She pleaded looking up that the ceiling and holding her father's golden cross as tears rolled down her cheeks.


End file.
